I'd Rather Dream
by twilight eyes 8120
Summary: Then end of a very long tale or the beginning of a new one, it depends on your perspective. SetoxSerenity JxM YxT COMPLETE as of August 1...
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm going to attempt a Seto/Serenity story...hopefully it won't turn out too badly. I don't think he would go out with a girl that was so much younger, so I will push this forward a few years to make her 19...what age would that make him? I guess 23 or so, everyone else is aged accordingly. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh I'm not that creative.

Chapter1

Joey waited anxiously at the airport for his sister's plane to finally land. She was finally done with her year abroad in the United States. She had spent the time in New York and he could hardly wait to see her and hear all about the city.

Unfortunately, her plane hadn't come in yet. It was late and his nerves were getting raw. Yugi and Tea were off getting coffee at the shop in the airport, while Tristan was busy trying to come up with clever conversation.

"What are you doing here Wheeler?" A familiar voice jolted Joey back to his senses. "Had I known you would be here I would have purchased you a one way ticket to the furthest destination I could come up with."

"Not even you could drag me down today." Joey smirked at the much taller man before him. Kaiba attempted to stare him down, to no avail. "I'm in way too good a mood."

"Let me guess," Kaiba's eyes hardened, "you were hired to shine shoes here and you get to start your new career now?"

Joey began to feel the heat rise in his face, but he was determined not to let Kaiba get to him. This was supposed to be a joyous occasion; nothing would make him ruin this day for his sister. She would be so upset if he greeted her with anything but joy.

"I'm here to pick someone up, for your information Kaiba." Joey replied flatly.

"You might have better luck on a street corner than an airport. I'm sure the only pick-ups you could get would charge a heavy price." Kaiba folded his arms across his chest. No matter how old he got it never ceased to amaze him how much amusement this Mutt gave him.

"Watch yourself Kaiba...don't insult my sister, or you'll be sorry!"

"I didn't know your sister was a hooker Wheeler." Kaiba chuckled evilly at his jest. Joey, on the other hand, lost it. Thankfully Tristan saw the two exchanging words and quickly came over.

"Beat it Kaiba!" Tristan yelled, "Why do you always feel the need to start with Joey?!"

Kaiba glared at the two. He slowly shook his head, "you're both pathetic."

"You're pathetic Kaiba! You have no friends, no life...all you have is a great big company and lots of space between your ears! No wonder Mokuba went off to boarding school-he wanted to get the hell away from you!"

Kaiba would have lunged at him if Joey hadn't been grabbed and spun around.

"That's just plain mean Joey!" Serenity yelled at him. "How could you say such hateful things to Seto Kaiba like that? I would have thought that you would have outgrown your childishness by now!" She had only heard Joey's response, not anything that Kaiba had said originally.

Tristan and Kaiba both looked at her in stunned silence. She was older, taller, curvier and beautiful. The time away had brought back a woman instead of a child, even her eyes shone with a new intelligence.

She looked at Kaiba, "I'm so sorry he said those things to you. It was wrong and I hope you accept my apology on his behalf." She leered at her brother, as if defying him to say otherwise.

Kaiba was stunned, he almost laughed at Joey's plight. He knew he deserved to be yelled at, not Joey. His insults were far worse than Joey's. Kaiba looked at him and smiled, in a malicious way. This was better than insulting him, having his sister yell at him.

"So, Wheeler it looks like your sister's plane came in." Kaiba looked the girl up and down. She didn't notice the lust in his eyes; she was still throwing mental daggers at Joey. He realized she had grown up and now she didn't regard him as the enemy. Funny thing that time had erased his past wrong doings in her eyes.

She turned her attention back to Kaiba. "How is Mokuba?" She asked, knowing that Joey's words probably stung the CEO.

Kaiba's eyes softened for an instant, she was sure she was the only one who noticed.

"He's fine, he's excelling at all things and honoring his name." He wanted to play the part of innocent with her. This could be a fun game. In addition, the local women were quite annoying and if he could land her it would rip Joey's heart out. Besides, he mused, she was quite easy on the eyes.

She tried to read his thoughts, but his eyes were cold, as usual.

"Serenity!" Tea yelled as she approached the group. "When did your flight get in?!"

"We landed just a few minutes ago. It felt like we were circling the airport forever. You look amazing Tea!" Serenity smiled at her old friend. They hugged, and then she hugged Yugi.

"It's been so long since I've seen you all!" She practically had tears in her eyes, "You have to catch me up on everything that's happened since I left."

Joey was still standing there in stunned silence. A year ago he put his little sister on a plane, today she walked back into his life a grown-up, a grown-up who yelled at him for insulting Kaiba. He had been protecting _her _ honor at the time, not his own. He could hardly believe how the day was turning out. He and Tristan looked at each other and store dumbly.

Serenity turned to look at Kaiba again. "I hope I see you again." She was trying to make up for her brother's heartlessness, "maybe next time it will be under better circumstances." She glared at Joey.

"I'm sure we'll cross paths again." He turned and walked away. He was looking forward to getting home and going over the contracts he had just signed. He hated going away on business, coming home was usually his favorite part. He raked a hand through his hair. The end of this trip was going to be relished for awhile. He replayed the scene over in his mind, Joey being yelled at by his sister defending him. He smiled despite himself. He left them there to enjoy their reunion, he had a limo to catch.

Serenity raised an eyebrow as she watched Kaiba walk away. She didn't remember much about the man. She knew about his rivalry with her brother, how they fought, but it was no excuse for Joey to throw the fact that Mokuba went away in his face. He was a few years older, and still he remained aloof. She shrugged and turned her attention back to her friends.

"You didn't even hug me hello," Joey pouted.

She walked over to him and welcomed his embrace. "You really grew up Sis." Gone was the anger he was feeling toward Kaiba. He had missed her horribly. "You aren't going abroad again are you?"

She pulled away and smiled at him. "We'll talk about my future plans later. Right now I'm starving!"

Everyone started walking. She felt a tentative tap on the shoulder and turned. Tristan smiled at her. She realized she hadn't said 'hello' to her devoted pen pal.

"Hello Tristan."

"I've missed you," he blushed.

"Thank you for all of the letters you sent. I only wish I had had the time to answer all of them." She kissed his cheek lightly and hugged him. She knew how he felt about her, but wasn't sure if she felt the same way about him. It would be nice to see him face to face, and talk to him so she could sort out her feelings. A lot had changed since she left and this trip back would be useful in determining what she would do with her future.


	2. A Photo Opportunity

A/N: Nope, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just a very insignificant fan here... 

Chapter 2

Serenity began the annoying task of unpacking. She had quite a few suitcases and a lot of souvenirs to hand out. Tea walked in with Mai and they sat on the bed talking about something close to nothing. Serenity smiled their way, she had missed her friends. She began taking her camera equipment out and the portfolio she had been working on.

"What is this?" Tea asked as she pulled the large book onto her lap.

"It's something that I've been doing for awhile now. I took a few classes on photography in New York and I've been compiling my efforts. Who knows, maybe someday I'll be a famous photographer for Times or Newsweek."

"These are really good Serenity!" Tea flipped through the pictures and was quite amazed at the scenes of the city, the people and different perspectives. Mai moved closer so she could look over Tea's shoulder.

"They are good! You could sell these hon' and make some money." Mai was amazed at the talent Joey's little sister had.

"I did sell a few in New York, I thought maybe I would see if any galleries around here would welcome some new talent. Maybe I could show some of my work and...oh...I don't know...start something." She picked up her camera and smiled, the apparatus had become her third arm and very seldom was she without it.

"We could go around tomorrow and do some inquiries," Tea suggested.

"You would really help me out this way? Do you think I'm that good?"

"You said you sold a few in New York, if you could do it there why not here?" Mai encouraged the girl who never seemed to have enough belief in herself.

Joey appeared in the doorway, "So, what are you girls yapping about in here? Are you getting settled in Sis? Is everything ok?"

"You worry about me too much Joey, I'm doing fine. I've just been showing Tea and Mai the pictures I took while I was in New York."

Joey sat down on the bed next to Mai and began to look at the collection. Quite a few made him smile. "You have quite a talent here Sis."

She blushed and smiled at him, his opinion meant more to her than anyone else's.

"I hate to break this up guys, but I have more to unpack and I'm a bit exhausted. Do you think we could say our goodnights now and meet in the morning?"

They all looked at her and noticed the bags under her eyes. She had been traveling for days now and the jet lag was probably going to be hell on her. She stifled another yawn and put her camera down. Tea and Mai hugged her goodbye and she promised she would call them when she woke up in the morning. It was a Saturday so they both had off from work.

"Goodnight Joey," she smiled at her brother. It was wonderful to be with him again.

"It's nice to have you home. Sleep in late tomorrow, don't drain yourself. We wouldn't want you getting sick now would we?"

She slept like the dead; she didn't even change out of her clothes. When she woke up she realized it was after 11. She quickly showered and dressed. She wanted to get out and see the local galleries, Mai and Tea had put an idea in her head and now she was adamant about putting it into action.

Joey was in the kitchen flipping through his duel monster cards when she came in.

"So, I see you took my advice and slept really late."

"Oh Joey," she admonished, "I practically passed out last night because of all the traveling I did. Of course I was going to sleep late today. Are Mai and Tea coming over soon?" She plopped down across from him and poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"They said to call them when you woke up and they would be right over."

"Maybe I'll go over to Tea's and surprise her there," she suggested.

"Well, if you remember the way to Yugi's you could surprise Tea." Joey smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Tea moved in with Yugi when his grandfather went on a trip to Egypt. He'll be on expedition with his friend for a few months so Tea and Yug took advantage of it."

"Are her parents angry?"

"They think she moved in with Mai."

"Oh," Serenity tried to grasp the situation. "Yugi and Tea live together, are they planning on getting married?"

"Not anytime soon, I don't think."

"What do you think about it?"

"I guess it's ok, they are in love and all. Heck, they've known each other forever so I suppose it's fine." Joey looked at his sister. She had missed quite a bit. He would have to tell her all about his situation with Mai soon, if Mai hadn't already.

"I should get going, it's not getting any earlier!"

She grabbed her camera and her purse and left Joey to figure out a way to explain how he and Mai had become an item. He hadn't told her in his letters because, frankly, he didn't think it would last. Now he knew it would. He had to tell her, or hopefully, Mai would do the explaining for the both of them.

Serenity decided to take the scenic route to the card shop and started going through the park. She took a few pictures here and there, mostly of trees and flowers. It was late spring and so the park had come into full bloom. She sighed when she spotted a lilac bush, her absolute favorite flower. She raced over to them and breathed in their heady fragrance. She walked around the bush and then spied a figure sitting on a nearby bench. She smiled wistfully and started taking pictures.

She could hardly believe Kaiba would be caught dead on a bench in a public park, since when had he become a nature fan? She zoomed in on his face, then pulled back and took a few shots of his entire form. She zoomed in again, he really was magnificent. She blushed at the thought. He was beautiful. His eyes were the most intense shade of blue she had ever seen. She zoomed in on his profile and snapped a few more shots. She couldn't use pictures of such a high profile person in her portfolio and she was by no means a paparazzi, she had no idea why she was taking so many shots of him.

Finally she stopped and looked at her watch. It was now 1pm.  
"Great Serenity, by the time you get to Tea's it might be too late to go to the galleries...good going."

She couldn't suppress the urge to pick 2 stalks of lilacs and she was on her way.

"Good morning Kaiba," she called out with glee as she passed his bench without stopping.

"Wheeler's sister...what are you stealing flowers? I hadn't pegged you for a thief."

"I couldn't resist, they are my favorite and they need to be picked anyway to help it grow more next year." She smiled as he glared at her. He noticed the camera around her neck, and wondered what she was taking pictures of.

"Have you become a tourist in your own home town?"

"Hardly," she responded with a giggle. "Photography has become a hobby of mine. I took a few classes in New York when I was there, sold a few prints and even held a job taking pictures." She loved her diversion.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, he really didn't want to discuss her any further, she was so insignificant. Then again, with Mokuba gone he was looking for something to do. It had really annoyed the mutt when his sister had defended him yesterday, this could be amusing. Aside from that, taking someone as innocent as her and corrupting her thoroughly would be a joyous mind game for him.

"What do you take pictures of?" He asked with a tinge of apathy in his voice.

"Mostly scenery, some subjects and I try my hand at abstract, though I'm not very good at it." She noticed he was hardly paying attention. His eyes, though they were achingly beautiful, were so cold. She wondered if she could change that. She had learned a few things when she was away, a sly smile played on her lips. Maybe she could take up the challenge of thawing Seto Kaiba.

"I'm actually going to a few galleries today to see if they will exhibit my prints."

"Have you ever been 'exhibited' before?" His voice was velvety and she caught his sexual innuendo.

"Yes my work has been in a gallery before." She snipped. His eyes were still hard, though he did seem amused at her comeback.

"Perhaps your work deserves a look Wheeler."

"I never took you as an art lover Kaiba, by the way my name is Serenity."

He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her mouth. "I have been to the most prestigious galleries and museums. I have many rare paintings in my home, just no photographs that are 'art'. I never really considered photography an 'art form,' it's more news than it is art. Anyone can pick up a camera, not many can wield a brush or sculpt."

He regarded her expression, trying to decide if he should insult her any further. He didn't want to ruin his chances with her.

"Maybe before you judge my genre you should sample it."

He smirked, "You want me to 'sample' you Wheeler?"

She blushed at his suggestion. "I could show you some of my work, and the name is Serenity." Hell he could aggravate paint off a wall!

"Fine, bring some of your prints to my office Monday at one." He started walking away from her. His motto was, 'always leave them wanting more...'

She was lost in her thoughts for a moment then raced to catch up to him.

"You want me to come to Kaiba Corp's main building?"

"You're bright Wheeler, that _is_ where my office is." He didn't slow his pace, nor did he turn to look at her.

"I'll be there."

He knew she would be, for some reason she was responding to him. A sneer played along his lips; she was falling into his trap.

She smiled as she stopped and watched him continue. She was fascinated with his aloofness. She could hardly wait to see if she could break through his exterior. This could be a fun sideline activity for her.

"Shoot!' She looked at her watch, she was running even later than before. She raced off towards the card shop. She would hook up with Tea and then go to the galleries. She smiled down at her camera; she could hardly wait to develop the film it contained...

A/N: I can't believe the responses I got for this story...as a thanks I'm updating this very quickly. Thank you all so much for your interest! Not much to respond to, so for now I'll just say I'm glad that you all liked the beginning.

Frosty: I'm writing this because a friend of mine asked me to do a Serenity/Seto story. I like OC's myself, but I'm sure I can get into this and do it some justice. I think giving Serenity a backbone is a start. What do you think? Should I ditch that idea and go with how she is portrayed on the show? Let me know...thanks


	3. Closing the Door

A/N: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters...I just have an active imagination and need an outlet.

Chapter 3

Serenity finally made it to the card shop. Tea was slightly annoyed, not because of her lateness, but because she was so worried about her.

"You know, your brother has called a thousand times already!"

"I'm so sorry I was held up in the park. I started taking pictures and the time slipped away from me."

The two went off to explore galleries and talk with the managers. She had two interviews on Monday, before her meeting with Kaiba, and three on Tuesday. Many places didn't want to hear about her art, but a few were intrigued when she mentioned pictures from New York.

After lunch the two decided to stop by a photography shop to see if she could rent their darkroom in order to develop pictures. She ended up with a job. The man liked her attitude and her knowledge of the equipment he had, his knowing Solomon Motou didn't hurt either. She proved her skills when she developed the film she had shot in the park. The pictures of Kaiba were magnificent, but she only showed the ones of the flowers and of the few park scenes she took. She looked forward to starting on Wednesday, but he told her she could come in and use the darkroom at any time. She was to supply her own paper, but the chemicals were there for her to use.

It had been a rather productive day. It seemed like her life was falling into order and if she was able to exhibit at a gallery that would make her year.

"Who knew you would turn out to be a shrewd business woman?" Tea laughed as they walked towards Serenity's house.

"I think I learned quite a bit in New York. I'm not a little girl anymore."

She tried to unlock the door and hold her things when everything went falling to the floor. _Geez I'm not a little girl, but I sure as hell am a klutz!_

Tea knelt to help scoop up Serenity's things when she noticed a picture sticking out of an envelope.

"You didn't show this," Tea's breath caught as she pulled the picture free of the sleeve it was in. "KAIBA?! When did you take pictures of Kaiba? Are you crazy? Your brother would blink twice and die!"

"SHHHHHH...would you hold it down Tea? Someone will hear you!"

"What were you thinking?" Tea asked, in a slightly lower voice.

"He was just sitting there in the park. I didn't see the harm." She started flipping through the pictures showing Tea. "He is amazing to look at don't you think? I think this one shows his eyes off the best."

Tea was looking at Serenity, not the pictures, and scowling. "I think you've been out in the sun too long. Did your brain fry? Don't get caught up with Seto Kaiba he's a heartless monster. His brother left him, he has no friends, and he fires people faster than he can hire them, why would you show an interest?"

Serenity shrugged. "I think people misunderstand him. No one who looks this tranquil in a park can be that bad." She refused to tell Tea of her plan to subdue this 'monster'.

"You better not let Joey, or anyone else see these Serenity. Oh, and for the love of God don't tell Mai. She'll spread this little infatuation around like wildfire."

"I'm not infatuated, just intrigued."

"Just don't do anything stupid. For some reason girls do stupid things when they're around Seto Kaiba. Please don't be one of them."

Everyone showed up at Joey's for dinner. It was a welcome home celebration for Serenity and she had a blast. Everyone caught her up on local happenings and then Mai and Joey told her about their relationship. She was very positive about everything. She was thrilled that everyone was so happy.

After dinner Tristan asked her to go for a walk. Despite her apprehension, she went with him. She had been anticipating the 'feelings' talk for a while now.

Once they were outside they started walking towards the park. He was the perfect gentleman, as always.

"So you really loved New York huh?"

"It was wonderful! I saw so many plays and the museums were wonderful. The people there are a bit rude at times, and everyone is in a hurry. Thankfully I always found someone to talk to and I made quite a few good friends."

He bit his bottom lip, "Did you make and _good_ friends?"

She stopped and looked at him, "I just said I made quite a few good friends. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he shuffled his feet as he stood there in front of her. He felt like a jerk. "What I want to ask is if you met any good...guy friends."

It was dark out, but she imagined he was blushing horribly. She had met a few guys, but telling Tristan would hurt him. Seeing as the relationships were over did she have to disclose shattering information to him?

"I met guys and girls." She started to walk, it was getting awkward and walking was better than standing still. She shoved her hands in her pockets to discourage him from trying to hold them.

"Serenity..." He asked pleadingly.

"Oh Tristan, there is no devastating news to report. I promise."

He fell in step beside her. "Do you think we stand a chance? I mean, time has passed, but I still have feelings for you."

"I just got home yesterday Tristan, I'm still dealing with jetlag, how can I think of a relationship?" She really did not want to go there, she realized, not with him.

They walked for a while longer in silence. Finally they stopped at the edge of the pond in the park. It was a beautiful scene, the moon was translucent on the water, stars filled the dark night sky, and there was still crispness in the air reminding them that winter had only just retreated. She sighed heavily and smiled.

"It's so quiet here, not like in New York. In Central Park you could still hear the city all around you. Here it seems like a different world, not touched by the hustle. I missed walking at night, over there I didn't have that luxury."

He was standing close to her; she figured if she kept talking he wouldn't have an in.

He slid his jacket off his well-built frame and slid it over her shoulders, rubbing her arms lightly. The gesture helped him stand closer to her. She knew it wouldn't be long before he tried to kiss her, and she dreaded her own reaction.

"I missed you Serenity," he whispered against her hair.

"I missed you all too." She wondered if her remark was registered. Did he hear the 'you all'?

He turned her to face him, she bowed her head a bit and looked at the ground, her lashes lowered. Man, he was dense! Was he not getting her signals? She didn't want to spell it out and crush his feelings, but she would not make-out with him for pity's sake either.

He tilted her chin up and forced her to look at him. His eyes searched hers.

"I'd almost forgotten how beautiful you are...Do you remember all the time we spent together at the hospital? How we cheered Joey on during his duels? I loved the train ride we took to see him after your operation. Those are some of my favorite memories."

"Those times mean a great deal to me as well. You proved what a great friend you are to Joey and to me." She was hopeful that if she kept saying the word 'friend' he would get it.

"I didn't do it for Joey," he shook his head, "At first it was for Joey, but then it was for you."

Suddenly he leaned in and captured her mouth with his. His hand slid along the side of her face, as he wrapped his other arm around her waist pulling her closer to him.

She tried not to cringe at his sloppy kiss. He wasn't very good at this, much to her amusement. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry if I moved too fast for you." He was clearly affected by the kiss, but he couldn't tell that she wasn't. "It's just that I've wanted to do that for so long now I couldn't wait any longer. I promise the next time we kiss will be after a proper date."

_Oh joy! Over my dead body...another date...as if! He's nice and all, but I just can't force myself to like him like that. When there is no chemistry, there is no chemistry. He's too mushy and where is the challenge? Hell if I proposed he'd accept right now! I can't take much more of this. We might have stood a chance if..._

"I think Joey will be upset if we stay out too long. I haven't been able to spend time with him at all. Would you mind if we head back?" She was already walking away.

"I don't want to get Joey mad. Sure, let's head back. We have all the time in the world now that you're back." He held out his hand for her to grab it.

"My hands are cold, I'd rather keep them in my pockets if you don't mind overly much." How much longer was she going to remain polite?

"Not at all Serenity." He knew she was shy and had just received her first kiss. If she didn't want to hold hands until she was more comfortable he would understand. She didn't know how to act around a man. He would let her slowly adjust to their new relationship.

She looked up at the Kaiba building looming in the distance. Was Kaiba working late? She saw lights on in the building. She wondered how Kaiba kissed. It wouldn't be mushy and sloppy like Tristan's, it would be scalding and sensuous. When she started toying with him she would have to be careful, he wouldn't be so easy to respect her boundaries. She had the urge to wipe her mouth, she hated dousing kisses.

She looked at Tristan. She didn't like the fact that she would hurt him when she told him he was only going to be a friend, but pretending would be maddening. She had her sights set on someone far more dangerous. She was circling a predator, she smiled slyly. She pretended to yawn. When they got back to the house she wanted to go to bed. She had had enough for one day and besides, tomorrow she wanted to go to the museum. Kaiba was a prime benefactor for it and she wanted to see if any of his tastes were revealed in the exhibits. She had to start analyzing her intended.


	4. Wrong PlaceBad Timing

A/N: Guess what...still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. No closer to hitting lotto either...darn

Chapter 4

It was Sunday, normally a day of rest, but for Seto Kaiba it was an ordinary day. He had reports to read through and budgets to disapprove. He frowned as he looked down at Domino. The people below were enjoying leisure time, recouping from a hard week's worth of work. He knew if you took time off you could easily go soft. So, despite mental and sometimes physical exhaustion he toiled on. He retook his seat behind his desk and began poring over the quarterly reports. As usual KC was doing amazing. His newest invention was going out of the prototype stage and into mass production soon and that would mean even more money sweeping in. He liked it this way, improving his own devices meant everyone wanted the latest and greatest. He smirked.

"Excuse me sir?" His secretary's tentative voice interrupted over the intercom.

"What trivial annoyance are you wasting my time with now?"

"There is someone here to see you sir."

"I don't take business meetings on Sundays, today is the day I go over reports and such. Send them away." He clicked off the annoying device. He hated his Sunday secretary; she didn't respect how precious his time was.

The door suddenly opened, "how dare you try to send me away!"

Kaiba looked up at the person the booming voice was coming from. Kaiba's eyes remained cold, devoid of emotion. "How dare you invade my office?"

The man standing before Kaiba was fuming. "I warned you not to try my patience Seto Kaiba and you didn't heed my warnings."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed on the man. "What are you ranting about?"

"The designs were mine! I created the original prototype that enabled long distance links of duel monster disks. You stole the blueprints from me!" The man lunged at Kaiba, but Kaiba sidestepped him quickly.

Security rushed in and grabbed the man off of the floor. He struggled against them, but then slumped, he knew it was over.

"You better watch your back Kaiba. I'm not the only one who's after you. There were a few of us involved in this and I can assure you we will be avenged. You will pay...dearly."

"My company created the technology for the new device. If you were a few steps behind I can't help that. I won't feel sorry for a bunch of lowlives like you and your group. Suck it up and stay the hell away from me. It's patented to Kaiba Corp. The design is mine and will remain as such. Maybe you should try working harder as opposed to threatening." Kaiba was quite matter-of-fact. The way he spoke reminded his guards of how a teacher would reprimand a student.

The man was led from the office with no more resistance. Kaiba grunted and decided he would go out and celebrate his little victory. He hadn't stolen any ideas. He had figured out that a small underground group of infiltrators had paid for a copy of the prototype for his new device. After firing everyone affiliated to the small espionage scheme, he rushed to patent and, in usual Kaiba fashion, succeeded.

Lunch at his favorite restaurant would be perfect. He suggested to his secretary that she call ahead and make sure he had his favorite table or else come Monday she would be cleaning out her desk.

He picked up his briefcase and was on his way. He decided to take his Mercedes rather than have the limo drive him. He had a stop to make before he could indulge his appetite for food.

Serenity walked through the museum, not lingering at any exhibition too long. She frowned, this hadn't helped her figure anything out about Kaiba. If anything it just frustrated the hell out of her. He was one of the trustees, but she wasn't sure if he ever ventured into the museum itself, was it merely funding? She started towards the entrance, she was leaving, when she saw a familiar figure entering, it was Tristan.

_Oh Joey, you didn't! _

She turned and ducked into an exhibit of reptiles, hoping that the boy hadn't seen her yet. She turned a few corners and entered the ice age fossils area. She desperately didn't want to see Tristan today, how could her brother tell him where she was? She knew Tristan wouldn't come to the museum for laughs so it had to be for her. She spotted him again, but luckily she was able to duck around a wall, how long could she run from him?

She felt a push from behind and turned quickly.

"Excuse me." A flustered man said as he exited the door that he had just slammed into her. She noticed the door was about to close, she caught it and entered. It was dark, but light enough to see. She walked down a long hallway, sure that an exit out of the building had to lay in here somewhere. Several doors loomed ahead of her, none marked 'exit' unfortunately. Should she try one or continue through the labyrinth? She slowly tried the first door on her right-janitor's closet. She tried a door on her left-copy machine, fax, etc.. This wasn't getting her anywhere. She tried another on her right-bathroom. She decided this wasn't the best hallway to try for an exit. She turned down another hall to her right and noticed the lights were dimmer here. There was a door at the end, she turned the knob. It opened into a huge staging area. It looked like a major warehouse with shelves stocked high with all sorts of interesting things. She started down one of the aisles when she heard voices. She stopped and stooped down, not wanting to be seen, she knew she was breaking several laws at this point.

"I can't believe I had to bail you out of jail. You should have watched your step, honestly how could you try to assault the man in a setting where he had guards at his disposal?" A small man asked a much larger man.

"You told me to confront him today, but he denied everything and to top it all off the patent went through! Our stall tactic failed now we don't stand a chance against him!" One man said.

"He's a major pain in the ass. I figured we could keep him busy with that stupid prototype plot while we continued our real work here." The small man sounded frustrated.

Serenity snuck closer towards the voices, finding a break in some of the items on the shelf she was able to see them. She recognized the small guy, but had no idea where from. Who were they talking about, she wondered.

"Has anyone noticed anything suspicious?" The big guy asked the smaller one.

"Of course not; my work isn't as sloppy as yours. The boss thinks it's time for a change. You've become quite a liability."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" The big guy was clearly agitated.

Serenity remembered she had her camera around her neck. Maybe she should take a picture or two. Something big was clearly happening here. She crouched lower and aimed her lens through two stacks of items. She had them in her sights and she fired off a few shots. She was thankful their yelling covered up the clicking. She dared not take many, as she could be caught. She froze to the spot when she saw the small man pull a gun.

She almost gasped, but stilled herself. If she was discovered she could well be facing down the same weapon. She could feel the sweat start to trickle down her back. Her legs were starting to cramp from her position, but she didn't dare move.

She realized Tristan would have been a safer bet than this. Just what in the hell had she stumbled into?! Back in Domino less than two days and here she was in total peril! New York City was safer, walking in Central Park at night would be a dream compared to this.

Her eyes opened wider as the man raised the gun and fired two rounds into the man before him. She thought it would have been louder, but she realized there was a silencer on his gun. She snapped off an extra picture as the blood flooded than man's shirt and he slumped to the ground. She had a murder captured on film! Her heart was racing; her ears filled with her heartbeat, if she wasn't in the position she was in she would have fallen to the floor. Her whole body was shaking, almost violently. She slowly realized she had been sprayed with a fine mist of blood. Had she been that close? Please don't pass out Serenity...she chanted to herself...please don't be sick Serenity...

The man looked around, making sure that they were still alone. He left through a door. Serenity saw this as her opportunity for escape and stood quickly. She wasn't aware her foot had fallen asleep, she turned to grab onto the shelf closest to her and knocked over a porcelain item. It shattered as it hit the ground.

"Shit!" She cursed; she turned quickly to make sure the man didn't open the door he had just left by. She was in luck. She quickly made it over to the door through which she had entered. She left and started walking as fast as her 'needle and pins' would let her. Finally, as blood started flowing easier she started running, she turned the corner, taking one last look over her shoulder at the door behind her and collided with someone.

She hit the floor falling on her backside; immediate panic filling her-she knew it was the murderer before she even had to look up.

"What the hell are you doing here Wheeler?!" A very irate Set Kaiba yelled at the poor girl. He was already rising onto his knees when she realized who it was. She was so panicked she threw herself into his arms.

"Thank God you're here!"

Kaiba looked down at the disheveled girl hugging his waist as they both kneeled on the floor. He tried prying her arms off, but her grip was vice-like.

"Are you almost done molesting me Wheeler?" Kaiba growled at the girl.

She slowly began to realize what she was doing. She pulled away and he stood to his full height. Suddenly, she felt like the little girl she had been all those years ago on the blimp. He held his hand out to her, if he didn't help her up it appeared she would have stayed on the floor all day.

When she latched on and pulled herself up she looked into his blue eyes and felt a gentle weakness in her knees that had nothing to do with the murder she had just witnessed.

"We have to get out of here Kaiba," she whispered as she grabbed his arm in an attempt to pull him towards the door she had entered this maze through.

"What do you mean 'we'?" He was annoyed at what had happened at his office, now here she was distracting him further.

"Please Kaiba, don't fight me...pleeeese!" She was tugging hard and desperately.

_I don't know what game you're playing Wheeler. You seem terrified. Maybe I could use this against that mutt. His sister coming to me for help as opposed to him, what a treat it will be to inform him. This could actually be an interesting afternoon for me after all._

He pulled her the opposite way and led her through an exit onto the street, next to his parked car. As soon as she hit outside air she allowed herself to breathe.

"What are we running from exactly?" Kaiba asked nonchalantly, as he opened the passenger side door for her. He was oblivious to the events in the museum, so he was taking this very lightly.

"Let's just go and I'll explain as you drive." She slid into the car and he shut the door, circling to his door. He sneered wondering what she had in mind. Was this a way to get his attention? He absently licked his lips wondering how the events of the day would turn out.

Serenity was still shaking as Kaiba entered the car. She had to tell him, but how?

Suddenly the rear window blew out ripping a scream from her throat.

"What the hell?!" Kaiba yelled.

"Drive Kaiba!" Serenity yelled as he threw the gear into reverse and stomped on the gas. Within seconds they were out on the street, racing towards an unknown destination.

A/N: Thank you all for all the reviews, without them this wouldn't have gotten out as fast as it did! I was totally inspired and so, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!


	5. The Super Ego

A/N: Don't own Yu-gi-oh... I wish I did, but alas I don't. I do own my story plot...If there are any spelling errors or grammer errors please forgive me. I didn't proof this 100x like normal, I'm not feeling great and I wanted to post this before I passed out...

Chapter 5

Kaiba took off like a shot from a gun. He weaved in and out through the light Sunday traffic while Serenity tried to scan for a shadowing vehicle out the fractured rear window. She looked over at Kaiba, noting how good he was at the maneuvers he was putting his car through, almost as if he did this sort of thing on a daily basis. She didn't and was scared half to death. The only thing that kept her tears from falling was the fact that she'd never let him see them. If she became a sobbing hysterical girl she would lose his respect post haste.

"What the hell did you do back there?" He growled at the girl who was twisted around in the seat next to him.

"What do you mean what did I do?!" She glared at him, then returned to her surveillance of the following traffic.

"Did you steal something of value? I mean, I know your family is hard off and all, but to resort to thievery is quite desperate."

"I didn't steal anything," she said through clenched teeth, "Besides that, my family's situation is none of your concern Seto Kaiba. How dare you make assumptions!"

"How dare I make assumptions?! You're being shot at, I'm saving your ass and...how dare I make assumptions?!" He would have shaken her if he didn't have to drive at a break-neck speed. His eyes narrowed on the road ahead, a girl was not worth this. Even if it did infuriate the mutt, it wasn't worth being killed over.

She held her tongue, she was afraid of what would come out of her mouth next. He was driving, after all, and getting killed because she was being a distraction wasn't her idea of fun.

"Are we being followed?" Kaiba asked after a few minutes silence.

"Not that I can tell, but I'm new to this world of guns and car chases so I can't be totally sure." She answered sarcastically.

"I'm not an expert at this either, if that's what you're implying."

"Oh! You admit to not being an expert in all fields of knowledge?! I thought you knew everything, sometimes even before it happens." She snickered, then muttered in a mocking Seto Kaiba voice, "I knew he would play that card, it was obvious, I am Seto Kaiba omniscient duelist." She laughed at her own joke. He hardly found it funny.

"I am the best duelist I know." She continued, "Even though I can't beat Yugi, I have something he'll never achieve...my ego is way beyond his comprehension..."

"Are you through yet?" He asked, dimly aware that he was passing the city limits sign.

"Actually no," she snickered, "but I'll retain my further comments for future reference." She looked around the changing landscape, they were heading into a more rural area.

"Where are we headed, by the way?" She asked.

"I'm afraid my major ego might make my head explode if I answer anymore of your questions."

"Fine," she whispered, "I'll start guessing..."

She began an infuriating game of '20 questions Kaiba won't respond to', and eventually he told her they were headed to a place two counties over where he had a summer home. He was sure it would be safer there than in Domino. He needed to sort out the mess she had gotten him in. She sunk in the seat, folded her arms across her chest and decided to ignore him from that point forward. He could drive, alone with his ego.

She watched houses get further and further apart, then change into farmlands, eventually changing to trees. They were on the road almost an hour when Kaiba pulled to the side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, wondering if he would now abandon her in the middle of nowhere.

"I think the car is about to overheat." He looked down at the temperature gauge. "Damn! Of all the ludicrous things I could get myself into, on the run with a...a..."

Her eyes narrowed on him. She was wondering what the next word out of his mouth would be, she wanted to be ready to pounce on him with a nasty retort if he dared say something that was less than polite. She knew it would be less than polite, it was Kaiba, when was he polite?!

"Yes," she prompted him.

He focused his eyes ahead, not wanting to see the taunt he was sure shone in her eyes.

"Whatever," he growled as he popped the hood of the car. He got out and lifted the hood. He knew everything in the world about duel monsters, computers and gaming disks but he had no clue about cars. A plume of smoke rose with the hood and he began fanning them to clear the air. He had too much to do, he had no time for this girl and the problems she had presented him with.

She exited the car and came around the front to join him. She did know a thing or two about cars, she had picked things up, thanks to her big brother.

She looked at the anti-freeze chamber and realized it was empty.

"You know you have no coolant in there? That would cause a car to overheat."

"I find it hard to believe that you can tell there is a problem when my top-notch mechanics maintain my cars at the highest performance level."

"Listen Kaiba," she began, he turned to face her. "I know you don't want to take a female's advice, but listen, there is no coolant and no water around here. We have to wait for you to call help before we can continue on this journey."

He tried pressing his com-link, but then realized it was out of range. He opened the car door to look for his cell phone, but it was gone...probably lying on the floor next to where she had knocked him down.

"Great, just perfect," he muttered, he pressed his thumb and forefinger on either side of the bridge of his nose.

"Now what?" She asked, knowing that they were basically stuck there.

"Get back in the car," he ordered.

"Kaiba, you can't think of driving that car." She chased him around to his door. She collided with his chest when he stopped short and turned on her.

"I can and I will, with or without you in it."

"You'll blow the engine and then what will happen to us? At least right now all we need is water to fill up the radiator."

He looked at her face, "Are you injured?"

"What?"

"Are you hurt?" He asked with annoyance. He grabbed her chin and turned her face from left to right. She slapped his hand away, blushing madly.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"You have blood on you." He folded his arms across his chest, a snide smile played about his lips. He knew she was blushing because he had touched her.

She quickly slid behind the wheel and looked in the rear view mirror, it was then she saw the fine speckling of blood on her right cheek and up the side of her face, disappearing into her hairline.

"It's not mine. I'm fine...I'm just wearing some dead guy's blood!"

Kaiba watched as she slid back out of the car and raced around the back, stumbling a little as she went. He was about to follow when he heard her retching. Girls were weak, he thought to himself.

"Are you almost done yet?" He called.

She stood and came around the side of the car. "Do you have and tissues or anything that I can wipe this off with?"

"Dried blood is hard to get off, nothing short of warm water, soap and scrubbing will help you at this point." He observed her, hoping his kind words would help make her stop being sick.

"Seeing as cleaning up is hopeless at this point, what do you suggest we do?"

"Drive the car as far as it will go."

"You can't drive the car, you'll destroy it if you do." She reminded him as if he were a child.

"I have others. Are you getting in or do I leave you here?"

She reluctantly agreed and they took off. When the car finally seized and died they began walking. Naturally his strides were longer and she had to basically race to keep up with his progress.

"So have you driven this way often?" She called ahead to him. "Hello?"

She frowned. "Have you ever been down this road before? Do you know if there is someplace ahead that has a phone?" No answer...

"Are you ignoring me?" She raced to catch up with him, determined to tell him how stupid he was being.

"You _are_ ignoring me!" She laughed, it sounded maniacal to her ears. "Yes I am," she answered herself, using the Kaiba voice she had established earlier in the car.

"So have you been this way before?" She asked using her voice, sweetly and dripping with sugar.

"Yes, many times, mostly when I go to take over more companies and create new games to further my fortune." She giggled at her own imitation.

Her conversation went on for a few more minutes until a loud clap of thunder sounded over them. She raced to catch up with him, noting that they were the tallest objects on a road surrounded by fields and trees.

"Hey!" She cried out to him. "This isn't funny anymore!"

"No?!" He asked, sarcastically, "I thought you were just hitting your stride."

The heavens opened up and started drenching them. He didn't think his day could get any worse.

"Slow down!" She cried out. Her shoes weren't made for doing this much walking, let alone in the rain.

He was relentless. She fell. She scrambled to her knees, then sat back.

"What are you doing?" He stopped and turned when he failed to hear her follow. He was clearly more annoyed with her than ever.

"Leave me here, I think I'd be better off on my own anyway." She was now close to tears. He noted she held up better than he had expected, even ridiculing him openly without fearing a reprisal.

He turned away from her and started to walk, but then stopped. He could be a real stubborn jerk at times, but he couldn't leave a helpless girl stranded in the rain on the side of the road. He walked back and gathered her up in his arms. She clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a second their eyes met. He then started walking again, now that it was getting darker he could see a light in the distance up ahead.

A/N: I hope you all liked this. Remember Serenity doesn't know the two men were talking about Kaiba and he knows nothing about what happened in the warehouse. He knows there was gunplay and obviously she had blood on her from someone, a dead someone, but he's interested in the task at hand-finding shelter. Any questions? Just ask me.


	6. Serenity's Dilemma

A/N: Nope...still don't own Yu-gi-oh...

Chapter 6

They were fast approaching the lights that seemed so distant so long ago. Serenity shivered in Kaiba's arms. The rain had been drenching them now for a good hour and they were thoroughly soaked to the skin. She smiled at Kaiba, his hair being wet made him look like a little kid, not a fearsome CEO. She took in a deep breath, as if to speak, but he beat her to it.

"I know you find this scenario amusing, but kindly remember that I can drop you on your ass at any moment. I would hold my tongue if I were you." Kaiba grumbled, he didn't mind the rain when he wasn't stuck in it, carrying a girl none-the-less.

"But you aren't me Seto Kaiba, thankfully, because I don't think I could have carried you this far." She smiled and leaned in closer to his ear. "This has to have been my favorite part of the day." Her warm breath lingered a bit too long for his mental comfort, was she honestly trying to arouse him?

"Finally!" He yelled, as he released her legs, she would have fallen if he didn't have his other arm securely around her mid-back. "Salvation."

She looked at the sign, after realizing she had been placed into a puddle of thick mud. He raced ahead of her as she struggled to pull her shoes out, then plodded barefoot behind Kaiba cursing softly at his incompetence.

She looked at the neon sign she stood under _Cozy Cabins_. She looked around at the small business. "Looks more like the Bate's Cabins from _Psycho_." She shivered, being wet for as long as she had been almost assured a massive head cold. She raced to catch up with him, "Damn his long ass legs." She had just about had it with this adventure.

She opened the loose screen door, and then took her place beside the drenched Kaiba.

"You dispelled an urban legend tonight Kaiba." She muttered as she began the task of wringing out her hair.

"And that would be?" He asked with tension in his voice, he had just about lost his patience with this girl. She was making his orderly life a complete mess and was wasting his valuable time. What could she say now...something constructive? Hardly.

"Your trench coat is hardly waterproof." She smirked at him.

Kaiba impatiently slammed his hand on the call bell again, ignoring her comment. He needed to get to a phone and get the hell away from this vixen who's smile was so sweet, but whose words stung like sea-salt in his eyes.

"How can I help you?" A short pudgy woman asked. She looked the two over and smiled amiably. She reminded Serenity of the grandmother she always wanted, she reminded Kaiba of a slow-witted redneck.

"Yes," Kaiba began in his most business like voice, "I would like to use your phone."

"I'm sorry son," She shook her head slowly, "the storm has knocked out our phone lines. They probably won't be back up until the morning."

"Is there a car I can buy from you?" He asked, as he pulled out his wallet, carefully flashing his credit cards so she could see he meant business.

"You want to buy a car from me?" She giggled, "If I had one to sell I'd be happy to, but I don't drive."

"Then how do you live out here in the middle of no man's land?" Kaiba nearly snarled at the woman.

"I have a son who drives supplies in twice a week, he came this morning."

Kaiba was ready to scream.

"Perhaps there is a guest who's staying here we can talk to about maybe using a cell phone or..." Serenity attempted, but was stayed by the woman's hand.

"There are no guests here at the moment. They don't usually come through when a storm is expected. Did you two get stuck in the mud or something?"

"Something..." Kaiba grunted.

"Maybe we could rent a room for the night. You said phone service should be up in the morning right?" Serenity suggested.

"Hold on just a minute dear and I'll see what I can do." She turned and went into the other room.

"If you think I intend on staying in this dump Wheeler you're sadly mistaken!" Kaiba had bent down so that he was staring directly in the young girl's face. He looked furious.

"Fine Kaiba, go curl up in a mud puddle, you'll have plenty to choose from. I myself prefer a warm dry bed to cold, wet dirt." She turned from him.

"This is insane, I say we keep going."

"You want to carry me for another hour or two?" She asked poking him in the chest, "Because you plopped me in a mud puddle and basically ruined what was left of my shoes so now I can't walk anywhere thanks to you!"

"Thanks to me?!" He seethed at her, "You roped me into this insane game. I had my day planned and it didn't involve evading would-be assassins."

"You think I wanted that?!" She turned on him and looked like a hellcat unleashed, he was a bit taken aback.

"You think I wanted to get trapped in that horrible room with two thugs who were griping about some stupid prototype thing or another and then, oh yes-I did want to see a man get shot before my eyes. This was my answer for an ideal day. Then, of course, how can I forget the bullet fired at me, or the high speed chase, maybe the rabid driver of the car screeching at me..."

"Screeching?!" Kaiba yelled at her, stopping her rant, "I don't screech! I saved your worthless ass back there and at no point did I screech at you!"

"You're screeching at me now!" She pointed out and he shut up. They both were breathing rather heavy and neither looked ready to back down. They turned away from each other and stood there, back to back.

"You're in luck, because we're empty at the moment I can put you in the one cabin with a bathroom." She smiled gleefully.

"What luck," Kaiba snapped sarcastically.

"What he meant to say is thank you ever so much." Serenity smiled at the woman.

"Do you have any luggage?" The woman asked them with concern. "You have to get out of those wet clothes soon or you'll catch you deaths."

"We left them in the car unfortunately," Serenity lied ruefully.

"I think I have something to help out, you go to the cabin and I'll be along shortly." She handed them the key and turned back into her room.

They ran to the cabin, it was still pouring as they let themselves in and slammed the door. Kaiba fumbled for the light switch and, then in the next breath, wished he hadn't.

"There's only one bed," Serenity muttered, hoping if she said it out loud it wouldn't be true. "Where are you going to sleep?" She turned and looked at Kaiba.

"I'm paying for the room, I get the bed you can put the two chair together and sleep like that." He stripped off the soggy trench coat and started undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Whoa," She stopped him, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting out of my wet clothes, or would you like me to help you with yours first?" He sneered at her, his eyes smoldering. She could feel her cheeks heating up.

"W-we ha-have to get a second cabin." She stammered, no way could she stay in the same room with a naked Seto Kaiba.

There was a quick knock at the door, Kaiba opened it and the nice woman handed him a bag.

"This should hold you and your wife until morning when your clothes are dried out. Have a great night you two." And with that she was off.

Kaiba opened the bag and pulled out a pair of pajamas, one single pair. She looked at him, his shirt slightly open, wet clothes hugging his body, damp hair clinging to his amazing features. She wondered if this is what it felt like to be drunk. Her head was spinning.

He smiled as he turned around to show her their only dry clothes.

"I get the top," he smirked as he tossed the bottoms at her with a knowing smile.

A/N: I have no idea what I would do at this point... Serenity's dilemma. Any suggestions for her? I'd love to hear your comments....anyone? anyone? I know I usually write more, but I just love this as an ending...I'll update this quickly if I get enough protest about the suspense factor...ahem...review...lol...thanks!


	7. Into the Fire We Go

A/N: I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only my own plot line...oh, and a half full bottle of cough syrup, 3 tissues and a very sore throat...

Chapter 7

Serenity stood there, not actually believing what was transpiring. He actually thought she'd go along with this...willingly? He was insane.

"You should close your mouth Wheeler, in this place you're bound to catch a few flies." He smirked at her. "Have I managed to render you speechless?"

He left her standing there as he entered the bathroom, with the top part of the pajamas. Was he seriously going to put the top on? That would leave his bottom half-exposed. She blushed deeply. _This cannot be happening! He's out of his mind!_

She heard the shower running, thoughts of Kaiba taking a shower filled her mind. She sat on one of the chairs, half of her bed, and closed her eyes tightly. How would she be able to handle the condition he came out of the bathroom in? She couldn't keep her eyes closed all night, that would hardly work, and yet, part of her wanted at least a peek. She blushed again at that thought. What was she going to do? She looked at the bottoms she was holding, first of all they would drag the floor, second they would probably fall down to the floor and then she could confront Seto Kaiba au natural.

"I'll catch my death in these wet clothes, but they can dry while I wear them." She was pacing when an idea came to her. She pulled the covers off the bed and yanked the sheet off. She'd wrap herself up like a mummy and that would be that. The sheet would go around her a few times and so, there would be more than enough coverage. She smiled, she won.

Her breath caught when the bathroom door opened. Despite her best efforts she looked at him. There he was, towel wrapped around his waist, body still glistening from the shower, hair wet and tousled. He looked amazing. She stood up and continued to stare at him. She watched a drop of water slide down his chest, then slowly trickle down his body to where it was absorbed in the towel. The towel, all that was separating her eyes from the rest of him.

"Are you through inspecting me?" His voice sounded husky.

"Huh?!" She pulled her eyes away from his body and forced them to focus on his face.

"Are you done in the bathroom?" She asked, trying not to look anywhere near his general direction. He was very amused with her newly found modesty.

He stepped to his right, so he would be in direct line with her gaze.

"The bathroom is all yours." He smirked as she scuttled around him into the bathroom carrying a sheet. He wondered what she was going to do with it. He looked at the bottoms of the pajamas and shrugged. He dropped the towel and pulled them on. He then hung his wet clothes up on hangers in the closet, he didn't know how much good that would do seeing as you could still wring the water out of them. He heard the shower start. It was time to have a little fun...

He walked over to the door, the lock was broken, but she wouldn't have been able to tell that. He slowly turned the knob and stuck his head in.

"Oh Wheeler..." He called in mockingly.

"AHHHH...get out!" He had scared her close to death. When she was sure she wouldn't fall she stuck her head out from behind the curtain. She pulled the shower curtain behind her, making sure he could see nothing.

"What do you want?!" She was livid. He was smiling.

"I just wanted to make sure the shower was up to your standards. Is it satisfying?" He asked with a voice full of sarcasm.

"Get out Kaiba!"

"Not until I'm sure you're enjoying the shower...is it hot enough?" He asked lewdly, though he tried to act innocent as he casually leaned against the doorframe. It was suddenly clear that he had no intention of leaving.

"It's fine Kaiba-now get out." She did her best to sound irate.

"Do you need any assistance, perhaps you need help soaping your back?" He taunted.

"What will it take to get rid of you?!" She hated being naked in the shower, she should have at least kept her undergarments on, if she had she wouldn't have felt so vulnerable. Had she forgotten to lock the door? No, she would never forget to lock the door, she had a brother at home and roommates in New York, privacy was important, she would never forget. He must have picked the lock, or it was busted...

"I'm just trying to make up for getting you into so much trouble. Seeing that my being...how did you put it...a _rabid_ driver who screeches at you caused you to be in such a perilous situation I should at least try to make amends." He was moving closer now.

She gasped, "You're forgiven, it's really my fault, please get out now..."

He stopped, this was most amusing. "Am I truly?" He sounded genuinely concerned that he receive her absolution.

"Please Kaiba," She honestly had no place to go as she looked behind at the small shower stall.

He leaned in close to her face, his warm breath was now close to her mouth.

"What do you want Kaiba? I know I'm in no position to make demands, but I'm asking you to leave my dignity alone." She bit her lip anxiously. If he chose to he could have easily ripped the shower curtain away from her. Then what? She never saw Kaiba as being a rapist, what game was he playing?

"So, you do have a weak side. I thought you were all claws and fangs Wheeler, I guess I only had to get your clothes off to expose it." His lips touched hers. She was so shocked by his action it took her a second to realize what he was doing.

He pulled away, "enjoy your shower." He left the room and shut the door.

She snapped back to reality with the click of the door. She knew she needed to get her sheet on quickly, her shower was hurried, but thorough. She couldn't believe he kissed her. She lightly touched her fingers to her lips, she wondered what the heck that was all about. It had to be some sort of sick power play on his part. If her kissed her while she was in the shower and completely taken off guard he would feel more masculine. Still, the kiss was nice...though she couldn't go there. She started to wrap the sheet around herself when she noticed the pajama top hanging from the hook on the door. He had left it for her? After all of that, he had given her the top. Maybe he was human after all.

She opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom into the room. She noticed it was quite cold and her damp hair made it feel worse. She longed to be completely dry, just for a few minutes, seeing as sogginess had been hers for hours now. She hung her clothes up next to his in the closet, a little embarrassed that her bra was in plain sight, modest to a fault she thought to herself.

Kaiba waited for her to finish her 'chores'. He was in the bed, under the blankets, which were only covering him to his waist. He was sitting up watching her. He liked her legs, they were quite shapely and long. Her hair was amazing too, the fiery color matched her personality. How the hell was she related to the mutt? He couldn't believe they shared the same DNA.

She turned, surveying the room and the two chairs that would become her bed. She walked over to them and tried to pull them together. The 'bed' they created was quite small. She would have to sleep sitting up. She sat on one seat and spread her legs across the other. The only way there wouldn't be a large gap between the two chairs would be if she sat with her knees up all night. She grumbled to herself about how sore her muscles would be in the morning. She spread her sheet over herself and sighed.

"You aren't serious are you?" Kaiba snickered.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't sleep like that, especially if the phones don't come on in the morning and we have to start walking. You'll be too tired to get very far and you'll be sore as well." He scolded.

"Well, seeing as it will be your fault that I had to sleep like this you can carry me again." She smiled at him.

"Get in the bed Wheeler, that's an order." Kaiba growled at her, his arms were folded across his bare chest. He was in the 'I'm not backing down stance.'

That was it, she had had it with him. She quickly stood, destroying the makeshift bed and approached the bed.

"Who do you think you are?! You aren't the boss of me. You're an arrogant, narrow-minded tyrant who takes great pleasure in intimidating weaker minded individuals. Well, Seto Kaiba, Mr. Hotshot CEO, I'm not a sniveling wimp who will take your words for gospel. I most certainly will not get in that bed."

A smile played along his lips, she was vastly amusing.

"Great pleasure Wheeler? Is that what you think you would receive in bed with me?"

She stopped, astonished with the fact that that was all he had heard.

"I never said I would have great pleasure in bed with you, in fact I bet it would be torture, I bet you snore." She stuck her chin up and turned her nose away from him.

"I think I'd be kept too busy to sleep, let alone snore, that is, if I were to give you great pleasure." His voice was deep and warm.

She felt a warm blush creep across her cheeks. How the hell had they gotten onto this topic? She was calling him a jerk and now suddenly they were discussing sex?

"There would be no pleasure for me in your bed Kaiba." She looked at him, he licked his lips, and her mouth went dry.

"Are you certain of that?"

"I, uh, yes. I'm sure, more than sure." She tried to concentrate her stare at his face, if she could show him defiance then she stood a chance.

"Then you might as well get in the bed to sleep. If there isn't going to be any 'pleasure giving' tonight you might as well sleep in a nice warm bed, not two chairs."

She looked at him. Did that mean that she would be safe in bed with him? She weighed her options, the hard, uncomfortable chairs, or a warm, soft bed with a certain CEO?

"Get in the bed Wheeler," He pulled back the blankets on her side, "I promise to be good."

She cautiously walked around the bed, to what would be her side. She slipped in and, staying as far to the edge as possible, tucked her legs in and pulled the covers up to her neck. She was very aware of the warm presence near her. She wondered how on earth she would ever fall asleep.

Kaiba slid his body down into the bed, he intertwined his fingers behind his neck after shutting out the lights. It was going to be a long night.

They both listened to the rain, it was still pouring. Serenity wondered how long the rain could keep going at this pace. It didn't seem like it had let up at all. She was thankful that they were safe and dry, and in a warm bed, and he was wearing the bottoms and she was in the top. Her eyes snapped open. There was no way she could sleep.

She rolled over to her right side, she wasn't use to sleeping on her left side anyway...and she wanted to see him. He was laying on his back, staring at the ceiling, he really was beautiful, not handsome, that would be generic, no-he was beautiful.

"Kaiba?"

"Yes Wheeler." There wasn't a trace of sleepiness in his voice.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, curious if only to hear his voice again.

He turned his head so he could look at her. The room was dark, but there was enough glow from the light outside their door to see by.

"I'm thinking about trying to go to sleep. Aren't you thinking the same?" He asked with a bit of an attitude.

"No," she answered truthfully.

"Well then, I'm waiting, what are you thinking about?"

"You." She wanted to take that one little word back the second she blurted it out.

He turned on his side to face her.

"What about me?" He asked, his voice sounded softer, more like a whisper.

"Are you as dangerous as you seem?" She asked innocently.

"Dangerous?" He asked, mockingly, "What do you mean?"

"Forget it Kaiba."

"How can I forget that? You asked if I'm dangerous, would you really like to know Wheeler?" His voice was warm, yet sounded like a growl. She thought about leaving the bed, maybe the room.

"I didn't mean it as an insult. It's just that I've heard stories about you and though I know one side, I don't know yours. What little I remember about you doesn't help clear anything up. I don't think you're as bad as my brother has made you out to be, otherwise you would have left me out there instead of carry me. You also wouldn't have given me the top, or made me sleep in the bed instead of the chairs. So Kaiba, am I right or are the rumors right?" She was silent, so was he. Was he ignoring her or thinking about what she had said. She thought about the kiss in the shower, she had been taken off guard and now, she realized it hadn't lasted long enough for her to know whether or not she enjoyed it.

She slid her hand up to the side of his face, softy stroking his cheek. She then moved her hand to the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his soft hair. She pulled him close and then kissed him, long and thoroughly. She didn't get a bit of cooperation from him, though, and finally she bit his bottom lip to gain his attention. It was a gentle nip, but it worked. Kaiba growled low in his throat before his mouth settled on hers possessively. The kiss was blatantly carnal, her mouth was being ravished and it was a glorious feeling.

Slowly, she regained her senses and pulled back.

"I think I'm ready to consider sleep now Kaiba...goodnight." She whispered against his lips and then rolled away from his touch.

A/N: Alas, that will be all for now. I won't have a chance to update this story again until the 25 or 26th. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it. Their night is still young...just remember that...please review...thanks! And, as always, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers...you guys rock!


	8. Oh What a night

A/N: Sorry this took me awhile, I had written it, but then re-wrote it. I hope it came out better the second time around. Anyway...mantra: don't own Yu-gi-oh...wish I did, but never will...

Chapter 8

The soft patter of rain finally lulled Kaiba to sleep. He did not dream of the rain that was merciless nor did he dream of duels or monsters, but instead he had visions of warm brown eyes and a soft, yet demanding mouth. He rolled onto his side. The sheets were soft, despite the cheapness of the hotel. He existed between reality and dreams; half believing the events of the day were conjured up by an overworked imagination. Maybe he worked too hard, maybe he demanded too much of himself, maybe he did need a break. He leisurely rolled again, onto his back, slowly he drifted.

Serenity lay with her back towards the CEO, after kissing him she could only think of doing it again. She had to turn from him, lingering could have led down a road she didn't want to embark on yet. 'Yet', what a tainted word. She knew she wanted him, what hot-blooded girl didn't? You would have to be without a pulse if Seto Kaiba didn't have an effect on your heartbeat or the rate of your breathing.

The day had been insane, she had to keep reminding herself that she was, in fact, running from some criminal element that would kill her if they managed to catch her. Would Seto Kaiba save her? Why was he doing this anyway? He could have dumped her off on the side of the road anywhere along their path, hell, he could have left her sitting on the roadside when she could no longer walk. It had been amazing to be carried in his arms, he held her as if she weighed close to nothing, he was mentally and physically a force to be reckoned with.

_I can't believe that I'm laying here still contemplating a siege of Kaiba's heart. I'm not even sure if he has one... I should be worried about the man who tried to kill us. If he realized I witnessed the murder he committed he'll need to kill me as well. I'm insane. I have to call my brother to let him know I'm alright, I'm going to lose the job I just got because going into work won't be possible if I'm on the run, or worse-dead. Then again, what better way to pass the time than trying to seduce Kaiba? _

She slowly rolled over onto her other side, noticing that Kaiba's back was to her. She slowly closed her eyes and listened to his slow even breathing, he was asleep. Fighting back the urge to reach out and stroke the hair that covered the back of his neck she squeezed her pillow. Stop thinking about those eyes that look like a deep Caribbean ocean, that mouth that was hot and demanding. Was she the hunter...or the hunted? Final thoughts of the man beside her ebbed into her subconscious, she lost her grip on reality and settled into blissful dreams.

Only a few hours had past when Kaiba woke. He made an awful sound as he pulled a hard sharp knee up from under the small of his back. "How can anything so small be so dangerous?" He murmured. Shifting positions, he managed to tuck her back onto her own side of the bed they shared. He laid on his back and store at the ceiling. Never before had he shared his bed with a woman and been left so frustrated.

Suddenly Serenity rolled over on top of him, her body sprawled uneasily on his body. She kept shifting in an attempt to get comfortable. Kaiba had no idea what to make of this new turn of events. The feeling wasn't entirely awful, truth be told, she was quite warm and soft, and her scent Finally she settled into a snug position, she sighed with contentment.

The top of her head was tucked under his chin. Her soft breasts were pressed against his bare chest, her pelvis rested on his and her legs were draped over his thigh. He let out a soft, frustrated moan. He managed to adjust her position so that her legs were between his thighs; their bodies were a nice fit. That thought led to another, which led to yet another, which led to Kaiba being damned uncomfortable.

He tried to fight his way back to sleep, but all he could do was think of her.

She moved.

He groaned.

Sleep was now illusive.

* * *

Serenity woke to the sound of rain. Making a sound of utter disgust she tossed the covers back and stood up. She looked at Kaiba, who's back was to her and smiled. He was such a sound sleeper, while she woke from the softest touch or noise.

She went to the closet and felt her clothes, they were miraculously dry. "Thank you," she whispered to no one in particular as she began pulling her garments from the hangers. She wanted to get dressed before a certain CEO woke up. The bathroom would be safe now that she knew the lock was broken. It was awkward, trying to pull on your clothes while you wedged your foot against an unwanted intruder. She remembered how Seto had invaded the small bathroom last night, how she had never felt more vulnerable in her life. It was ridiculous. If she had ignored the sneak attack he wouldn't have been so pleased with himself and then he would never try it again. She had, unfortunately, opened the floodgates for more of the same treatment because he now knew how to get to her.

_You only have yourself to blame._

Once her clothes were on she opened the door.

What now? Kaiba was still sound asleep, looking down at his face made her smile. In sleep he looked like a normal man, awake he was formidable looking, cold and harsh. How sad it was that once he woke up the illusion of innocence he portrayed in sleep would cease to exist.

She walked over to the large window and peaked out of the curtain, she didn't want to open them for fear flooding the room with light would rouse her bedmate. It was still raining. How could so much water be reserved in the sky and then released to pour down with such ferocity for hours on end?

She looked over towards the office, if she stayed under the eves she could make it there with little to no water damage. Unfortunately her shoes were a loss, she would have to go barefooted. Quickly she opened the door and scooted out, running under the cover of the awnings, thankful for the protection but getting slightly drizzled on never the less.

She pulled open the office door and scooted in before she could soak up any more water.

"Good morning," a cheery voice greeted her. The woman who checked them in last night was sitting behind the counter reading a book while she sipped coffee from a mug. A news radio show was murmuring softly in the background.

"Good morning," Serenity acknowledged, smiling radiantly at the sweet woman.

"Would you like a cup of coffee sweetheart? I'm going to make myself some breakfast as well, if your husband doesn't mind I'd love some company. Are you hungry?"

She had been hungry since she entered the museum yesterday, but with everything that had happened she didn't have the opportunity to address that need. "I would love to, he's still asleep and I'm starving."

They had a healthy breakfast of eggs and bacon with raisin toast and juice. Serenity enjoyed a large cup of coffee and savored the conversation she was having. Kaiba was hardly one to talk to. Mostly he hurled insults at her and invaded her privacy. Besides, he regarded everyone as underlings- she was no different. Still, she found herself asking if she could bring some food back to him, she wasn't heartless, after all.

"Take a plate from the cupboard and help yourself to what you think he would like. I'm sorry that the rain hasn't stopped and the phone is still out. Breakfast is the least I can do seeing as you'll be stranded here yet again." The woman was about to go back into the separate office, but paused for a moment.

"You should listen to the radio, dear, your husband has been the talk of the town."

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked with surprise evident in her voice.

"It seems he's been kidnapped," she glanced at Serenity, a smile playing about her lips, "by a girl who matches your description."

"I didn't kidnap him!" Serenity cried out in horror. "How could I kidnap him that's insane!"

"Don't worry dear," the woman tried to console her. "I figured that someone had the facts screwed up. You were hardly holding a gun to his head last night, besides, I don't think you alone could handle kidnapping him."

Serenity looked at the woman, trying to decide how much to tell her. "We're trying to keep a low profile, you know how reporters are and all..."

The woman gave her a knowing smile, "your secret is safe with me. I know nothing."

"If I could ask you to please not tell anyone that we're here, or that we were here, once we leave of course."

"No problem." The woman winked at her, "you better bring that food back over before it gets cold."

Serenity smiled and thanked her before she raced off with Kaiba's food, ducking under the awnings, once again, attempting to avoid the rain.

When she opened the door she noticed that the bed was empty.

"Kaiba...are you in here?" She called as she looked around the room. His clothes were missing from the closet. She wondered if he was in the bathroom, with the broken lock, getting changed. She grinned evilly, but resisted the urge. She refused to sink to his level. She placed the plate of food down, next to the mug of coffee, on the table. She then turned on the radio.

The bathroom door opened a few minutes later and out walked Seto Kaiba. His clothes looked a bit wrinkled and disheveled, but he was still amazing.

He grunted when he saw her, "where were you Wheeler?"

She smirked at him, "I had breakfast with the woman who owns this place."

Breakfast, Kaiba had almost forgotten how hungry he was until she mentioned the word breakfast. She even smelt like food, his stomach gave an uncontrollable growl.

"I brought you back some food," she had heard the growl and now knew he was starving. "Are you interested?"

He looked her over, "just what are you offering Wheeler?"

She decided to play his game, "something to satisfy your hunger."

His eyes glinted with mischief, "do you think you have something to satiate my appetite?"

"MMMM if you enjoy bacon, eggs and raisin toast. I also have coffee, but that will have to wait until after you join the clean plate club..."

He stood there, silent, as if he were thinking up a response.

"Come on Kaiba, you aren't having performance anxiety-are you?"

She was teasing him. He smirked as he remembered how she felt wedged between his thighs. If she wanted to bait him, what was the harm in playing along, besides it was still raining, which meant another day being trapped in this motel hell.

He sat in the chair opposite her and started eating the now warm food. It was good, considering it was hardly gourmet, it also helped that he was famished.

"I have something else for you besides food. I heard something on the radio when I was at the office that might interest you."

Even though he was eating, his eyes remained focused on the girl before him.

"It seems that you've been kidnapped, and I'm your abductor." She said it mockingly.

He cracked a rather wicked smile, "you make a lousy abductor. You haven't even tied me up yet."

She watched him, he really was a handful.

"I'm glad you find this amusing. Well, let me tell you that as soon as the phone lines are back up I'm calling the police to let them know exactly what happened."

"You'll do nothing of the sort Wheeler. Whoever chased us yesterday, and committed the murder you witnessed is just lying in wait for you to appear. You'll be a sitting target under the care of the police." His eyes searched hers, "you go to the cops and you're flushed out. He'll know where you are and you're at his mercy. If you go along with me and let me handle things life will get back to normal faster for the both of us. One thing I don't need is a psychotic killer coming after me."

"Coming after you?! He's after me Kaiba." She attempted to correct him.

His eyes narrowed. "I drove you away from there-have you ever heard of guilt by association? I'll handle it from this point forward."

"Am I being kidnapped Kaiba? It sure as hell sounds like it!" She spat at him.

A lazy grin spread across his lips, "would you like me to tie _you_ up Wheeler?"

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this...I tried several different angles, but decided I liked this best. Hopefully you think I did well, if not review and tell me otherwise. Thank you all who review in advance...to my faithful readers and reviewers...what can I say but you truly are the best!


	9. More Storm Clouds

Chapter 9

Serenity stood there trying to let his last sentence sink in. He wouldn't honestly tie her up...would he?

"If you so much as lay one finger on me I swear I'll...I'll...," She couldn't think of anything awful enough to do to him. He smirked at her waiting to hear a response.

"I won't tell you what I'll do, I'll leave you guessing and then when I do it you'll be sorry." She stuck her chin up but knew how lame her threat sounded.

He sat back and chuckled. She was making life quite interesting for him. If he had to be running from a possible murderer he couldn't have chosen a better running mate. He enjoyed her spirit and intended to keep harassing her as sport.

"I bet it's all over the papers and the television too." She sighed as she fell, with great exasperation, on the bed.

"What?"

"Have you listened to a thing I said? I bet the fact that people believe I kidnapped you is all over the news. You know what they say about the media today, around the world in 60 seconds."

"This is really bothering you isn't it?" He asked with sarcasm.

"Of course it is. It's not bothering you at all? Being kidnapped by a girl?" She was going to remind him that she was also the sister of his most hated opponent but thought better of it. Bringing up Joey would just insure insults being hurled at her brother behind his back. She didn't need the stress.

He leaned his chair back and propped his feet up on the table, his chair now leaned in a precarious position against the wall. "I'm not one to worry about gossip or what the news has to say about me in general." He looked at her with a lazy gaze.

"Haven't you ever heard that the pen is mightier than the sword Kaiba?" She asked, not believing his apathy.

His eyes narrowed, flashing a deep blue, "I've always been quite good with a sword."

Her eyebrow shot up at his comment, "Newspapers and newscasts are far mightier..." She stopped her lamenting when she heard his chuckle. He was unreal! How easily he twisted her words and made everything she said sound like an innuendo. Damn he was hot...

"Oh Wheeler you're so easily baited and I'm quite an expert with swordplay. Care to challenge me?" He liked the way she was blushing and decided to add, "I only wish I had some rope."

"You're impossible!" She informed him

"You're arousing." He took his feet off the table and stood up.

"I'm not." She stammered.

"I disagree." He began to approach her.

"You're wrong." She backed up until she was against the headboard.

"I'm Seto Kaiba and that means I'm never wrong." He moved to the end of the bed.

"Everyone is wrong at one time or another even you." She was hoping he wouldn't come after her. She, naturally, was wrong.

In what seemed like a heartbeat he was leaning over her. She felt herself shrinking from him. Last night he had seemed so docile and harmless now he was like the dragon he loved so much. His mouth was inches from hers.

"That's a weakness," he whispered against her mouth.

"What is? Admitting you're wrong?" She asked, cursing at herself for sounding so meek.

"No, shying away from me when you started this last night, I'm only adding to your charting of unfamiliar territory."

His voice sounded husky, his eyes were smoldering. She began to feel light headed. His lips lingered over hers teasingly. Then he softly brushed against her mouth, but didn't settle. He wanted to tempt her, see if she would respond.

She knew if she gave in he would win, but if she didn't she would go insane. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her hands in his warm soft hair. Her fingers reveled in the feel of the silken threads. She pulled his mouth down to hers. Hungrily her lips claimed his. She delighted in the taste of him, but was eager to explore him further. She tugged on his hair and his lips parted. They were ravenous for each other. Tasting and stroking trying to get closer but coming up frustrated. Kaiba slid his hand from her knee down her thigh, she arched up at him wanting more contact.

He knew this was starting to get out of hand, what were they doing? He had to stop it or else he might do something they would later regret. It was too dangerous to get involved. He pulled his mouth away from hers, still lingering above her.

"I guess I proved my point." He announced as he moved away from her, leaving her flushed and hungry for him. She was stunned at his admonishment. She was more confused than she had ever been.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about." She sounded baffled.

"I am quite good with a sword."

"You're disgusting." She spat at him. "I would never have allowed that to happen."

"Then why did you kiss me last night? Is that all you want from me Wheeler? A simple kiss? It sure as hell didn't feel that way last night." His eyes were burning with intensity.

She stood up, suddenly lying on a bed before Kaiba felt like being sacrificed to the man.

"For your information Seto Kaiba I have kissed many men and you don't even come close to the top ten!" She was furious that he had been using her passion to prove a sick point.

"Then there is no need for you to ever kiss me again, is there?"

"I kissed you because I wanted to see what it felt like. I wasn't trying to seduce you and it wasn't going any further than that, if you thought otherwise you really are wrong. Besides, if seduction was what I had in mind, you wouldn't have stood a chance."

He grabbed her, crushing her up against his chest, "That sounds like a challenge Wheeler, oh, and for the record I'm never wrong," His low growl sent a shiver down her spine. Suddenly their mouths were hungrily joined, their tongues fighting for dominance. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her fingers in his soft hair. He pulled her up against his body, she left the floor, depending on him entirely for support. He buried his fingers in her hair, pulling her head back to give him access to her neck and throat. A soft cry escaped her lips as he rained hot kisses over her cool skin.

A loud knock at the door brought them back to their sense and her feet softly touched the floor.

Kaiba pulled out of her arms then smoothed his clothes. he walked over to the door then opened it. The woman who owned the place stood before him. He noticed the rain had stopped.

"The phone is working now, would you care to make a call?" She asked Kaiba. He nodded at her, almost dumbly. He might have been standing at the door, but his mind was still focused on the kiss that had been interrupted too soon.

"Thank you," he managed stiffly. "I'll be right over."

She smiled and waved at Serenity before he closed the door.

"What just happened...," he began.

"...Was a mistake." She finished, "Now we can use the phone and get back on the road. Am I wrong to think you can have all of this taken care of with speed?" She turned her back on him not wanting him to see how apprehensive she felt. She was also sad that soon she would no longer have his undivided attention. What would have happened if the phones didn't come back on? Would they have done something foolish? For her it would have been a costly mistake, for him it would have been another notch. Distance and silence would have to be exercised around him from this point forward.

Kaiba walked over to the office. When had it stopped raining? He hadn't noticed, it was her fault-she drove him to distraction. He should concentrate on something else, anything else. It might have been fun, but he didn't need ties that strangled. She was too soft and willing, it was obviously her fault that he reacted the way he did.

He placed a call to Roland, his most trusted employee, and a limo was dispatched to pick the two up then bring them to the cabin. He hung up the phone then looked across at the door to the room that he and Serenity shared. If they had stayed one more night what would have happened? If she hadn't turned away from him last night would he have regrets today? He wasn't sure if he would have objected.

He slowly walked back across the lot, hands shoved deep in his pockets, his thoughts troubled. He didn't need any annoying women in his life and she was annoying. She was beautiful and intoxicating, but she would turn his concentration away from what was important. He was a businessman and a lot was required of him, mostly his time. A woman demanded too much time. Look at the problems she had created so far and they weren't even dating! She blew in like a whirlwind and put everything into disarray. He would have to remedy the situation and get her the heck out of his life.

He walked back in the room and found her sleeping in the middle of the big bed, curled up like a child. He looked at her and sighed. He slowly shook his head, she could sleep during a nuclear attack, and hell she had slept on top of him last night and showed no signs of remembering. He had to admit he liked it, had reacted to it and was hoping to repeat it tonight. Damn the phones coming back on...

* * *

"Have you managed to find them? Or are you even more incompetent than I originally thought?" An angry voice shouted over a cell phone. 

The man from the museum held the phone away from his ear in fear that he would go deaf if he didn't. Even with press involvement there was no trace of the two, it had been over 24 hours now.

"I'm doing everything I can." He tried to sound assuring and confident.

"Obviously you aren't or you would have better news for me, don't you think?"

"I've tapped phone lines, put tails on their family and business associates, something is going to turn up soon Boss." The man rechecked his gun. He had disposed of the one he used to kill his partner yesterday. It was too risky to retain a weapon that was used for a murder. If the cops had found it on him, or traced him to the corpse he could be fingered. The evidence was now well hidden within the museum where no one would find it.

"You better hope so or you'll be at the receiving end of the barrel this time moron!"

The connection was hastily cut. He stared at the phone and wondered how much time he had left. He decided to take matters into his own hands and headed out after the two. How far out of town could they have gotten? He knew they weren't at the Kaiba mansion, or at her home. The hotels in the area weren't aware of either of them and even though she would have stayed with a friend, Kaiba had no friends and wouldn't share hers.

He headed to his car and started driving towards the outskirts of town.

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I had to get them out of the hotel and move the story along. Plus I'm exhausted so I decided to just post instead of draining what's left of my poor brain. It will be longer next time...please read and review...thanks!


	10. Escape is Futile

A/N: Don't own Yu-gi-oh...what a sad statement...

Chapter 10

Seto Kaiba stood in front of the window. He kept looking out every few minutes in the hopes the car would pull in. How long ago had he placed the call to Roland giving the location to pick them up? He looked at the clock on the dresser and then at the small figure that slept on the bed. Damn she was annoying. How come every thought seemed to return him to her? That kiss last night was out of curiosity, the one this morning was something more. He shook his head and returned to hisstance at the window. The car finally arrived.

He stepped outside and waited for Roland to pull up to the room.

Serenity's eyes opened when the door shut. It had been easy to lay there with her eyes closed. Kaiba thought she was asleep and that was by far better than if he knew the truth. She couldn't risk falling into his arms again like she had this morning. He was way too appealing and she was afraid she was in way over her head.

She softly chastised herself when she remembered the day in the park when she had wanted to gain his attention. Now she had it and was scared to death. The man had a hold of her and she wasn't sure she could resist him for very long. She had to get away, that was for sure.

Serenity went to the window and peeked out. She watched him talk to the driver of the car. He was so amazing to look at, that soft brown hair, those blue eyes that she could see even at this distance. He was so tall and built, he had carried her half the day and still showed no sign of tiring. She didn't even want to think about the way he kissed or else she might loose her nerve.

Despite what he had told her earlier about taking care of everything she decided it would be in her best interest to solve this problem herself. She would hide in the woods and wait for Kaiba to leave. He would get annoyed that she was gone. She was sure he would look for her, but that he would give up quickly. He would probably spend two or three minutes in the search, then leave without her. At that point, she would go back to the main office and call Joey. Slowly she stood up and went to the bathroom. The window was small, but she managed to fit through it.

Her shoes were more hindrance than help but she managed to make her way around the back of the building and then down into the trees. She walked faster to get into the denser foliage. Unfortunately she couldn't see every little obstacle and still keep up her pace. Only a little way more and then she would be safe from a quick search. She thought she heard someone behind her; she turned to see if she was beingfollowed. That was all it took.

She tripped over a rotting log and fell head first down a deep ravine. She managed to protect her head and turn to her side before she hit the ground. The landing was hard and drew the breath right out of her lungs. Once she was able to inhale again she uttered a curse. She had lost a shoe, not that it was doing her much good anyway. Finally, she managed to sit up. She was a sorry sight. Her hair was littered with dead leaves and she was covered in dirt.

Kaiba stood, just out of her field of vision and waited. She was so ridiculous, she could have broken her neck. He could hear the language coming from her so he knew she was ok, just furious. She was shouting loud enough that he would have been able to hear her if he hadn't seen her slip off. Did she honestly think she could get away from him?

He had known she was pretending to be asleep on the bed for the last 20 minutes before the car had arrived. Her breathing was too shallow for it to be sleep and, because he kept looking at her, he saw her eyes open at one point as well. He had no idea why she was pretending, but guessed their kissing had her a bit nervous. He let her keep up the game but when he saw her run into the woods he realized she had been plotting her escape. He wanted to know why she was running from him.

She was so naive and innocent. When she kissed him last night it was so tender and pure. She had no idea who she was toying with. He smirked when he thought of the kissing this morning. It was hungry and demanding. She was afraid of her own reaction to him, and he was a bit amazed at his to her. She was transparent and delicate as well.

He chuckled evilly as he heard her delicate mouth spew strings of the foulest language. None of it made any sense. Her temper tantrum was short-lived. She placed a hand over her mouth in shock of hat she had just done. She looked around and then apologized to the very air around her.

She went to stand up, but as soon as she put weight on her left foot pain shot up through her calf. Serenity let out a small cry of pain and then fell back to the ground. She sat there a minute getting very upset. How would she get out of this mess? Seto Kaiba wouldn't look for her, the woman at the hotel would assume she had left and here she would rot. It all seemed so dismal.

Kaiba started towards her as soon as he heard her whimpering at the pain in her foot. She needed him and that's the way he liked things. He liked being in charge. He also liked having people in his debt and she was quite indebted to him already...

Serenity called for help, and Kaiba was at her side instantly. She didn't notice how it took no time for him to reach her. She was in quite a deal of pain. He had her shoe in his hand, he dropped it into her lap and he knelt beside her.

"If you yell at me right now I swear I'll scream," she thought he looked exasperated.

"You already are yelling," he pointed out the obvious.

"I've fallen and I think I broke my ankle." She whimpered, but refused to cry.

"Just what were you doing out here Wheeler? As if I didn't know."

"I think I should go at this alone. I've caused you too much trouble already. If you just get me back to the hotel I'll call my brother and then I'll set everything back to normal." She hoped he would see that this was the logical way of doing things and that he'd agree.

"I don't think so. You pulled me into this and now I'll get us out." He smirked at her, "Besides, you're in my debt and I do intend to collect." His gaze lingered on her lips and she subconsciously licked her lips. She felt herself blush and had the strongest urge to smack him.

He leaned forward to assess the damage to her ankle, before he touched her she cried out in pain.

"The usual way it's done it to feel the pain before you complain about it," he explained.

"I was just preparing myself Kaiba, I know you'll inflict more pain so I decided to get a head start." She glared at him in defiance.

He had already figured out that it wasn't broken. It hadn't swelled up and she could move her toes without crying out. Mokuba had sprained things many times and he was sure that's all she had done.

She, naturally, didn't believe him. He wasn't a doctor. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm for balance to see if her ankle was, in fact, all right. Her face was just inches from his. She looked at her foot while he lookedat her.

"It looks broken," she admonished.

"It isn't."

"Well it looks broken," she argued.

"But it's not."

She eyed him suspiciously and with a bit of anger. "You know, you should learn about sympathy Kaiba. This is a horrible thing that happened to me. I'm hurt and you're not being the least bit comforting!"

"This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been stupid enough to try to run away from me." He reminded her.

"I wasn't running away. I was just making myself scarce. I figured you would get in the car and drive away before you even missed me." She looked right at him when she told that lie. That was a mistake because only then did she realized how close he was. Neither said a word as their eyes locked. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Those eyes of his seemed to make her heart skip beats.

She noticed a piece of his hair was looming dangerously close to his eyes and she reached out and brushed it away. He acted as thought she had just smacked him. He jerked back, looking quite annoyed. She was so embarrassed by his reaction that she turned her face away from him.

"You're a very hard person to understand Kaiba. I've been around you for a bit now and I've decided that you're a grump with a bad temper. You have so much and yet you're so ill mannered."

He smiled at the authority in her voice, "What else have you noticed?"

"That you don't like me." She stated that so simply.

She waited for him to tell her that she was wrong, but when a denial didn't come she continued, "You think I'm a nuisance."

"Yes, I do."

She took exception to his honesty. "I could learn to hate you Seto Kaiba."

"No you couldn't," the look he gave her made her stomach quiver. "I may be unpleasant, but you're very sweet natured. I don't think you know how to hate."

"Are you waiting for me to beg you for help?" She asked, very aggravated with him.

With that he scooped her up in his arms. She smiled despite herself, but hid it against his neck. She loved being carried in his arms yesterday and now here she was again. She whispered a thank you against his ear and felt his arms tighten around her.

What the hell was he supposed to do with her? He had no idea. She goaded his temper, but also made his pulse race. She was easing herself into his life and he didn't have a weapon to stop her. Damn it, his life was all about order and patterns he had no need of this girl. She was screwing everything up! He liked order, discipline and routines. He had no time for this. He was content without her.

Wasn't he?

He tried to put her out of his thought, which was hard seeing how warm and soft she felt in his arms. He couldn't stop thinking about the kisses they shared this morning, hell, he wanted to kiss her again. There went his 'ignore her' theory.

She was still a nuisance. She argued with him the whole way to the car. He thought about gagging her just to get a few minutes peace. He absently wondered if he could find a way to insist they sleep in the same bed at his home and smiled like a demon...

* * *

He arrived a half-hour after they left. He saw numerous tire tracks in the mud. He asked the woman who ran the rag tag place if she had seen either person he possessed pictures of. She had said no, but he didn't believe her. He would have pressed her further if two men hadn't entered. He left and walked back out into the parking lot. He looked at the road, one way led to Domino, he didn't think they would be heading back to town that would be stupid. The other direction led to parts unknown. 

He made a few phone calls while he sat in his car. He was going to take the road north and see where it brought him. He was going to find them, even if he had to bring in help he would make sure she was silenced and he was permanently out of the way.

A/N: Oh well...the trials and tribulations of love... Hope you all enjoyed, please read and review and let me know how this is going. Thanks!


	11. Provocation is the Key

**A/N:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh...

Chapter 11

She decided that she would sit far away from him. The car wasn't a limo but there was plenty of room to keep her distance. She faced the door and made a major point of staring out the window. She could see his reflection in the glass and noticed he was staring straight ahead, his legs crossed, lost in his own private thoughts. She could make out the curve of his face and his hair, but not much else. It was better not to dwell on his looks. Doing that was way too dangerous.

"How long of a drive is it to the house?" Serenity made a point of asking the driver, not Kaiba.

"About 2 hours Miss." He answered her curtly.

Two hours alone in the backseat of a car with Seto Kaiba. This was a fate worse than death. She managed to squeeze closer to the door. She heard him snicker at her action.

"Last night you were draped all over me in bed now you're clinging to the door for dear life." He mused.

She turned to him and fought the urge to slap a hand over his mouth. The knowledge of them sharing a bed last night wasn't something that warranted spreading.

"Do you mind keeping that between us?"

He glared at her, "I will not be silenced by you Wheeler."

"If you insist on spreading to your employees that we slept together I'll just have to tell them about your performance…" She sneered at him then stuck her nose in the air.

With a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach she watched the privacy barrier slide up and then click in place. Damn it, this wasn't a limo, which meant this man was paranoid. Great, now they were behind a closed shield and once again she was alone with him.

"What Kaiba? You don't like your prowess being called into question?"

"You've yet to sample my 'prowess' Wheeler." He moved closer to her and was surprised to see that she intended to stand her ground.

"If you don't mind I think I would rather not talk to youduring the car ride to your home."

"You have a better activity in mind?" He grinned at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"I'd prefer flaying to what you're thinking." She pivoted on the seat so that her knees were facing him. She had to maintain a safe distance.

"I don't need you for that Wheeler, there are plenty of other women who can satisfy that urge."

She was beginning to hate him.

"Yeah, I imagine there would be. I'll have you know that there are plenty of men to satisfy my urges as well." She almost shook her head at that comment. All she needed was for him to think she was a super slut.

"What urges would that be?" He asked chuckling.

"The urge to kick your ass." She smiled sweetly.

"Is that so? I hope they could do a better job than your worthless mutt of a brother." He went back to his frigid stance, legs crossed and arms folded across his chest. His eyes peered forward ignoring her presence as usual.

She shrugged, he was impossible and she was done with him. She cuddled up to the door again. No more contact with the man…ever.

She woke up in a puddle of drool against his chest. He was nudging her to get up because they had arrived. Never had she ever been so humiliated. What a joke her resolve was. Her body had waited for her mind to drift off so it could seek out his warmth. At least his body emanated warmth, his personality sure as hell didn't. Oh was he ever hot, to the touch and eyes. Unfortunately the man was frigid and that was one iceberg she had no intention of chipping away at.

They walked into the place, instantly she decided she liked it. It was decorated a bit rustically which didn't seem to be Kaiba's taste. It was warm and the furniture looked nice and cozy. She wanted to explore the place, sadly she realized, he wanted to yell at the staff. She disappeared down the hall and began looking into room after room. It wasn't that big of a place, it was a vacation house after all. She wondered where he slept. She intended to find the room furthest away from his.

She walked out the back door and into the woods. There was a nice little path that led down to a dock that stretched over the lake. She liked swimming, but then realized that she had no bathing suit, then again, she had no clothes. Rolling her eyes she realized that she had to ask Kaiba for help in the matter. How far away was the nearest town? How much money could she really afford to borrow from him? She had certainly lost her job, unless this whole mess could be sorted through by the time she was due to show up.

"What are you doing out here?" An angry Kaiba yelled as he grabbed her arm.

She jerked away from him. "The last time I checked I didn't have to answer to you Kaiba! I wanted some fresh air, that's all. What is your problem?!"

"My problem is simple, I turned my back for two minutes and you disappeared. You can very easily get lost in the woods and I don't feel like having to have my men waste their time chasing down some delinquent."

"Delinquent?!" She shouted, totally incensed with his tone and insults. "Well I never!"

"Maybe that's your problem." He turned and walked back to the house.

_Just great! Now I have to go and ask him a favor. Does the man ever smile or even pretend to have a personality? I wish he would yank out the broomstick from up his ass maybe then he wouldn't be so…disagreeable._

She followed him back into the house.

"Kaiba," she called when she realized he didn't intend to stop. He didn't turn around, just stopped and asked, impatiently "What?"

"Unfortunately, I need to ask a favor. I have no clothes to change into."

"I'm sure the maid has something appropriate for you to wear." He began to walk away.

"I'm not wearing a maid's uniform so you can get some sick kick out of it." She was furious and if he kept walking she would find something to throw at his inflated head!

"Kaiba!" She raced after him then stopped him by grabbing his arm.

He quickly pulled out of her grasp, "Do you mind? You've kept me away from my work long enough. I'm sure if you dig through the closets you can find an appropriate article of clothing to change into, now quit wasting my time Wheeler!"

He stormed away down the hall. She shot daggers at his retreating back and wished that he would develop carpal tunnel or something that would change his hands into claws. He was maniacal and she hated him.

She sighed. Which room should she start in? She walked to the first door, which she assumed was a bedroom and rifled through the closet, just coats.

She went to the upstairs rooms and began searching. She couldn't find anything appropriate. Now she was angry. An evil plot developed in her mind and a smile twisted its way onto her lips.

She went into the room she knew was his. The blue-eyed dragon sconces outside the door (reminiscent of a haunted house) alerted her to the fact. She went in.

The room itself wasn't remarkable, except maybe the deep blue comforter set on the bed that was a rich silk blend. She smiled as she imagined him curled up in the big bed. He was wonderful when he slept, as long as his mouth wasn't moving he was quite agreeable. She snickered as her plan started to come together.

She showered in his bathroom then decided to raid his closet.

He did tell her to find something in a closet 'somewhere' and stop annoying him. Wasn't she doing just that?

She wrapped a towel around herself and started towards his closet. She giggled when she opened the double doors. All of his clothes were arranged in color order. She had never seen such order in a closet before. He was a machine that was the only way to explain things. All of the black shirts in a row, followed in different shades (all in order) to where it ended in white. She snickered. His pants were the same way, all neatly hung in a row, beneath his shirts, ranging from black to white. She noted how the hangers all faced the same direction. His shoes were also organized at the bottom of the closet in a, she was sure, designer rack.

_Oh well, time to pick out a new outfit._

She found a deep blue shirt and pulled it out. It felt like silk against her skin and she smiled as she realized it would fall to her knees. It was a perfect fit. She rolled up the sleeves and left the top two buttons undone. Now the grand finale. She pulled out his white trench coat and slid it on. It pooled around her ankles a bit, but it was fun to have a train dragging behind her. She was sure he would be irate, his treasured trench being worn by a skimp of a girl that wasn't tall enough to prevent its being dragged on the ground. She hoped she could control her laughter at his reaction.

The sound of the knob being turned startled her, instead of standing her ground she quickly hid in the closet. Naturally, it was Kaiba. He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She was grateful he didn't notice that she had been in there before him, if he did he wasn't cursing which was good. She slowly opened the door and peeked out. He was in the bathroom, his shirt had already been stripped off and he was brushing his teeth. She couldn't risk coming out now. He would surely spot her in the mirror. Didn't he believe in closing the bathroom door?

She backed up and took a deep breath; she would wait until he went into the shower before she made her get away. A few more minutes passed and she looked out again. He was now behind the closed shower door. She was safe. She left the room, coat dragging behind her, without taking a much-desired peek.

She strutted down the hall, getting a few gasps from the few servants that were there. They probably thought she was insane to goad his temper. She strolled into his office and sat at his desk, propping her feet up on it. She knew he would be back as soon as he was showered and dressed, she would be waiting for his entrance…

* * *

The man slowly drove up the densely overgrown road. He pulled over to recheck the map. There had to be a clue somewhere on here that would lead to where the two were headed. Nothing stood out. In fact, the road was all but deserted. He decided to go back to the town he had passed through. 

He would poke around. See if he could discover anything about Seto Kaiba or Serenity Wheeler. He had to start getting a handle on this situation before he was made an example of by his higher ups. Damn the two of them for getting out of the museum the other day. They shouldn't have been allowed to escape…

His biggest problem now was to kill the girl. He had gone over the security tape and he knew she had witnessed the murder, had taken pictures as well. She was his biggest liability. Kaiba was a burden, because if he found out what was going on behind his back he could become dangerous. He'd take care of her first, then him. The girlwas quite attractive, and if her personality matched the flame of her hair, she might provide some entertainment first. He smiled.

He had his work cut out for him. Find them, find the film, enjoy the girl, kill her then kill Kaiba. He called for back up, he was sure he needed an extra set of hands or two.

**A/N:** Hope you liked this one…read and review…let me know how I'm doing. Thank you so much in advance.


	12. The Best Laid Plans

**A/N:** No Yu-gi-oh ownership claimed here.

Chapter 12

Serenity sat in Kaiba's office with her feet propped up on his desk, arms folded across her chest. The reaction to her donning of his shirt and, heaven forbid, white trench coat would be worth whatever retribution she faced. The man seriously needed to loosen up, he was so uptight. Goading his temper wasn't the best way to gain his friendship but it sure was amusing.

She looked around the room. It certainly didn't remind her of the cold-hearted CEO. It was actually pleasant. There were bookshelves covering one wall, with enough books to keep a person busy into the next decade, plants, and a wonderful stone fireplace. Two leather armchairs were placed before the hearth. Could it be possible to find Seto Kaiba reading quietly from one of these books before a roaring fire? The scene was positively romantic. Wait a minute, her heart lurched, romantic? What was she thinking? He was an iceberg and even though he somewhat knew how to kiss he was not the man for her.

Tristan, now there was a man. He was warm and sweet and he respected her. Heck, he actually apologized after he kissed her for moving too fast. Kaiba, on the other hand, had invaded her privacy in the bathroom and then he kissed her this morning as if he were going to devour her. What was with that? Tristan would never do something like that. Would he carry her for miles? Would he tend to her hurt ankle? Kaiba had. Would she want Tristan to kiss her the way Kaiba had? She sighed, if Tristan did manage to kiss her the way Kaiba had she would have retched. No, she most certainly didn't want Tristan's advances, her mind involuntarily reminded her of his sloppy kiss. Question was did she want Kaiba's?

The door opening brought her back to the present. In glided Seto Kaiba. He was wearing all black and despite herself she thought he looked amazing. He stopped as the door shut behind him. There she was in his chair, behind his desk, with those long legs propped up. Damn her legs were shapely and long. She wasn't the gangly, lanky child from years ago. His blue eyes greedily took in her form. If she had telepathy she would have been trembling at his thoughts. As it was, her blushed stained cheeks were a deep pink that he decided wasn't unbecoming.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked unenthusiastically, ending the silence.

She sat there speechless, he smirked, eyes glinting. He approached the desk. Quickly she yanked her feet down, she had to stop the progress of his gaze that was going slowly up the length of her body and would have soon settled on her backside, which was slightly exposed due to her position. What the hell had she been thinking?

His eyes were beginning to take on a smoldering quality. He looked dangerous. What was he thinking?

"If you intended to distract me from work you have succeeded." He circled his desk and began approaching. Quickly she jumped up and tried to make her way aroundto the other side of the deskin an attempt to evade him. Unfortunately the long trench coat had other ideas as it became tangled in her feet and caused her to trip forward. How come it flared out for him, yet snarled around her? Two wonderfully strong arms wrapped around her waist from behind. He pulled her up and pressed her against the length of his body. He was so warm…and strong.

"Let go of me." She hissed.

"No," he replied as he buried his face in her neck.

"Kaiba I demand…"

"Demand?" He cut her off.

"Yes…demand…that you let me go." His warm breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her spine.

He released her and she fell forward onto the floor with a thud. Luckily she had had the sense to place her hands out to break the fall.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked as she tried to regain her composure from her sprawled out position on the floor. As fast as possible she regained her footing and stood before him.

He looked her up and down, thinking she looked quite charming in his shirt, absently wondering how wonderful she would look out of it…

Tugging the shirt down as far as it would go she sneered at him. He was sinking to new lows and she was having none of it.

"Do you mind?!"

"In fact, I do. Why are you wearing MY clothes? If this is an attempt at seduction…my answer is…" His words halted at her reaction.

He smiled wickedly as her face quickly paled. Seduction? She never had that in mind. What was Kaiba's problem?

"I need clothes and you told me to raid the closets and find something. I couldn't find anything more appropriate. I won't wear a coat with nothing underneath!"

"You're wearing my coat now."

"Yes, but I'm also wearing your shirt underneath."

"What's under the shirt?" He sneered. She shivered, thinking he was acting like a wolf. What was he doing?

"That's none of your concern!"

"It is, when I demand you return my things I have to know how you'll be walking around my home."

"You expect me to remove my clothing and walk around?" She was flabbergasted.

"Correction Wheeler, MY clothes. You don't think of the consequences of your actions do you?"

"I do!"

"Then you wouldn't have done this to further anger me." It was lust in his eyes, not anger, but she was too naive to notice the difference.

"You should have taken me clothes shopping and then none of this would have happened! I was merely trying to prove my point."

"What point would that be?" He asked.

"That I needed a change of clothing. Are you listening to me?" She was getting more aggravated by the minute.

"Do you realize you buttoned my shirt incorrectly?" He walked over to her and began unbuttoning the shirt. She finally managed to climb out of the shock his touch had put her in and tugged the shirt up and around her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She tried to button the top back up without exposing more skin than was necessary.

"I'm being a gentleman and helping you dress."

"You mean undress…" she muttered.

"I can do that too if you wish." She was astonished at his suggestion.

"You won't be undressing me anytime soon Kaiba."

"Then undress yourself and give me back my clothes." He folded his arms and waited.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I strip in front of you!" she challenged.

He sat down in his chair as she rounded the front. He regarded her with hard eyes as he steeled his fingers together.

"I will not remove my clothing!"

"Correction-MY clothing."

"Go to hell Kaiba."

"I'm already there thanks to you Wheeler."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I have meetings to attend and a corporation to run. I can't do that from here and why am I here? It's because of you!" He stood and leaned over his desk glaring at the defiant redheaded witch who had been a problem from day one.

"I don't think I caused a man's death. What could I have done to make that happen? Besides the man was saying something about pushing a patent through and stall tactics because of some stupid prototype, oh, and the murderer was pissed because he had to bail his victim out of jail. I think it was stupid to bail him out to just kill him."

Serenity didn't notice Kaiba's eyes narrowing as it finally began to dawn on him.

"Sit down!" He barked at her. She quickly complied without a comeback.

"What did you hear in the warehouse that day? Tell me everything you remember, this is important."

"I don't remember much…" She sighed.

"Try," he growled.

"Well, the big guy, who was shot, was mad because he was told to confront someone…" she hesitated as if remembering. "Then the little guy said something about a prototype not being the real work, that it was just a distraction to keep the pain in the ass busy. I did take some pictures, but my camera was left in the car the day we broke down. Damn! I should have taken the film with us, but I didn't think because someone was yelling at me."

Serenity looked at Kaiba. He was hanging on her every word.

"What is it Kaiba?"

"I'm beginning to understand what you stumbled on to. I think this problem might be a bit more serious than I first realized." He started attacking his laptop with a fury. After a minute or two he turned the laptop around to face her.

"Is this the man?"

Her eyes glided over the picture, she shook her head slowly yes. She would never forget what the man looked like. Dread filled her, she was the last person to see him alive.

"I think I know what's going on now. This revolves around me and Kaiba Corp." He lamented.

"The short guy said something about it being a cover, the prototype thing. It was just to keep…I guess you…busy." Her eyes met his.

"Are we in trouble?" She looked scared.

"We're safe here, for now." He pulled the laptop back and began typing, her presence was inconsequential and slowly she stood and left the room.

Hours passed and night fell. A new storm had moved in. Lightening lit the sky as thunder shook the walls of the house. A pelting of hail fell as Serenity curled up tightly in her bed. Terrified of the turn of events, Kaiba was the intended target and she was now his partner of sorts. The colossal storm provided the assurance that sleep would be evasive.

* * *

He sat in his hotel room. The bottle of bourbon slowly drained into his glass. He had learned little, if anything, about the CEO's where a bouts. Going from store to store flashing the pictures turned up nothing. His only lead was when a young boy commented that Kaiba was the best duelist around. When he asked the kid if he had seen Kaiba around the town he was about to answer when his mother grabbed his hand and led him away. 

"You shouldn't talk to strangers!" She chastised the boy.

He drained the glass and then poured another. His time was running out. If he couldn't find them he faced the same fate as… He didn't even want to go there.

He looked around at the cheap motel room. It was a damp, musty place that was intended for trysts not for actually sleeping. Sleeping was escaping. He wouldn't sleep well until Seto Kaiba was dead and the girl too. Reinforcements would arrive in the morning and then they could blanket the area more thoroughly. He knew they had to be here somewhere. The road they took from Domino led nowhere but here, so here they had to be.

* * *

Serenity restlessly shifted her position in the bed again. She couldn't sleep and her nerves were fried. Turning the light off might help, but the thought of being in this place in the dark was scarier than insomnia. The storm was fast approaching. She stood up and went to the window. Looking down towards the lake she noticed the two boats tied to the dock being tossed by the storm's wrath. Suddenly she was plunged into darkness. Her heat raced at the prospect of being here in the dark…alone. Her fear temporarily paralyzed her, it took a moment to recover. She raced for the door and took off down the hall, she cringed as she thought about her infantile fear, but Seto Kaiba's room was better than being alone. 

**A/N:** Hmmmm Seto Kaiba's warm bed in a thunderstorm? Any takers?! Please read and review…I write off reviews: the more I get the quicker I update, and things are getting interesting are they not? LOL…thanks!


	13. Shelter from the Storm

**A/N:** No, I don't own Yu-gi-oh...

**Chapter 13**

Serenity crept along the hall, she knew her room was in the middle point of the house whereas Kaiba's was on the end corner. She figured it was so he would have windows on two walls, lots of light for the dark CEO. Without lights it was hard to navigate the hall, she was so afraid of slamming into something. The brief but bright flashes of lightning illuminated the hallway in a ghostly manner making her almost want to shut her eyes to calm down her pounding heart.

She finally reached his door, but her nerve was starting to give out. What the hell was she thinking? Coming to Kaiba for comfort was like jumping into a vat of ice for warmth. She wasn't afraid of thunderstorms, but when you paired that with a strange place and a murderer pursuing you, well, her nerves were fried. A sudden loud clap of thunder gave her the courage to open the door and enter the room.

Her breath caught as the lit fireplace cast warm shadows on the CEO's sleeping form. The blanket was covering him only to his waist leaving his chest bare. She slowly hoped that he at least slept with shorts on. Standing there, willing herself to breathe slowly and quietly, her eyes drank in his form. He was magnificent. A warm flush raced over her as the realization hit her…she wanted him. She had wanted him since the day at the airport. It had gotten worse the morning in the park and was compounded when he carried her in the rain. The small kiss he had given her, in the shower, had prompted her to kiss him again in bed. She remembered the fear that he was rejecting her until she softly bit his bottom lip to gain a response. No man had even kissed her the way he did that night. If she hadn't been able to turn from him she knew something would have happened. Then there was yesterday morning. What if the manager of the motel hadn't interrupted them? Would he have been her first? She shivered.

Slowly she scanned the room. It was warm in here, not hot, but a pleasant inviting temperature. The storm was still raging outside, but in here it didn't seem as scary. She could still hear the loud claps of thunder and the lightning flickered, but the flames of the fireplace kept the bright light's interference minimal. She slowly, quietly made her way around the room. His laptop was on his desk but the screen was dark because of the storm. She idly wondered if it traveled room to room with him or if different ones occupied each room. There was a book sitting on his desk, she picked it up to see what kind of book Kaiba would read.

"Find anything interesting?" The gruff voice startled her and she fumbled with the book for a minute, the book won as it fell to the floor.

"You scared me!" She yelled in his direction. She didn't really care to look at him for fear it would make her blush worse then she already was.

"Why are you in my room?" He asked as a major clap of thunder split the air between them. She didn't hesitate for an instant as she dove into the bed with him, throwing herself on him as she pulled the covers over her head.

His arm snaked around her more for balance than anything else.

"It seems your ankle has healed itself quite nicely huh?" He teased as he felt her trembling against him.

"It was more of a glitch, I walked it off." She offered.

"Funny, seeing how you thought it was broken earlier." He tucked her head under his chin then caught the scent of her hair. He liked how she felt and her fragrance was intoxicating. "It was bad enough that it required you to be carried. If you care to recall."

"Something I do recall is that you didn't even break a sweat. I don't think it bothered you that much." Her warm breath caressed his ear. It was hard concentrating with her on him like this.

"Do you intend to stay like this for the rest of the night?" He asked, almost regretting it as he felt her slip off his body to settle beside him.

"Sorry," she muttered as she curled up next to him.

"Why are you in my room Wheeler? Isn't your room up to your standards?" Even as the words came out his arm tightened around her, if she decided to leave he would fight her. He remembered, vaguely, how he wanted to find a way to get her back in his bed and he would be damned if he would now let her leave.

"It would be fine if it had electric. I don't much care for storms especially if they plunge me into darkness." She was leaning in the dark above him now, her lips were lingering dangerously close to his.

"If you were sleeping you wouldn't have noticed the lights going out." He suggested.

"If it wasn't storming I would be sleeping." She growled at him. He could be annoying, but right now his body felt like heaven as she pressed closer.

"Are you going to kick me out?" She asked, lowering her voice a bit. She hoped he wouldn't. He watched as she bit her lip. He longed for it to be his teeth tasting her mouth.

"You know you are quite indebted to me don't you Wheeler?" His voice was even, no hint of sarcasm.

"What do you mean?" She asked as her eyebrow arched.

"Well, first I saved you from the psycho with the gun, then I carried you to the flea bag motel, I allowed you to stay in my room-in my bed, gave you the top…" His list was interrupted with her quick retort.

"I can't believe you! If it weren't for you and your big business dealing I wouldn't have even been in this mess! Hell if it weren't for me you would have been killed in the museum that afternoon. YOU should be thanking ME! After he killed that guy he was probably going after you, I interrupted your untimely demise Seto Kaiba."

"You would have missed me." He stated, clearly unfazed by her hysterics.

"I would not!" She tried to pull out of his grip, but wasn't successful.

He smiled lazily at her, or was it a smirk? She couldn't tell.

"How could I miss you when I hate you?" She asked.

"As I said earlier, I'm disagreeable but you can't hate. Especially not someone you're clearly drawn to." He was baiting and she was biting.

"Drawn?! To you?!" She was flabbergasted at his remark. "Hardly. How can I be drawn to someone as cold as you?"

"Then why are you in my bed? This is my bed isn't it?" He looked around the room as if making sure, in a mocking way, that they were, in fact, in his room.

"If you let me go I'll go to one of your guards' beds to wait out the storm." She stated smugly, allowing a bit of underlying sexual innuendo to seep in her words. The tightening of his hold told her that her remark wasn't appreciated.

"I enjoy the banter Wheeler, but if I so much as catch you looking at any of my staff I will…"

"Are you jealous?" She quipped, then felt more of her air pushed out of her lungs as he squeezed her tighter.

"You are my concern, not theirs'. Your welfare is my problem and it's my bed you'll occupy." She was staring into his blue eyes but instead of ice there was heat and that alarmed her. She finally began to realize her precarious position. She was in bed of her own volition, with Seto Kaiba, a half naked Seto Kaiba (at least she hoped it was half not whole) in a shirt that was his and only that and her undergarments were keeping them separated. She was laying almost on top of him and despite the small fear of the raging storm the only emotion she was feeling was lust.

"Is that an order Kaiba?" She moved so that her lips were within an inch of his, tempting him. "Do you want me in your bed Seto Kaiba?"

He growled as he flipped her onto her back in one fluid motion. She was now pinned under him, her wrists captured by one of his hands held above her head. There was no fear in her eyes, there was defiance, but no fear.

"You're mine Wheeler." He caught her mouth with his.

She could hardly believe the ferocity with which he kissed her. She didn't even have a chance to part her lips before his thumb pulled her chin down to gain access. She moaned as he explored her mouth while his free hand began exploring her body. Again and again he possessed her mouth almost making her cry out, she wanted to run her hands in his hair but he held her wrists tightly allowing no movement.

His mouth moved from her lips to her chin then eagerly down to her throat. She could feel his tongue tasting her while his teeth scraped against her skin. She shivered and sighed, twisting so she could press her body against his.

"Tell me you want me Wheeler," he demanded against her ear. His warm breath caused her to tremble.

"I don't," she whispered, "you want me." She smiled as he caught her ear lobe in his teeth. She gasped at the sensations he was causing to rip through her.

He pulled back so he could look down at her. Her chest was heaving, her cheeks were thoroughly flushed and her lips were kiss swollen. She never looked better in his eyes.

"You think quite highly of yourself, but your eyes betray you Wheeler." He growled as he lingered out of her reach.

"How do they betray me Kaiba?" She asked breathlessly.

"You deny me, but your eyes smolder when I touch you. Your actions betray your words and your eyes betray how you feel." He searched her face with his cold blue eyes.

"Do you want me Kaiba? Or would you even admit to wanting a girl?" She licked her lips, missing the feel of his pressed against them.

"Contrary to some beliefs I am a man and my blood runs hot. However, in this instance I'll divulge nothing until you do." He caught her mouth again and released her hands, which she immediately buried in his hair. She couldn't get close enough to him and he felt her desperation. Slowly he separated himself from her enough to start unbuttoning her shirt. Their kiss broke as his eyes drank in the skin he was slowly exposing. She watched his face, not sure of anything anymore.

"I have to tell you something Kaiba," she whispered. His eyes left her body and settled on her eyes, if anything he was even more beautiful now. She had to find the courage to tell him of her innocence.

"I've never done this before…" The words hung in the air.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you have any new information on Seto Kaiba's whereabouts?" The man entering the room asked the short man.

"Max, do you think I would have called in for reinforcements if I knew? I know they're somewhere in this area, but after scouring the town and getting no information I decided to call in for some help."

"There is no news back in Domino," Max offered gruffly. "We searched a car that a snitch claimed to belong to Kaiba, but it didn't have anything in it. I think his people made sure they took everything with them when they found it."

"A car?" The short man asked.

"It was found on the road that led to here. Its engine had seized. It was towed to Kaiba corp. our insider there let us have a peek, but it was useless. It didn't yield anything you haven't already figured out on your own." Max grunted with dissatisfaction.

"Tomorrow we'll search the area near the lake. It's a more secluded area, perhaps the CEO likes anonymity. Maybe we'll come across him there. He can't hide forever, especially someone as well known as he is." The short man smirked as he thought of Kaiba's expression once he was caught.

**A/N:** Sorry for the cliffie, but I haven't done one in awhile…have I? Please read and don't forget to review! Thanks


	14. The Light of Day

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, only my plot line. This chapter is out early due to VSM…I believe the hypnosis worked! LMOA...

**Chapter 14**

"Contrary to some beliefs I am a man and my blood runs hot. However, in this instance I'll divulge nothing until you do." He caught her mouth again and released her hands, which she immediately buried in his hair. She couldn't get close enough to him and he felt her desperation. Slowly he separated from her enough to start unbuttoning her shirt. Their kiss broke as his eyes drank in the skin he was slowly exposing. She watched his face, not sure of anything anymore.

"I have to tell you something Kaiba," she whispered. His eyes left her body and settled on her eyes, if anything he was even more beautiful now. She had to find the courage to tell him of her innocence.

"I've never done this before…" The words hung in the air.

Kaiba ceased all thought and finally had to remind himself to breathe. She was innocent, he had an idea that she was, but until now he had no way to prove his theory. She had boasted about knowledge but was now admitting to having none. He wanted her. He also knew she wanted him. He stared down into her honey brown eyes that held so much trust. He couldn't imagine how that was possible when he was her brother's worst enemy. Suddenly the vendetta he held against the Mutt was forgotten. He found he couldn't take out his aggression on this girl. Slowly he eased himself onto his back tugging her against his chest.

"I shouldn't have said anything." She whispered on the verge of tears. "If I hadn't said anything…"

"I'm glad you did." He responded, willing his body to calm its reaction to her. "I thought, well, that is you claimed you had 'friends' when you were in New York."

"I did that so you wouldn't treat me like a baby. Everyone treats me like a fragile simpleton and I hate it." She looked into his eyes, "everyone except you Seto Kaiba. Why is that?"

He honestly didn't remember much of her from the Battle City days; the only thing he did know was that she wasn't a little girl anymore. The way she kissed, the way she flirted and the way she reacted to his touch set his mind on fire. Could he steal her innocence and then set her aside? He didn't have room in his life for complications like a girlfriend. She would certainly want more from him if she surrendered that gift. Could he give her more? He was, for the first time, unsure.

"Are you angry with me?" She asked timidly.

"I'm angry with me." He answered harshly.

She softly kissed his lips, he responded but kept his passion in check. His feelings had changed. His original plans of destroying the Mutt through her had to be abandoned. He felt her arm snake around his neck as her fingers buried themselves in his hair. She was gently stroking his neck as she nibbled his top then bottom lip. Why was she so damn soft? All of his alarms went off, he stopped this once, barely able to keep back from the edge, but he was human and next time he might not be able to.

"Serenity…no." He untangled her hands from his hair and held her tightly against his chest. She didn't know what to do now. Crying was a definite option.

"Why?" She asked deep blue eyes which were quickly losing their heat.

"I don't think I would like myself much in the morning."

"Should I leave?" She tried to pull away, but found he tugged her closer with each attempt.

"I want you to stay here, with me." He was experiencing such a difficult inner struggle. He ached for her now. If she stayed that ache would turn to torment.

She slid one leg between his two and curled against him. His arms tightened around her as she drifted off to sleep. He would give her a few more days of getting to know him, that would either send her running for cover or would make her tremble with need. He would reserve his decision for a few days. He just wanted it to be for the right reasons not for revenge. He had to make sure he wasn't going to hurt her, damn it, when did he start to care?

He was cold and calculating. Merciless was a word synonymous with the way he treated people. Girls like Serenity Wheeler were chewed up and spit out without extending a second glance. When had he grown a conscience? This was a dangerous thing. She was foolish. He remembered how she mocked him constantly. The way she ridiculously imitated him on their walk to the hotel, but he also remembered holding her and carrying her. He should have thrown her over his shoulder not carried her in his arms. Why had he done that?

She had kissed him in bed. It was quite a demanding kiss at that. Now here she was curled up around him breathing softly against his skin. She was willing to surrender to him, almost cried when he ceased the passion that had been building ferociously. What should he do with this girl? There was no time for romance in his world, hell, even Mokuba was disgusted with the way he always took a back seat. Mokuba knew he was the priority, but Kaiba had a corporation to run and meetings to attend and designs to create.

Serenity shifted, draping her leg across him; her arms were already wrapped tightly around his chest. It seemed like she couldn't get close enough. He had let people in when he was younger but Gozaburo had put an end to that. The terror that became his waking hours had left scars on his mind and heart. Could this beautiful red head heal him? Could he let her in to try? He wasn't sure if it were possible to melt a glacier and that was what she was up against.

Several times during the night Serenity attempted to roll out of his arms, but his hold was like steel.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke to an empty bed. When had she left? He felt the spot she should have been in, but the sheets were cold. He rubbed his eyes, willing himself to come awake. The digital clock read 9 am. He never overslept. This was ridiculous. Where was she?!

Serenity sat on the edge of the small dock. She wanted to sit in the grass but it was too wet from last night's storm. She contented herself with sitting on the wooden planks with her hands in the grass.

Her original intention was to simply watch the sun rise. It had a few hours ago, but she couldn't seem to pull away from the lake. There were waves due to the storm last night and she related with the turbulence. Confusion was not an emotion she was accustomed to.

Last night she would have given Kaiba her soul on a silver platter if he had demanded it. Heck, all he needed to do was ask. A shiver raced down her spine. She rubbed her arms trying to warm up. In truth, it wasn't chilly out it was quite warm. It was warmer in Kaiba's bed, but she knew the dangers of lurking there too long. Waking up beside him was something she never thought would happen. The fact that it had now happened twice was incredible.

Girls dreamed their whole lives about finding their ideal love. Could Seto Kaiba be her's? If that was remotely possible it was a castle in the sky. His heart was cold, and sealed off. If he felt anything for her it was lust not love. Besides, this was too early to be labeled love anyway. She sighed. She remembered seeing him in the airport and smiled. It was easier then, just a simple game of cat and mouse. She recalled being the cat in the park. When had she become the mouse?

"So," his voice caused her to jump. "I close my eyes for a moment and you run away?" He stood, towering above her. She shielded her eyes as she turned her face up to him.

"I couldn't take your snoring anymore Kaiba." She replied before turning away from him.

"I don't snore." He folded his arms defensively across his chest.

"You do. I heard it." She stated matter of factly.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he looked over the lake. It was dangerous to be outside, even though he was fairly sure no one knew where they were hiding. It still didn't seem like a good idea to linger in the open.

"I needed some air." She giggled, "you should try to take in some air too, maybe then you wouldn't look so pale and sickly."

"I didn't hear you complaining last night about how sickly I looked."

"The light from the fireplace suited you. Daylight doesn't." She snickered.

"You think it suits you?" He was getting annoyed with her insults…he didn't snore and he wasn't 'sickly' looking.

"You don't?" She asked, turning to gaze up at him again.

He wanted to say no, but the way the sun played on her hair made her look like she was on fire. Damn her, he couldn't find an insult to throw her way.

"Would you like to sit down or do you want to sulk?" She asked. Her reward came when he sat down beside her. Her heart fluttered softly in her chest. She could feel his eyes on her, funny how his stare was almost as tangible as his touch.

"I'm not good at this." He stated flatly.

"You not good at something? I should write the date and time down. Surely this is a historical moment."

He eyed her skeptically, "what are you saying Wheeler?"

"You're a very vain man Kaiba. You think you're the most amazing duelist, no one can touch you in the business world and, well, you probably know about your looks." She blushed deeply at her confession.

"You put more weight on me than I do," he countered.

"Do you deny it?" She asked raising an eyebrow in challenge.

He clenched his jaw. She saw it and smiled. She was winning this one.

"I am an amazing duelist. As for my business prowess a man twice my age with infinitely more experience couldn't handle Kaiba Corp. the way I do. As for my looks I've had more women than I care to mention sing my praises." He smirked, "Millions of women couldn't be wrong…could they? Then again, we both know what women are good for, don't we?" His voice was quite sarcastic.

Serenity, who was leaning back on her hands, grabbed a glob of grass from where her hands were resting and threw it at him. "You!" She yelled as she hit him, dead in the face with the muddy dirty grass.

He opened his eyes in surprise and pulled the grime out of his mouth. "You will pay for that move Wheeler." He growled as he moved towards her with stealth.

Serenity backed away fearing what punishment he would now administer. She started to rise, but he grabbed her bare ankle and held it.

"No!" she cried out as he descended on her. There was true fear in her eyes, but it soon changed to shock as he started to…tickle her. She was more surprised than anything else, but then she began to giggle. She tried to draw her knees up to her chest to prevent the assault, but he was stronger and faster as hands stroked her ribs.

"Take it back!" He growled as she wriggled beneath him. "I am not vain!"

"You are! You are the vainest man I have ever met! From your perfect hair to your flaring trench coat! You're more vain than a woman!" She was thrashing below him as peals of laughter escaped her lips.

"Please! I can't stand it anymore!" She begged.

Kaiba stopped momentarily as he lowered his face to within a breath of hers, "Do you admit defeat?" She felt his hands tensing as if preparing to assail her poor aching ribs again.

"No, but you may not be as vain as I first thought."

"That is a sorry apology Wheeler."

"It was caused from torture."

"What are you doing to me?" He asked her seriously. "You bait me and push me until I want to snap your neck, then you come to my bed and I can't seem to stop touching you." He looked so confused.

She brushed a hand down the side of his face, her fingertips tracing his lips gently. "You aren't the Kaiba I remember."

"You aren't a child." He whispered. He bent and touched her lips with his. They were sun warmed and sweet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think we should rent a boat and drive around the lake," Max suggested. "Rich people love their privacy and access might be easier from the lake."

"Do you even know what we're looking for?" The short man growled, hating the idea of being on the storm-roughened water. He wanted to keep asking around the small town, but, as Max pointed out, it hadn't done them any good up until now.

"If you don't get in the damn boat I swear I'll shoot you here and drag you behind the boat." He was deadly serious and the short man flinched at his choice.

The two quickly boarded the small craft and set out onto the water.

**A/N:** How far out of character did I go?! That was bad huh? Next chapter I will bring him back to the Kaiba we all know and lust. There is a method to my madness. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review, if you don't I'll know I've failed miserably and will stop writing this story…


	15. Caught

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH**

**Chapter 15**

Kaiba led Serenity back inside the house. She tried to convince him to stay outside, but he had a nagging feeling that it wasn't the smart thing to do. She followed him into the kitchen where the cook offered to make them breakfast. Serenity smiled at the idea of breakfast, when was the last time they had eaten? Great, now even her most primal urge for food was being overpowered by her thoughts of this enigma. She watched as Kaiba poured himself a cup of coffee before he joined her at the table. She could barely keep her eyes off of him as he drank the black liquid. It just figured that he took his coffee black, just like his moods.

"Would you like some coffee Miss?" The cook asked her as he reached for a mug.

"No thanks. I find the stuff too bitter. I would love a glass of milk though please." She smiled at the older man and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"I bet you couldn't live without caffeine could you Kaiba?" She asked as he drained another long swallow from his mug.

"I never quite thought about it as part of my survival." He shrugged as he set the mug on the table and focused his attention on her.

"How many cups do you drink a day? Is this an addiction?" She smiled at him.

The breakfast plates were put before them and he began to concentrate on his food rather than on her. She felt a bit disappointed that she had lost his attention. The meal was delicious, she was a major fan of French toast and the bacon was a perfect accompaniment. He excused himself before she was finished, mumbling that he had to get on the computer to try to sort things out. She watched his back as he left and sighed softly. How would he have acted if they had complicated things last night?

She rose and pulled the trench coat up with her hands. She had to go and tell him that she needed clothes. Borrowing from his wardrobe was not working out. If she didn't hold up the bottom it caused her to trip and holding the coat up constantly made her feel ridiculous.

She wandered through the house, smiling at the way it was impeccably decorated. It was suppose to have a 'rustic' look she was sure, but instead the items that had been purchased to pull that off were quite expensive. How ironic. She finally came to the door of his office and knocked softly.

The door opened and there he was in the doorway.

"Um, I have a problem…" She muttered, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"You're wasting my time Wheeler, spit it out." He glared at her.

"It's the same problem I had yesterday Kaiba, unless you want me to raid your closet again…" She smirked at him.

"If you're implying that you need clothes I've already taken care of that. One of my men will take you into town to purchase some things for you to wear." He walked into the room and she followed him.

"That's fine Kaiba, but what am I suppose to go to town wearing?" She couldn't believe how dense he was. "I can't walk around in this trench coat, I'm tripping over my own feet in the stupid thing." She shrugged it off and threw it over one of the chairs.

He sat down behind his desk and looked the girl over. Standing there before him in just his shirt caused his mind to wander to how lovely she had looked in his bed. A blush tinged her cheeks as she watched his gaze wander over her scantily clad body. His shirt covered her, but not completely and she was feeling quite vulnerable.

"Ok, if you want me to go to town like this I'll comply." She turned on her heel and started for the door. He caught her from behind before her hand touched the knob. He held her, her back to his chest.

"You've lost you mind if you think I'll let you wander around like this." His warm breath caressed her ear and she shivered. "Your clothes were washed and dried by the housekeeper last night. I believe she put them in your room this morning."

She turned in his arms and looked up into his eyes. They were flashing an intense blue, but they no longer held that nasty hard edge to them.

"You aren't coming with me?" She asked, a bit nervous about being separated from him. She had come to rely on his presence, it was funny how at first he was the ultimate threat in her eyes and now he was what she desired most.

"I would be spotted and then all hell would break loose. I'm a bit easy to recognized."

She looked at him and smiled wickedly, "I told you that you were vain…"

His frown told her how pleased he was with the adjective she had chosen to describe his demeanor.

"Go get dressed." He ordered then turned and sat behind his desk, ignoring her completely. She stood there for a few seconds just staring at him. "Do you need assistance?" She turned a pretty shade a pink before she found the door.

She took a nice warm shower then quickly French braided her hair, there was no blow dryer, so she had to manage it somehow. Her clothes made her feel so much better. Parading around in Kaiba's shirt, though infuriating to him, was a bit revealing to her.

She made her way back to his office to let him know she was ready when she overheard voices.

"Mr. Kaiba, she will be noticed. Her face has been in the newspapers and on television. This is very risky." A male voice she recognized as Roland, the driver, said with apprehension.

"What would you have me do? She has no clothes and unless you want to go clothes shopping for her, which will look more suspicious, this is the only option."

"What if she cut her hair and dyed it before I take her to town?" Roland offered.

Serenity almost gasped out loud as she unconsciously placed her hand on her hair.

"No one touches her hair," Kaiba growled at the request. He thought her hair suited her too well, chopping it off and coloring it would be…wrong…on many levels. "Find her a jacket with a hood and have her hide it under that. Mokuba has baseball caps in his room-make her put one of those on too. She'll have to borrow a pair of his sneakers as well; her shoes were tossed out. Disguise her looks but don't alter them in any way." He sounded furious.

Serenity smiled, he liked her looks. She liked his immensely, but up until now she had no idea how he felt about hers.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba sir." The door opened and Roland stepped out. Serenity peeked into the room and noticed Kaiba's back was to the door, he was staring out the large window that overlooked the lake.

"Can I come in?" She asked quietly. He didn't answer her; he seemed to be very interested with the lake. Softly she approached and stood beside him looking out the window. There was a boat circling the water slowly, she looked up at him and arched her eyebrow. She turned to look back at the boat. "Is this a bad thing?" She asked.

She smiled as she watched the boat go and pick up its water skier. She had missed the fall.

"Do you ever ride your boat on the lake? It seems like a lot of people here do, it's nice that the water has finally calmed down. Do you think it will storm again?" She was rambling, but she hated silence on his part.

"That's the only vulnerable part of this place. No one can get up the drive, but they can come up by ways of the damn lake." His eyes were surveying the great expanse of water. There were quite a few boats out there, some tied to moorings and some were being driven around on the water. A few jet skiers whizzed by, everyone was enjoying this break in the weather. He smirked, the rainy season delivered some of the worst weather, but when the sun was shining it was so warm and beautiful people couldn't help but take advantage. True, you didn't want to be caught on the road from Domino to here during a rainstorm, but once you were here even the rain didn't deter the vacationers.

She frowned at his comments. Leave it to Seto Kaiba to not see the fun in something that was so beautiful and could be quite entertaining.

"Maybe we could go out later and you can take me for a ride on the lake?" She asked.

"This isn't a vacation Wheeler," he growled at her. Something was wrong and he could feel it.

"I didn't think it was," she looked at the floor, feeling quite mortified that he was being so cold to her after last night. Thank heaven nothing major happened or it would have been worse.

"Roland is bringing you some things to put on. Keep your hair covered and try to look inconspicuous." He sighed heavily as he turned to look at her. There is an envelop on the table with adequate funds for you to get some things to wear. Be quick about it and don't meander, I want you back here as quickly as possible."

She saluted him; bringing her heels together, "yes sir." She sneered at him. He could go to hell now for all she cared. Let him stare out the stupid window and be paranoid.

She went into three stores, careful to keep the baseball cap on and the hood up. She felt ridiculous especially since it was quite hot outside. She looked suspicious in her own mind. Roland wouldn't even let her think of taking the jacket off. She bought a pair of sneakers, some socks, 3 pairs of jeans, several tops, undergarments, and, despite her best judgment 2 nightgowns. She should have bought the pajamas, but the nightgowns in the lingerie store were so dainty and pretty she couldn't help herself. She also bought something for Kaiba. He didn't deserve it, but she had to thank him somehow and it was appropriate. She also bought a swimsuit. She figured he'd get mad, but to hell with him.

She ducked out of the last store with her package and crossed the street. A car honked impatiently at her. She was startled and dropped her bag. As she stood her hood fell back and exposed, for a brief instant her fiery mane of hair before she could tug it back up.

"Max, did you just see what I did?" The short man smirked at the driver of the car.

"No, what?" He asked in a snarl. Trawling the lake this morning turned up nothing except for a very sick passenger. There had been plenty of fancy, upscale houses, but which Kaiba was holed up in was a mystery.

"That girl looks very strange in a hood and hat, especially in this heat. I also noticed when her hood dropped that her hair is red. Serenity Wheeler has red hair…and now she's getting in the back of that car…that Mercedes…is that a coincidence?" He nearly clapped his hands in glee. They finally found the bitch, and he was fairly sure that Kaiba was waiting for her somewhere.

"Do you want to run them off the road?" He asked Max.

"Hell no, they'll lead us straight to our target. Killing her is necessary to protect your sorry ass. Killing him protects the boss and that is way more important."

They followed at a safe distance, allowing cars to get between and pass. All they really needed was the general area and then they would plan their attack.

"It's about time," Kaiba lashed out at her as she entered his office.

"I was only gone 2 hours Kaiba, not very long when you consider the half hour drive to town. For a girl I think I did amazingly well." She pulled off her hooded sweatshirt, slightly pulling up her top, which exposed her skin to his hungry eyes. He resisted the urge to go over and devour her.

"Girls are ridiculous with their shopping habits." He muttered, trying to turn his attention to anything but the disheveled beauty before him.

"You wouldn't know anything about shopping now would you? I mean with all your designer labels and custom outfits?" She folded her arms across her chest. "By the way I will repay what I spent today, that is if I have a job when we get back to Domino."

"Forget it, the amount you spent is inconsequential to me." He moved around his desk. "One of my men brought your things from the car when you were on your spending excursion." He motioned distractedly towards the chair.

"My camera!" She smiled and went to it. It felt so good to hold it in her hands once again. It almost felt like a part of her was missing without it. Kaiba watched the way her hands stroked the apparatus and he felt a pang of jealousy.

Roland walked in the room with her bags. "Where should I put these Miss?"

"My room," Kaiba answered from behind the laptop.

**A/N:** Ok…setting everything up in this chapter. Question...should I do one more romantic chapter or should I go right into the action? Let me hear from you all…I could go either way. You guys were truly amazing with the reviewing for the last chapter! If I get that many reviews that fast again I'll have to update VERY quickly…hint…hint…lol. Thank you all so very much!


	16. So close yet so far

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh…or 'The Prince' by Machiavelli. I just want to thank all of the reviewers! You guys never cease to amaze me. I'm so happy you all love the story and I hope I can keep you all happy. This started as a favor to a friend and now I find I've actually fallen in love with the story. It's going to get very interesting soon, and you'll learn who the major bad guy is as well…any ideas? I did provide at least one clue earlier on, but it may have been too subtle...oh well, we'll see...

**Chapter 16**

"If you think for one second that I'm staying in your room…" Serenity started as Roland tried to leave the room.

"This isn't up for discussion Wheeler," Kaiba cut her off, as he motioned for Roland to leave.

"I refuse your offer," she growled, "please take my things to my room Roland."

"I've decided you need extra attention and what better location to receive that than my room?" His blue eyes darkened and narrowed on her. He was attempting to intimidate her.

"I don't need that type of attention Kaiba and I would appreciate my own room." Roland stood on the threshold of the library, neither in nor out, hanging onto Serenity's bags. The poor man didn't know whom to obey.

"I already told you that that type of attention wouldn't be given." He reminded her.

"Then I want my own room." She almost yelled at him. Damn he was aggravating.

He smirked at her, he loved how she never backed down or gave in. Most girls swooned over him, hell, this girl fought him at every turn. Her fiery red hair suited her. When she was younger she was quite shy and innocent, no match for him. Now, she was his match and he would have her, even if it meant he had to change a few things in his life to accommodate her. He didn't want to bend her to his will, or break her spirit he did want to tame her though and he would do it slowly.

"So if I said I would give you that type of attention you would want to be in my room?" He asked, twisting her angry words.

"Yes!" She hissed, and then realized what she was agreeing to. "I mean no, I mean…you know damn well what I mean Kaiba!" She looked at Roland, who was still holding all of her bags. His eyes seemed to be pleading with her to give in.

"You heard her Roland. She said yes." With that Roland left the room, leaving behind a very frazzled Serenity before she could say otherwise.

"You're forcing me to sleep with you?" She folded her arms across her chest and tilted up her chin defiantly.

"I don't recall holding a gun to your head last night." He seemed bored as he sat behind his laptop again.

"If you want me in your bed tonight you better be prepared to hold that gun." She threatened.

"I'd prefer if you held the gun," he snickered as he continued to type. Clearly this was his way of dismissing her. It was obvious that he had made his mind up. Fine, he wanted her in his bed he'd have her there. A beautifully devious plan was starting to unwrap in her mind.

That night Kaiba waited for her at the table. Just where was she? Punctuality was a must in his ordered world. Even though he wasn't in the office or at his mansion he still needed things done in a timely fashion. He drummed his fingers impatiently while she kept him waiting. The cook poked his head in and inquired if it was time to serve. Kaiba slammed away from the table and swept up the stairs, he had been kept waiting long enough. He stormed down the hall to his room and threw open the door. There she was standing by the window looking out over the lake. If she knew he was there she ignored his presence.

She had changed into a light pink sweater with a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled up in a simple bun, her feet bare. She looked perfect, except there was sadness about her. Had he caused that? Maybe he should let her have her own room. Is that what made her stay up here and away from him? He needed answers, now.

He cleared his throat and she turned to face him. Her eyes searched his face. There was something different about him. Was that uncertainty? Seto Kaiba unsure of something? She took two steps towards him. He took the same towards her. She looked into those blue eyes that made her melt inside and shivered. She bit her bottom lip nervously. He looked amazing as usual. He was now wearing the white trench coat she had confiscated earlier. On her it had been a joke, on him it was mind-blowing.

"You're late for dinner," he announced.

"I'm sorry, the time apparently got away from me." She took another tentative step towards him. He remained in place. He could reach out and grab her at this distance she was sure.

"Are you all right?" He asked with a bit of huskiness in his voice.

"Just thinking about everything that has been happening. I feel like my head is spinning." She attempted to smile at him. He wasn't angry with her, she was grateful for that. She wanted to touch him.

"As long as you don't spit pea soup at me I think we'll be fine." He grinned evilly.

"I don't think our major problem is possession by an evil spirit Kaiba." She snickered at his attempt at humor.

"I'll keep you safe." He offered seriously.

"Yes," she looked up into his eyes. "I know you will, but who'll keep me safe from you?" She took the final step towards him. She tilted up her face to his, keeping her hands at her sides. She could feel his warmth and smell his cologne drift over her senses.

"Do you feel threatened by me? Do I scare you?" He almost whispered.

She bit her lip again and closed her eyes. The truth was her fear was in her own reactions towards him. She never felt like this before and now she felt like she was drowning in him. Those damn blue eyes…

"Look at me Serenity," he commanded. She opened her eyes to stare into the blue depths of his. "If you want your own room I won't stop you."

He was releasing her, she didn't want that and her head slowly shook 'no'. She had planned on being the worst bedmate in his life. She was going to steal the blankets, kick like a mule and snore for all she was worth. Now, standing before him she only wanted his arms around her. This was an intense circumstance, but somewhere inside it felt like fate. If the museum incident hadn't happened would they be together? Yes. It was that simple. She would have kept the appointment to see him and yes, they would be together.

"I want you Kaiba, I want to stay in this room with you." She smiled at him. Maybe she would snore or kick, but she would be staying with him.

His lips brushed hers, softly. He took her hand and led her from the room. He needed dinner to distract him. He was beginning to believe he was the one who was being tamed.

After dinner they sat and quietly read books by the fireplace. She could hardly keep her eyes on the pages before her. Looking up at him was far more entertaining. He was reading 'The Prince' by Machiavelli. She finally pulled the book out of his hands.

"Why are you reading this?" She asked.

"It's a very intricately political book, which analyzes the true nature of people." He replied simply. She looked at it and smiled.

"What reason do you have for reading it? I'm sure it's long outdated by today's standards." She flipped through the pages. She wanted to hear his reasons.

"Actually," he smiled at her. "His works outline how a person in power should live in order to be successful."

She smiled at him. He was trying to explain a complicated work to her in juvenile terms. "He was a philosopher Kaiba. He wrote about how to acquire power and keep it by any means necessary. It's horrible how he believed that good people who have great intentions to do good end up being swayed one way or another into doing things of a greedy and selfish nature. He further thought that people are basically bad. I never did understand how he could think that only two things truly govern a person's life, one being luck and the second being virtue…he was a cynic."

Kaiba sat back and looked at her. "You've read him?"

"I did take a poly-sci course at the college I attended. You have a lot in common with the man don't you?" She sneered at him while she started running her fingers through his soft hair.

"What do you mean Wheeler?" He was a bit annoyed that she would compare him to a dead man.

"Well, he believed that whoever is responsible for another's gaining power ruins himself. Is that why you like to crush the competition?" She moved closer to his neck.

"In the actions of all men and especially of all princes, where there is no court of appeal, one judges by result." He whispered as her lips began assaulting his neck slowly.

She moved to his ear and huskily whispered, "Do you honestly believe the ends justify the means?"

"If my demanding you to stay in my room resulted in you being in my arms then…yes." His lips crushed hers. A soft moan escaped her but was captured by his mouth.

She woke, a bit startled by the sun entering the room. Kaiba was still asleep in the bed beside her. It had to be very early. She quickly got up, showered and dressed. Slowly she slipped out of the room and padded down the steps. She wanted to sit on the dock again with the book she had started last night. Kaiba could keep 'The Prince' she preferred the mystery novel she cradled under her arm. The sun was slowly peaking up over the horizon as she made her way down the grass.

"I wondered how long it would take to get you alone," she heard from behind her.

She spun quickly and came face to face with the murderer. "What do you want!" She asked, knowing full well he wanted her dead. Questions formed, but died on her lips.

"Did you enjoy your shopping trip yesterday?" He started walking towards her. She backed away, but wouldn't turn her back to him

She was trapped. It was too far to run back to the house, she'd never make it. Screaming would do her no good; she was too far from the house. She should have listened to Kaiba and stayed inside. He had told her yesterday that being outside was risky; it was too…vulnerable.

"Kaiba will kick your ass if you touch me!" She screamed at the man who was fast approaching her. His hand snaked out and he managed to grab her arm. She took a swing at him and miraculously connected. The contact was broken and she ran down towards the lake. She knew she was in far better shape then him so outrunning wasn't a problem. He was running behind her, she could hear him, but didn't turn around to see. Her salvation was straight ahead…the boathouse! She could make it in there and lock herself in. It wouldn't be long before Kaiba woke up, noticed she was gone, and came looking for her. She simply had to stay alive until then. She quickly pulled open the door and slammed it shut behind her. There was a lock, which she quickly engaged. She glanced around the room to find the best place to hide. She chose her spot and slowly began to pray.

A few minutes passed and she was tempted to check outside. Maybe the man didn't see her, but that was ridiculous. He had been right behind her…where was he? She figured he would have been slamming on the door by now. She had a hammer in her hand, she was ready, where was he? _Wait a minute…is that gas I smell?_

Suddenly there was smoke everywhere and she was choking on the thick black stuff. He had set the place on fire to lure her out? That made no sense, the door was flimsy he could have gotten it open. She began to choke and cough, she quickly began crawling on all fours towards the door. Her eyes were burning as her lungs started to ache for fresh clean air. She managed to get to the door. Quickly she undid the lock and pushed against the door…she expected to burst out of the inferno, but instead met with resistance. She tried again…nothing. What the hell was wrong with the door? The room was black with smoke, her breathing was shallow and raspy, and her muscles were beginning to strain. She was trapped. Her head began to swim from lack of oxygen...she would miss him. She hoped Seto would call her brother and at least tell him he could stop worrying. This just wasn't fair…she couldn't leave him…not like his parents…not like Mokuba…no….

The world began to fade to a deep rich black…all thoughts ceased as she collapsed on the floor of the firestorm.

**A/N:** All right…I think I appealed to romance, action and Kaiba's intellect. I don't recommend reading 'The Prince' unless you enjoy Shakespeare. I do think it would appeal to Seto Kaiba, he, in a lot of ways takes many cues from the book. One of Machiavelli's rules is to kill your competition to ensure your rule…hello! Is that not Kaiba? Anyway, my political science class is over and I get to move on to better things in college next semester. Sorry for the history lesson, but I just kinda thought that exchange would be interesting. If I bored you accept my apology…


	17. Out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh. Good thing or I'd probably make it into some cheezy soap opera...

**Chapter 17**

Kaiba had just finished dressing as the first shout reached his ears. He knew it had to be something Serenity had done. He made a mental note that from now on, if he had to tie her to the bed, she would wake up beside him. He glanced out the window and noticed the thick plumes of black smoke rising into the air. He was down the stairs and out the door before another thought registered. He knew she was involved and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach terrified him, she had to be all right…

He burst out the back door and raced down the slop towards the boathouse. Flames were consuming the back of the boathouse and were slowly licking their way across the roof. Huge plumes of black swirling smoke made the day seem like night. The heat, from the flames, was quite intense and a bit unbearable. He arrived at the inferno within seconds of Roland. He saw the plank of wood wedged under the doorknob, holding the door shut, right before Roland kicked it away. She was in there…he could feel it.

He threw the door open, choking as a wave of smoke assaulted him. He raised his arm to shield his eyes from the intensity of the heat. He dropped to his knees and screamed her name. There was no answer, but thankfully she was right by the door. He noticed her when he quickly scanned what little of the room he could see through the thick smoke. Roland helped get the two to safety. Kaiba leaned over her, as she lay in the cool green grass still fresh with morning dew. She looked like an angel that had been ripped from the fires of hell itself. His heart was torn between pounding and aching as a coughed ripped through his lungs. Was she even breathing?

Roland searched for a pulse as Kaiba lowered his ear to her chest. His mind was reeling as the urge to shake her awake had to be quashed.

"Her pulse is weak but it is there," Roland managed as he yanked out his cell phone to call 911. He didn't have to because already a fire truck and ambulance came screeching onto the property. Kaiba stared down at her. His hands shook as he softly stroked her cheek.

"You have to survive Serenity," he leaned in to whisper against her ear. "You can't turn my life upside down and then leave me. You're my match, now prove you're just as stubborn and willful as me and come back." He kissed her lips fleetingly as the paramedics approached.

"She was in the building while it was on fire," Roland explained to the men who were already checking her. They set an IV tube flowing as well as placing an oxygen mask on her face. Her blood pressure was low as was her respiration. Kaiba's heart felt like it was being torn from his chest when they ripped open her shirt to check for her heartbeat. He knew they were helping her, but he felt that was his job. He should be able to aid her in this horrible plight.

He watched as she was lifted onto the gurney. She resembled a frail porcelain doll, hardly the fiery tempest he was accustomed to. They wheeled her onto the ambulance and Kaiba attempted to board.

"Sorry sir," one of them offered with a somber expression. "Only family members are allowed to ride with the patient."

"I'm her fiancé," he growled as he pushed his way into the vehicle. No one short of the devil himself would keep him from her. He sat at the back as the vehicle sped off towards the hospital. He watched out the rear window as the firemen brought the blaze under control. His eyes slid back to her, she looked so helpless. He would have given anything for her to sit up and start arguing with him over something stupid. Maybe about him being wrong. He remembered that morning when she tried to explain that everyone was wrong at some time or another. He argued that he never was. He wouldn't be wrong this time either, she had to survive this or he would surely go insane.

He listened to the paramedic drone on to the hospital about her condition. They gave her stats and information on her condition. He tried to understand, but medicine was not his field. If they had to tell the awaiting doctors about mathematical equations or computer information he would have been well informed, but this was beyond his scope.

A slight cough from her lips caught his attention as one of the paramedics informed the hospital that she was 'coming around'. His heart leapt. She would make it, that is what that meant right!

They arrived at the hospital and they all unloaded. He managed to get along side of the gurney as she was wheeled in. He grabbed her hand. Her eyes flickered open and he heard her whisper his name. It was then she was ripped away from him, he attempted to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go in there," the ER nurse informed him asSerenity was rushed into triage. "Please, there is a waiting room right around the corner." She placed her hand on his shoulder as she led him to the door. "I'll come and inform you as soon as I know something." The door shutting behind him caused him to flinch. She had called his name, surely that had to be a good sign. He sat down with his head in his hands, willing himself to remain calm.

* * *

"So, the fire was a success?" Max asked the short man. 

"It was flawless. I can't believe how stupid she was running right into our trap. You were quite brilliant telling me to wait until she was close enough to it to give chase." He looked up at the hospital from the front seat of his car. This place was hardly the fortress that Kaiba's home had been. Here he was prey.

* * *

The doctor finally emerged from the emergency room doors to talk to Kaiba. 

"She's very lucky Mr. Kaiba. There isn't a significant burn on her. Her hands are a bit raw, but it's only first degree burns from grasping the doorknob. Other than that there are no flesh wounds."

"Thank God," he whispered, finally letting the breath completely out of his lungs. He had been holding his breath in short intervals for awhile now. Taking his first deep breath filled him with hope. She would be fine.

"In addition to looking for the signs of heat damage, tissue irritation, and asphyxiation, I assessed her respiratory rate and motion of her chest as her lungs inflated and deflated. I also evaluated her pulse rate and blood pressure. Some blood work will indicate the levels of oxygen and byproducts of poisonous gases. I also went ahead and ordered some chest x-rays. The films are too insensitive to show damage to delicate respiratory tissues, but can show pulmonary edema, which would be fluid in her lungs. I'm holding off on performing a bronchoscopy, which is a visual examination in which the airways and lungs are seen through a fiber optic tube that I would insert down her windpipe. I want to watch her progress before I order more pulmonary function tests to measure how efficiently her lungs are working."

Kaiba stood there taking in all that he was being told. He wasn't sure what to ask or how to react. "Is she going to be all right? What are you going to do for her?" He finally managed.

The doctor looked at Kaiba and smiled. "She'll be fine, I don't believe there will be any permanent damage. The primary focus of treatment is to maintain an open airway and provide an adequate level of oxygen. Her airway is open and stable, so I'm giving her high-flowing humidified 100 percent oxygen by mask. Thankfully there is no need for an endotracheal tube. Right now oxygen is the only medication necessary."

"I want to see her," Kaiba stated flatly. He had to see for his own eyes that she was fine. He still couldn't rid himself of the horrible pictures in his mind. Nor could he stop the horrible fear he had felt when he thought she would die.

"She's awake and she is asking for you." The doctor smiled at Kaiba. "I do want to caution you that she may have to go on antibiotics if blood cultures confirm a bacterial infection, but that won't be until her follow up appointment."

They made their way through the maze that was the ER. Finally they stopped at the entrance of her room.

"She's resting comfortably, nothing was singed from the fire but she will have a sore throat for a few days. I want to keep her overnight on oxygen and you can take her home in the morning. I'll go see about getting her into a room." He squeezed Kaiba's shoulder as her turned to walk away.

"Doctor?" Kaiba called out, stopping the man. "Thank you."

He entered the room and smiled when he saw her sitting up looking at him. He graced her with a genuine smile? That had to be a good thing…right? He made the distance disappear in a few quick strides as he grabbed her hand and looked down at her.

"Have I died or are you really smiling? Did you just thank someone? Or are my ears failing me as well as my eyes?" She smiled at him.

"You look like hell Wheeler," he managed.

"I did prefer it when you called me Serenity." She whispered, her throat felt parched.

"Serenity," he smiled at her again and her heart soared. She had thought for sure she was going to die and now here he was looking down at her and smiling. Her biggest fear was leaving him alone and now here he was, right by her side.

"You're going to be fine and tomorrow I'll be able to take you home. Let me just warn you now, no more traipsing around outside, I want to wake up beside you, not worry about where you've gone off to." He pulled a chair up next to her gurney and stroked her hair. He never wanted to know what it was like to lose her; just the thought of it had been too painful.

"Maybe you'll have to tie me to the bed," she teased as she stroked his face.

"You shouldn't think that I would have a problem with that scenario." He smirked, his eyes finally becoming that wonderful shade of blue she loved most. He was no longer afraid for her safety and she sighed. The oxygen mask was making it hard to talk and that coupled with her sore throat made her close her eyes. She vaguely recalled being wheeled into another room and transferred to a bed. She also realized that Kaiba never left her side.

* * *

It was very late at night, or rather, early in the morning before she finally opened her eyes again. She looked beside the bed and there he was, keeping his bedside vigil. She smiled at his closed eyes, chin resting on his hand, hair fallen in his face. Could a man who was such a force of nature, a dragon, look so innocent and peaceful in sleep? How was that possible? She watched him with such longing it almost made her ache. She was slightly aware that her mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula. It was easier to breathe this way and she smiled, quite contentedly. She could lay here forever just staring at Seto. 

He could feel her eyes on him and so he opened his. Cool ocean blue met honey brown for the first time in hours. She was smiling at him. He moved forward on his chair so that he was closer to her. That didn't satisfy her, instead she shifted in the bed and patted the place beside her. He complied, quickly wrapping her in his arms, she scooted slightly on top of him, sliding one of her legs between his two. She tilted her face up to him and he caught her mouth with his. Hours ago he was terrified he had lost her and now here she was in his arms alive and no worse for wear. Softly he nibbled her lower then her upper lip. She sighed against his mouth terrified that she would wake up and this would be a sweet dream.

"I want you Serenity," he growled against her mouth. "When we leave here," he smiled at her like a child with a secret, "your bed will never be empty again."

She giggled although it hurt her throat a bit. "I'm not giving that to you unless I know your intentions are pure Mr. Kaiba." He voice had a very raspy tone to it thanks to the smoke. He liked it, thinking it was quite sensual.

"Are you looking for a commitment?" He asked. She nodded her head. He softly kissed her nose.

"I'd rather have your time," she croaked, smiling as she put her hand over her mouth. She sounded awful.

"How about I give you both?" He kissed her again.

The click of a gun brought them out of their reunion. They looked up and Serenity recognized the short man instantly from the day of the shooting he was also the man who had locked her in the boathouse. The other man was a mystery. What was perfectly clear was that a gun was being held in their direction. Kaiba's arms slid out from under her as he rose to his feet, hands up.

"If you shoot us in here the oxygen will cause this room to explode and we'll all die." He stated the obvious, trying to think of a way out of their predicament.

"I have no intention of shooting you in here." The taller man chuckled. "I need you alive Seto Kaiba." He motioned for Kaiba to move towards the window and away from Serenity with the gun. When he didn't budge the short man walked over to Serenity and placed a syringe into the lead of her IV.

"That syringe is filled with a leathal dose of morphine. I'm not a patient man, your compliance will insure her survival." He warned. Kaiba complied, keeping his eyes away from the woman in the bed. If he saw fear in her eyes he would snap.

"Now this is how things will happen," he explained to them. "He'll stay here with the bitch until he receives a call that you've been delivered to your destination. If you cause no problem she walks away and she lives. If you try anything stupid she dies."

"You expect me to trust you?" Kaiba seethed at him.

"If you don't you both die anyway. I'm offering you a chance to save your lover. Make your choice." He glared at the young CEO.

Kaiba complied, accompanying Max out of the hospital. What choice did he have?

**A/N:** I didn't hurt her...how could I? If I did the story would be over...


	18. The End Game Begins

**A/N:** I do not own Yu-gi-oh… I'm just a bored worker today, thank my boss for this quickie update. Thankfully I brought my laptop or heaven knows what mischief I would find myself in.

**Chapter 18**

Serenity sat in the bed staring at Kaiba as he left the room. Why didn't he at least look at her one last time? The taste of him still lingered on her lips, his warmth hadn't left her body yet. She could still smell his cologne in the very air around her. How could this be happening? It was insane. Even minutes after his departure she found herself still watching the door in disbelief.

Slowly the short man beside her smiled wickedly.

"I don't think I'll kill you just yet," he licked his lips as his eyes explored her curves through her hospital gown. She tugged the blankets up tighter around her. The urge to retch filled her slim frame. She knew she'd aim whatever erupted in his direction.

"I've wanted you for a long time and now it seems my fondest desire will be fulfilled. Tell me…how intimate did you get with that rich bastard? Was he your first or second?" His hand snaked out to stroke her cheek. She cringed noticeably at his touch. He was despicable. She slapped his hand away.

"You can make this easy on yourself, or you could struggle. Either way I'll get what I'm after and seeing as it will be the last time you experience the pleasures of the flesh I would advise you to lie still." He grabbed her by the throat and pushed her down onto the bed. His hand started ripping at the gown, clawing at her skin. In desperation she swatted at him with her hand, driving four deep scratches into his cheek. If he wanted her he would have to use extreme force. He jerked back at the searing pain.

"Bitch!" He slapped her hard, her head rocked back and forth in the pillow.

"You better reconsider you jerk. If anything happens to me you'll be ruined!" She croaked at him. He throat was on fire as she fought his, once again grabbing, hands. He climbed on the bed and straddled her hips. She was going to slam her knee into his groin, but he wasn't in the right position...damn!

"Kaiba is hardly in a position to save you. I'm not one to let a good piece of ass get away because of a girl's threat." He sneered at her. Holding her wrists in his one hand over her head. He was shocked to see her eyes narrow on him. Where was the fear? He liked it when women feared him. The power that came from breaking a woman's will was delicious.

"I know what you did at the museum!" She managed, which stopped his advances.

"I had a feeling I wasn't alone in the warehouse that day, but I never could be sure." He smiled, an evil wicked smile that made her skin crawl. "You know I have to kill you, especially after that confession my sweet. If I leave you alive I'm as good as convicted." He licked her cheek and she let out a stifled scream, once again clawing at his hand that held her wrists captive.

"If you kill me or harm me in any way the pictures I took that day will find their way to the authorities…" She continued to struggle against him as he tried to rip her gown off.

"What pictures!" He yelped as he pulled away, settling on his knees, which were on either side of her hips. She used her freedom to yank the gown back up over her right shoulder."What the hell are you talking about!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently.

"I took pictures of the murder you committed. I left instructions that they be given to the police if anything happened to me." She had lied, but he didn't know that. It was her one shot at saving herself. If she got through this she could go and find Seto and save him too. However, she had to survive.

Slowly the man turned from her. He had heard something that day, some strange noise that he couldn't identify…a clicking…could she be telling the truth? Could he risk not believing her? He turned his attention back to the girl who was laying under him in the hospital bed, mocking his authority. Bitch…

"Where are the pictures?" He demanded. He grabbed her throat, squeezing it enough to make tears form in her eyes.

"You think I'm stupid?" She seethed, her voice cracking even more in anger. Her nails dug into his fleshy hands. He released her throat, she quickly gasped for air.

"If you give them to me I'll make your death pleasant, you won't feel the pain…"

"You'll feel pain if you touch me again, I hear the electric chair is quite the horrific way to go. The death sentence is bestowed upon those who commit murder in the first degree, or have the laws changed!" She glared at him. Gone was her fear, seemingly transferred to his beady eyes.

"What do you want?" He growled at her. He then relased her as he stood beside the bed, no longer was he touching her...

She had him.

"In two days time I'll come to the museum with the pictures to show you the proof. Obviously I won't bring the negatives or else how could I ensure my safety?" She coughed, her raw throat felt on fire. "At that time you will tell me where Seto is and you will aid me in getting to him."

"Where he is going there is no way to reach him." He smiled at her. "If you need a replacement I volunteer." He licked his lips in a manner that reminded her of a reptile.

"Do you want to save your own ass?" She hissed.

"Yes," he affirmed. He was well aware that disloyalty was a death sentence, but once he had the pictures he'd turn the table on her again. Eventually he'd finish the act he started this night...eventually.

"Then get out and meet me at the museum in two days…noon." She waited for him to leave before she started to cry. She managed to get up and struggled her way over to the door. She had to get to the nurse's station. She needed help. Where was the guard? She knew he was outside the door. He was there, she noted, slumped in his chair. To a passerby he appeared to be asleep, but she knew he was,at least, out cold.

Slowly she shook his shoulder, but received no response. Her tears fell faster, she knew this man. Was he dead? A soft groan caused her to sigh in relief.

"What are you doing out of bed?" A nurse's voice scolded her.

* * *

"This is insane," Kaiba muttered as he was pushed through the door of the stairwell. 

"Just keep walking hotshot," Max warned.

"How did you manage to get the gun in here?" Kaiba asked dryly.

"There are no metal detectors in here and at this hour only a ghost shift is on. We timed it perfect rich boy." Kaiba walked slowly down the stairs. If he could get away he would be able to get back to the room and save her. He couldn't even look at her as he left the room. He was on the verge of insanity at that moment, leaving her alone with that animal was the hardest thing he ever did. He had saved Mokuba several times, feared that he had lost him as well, but never had he left him in the hands of a known enemy. Not like this, not in her delicate condition.That goon looked like he would rip her apart, and he had left her alone with him, on the word of a criminal. Had he lost his mind?

_If there is a higher power, please keep her safe until I can figure something out…_

"I could pay you more than…" he started.

"I don't want your money. In this business loyalty is everything. If you're found to be disloyal you die, I'm in no mood to die." He gave Kaiba a savage push towards the exit. When the door opened they were out in the night air.

He was forced into the car, the driver's seat, to insure the gun could be trained on him at all times. They started driving, the hospital getting smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror. She was back there, hopefully still alive.

When they finally arrived at a large gate Max instructed Kaiba to turn in. They drove up a long driveway that led to a huge mansion.

"Where the hell are we?" Kaiba asked, growing agitated.

"You don't remember do you?" Max asked smiling at the confused look on the CEO's face.

"You were here once, long ago with Gozaburo. He was too stupid to sell then, you're too stupid to sell now. So, it is with sheer delight I welcome you to the last place you will be alive in. It's hostile take over time Seto Kaiba." Max snickered as they exited the vehicle. He was led up the front steps and through a maze of hallways to a single door.

Max opened it and bowed to Kaiba, "your luxury suite awaits you, Mr.Esteemed CEO."

Kaiba entered the room. It was quite plain. Only a bed, a dresser, a table, chair, and a computer were in sight. There was no window. A bathroom opened off of the room. So, this was his cell, for now. He had gotten out of worse places before; it was just a matter of timing and skill.

"Make the call," he suddenly demanded.

"What call?" Max teased.

Kaiba turned on him, eyes colder than one could imagine. "Call your goon off of Serenity…now! I listened and now I'm here. Let her go."

Two other guards appeared behind Max.

"Tsk…tsk…you should have known better Seto. You never trust the enemy. She's probably dead by now, if not she's wishing it. You see…he has quite the appetite for inflicting pain…"

Kaiba lunged forward, but was quickly grabbed and beaten down. He was strong, but three on one, (especially when the one had been through so many traumas) is never a fair fight. The men left the bloody CEO on the floor, collapsed.

"Sleep it off Seto, in the morning phase two begins…" Max chuckled.

He remained motionless until he heard the door click closed. He struggled to his knees then to his feet. He wiped at his mouth, which was bleeding and stumbled into the bathroom. He was a mess. Where the hell had his guard been? How the hell had this happened? Then it all hit him. It had been a trap. They planned on locking Serenity in the boathouse to set it on fire. They had called the fire department and the ambulance. That's why help had arrived so fast...even before Roland could place the call. They had orchestrated this to get them out of his safe place.

He dropped his head, with all of his security, money and intelligence he hadn't seen it coming. He wondered if she was all right. He pitied the man who hurt her…he would be the first man Kaiba would kill when he escaped…

* * *

Serenity made a frantic phone call to Joey when she got back into bed. The nurse had told her the phone lines were blocked at 11pm to ensure quite in the hospital setting, but she had managed to swipe the phone from the unconscious guard. 

After getting read the riot act, because Joey didn't know where the hell she had been all this time, he said he was on his way. She quickly hung up and scanned the phone numbers looking for Roland's. She hit the speed dial and was connected instantly. She explained what had happened and he said he was on his way too. When Roland arrived she would have to make the hardest call of all…to Mokuba.

Slowly she shut the phone off and clicked it shut.

**A/N: **So, what did you all think? Do you like Serenity thinking on her feet, or should she crumble and be wimpy? I kind of like her with a back bone myself… Please read and review…thank you. The next chapter should reveal the bad guy's true identity...any guesses?


	19. Where Enemies Owe

**A/N: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh, but I do own my plot.

This chapter is dedicated to Scuba Muffin who sent me the link to the most amazing Seto/Serenity site. You totally gave me the inspiration to write quickly...Thanks above and beyond!

**I have added an update info section in my profile. It will let you all know, or at least approximates, when the updates will come out. So, if you are curious or need to know please check it out.**

**Chapter 19**

Serenity sat in the bed; her cannula had been replaced in order for her to get the healing effects of the oxygen. Her hands were still shaking as her fingers touched the place on the bed where Seto had lain not so long ago. Things had gone terribly wrong and now here she was without the one person her heart longed for the most. They wouldn't hurt him would they? She stifled yet another round of sobs. She was trying, with minor success, to get a grip.

_Please buy some time Seto…I will get help for you._

The guard who had been stationed outside her door was now in the chair Seto had sat in, except he had pushed the chair back against the wall. She was concerned for his health, but in the same breath she was annoyed that he had allowed this to happen. Irrational blame, she was angry with herself for that. He had been taken by surprise, explaining to her that the two posed as doctors. They had been in long white coats, but at the time she thought nothing of it.

She sighed in despair.

The door opened, suddenly, and there stood Joey. Their eyes met and suddenly, without warning, Serenity burst into tears. Gone were all thoughts of yelling at her, Joey simply scooped her up in his arms and rocked her, soothing away her pitiful cries. He was ready to kill Kaiba, how dare he hurt Serenity like this. First he kidnapped her, then he forbade her to contact her own brother and now he had put her life in danger. Kaiba's stupidity had landed his baby sister in the hospital. She could have been killed, what the hell had Kaiba been thinking! When he got his hands on Moneybags there would be hell to pay. He only hoped he could refrain from snapping Kaiba's neck before the boy begged for mercy.

Mai stood there dumbstruck. For days they had been searching high and low for Serenity, she seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. The only information they had was a story leaked by the press about her having kidnapped Kaiba. Stupid press, how ridiculous did that honestly sound? Even a moron would know a girl would never be able to subdue Kaiba, especially not a girl like Serenity.

One only had to know her in order to see that she was a threat to no one. Still, the surveillance shots from the museum parking lot did show the two running off together. Yet, it didn't seem like either were going against their will. Naturally, Joey believed that she had been the victim. Tristan had agreed. The boy nearly had heart failure when he saw his 'girlfriend' running off with Seto Kaiba.

She and Tea believed that the two had run off together. Naturally, not in a romantic way but it seemed like they were running for their lives. Also, broken glass from a car window littered the ground in the parking lot. All these questions had no answers without Serenity or Kaiba.

Then, finally, Tea told Mai a secret about certain pictures Serenity had taken of the CEO. Mai didn't know what to think at this point, only that nothing fit together. Was it kidnapping? Who kidnapped whom? The only thing she was utterly sure of was that Serenity had been through a major ordeal and was now in the hospital thanks to whatever events had unfolded. She watched Joey cradling his baby sister, who was by no means a baby anymore, but she didn't understand why the tears were so heart wrenching. Was it because of the kidnapping, the pain from whatever accident had landed her here or was there something else? Mai frowned…her money was on something else.

Serenity finally pulled herself together enough to talk to them. Joey handed her a glass of water as Mai gave her a tissue, she took a few long swallows and dabbed at her eyes, and then she began the task of explaining the events that had unfolded over the last few intense days. Carefully, she left out the details of sharing a bed with the man at the hotel, the kissing, sharing a bed with him at the house, kissing him more…almost gracing Seto with a gift she could only give once…

"So, where is Kaiba now?" Joey asked, still wanting to kill the man. She snapped out of her memories with a soft blush on her cheeks. Joey didn't catch it, but Mai did.

"That's the thing Joey," Serenity hiccupped a soft sob. "They took him. Now we have to go and rescue him."

Joey's face paled and then turned beet red. "Were you hit in the head while you were inhaling smoke sis!" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look into his eyes. "Did you just say _WE_ have to save that arrogant piece of…" He stopped when he saw the look he was getting from her.

"How important am I to you Joey?" She asked.

"You're the most important person in the world to me, you know that." He mumbled, but never dropped contact with her eyes.

"Then, if someone saved my life you would feel compelled to pay them back right?" She croaked as she reached for the water again.

"Naturally." It was a dry statement. If someone had saved her he would be in his or her debt forever.

"Then you owe Seto Kaiba twice over." She frowned at her narrow-minded brother.

"What the hell are you talking about? He kidnapped you sis! How is that saving you!" Joey was getting irate again.

"Have you listened to anything I said? I told you he saved me in the museum by getting me the heck out of there. Then he hid me in his summer home…" She continued.

"You almost died in his boathouse…he almost let you die in an inferno! Where the hell was he then?" Joey was half shouting, half growling. He couldn't understand why Serenity would want to help the man who had put her in so much danger in the first place. If they had just gone to the proper authorities they would have avoided all of the stuff in between. He would have known she was all right that way.

"He pulled me out of that burning house." She reminded him with a scowl. _He called me Serenity…_

"You could have died! You almost did! How can you forgive him Serenity? I don't get it." Joey stood up and walked towards Mai, silently pleading with his eyes for her to straighten out Serenity.

Mai approached the bed. She had been silent up until now. "I just don't understand Serenity, why didn't you call and at least let us know you were all right?"

Serenity was getting sick of going over things for a third time. Were they listening?

"I told you about the two men. They were after us. If I called you guys they might have gone after you. Seto was hoping to take care of everything within a few days…then I screwed everything up. It wasn't his fault it was all mine."

"Seto?" Mai whispered softly so only Serenity could hear. The traumatized girl looked up into Mai's eyes with fear. Had she let it slip that she called him Seto? How careless of her. Would Mai say anything to Joey? Serenity softly nodded her head. Mai smiled at her with understanding, she now knew that Joey's baby sister was in love with his worst enemy. Just great.

"He saved me again tonight," Serenity whispered softly. "He left with one of the men who came here. If he put up a fight or refused I would have been injected with a lethal dose of morphine. He could have saved himself by easily taking on the men, but instead he chose to save me. How can I let him sacrifice his life to save mine?" Serenity silently shed more tears. Mai wrapped Serenity in her arms and stroked her hair.

"Joey," Mai called out. It took a minute before he turned back around. "How can we let him die if he really did save her?"

"If it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been in trouble in the first place," Joey seethed, clearly not absolving Kaiba of the sins against his sister.

"Please," Mai smiled in her own special way. "Help save Kaiba as a wedding gift to me?"

* * *

Kaiba sat on his bed and glanced around the room. His head ached like he had been hit between the eyes with a two by four. The cowards held him while they beat him. What a joke that had been. He never stood a chance against them. 

Worse than his physical pain was his mental pain. His thoughts kept turning to a certain honey-eyed girl who trusted him to save her. Had he? Should he have fought to save her there in the room? Maybe he could have wrestled away the syringe before the liquid hit her blood stream. Maybe he had been stupid for going quietly.

Was she still alive? He was sure he would feel it if she was no longer breathing. It had only been a few days that they had shared, but the intensity of the situation made it feel like years. Deep down he knew that he would never find a woman in the conventional way, but this was absurd. He would have given anything for some assurance that she wasn't in pain, that that man hadn't done something unspeakable to her. She deserved more than that. He thought back to a night, not long ago when they were about to take that final step.

"_I've never done this before…" _

Her words haunted him still. It was ripping at his mind that he might have failed her. Hadn't he promised to keep her safe? She had said she knew he would keep her safe. Yeah, he was doing a great job.

He began to wander around the room, looking for some sort of way out. Without a window this would be very difficult. He knew the door would be guarded and unless he could punch his way through the wall he was as good as doomed. Things could be worse, he could be in Pegasus's dungeon. Hmmm…could this be the work of that deranged lunatic! What the hell would Pegasus want with him? He laid back on the bed, placing his forearm over his eyes. He would try to sleep while he could, especially if it would give him a moment's peace from the horrendous situation he was in. He had to focus, but he couldn't because of her.

* * *

You're getting married!" Serenity managed. 

"I was waiting for you to come home from New York so I could propose and then share it with you. Then you disappeared. I had proposed while you went to the museum and then we waited all night for you to come home. I called the cops and everything."

He ran his hand through his hair nervously. She obviously didn't realize the anxiety attacks she had caused. All she could think of was saving Kaiba, how much more could he take! "Do you have any idea how scared I was? I even called the city morgue thinking someone might have found you dead on a street somewhere. I never want to have to have to make a call like that again. I forbid this. You will not go after him!"

"If you don't help her Joseph I sure as hell will!" Mai yelled at him. She had just about had enough with his tirade. "He obviously kept her alive and sacrificed himself for her well-being. If I was taken would you or would you not insist upon coming after me!" She waited for his response, arms folded across her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

"That's different, you aren't a cold hearted, arrogant, egocentric, son of a…"

"Joseph! Don't you remember how I was in Duelist Kingdom? Maybe I should remind you. I was a cold, calculating…harpy! I cheated, lied and would have done anything to bring you down. Do you remember any of it?" She waited…

"Well? Do you!" She shot him a look that would have sent a normal man ducking for cover.

"You're different…" Joey whispered meekly.

"Now I am," she walked over to him. "Thanks to you."

"Please don't say Serenity can change Kaiba…" Joey pleaded.

"Why not? You changed me." She softly kissed his lips, lingering for an instant. "You Wheelers are something else. I'm just saying anything is possible. Would you forgive yourself if Kaiba died because we did nothing?"

Joey groaned, she was getting to him.

"Please Joseph…for me? It would mean so much to me just knowing you could be open minded enough to give him a second chance…" She wrapped her arms around his shoulder and began kissing his neck and ear. She pressed her curves into him and smiled as she felt the telltale shudder of his surrender.

"If I regret this Mai…" He warned.

"I'll never let you regret anything Joey…" She kissed his mouth sweetly while she gave Serenity the 'thumbs-up' gesture behind Joey's back.

Roland arrived shortly after Joey's agreement.

The man rushed to Serenity's bed and concerned eyes searched her delicate features. She explained everything that happened. The guard that had been left in charge of security of the room was questioned as well. Roland sighed deeply. Kaiba was always in danger, this was nothing new to the man. He wished he knew who was behind everything.

"Are you sure you're all right Miss?" He asked.

"I'm fine Roland," she assured him. "I need to return to the house tomorrow, I need something. I think I can help him Roland, but I may need your help."

"Anything for Mr. Kaiba." He answered her quickly.

"I also have to ask if you know Mokuba's phone number. I need to call and tell him what happened to Kaiba." She averted her eyes away from his. She was so upset that he had sacrificed his freedom to save her life. Now his life was in jeopardy because of her. There were also her feelings for him…what would a life without him be like? She wouldn't go there, if she did her thoughts would blur and she needed clarity right now.

"I've already informed him Miss."

"Is he coming?" She asked, almost afraid of having to face the boy.

"He didn't say, but I imagine he'll turn up. Even though he's away they keep in contact with consistency."

"How upset was he?" She was afraid to ask, but felt compelled to.

"I couldn't tell, he hung up soon after I told him the news."

That had to be a bad sign, she groaned inwardly. Hopefully within a few days Seto would be back and all would be right with the world. Unfortunately, she knew things were never as easy as they seemed.

* * *

"So, did you take care of that red-headed bitch?" Max asked the short man when he entered the room. Max was busy writing down something on a notepad while he sat at the boss's desk. He had checked in on Seto Kaiba not too long ago and was amused to see that the man was feigning sleep. Tomorrow would be a busy day for Kaiba so he should at least attempt rest. 

"I decided that she was worth more to us alive," the short man answered sheepishly, but tried to sound convincing. If Max found out the real reason he had let the girl live he would be in a shallow grave by night's end.

"Since when do you decide _anything? _I would think you above all people would want her pretty little head on a platter. She could finger you for that murder you stupidly commited at the museum. You're a fool for letting her live." Max smirked at him. "Or are you keeping her alive for something she's good at?" His leer was disgusting and if Serenity had seen it she would have no doubts to his meaning.

"I figured that if Kaiba refuses to cooperate we could simply capture his little girlfriend and threaten her with torture until he submits." The short man shrugged at the sheer brillance of his own plan.

"You mean you didn't bring her with you? You're even less intelligent than I first feared." Max got up and walked around him. "You think she'll be easy to recapture? Why the hell did you let her get away!"

"I thought it was in our best interest." He pleaded stupidly.

"Hmmm," Max thought with maliciousness. "I could use this to torture Kaiba. He doesn't know that the girl is alive. Maybe I could haunt him with gruesome details of her abuse and then tell him I have her. I could tell him I'll give her to my staff if he fails to cave in to our demands." He sneered at the short man before him. For once, the short man trembled.

The door opened and one of the guards entered.

"Have you located Mokuba Kaiba?"Max asked with a gleem in his eyes. If he could get his hands on Seto's younger brother the possibilities were endless.

"Sorry Sir, but we went to his school and he wasn't anywhere on the grounds. We checked his dorm, his clothes were still there but he was gone." The guard answered, waiting to hear Max's wrath.

"If you wish to continue breathing you'll find that piece of mange and bring him to me." Max was ready to gut the guard, but he needed to remain calm. He had a week, no more but no less...

**A/N: **Ok…so the boss didn't make his appearance yet. Sorry, but this chapter didn't work out that way. I hope no one was disappointed. I promise to surprise you all next time. Please read and review, if I get lots of impatient reviews I guess I'll have to get the next chapter out pronto!


	20. An Unfortunate Turn of Events

**A/N: **Ok, this is the chapter that will answer quite a few questions. I do apologize for the length, but I think those of you who have been patiently waiting for the reveal would kill me if I stretched it out any longer and made yet another cliffhanger out of his or her identity…Hey, you gotta read the chapter to find out who it is, spoiling it in my notes would be so wrong.

**Chapter 20 **

**  
An Unfortunate Turn of Events**

Serenity timidly walked into the library. She glanced around the room and tried to hold back her tears. The last time she was here she had been sitting on the couch, in front of a roaring fire, sharing time and space with Seto. On the side table next to the couch, as a brutal reminder, sat his book 'The Prince'. A small piece of blue paper was wedge inside to mark his page. She sighed heavily.

The mood of the room lent to the illusion that he would walk in at any moment. She waited several moments, closing her eyes, thinking how he would probably be angry that she was in his personal space without written permission. She smiled as she thought of him getting his boxers in a twist. He would probably accuse her of snooping.

She let out a tense giggle, what could she snoop for? She knew nothing about the corporate world, didn't really care to. She once snooped under the covers of the bed they had shared. A tinge of pink highlighted her cheeks at those memories. It was a good thing Kaiba slept later than her...His body was something she was definitely interested in. She just prayed it would stay in one piece.

Her eyes slowly scanned the room, carefully avoiding his desk and chair. Her heartstrings were already stretched to the limit. It was her fault he wasn't here.

_Stupid Seto…why did you do it!_

She spied her camera on the floor next to her bag. Thankfully, Kaiba's men had found her things in his abandoned car and not one of the nameless thugs that now had Seto in captivity. She picked up 'her baby' and smiled at it. This would be her saving grace. She rewound the film and popped it out of the camera. She held the small canister in her palm and simply stared at it. In this small, seemingly meaningless, object laid the key to Seto's freedom.

Her next stop was her place of employment, if she was still employed. She wanted to, no, she needed to develop the film herself. If she took it to a regular camera shop there would be a million questions about what she had captured. She closed her eyes as she closed her fingers around the small canister. A silent prayer went up from her mind to God's ears that her skills had not betrayed her. If the pictures were what she thought they would be she had a good chance of rescuing a certain blue-eyed man who haunted her existence.

* * *

"Wake up!" A loud shout followed a kick to his bed. He grumbled something incoherent but quickly came to. He sat up and surveyed the man before him. His blue eyes blazed with fierce intensity. 

"This isn't a vacation Seto Kaiba. While you enjoy our hospitality you will work." The man informed him. "Now get up and let me show you your new office."

Kaiba stood, maintaining his air of indifference. His trademark smirk graced his lips, almost resembling a snarl.

"This computer will give you a direct link to Kaiba Corp. Over the next few days you will download information on your latest innovation while you unlock all access to your company." The man informed him.

"Your lack of intelligence amuses me," Kaiba sneered. "You honestly think I'll hand my company over to you? No one tells me what to do and believe me stronger people with more influence than you have tried."

"You want to live Seto Kaiba? Then the price for your next breath will be your compliance." The man gave Kaiba a shove in the direction of the desk in the room.

"Kill me." Kaiba stated simply. He was holding his cards close. In poker terms, his poker face was on. He knew that without his knowledge of his computer system they would gain nothing. The threats were empty.

"Do you really wish to die today?" The man asked.

Kaiba shrugged with indifference, "today is as good a day as any to die."

"You don't hold your life dearly do you now?" His captor asked.

"I have a feeling my life and skills mean more to you right now than they do to me. What is the game here? Hostile take over? The stealing of corporate secrets? Espionage? Whatever your game is count me out." Kaiba looked at the desk and the computer with distain.

"Your compliance would be appreciated Seto Kaiba, I would hate to see how messed up you'll be once my men are finished with you." An open threat of physical violence was a necessary thing.

"Do your worst, my cooperation can't be obtained if I'm a corpse. Unfortunately for you that's the only way I would hand Kaiba Corp. over to you—over my dead, cold body." Kaiba was seething now. There was no fear in his deep blue eyes, in fact he was almost challenging his captors to kill him.

"You'll change your tune Seto Kaiba when we get our hands on your brother." The man countered.

Kaiba's gaze wavered slightly, but not enough for someone who didn't know him to realize it. The man was stupid. He just gave Kaiba some very important information. Mokuba wasn't in their possession. Mokuba was safe, for now.

* * *

"Are you almost ready to blow this joint?" Joey asked Serenity when he caught up with her in the library. "Did you get all your stuff together?" 

Serenity looked around the room and sighed. She hated leaving. There were fond memories here and without Seto by her side she felt like a part of her was being ripped out. She thought about going and gathering the clothes she had bought in town, but if Joey noticed they were in Kaiba's room he would suffer an embolism-of that she was sure. It had all been quite innocent, never crossing the line. She shook her head slightly. It wasn't completely innocent, she couldn't lie to herself, but they had drawn the line. Still, he had opened a door to an experience she now found herself craving. A door only he would be allowed to enter.

She was annoyed with herself. Originally it might have been lust, now she realized it was love. He had to feel it too, why else would he sacrifice himself for her safety? He left her without a fight, but before he left he told her a commitment was possible.

"Well," she smiled as she squeezed the film in her palm, "let's see how true to your word you really are Seto Kaiba."

Roland escorted the two of them out of the house and led them to the car. He drove them back to Domino using a road plagued with memories. She watched silently as they passed the motel. She recalled being carried to it from where the car had broken down. She smiled as the landscape passed her by, somehow it all looked so different now. She was seeing it through different eyes. Time passed quickly as she lost herself in sweet memories of fights, smirks, and rain, lots of rain. She slept dreamlessly until they arrived in town.

Joey scooped her up in his arms and carried her into his place. Mai held her door open and Joey laid her on the bed then he covered her. She was fresh from the hospital and still needed her rest.

"We need to call Yugi and the gang." Joey stated flatly, clearly not relishing the thought of helping to free the bane of his existence. He still couldn't understand how he was coerced into this. He remembered the last time he saw Kaiba, it was in the airport the morning Serenity arrived. He growled low when he thought of Kaiba having called his sister a whore. Now that same sister was going to rescue his sorry ass. What the hell turn-around was this! It was insane. He should put his foot down and forbid it. Then again, Kaiba had supposedly saved Sereinty and he knew his own heart. Even if he and Kaiba never did see eye to eye he couldn't sit back and let him die.

"Damn my stupid conscience." He mumbled as he entered the room Mai and Roland now occupied. "Did you call everyone?" Joey asked Mai.

"Roland doesn't think it's such a great idea." Mai shrugged and sat on the couch.

"Just who the hell do you think you are? I know you work for him, but my friends and I have helped Kaiba out before. Who are you to question my idea? Where the hell were you when Kaiba was stuck in the virtual world? I'll tell you where-no where you could help!" Joey was snapping and Mai quickly approached him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and guiding him to the couch.

"It's for their safety as well," Mai soothed him. "We don't want to get anyone hurt if it isn't necessary. Roland isn't even sure who we're up against hon'.Can't we wait a few hours until Serenity wakes up? Maybe she can at least clue us in on who's behind this."

"I'm calling Yugi," Joey growled as he reached for the phone.

"If you want to involve Yugi, that's fine," Mai relented. "Just don't involve anyone else until we know who we're up against. No use worrying Tea. Also, don't call Tristan or else he'll come racing over here to be with Serenity and I don't think that's what she needs right now." Mai hoped that was enough of a discouragement. She knew Serenity had feelings for Kaiba and having Tristan glom all over her at the moment would be very annoying.

"I suppose you're right about that. Never did like having Tristan crushing on Serenity." Joey absently agreed as he dialed the phone. Yugi on the other hand would be quite the asset, he was always so calm and cool under pressure. He always came up with a plan of action and that's what was desperately needed in this situation.

* * *

"He wouldn't cooperate Sir," the guard informed Max. 

"He wouldn't huh? I think we need some leverage to help him see things our way. Maybe I should go have a talk with Mr. Kaiba." Max got up and left the room determined to make Kaiba yield no matter what the threat.

* * *

Serenity woke slowly and realized that she was in her own bed, well, her own bed at Joey's place. She stretched and yawned, funny how it still didn't feel like she had enough sleep under her belt. She made her way into the living room without much memory of how she even arrived at this destination. Joey, Roland and Yugi all stood when she entered the room. Her looks must have frightened them all. How long had it been since she had showered? She stifled a chuckle and put it down on her list of priorities after she spoke with them. 

She slowly walked into the room and sat on the sofa next to Joey. Mai came out of the kitchen and offered her a drink, she accepted and Mai had a seat next to her.

"So Sis…what's your plan?" Joey asked as he rubbed Serenity's back.

"First of all I have to get this roll of film developed. The pictures will be the key to getting Kaiba released." It took all of her effort to not say 'Seto'.

"What are the pictures of?" Mai asked with interest.

"A murder." Serenity stated it so nonchalantly they all looked at her with curiosity.

"It was the one I told you about the day at the museum. I have the proof right here."

"Serenity we have to take that to the police," Joey paled at the realization of just what his baby sister had been through. The film contained images of the horror, but her eyes had bore witness to the actual event. He wanted to cry for her loss of innocence.

"No! We can't this is the key to his freedom. I made a deal with the murderer and tomorrow he's going to give me help in getting Kaiba freed." She was almost in a state of panic. Mai and Yugi recognized the desperation as her budding feelings for Seto Kaiba, Joey was clueless.

"What are your intentions?" Yugi asked with his calm tone.

"I'm going to develop the pictures and bring them to the museum tomorrow where I'll meet the guy who Kaiba saved me from." She stated evenly.

"So, you're giving yourself over to a man Kaiba saved you from?" Yugi asked a bit confused.

"It's him on the film-he's the murderer." She answered shyly.

Joey jumped to his feet shaking his head no. "There ain't no way my little sister is going to go head to head with a murderer! What the hell are you thinking Serenity! Are you thinking at all!"

"He won't hurt me Joey," she jumped up to try and calm him down. "I'm only bringing the pictures, not the negatives. I already told him that his help would gain him the negatives. I'm not stupid." She tried to sound as if her plan was fool proof but even to her it sounded like a long shot.

"You aren't going alone." He stated simply.

"If I don't how will he trust me?" She folded her arms across her chest. Why was he fighting her so adamantly?

"Trust you! The man is a murderer! How the hell can I trust him? He'd slit your throat if he thought that would help his own cause. Serenity," he grasped her shoulders with his hands, "don't you understand how dangerous this is!"

"We'll put a wire on her," Roland offered. "That way we can keep track of her and make sure that if a problem arises we can save her."

"That's a great idea!" Serenity agreed with a smile on her face.

"That's the dumbest idea I've ever heard. It's only second to her stupid idea of blackmailing a criminal. Where the hell are your brains!" Joey was getting sick to his stomach thinking of the peril she was about to put herself in.

"Joey," Mai stood up and placed a calming hand on his arm, "nothing will happen to her. We'll all be there in the museum with her when this goes down. If he does anything stupid we'll jump him. Roland can guard the exits with some of Kaiba's men, incognito obviously and the three of us can wander the museum within ear shot of Serenity."

"Please Joey…" Serenity released the building tears. "We'll record the conversation as well for proof. He'll be going to prison not dragging me away. This will work I can feel it."

* * *

This was the most ludicrous idea she had ever had. Here she was entering the museum to meet a man who had killed at least one person she knew of. She remembered, with a scared shudder, the night that he had almost raped her in her hospital bed. Hell, he had almost killed her that night, oh, and he had tried to kill her when he set the boathouse on fire as well. Here she trusted this lunatic with her life. What if he pulled a gun on her? What if the photos did her no good. 

At least she knew his name now. Yugi had given her that crucial piece of mind. Then again, it was cold comfort for now he was even scarier to her.

_"He's a rare hunter Serenity. His name is Umbra. Kaiba and I dueled against him and his partner back in Battle City. He was willing to kill us then. I hope you understand what you're going up against." Yugi whispered as the photos developed before his and Serenity's eyes. _

_"What's a rare hunter? I seem to recall being chased by them, I don't know why they were after us, but with help from Tristan, Duke and Mai we all got away." She studied the picture of Umbra's face. _

_"Rare hunters track down duel cards and are willing to go to any extreme to capture the rarest cards. They then use them to cheat in order to amass wealth." Yugi explained it in the simplest terms he knew. _

_"I don't have any cards for him to take." Serenity shrugged. _

_"Kaiba does…" Yugi warned. _

_"He already has Kaiba, I just want him back. I have no cards to bargain with, but if he doesn't cooperate with me he'll be going to prison. I have to hope that's enough of a threat." She whispered. _

_"I have a way for you to have a greater threat against him," Yugi looked at her with a seriousness she had never seen before. _

_"What would that be Yugi?" She asked._

_"It will require some help from Mai and a great deal of acting on your part..."_

_" _Well Yugi, here goes nothing." She mumbled as she walked over to their designated meeting place. She knew Yugi, Joey and Mai were in the museum somewhere. She also knew that Roland was guarding the entrances and exits. She believed in all of her friends and in Kaiba's loyal men but it would have made her feel better if she could see them with her eyes.

Umbra was standing by the door, she had ducked into last time, waiting for her. It was noon. She approached him wearily.

"I was wondering if you would actually show up," he sneered at the girl.

"You'd better be on your best behavior Umbra…I hold your fate in my hands." She growled, trying to sound confident and being confident were two entirely different things. She felt the sweat trickle down her back.

"I see you've learned my name." He gave her a smile as his eyes drifted over her body. She instinctively folded her arms across her chest in defense.

"Where is he?" She asked, getting right down to the point.

"First I demand to see the pictures." He smirked.

She pulled an envelop out of her jacket pocket and handed it to him. He purposely stroked her fingers with his own during the exchange. She cringed outwardly. He flipped through the shots. The pictures left nothing to the imagination, he was trapped.

"You know Seto Kaiba is a very rich man. If you help free him you will be paid handsomely." She suggested.

"My boss would kill me if he knew I was aiding his enemy." Umbra spat at her.

"If you agree to help you would no longer need a boss," she smiled at him as enticement. "Think about it. You would be independently wealthy. Traipsing off to some exotic island in the middle of nowhere would be possible. You could go where they would never find you…" She unfolded her arms and began playing with her neckline. If he was fascinated with her physically she might be able to use that to her advantage like Mai had suggested. "Women enjoy men with money." She licked her lips. "They'd do anything to experience the wealth of a man." She batted her eyes at him.

"You would be attracted to a man with money?" He asked. She had been unwilling in the hospital and he had enjoyed it. What if she were a willing partner? He could feel his reaction at the thought of her compliance.

"It's no secret that an innocent girl like me would enjoy my first experience with a man of means." She prayed he'd relent so she could drop the pretense. Mai was better at this and even with lessons from said vixen she still felt horribly vulnerable.

"How much is being offered?"

"Name your price." She tried to contain her excitement.

"For betrayal on this scale I would have to request seven figures." He smiled.

"I'm prepared to offer 1.5 on behalf of Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba. All you have to do is give up Kaiba's location and aid in springing him." She offered with calmness she didn't know she possessed.

"Done." He accepted. "I want half up front and the other half when Seto Kaiba is freed."

"Your compliance will be expected Umbra because if you renege on your agreement the photos go to the cops and the tape you're starring on goes to your boss so don't try anything stupid." She sneered at him. _Thanks Yugi…without your plan I only held the fear of the law over him. Now with the threat of his boss as well he'll be a bit more trust-worthy._

Suddenly a familiar face came into her line of sight. What the hell was Tristan doing here? She had told them to tell no one. Great, just great…

"I have to go," she whispered. He looked in the direction she was facing. "I don't want to involve any more of my friends in this."

"You're friends with the boss's son?" Umbra's eyebrow arched in wonder.

"Your boss's son!" She gasped. Tristan hadn't come to the museum that day to find her. He must have been there for some reason concerning his Dad. His Dad was evil? None of this made sense.

"Say nothing about me to him," she whispered to Umbra as she started backing up.

"You hold the cards right now. When will you contact me?" He asked her slowly retreating form.

"A phone number is in the envelop call me tonight at 8." She fled down the hall and ran into the ladies room. She ran to the first stall and hit her knees as her stomach relived itself of her lunch.

**A/N:** If I have any of the information incorrect please let me know and I will correct it post haste. I can't seem to find my rare hunter tapes or the tape with lumis and umbra. I hope the short one is Umbra. If not I can correct it. I never claimed to know everything about Yu-gi-oh. I'm counting on you guys to help me out a bit here. This also leads to my next question…how evil can I go with him? Will I have to dodge daggers if I make a certain member of the Scooby gang snap? You will have to let me know. Thanks in advance…PS-did I shock anyone! I hope so!


	21. Plan B

**A/N: Guess what! Never hit lotto...never aquired any rights to Yu-gi-oh...haven't become independently wealthy...am beginning to hate the 'college experience'...without further ado...**

**Chapter 21**

**_Plan B..._**

Serenity stood up, she was still shaking, almost violently. The antiseptic smell of the bathroom reminded her of the hospital she had just been released from. She fought another wave of nausea. How could this be happening? Tristan? Did he know what his father was doing? Could he be a party to it?

She walked to the sink and braced her hands on it. Knuckles turning white, breath coming in short pants, eyes closed tight against the harsh, cold light of the room, is this what a basket case felt like? The thoughts of a simple boy with a shy smile and warm eyes flashed but died like a swatted fly. Tainted memories of gentle moments and love letters remained. It was never an exchanged emotion, possibly something flickered in her youth but died with maturity. A love that never was, at least it had not been shared. However, she had no doubts of his love for her.

The door burst open and Mai raced over to her.She squeezed Serenity's shoulders, from behind, in a mock hug. They had heard everything that went on during her short exchange with the rare hunter. Hiding in the shadows all around her they had seen her hold herself together while confronting the demon Umbra.

Where Serenity drew her strength Mai wasn't quite sure. A quite thought came to Mai, she would risk everything and stay strong if it meant saving Joey, Serenity was in love. It was the only possible explanation for her vehemence. The sudden urge to shake some sense into the redhead was almost overwhelming.

Why Seto Kaiba! Anyone but Seto Kaiba…it was a lose-lose situation. Serenity would lose her heart, Kaiba would crush it. Joey would lose his mind, this relationship would make him snap. Then again, who was she to judge love? Then again, she could be wrong. Stranger things has been known to happen. Maybe she was jumping the gun and Serenity simply felt responsible for Kaiba's capture. Yes, that had to be it...she hoped...

Mai sighed heavily, maybe in the end Kaiba would surprise them all. She doubted it. Right now Serenity needed her. She would stay strong and ready for Serenity and would do what she could to save that pompous ass. She rolled her eyes as she gathered herself before confronting the girl who was misery incarnate before her.

"Are you all right?" Mai asked Serenity, turning her around. "We have everything on tape. Umbra has betrayed his boss to save himself. We can get him to jump through hoops at this point. Serenity, you did it!"

"I thought I had." Serenity whispered as a tear streaked down her cheek.

"What are you talking about? We have Umbra right where we want him…need him." Mai searched Serenity's eyes with concern.

"Another pawn was just put into play Mai. I know who is behind Kaiba's kidnapping." Serenity swallowed hard. A ragged breath followed.

"We know Serenity…Umbra. You did really well finding it all out with Yugi." Mai felt like shaking her again. Where were the optimism and the 'job well done' crap!

"No Mai. He's simply a worker for a higher power. We all failed to realize that rare hunters don't plot and plan this big, they work for those who do. Unfortunately, I know who pulls the strings."

"Who!" Mai asked a bit incensed.

"Tristan's Dad. Umbra said it's Tristan's Dad. Tristan came into the museum, I thought one of you had invited him along, but then Umbra realized I recognized him. He told me that Tristan is the Boss's son." Her honey colored eyes glistened with more unshed tears. The man who loved her now held the man who she loved. What a precarious position. If handled incorrectly it could end quite tragically.

Mai smiled, "this is a good thing hon'. We all know Tristan. I'm sure we can go to him and tell him what his Dad is doing. Tristan is a good guy-remember? He'll do the right thing and help get Kaiba out."

Serenity shook her head slowly. "Would he if he knew how I felt about Seto? That I don't love him, but the man his Dad is holding prisoner?"

"You love Kaiba?" Mai asked with wide eyes. She had a feeling, but never actually said it out loud. Maybe she thought if she didn't give the words form they wouldn't hold true. It was possible it was fleeting, something that was only born from a circumstance that was insanely out of control.

Then again, Seto Kaiba didn't seem the type to love flippantly, if he actually returned the feelings Serenity seemed to have. Mai also knew Serenity. The girl had been through so much in her short life between a messy parental divorce, losing her brother, losing her sight and then living on her own in New York. Serenity would know the difference between lust and love. She had also held onto her heart despite Duke and Tristan's best efforts, maybe it was real what she had with Kaiba.

Serenity suddenly looked as if she had seen a ghost. Her eyes were wide, the color draining from her cheeks, "Please don't tell Joey! You can't Mai, he'd never help if he knew…Please Mai…I'm begging you!" Serenity's nails were digging into Mai's wrists in desperation. She was exhibiting nothing less than a full-fledged panic attack.

Mai rolled her eyes in frustration, this was ridiculous!

"I won't tell him, not yet anyway. I won't lie to him though. Don't ask me to do that." Mai explained softly. She pulled her hands away and rubbed her sore wrists.

"What now?" Serenity asked.

Mai sighed heavily, casting her eyes to the floor. Suddenly it hit her.

"We have Yugi talk to Tristan. Explain to him that what his father is doing is wrong. Surely Tristan will listen to Yugi's reasoning…right? I mean Tristan has always been a goody-goody and has helped save Kaiba before. What's changed now? There's no reason why he would hold back help if he could give it." Mai was deep in thought, not really talking to Serenity, but almost thinking aloud. She began pacing the small bathroom floor. Thankfully, no one had entered their safe haven yet.

"There's always a chance, though, that Tristan could refuse to help in which case we have to have a back up plan." Mai continued.

"I'm the back up plan, aren't I?" Serenity closed her eyes against the images that invaded her thoughts.

"Unless you can think of something else." Mai surrendered.

"So, if Tristan refuses to help get Kaiba out…" Serenity began.

"We use you to get us in to him." Mai finished.

Their eyes met and an understanding passed between them. It would be a dangerous game especially if Tristan's father was dangerous enough to kidnap people, almost kill them and hire rare hunters as associates. It would have helped to know exactly why he wanted Kaiba, but unfortunately that was an unknown entity that lurked beyond their realm of knowledge.

* * *

"You will help us in our quest for the new prototype Seto Kaiba. You will also link us into your corporation so we can infiltrate and take over." The rare hunter smiled at him wickedly. The crooked teeth and stale breath nearly made Kaiba flinch, but he would be damned rather than show any emotion. 

"You're insane," Kaiba struggled against the two men who held him before their leader. "I've already told you to kill me. My brother is safe and he's my only concern. You can go to hell!" Kaiba spat at him, which earned him yet another punch to his mid section. A whoosh of breath escaped him as he slumped a bit.

"You aren't listening Seto Kaiba. I hold the cards here, not you. Though it is true that I don't have your brother in my hands yet he isn't far from being captured. He can't run forever and once I do have him wouldn't you rather I take pity on him or make him pay for your insolence?" He tilted Kaiba's face up, forcing him to stare into the eyes of the enemy.

"Stay away from my brother…" Kaiba warned.

"Or you'll what? Spit at me again? Threaten me? Or maybe you'll give me one of your infamous dirty looks." He released Kaiba's chin and scoffed at him. "You're not a threat to me Seto Kaiba. You are trying my patience, that you are."

"Why do you want the prototype? It won't do you any good without the technology to create it." Kaiba hissed.

"That's why we're taking over Kaiba Corp. then we'll have the information and the ability to put it to use."

"We've learned your new technology has the ability to learn all of your opponents cards, thus, making it nearly impossible to lose to them." The hunter looked at Kaiba. "You've created technology to cheat, are you that desperate to beat Motou that you would resort to being that under handed?" He snickered at the evil glare he was now receiving.

"I'm not a cheat," Kaiba growled. "The prototype scans in all the cards in order to enhance the holographic images. It doesn't tell your opponent what your cards are!" Kaiba was enraged, he might be harping on his loss to Yugi, but he had never cheated and never would. Even in the duel at Pegasus's castle he had merely forced Yugi's hand, never had he cheated.

"The technology will be revamped to allow for the new ability to read one's opponent's cards. A few minor tweaks and adjustments made by the creator, you, and all will be revealed."

"Never!" Kaiba threatened.

"Oh, I think you'll change your mind when we get our hands on your brother or maybe that feisty little red-headed bitch you seem so fond of…" The rare hunter's back was turned so he didn't see the flicker in Seto's eyes.

_She's alive…Serenity is alive and so is Mokuba…they have nothing…just me…_

"Whom do you work for?" Kaiba smirked. "I hardly think rare hunters, such as yourselves, could come up with this 'ingenious' plan. Seeing as between the three of you, I think you may have two brain cells to rub together"

The hunter turned on him, eyes enraged. "We may work for another, but the technology will be passed on to us for our own purposes. Can you imagine the gains from such insight? Knowing your opponent's cards without marking them or openly cheating? It's like looking into a crystal ball and knowing what cards you need to conqueror in order to gain everything." He sneered at Kaiba's pale face. Funny how keeping someone locked in a room deprived of sunlight and nutrition could take a toll. The dark circles under Kaiba's eyes and some drying blood on the corner of his lips made him look pathetic and weak. The rare hunters weren't stupid though, they knew never to underestimate this man.

"You didn't answer my question, scum, who's dirty work are you doing?" Kaiba asked with determination. His treatment was only adding fuel to the fire that was burning inside of him. If they gave him a mere inch he would destroy them all. He smirked outwardly, but laughed inwardly. He recalled a statement he made years before about seperating Pegasus's soul from his body in his own way...how he wished to try his theories now...on these scumbags.

"Taylor Industries." He answered with simplicity. Did it really matter if he told Kaiba or not? The man would not live long enough to use the information against him.

"However, Taylor's reason for attaining this technology is hardly as enterprising as ours…seems he wants his son to become a duelist. The boy doesn't know his ass from his elbow when it comes to dueling and simply acts as a deranged cheerleader for his buddies."

Kaiba's eyes lit with new anger. The circle closed in his mind. It always came back to Yugi and his damned friends. Once he got out of this hellhole he would grab Serenity and take her far the hell away from that gang of imbeciles! So, one of them wanted to become a duelist, it figures he would resort to cheating to make a name for himself. The Mutt was a puppet to Yugi, naturally, the other would need to be under handed in order to learn.

"Now, Seto Kaiba, how about we start breaking into your system at Kaiba Corp.? Or should we start breaking…other things?"

* * *

"Tristan you have to know it's wrong! What your Dad is doing to Seto Kaiba is insane. Kidnapping him and possibly hurting him isn't a good thing. You have to help us get him out of there, it's the right thing to do!" Yugi attempted to reason with a very determined Tristan. 

"Do you know what he did to Serenity! He kidnapped her! God knows what he did to her while she was with him. As far as I'm concerned he deserves whatever he gets. I only wish I could strangle him myself." Tristan was boarding on lunatic as he ranted about the low morals of a certain CEO. How Kaiba had tried to corrupt Serenity and how he had driven Mokuba away several years before.

"So you won't help? I can't believe this is you speaking Tristan." Yugi shook his head in disappointment. "You were always so upstanding and righteous. You would never want someone hurt intentionally, why the change?"

"Seto Kaiba has gotten away with too much Yugi." Tristan hung his head, seemingly defeated. "He's rich, famous, has every woman he has ever wanted, treated all of us like dirt. He's a manipulator who drove his own loving brother away. What good is there in him Yugi? He even took Serenity on a nightmare ride through hell. There is nothing there to be saved. I hope he rots!" Tristan got up, slung his jacket over his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Oh and Yugi?" Tristan spoke without turning to face his friend.

Yugi grunted his reply.

"It would be in your best interest not to get involved. I can't help save you in this and I would hate to see my friends get hurt." With that he opened the door and walked out into the street.

Yugi hung his head. Tristan had turned into someone who wasn't even recognizable. It hurt to lose a friend that way. Then again, when had he ever counted a friend out? Wouldn't Tristan try to save him if he needed saving? There had to be something they could do to change his heart back and there had to be a way to get Seto Kaiba out of captivity.

It was time to sit and talk with Serenity, Joey and Mai. He thought of including Tea, but he couldn't put her in jeopardy, not this time.

Slowly he started dialing Joey's number. It was time to start making arrangements and he knew the key to Tristan's cooperation rested with Serenity Wheeler.

* * *

"You're insane Yugi!" Joey challenged as he paced the living room floor. "There is no way in hell my sister is going near Tristan if his father is a psycho! She could be in some serious danger!" Joey had been ranting now for a while, all attempts at calming him down didn't do the slightest amount of good . 

"It's the only way Joey," Serenity stood and put her hand on his shoulder, compelling him to turn and face her. "Besides he wouldn't hurt me…he's in love with me."

"He'll know you aren't in love with him Serenity! Do you honestly think you could pull off fake feelings for him!" Joey searched her honey colored eyes, trying to find some sense of the sanity he knew had to be in there…somewhere.

"I can do it Joey. I know I can. He's never been forward with me at all. He thinks of me as a porcelain doll, not a woman." She would never let on that a certain blue-eyed brunette had tempted her innocence. Any temptation Tristan would present would be a cakewalk after resisting a dragon. Joey wouldn't wait for Tristan's Dad to kill Kaiba if he knew how far Seto had tested her boundaries. He would do the job himself, and he'd relish the agony he would cause Seto Kaiba.

"Joey, Serenity is all that's perfect and innocent to Tristan, he would never hurt her or make any demands. She simply needs to act very coy and he'll swallow anything she feeds him." Mai offered.

Joey turned maniacal eyes on the blonde. "You approve of this insane idea! Have all of you checked your brains at the door! I thought it was just Yugi and Serenity. When the hell did you fall onto their side Mai!"

"I don't want to see a man die if we can prevent it. Besides, Tristan has been following Serenity around for years. She's the forbidden fruit-his perfect love. I've never seen a man more devoted to a woman before." Mai tried to remain calm and cool.

"What if he tries something?" Joey growled at the thought. He wanted to rip Tristan's heart out with a rusted spoon.

"She'll cry, she'll panic, she'll feign complete ignorance and he'll comfort her and protect her. He'd never want a tear of hers to fall. He's completely enamored with her, haven't you ever noticed that?" Mai explained.

"Say I was to go along with this scheme, what happens next?" Joey asked, still feeling totally wrong about everything.

"I call Tristan." Serenity answered simply with a gentle shrug.

**A/N:** Hopefully you all read and review...how is the story...plausible? I won't know unless you, my faithful readers, tell me it's so. Then I shall continue (bringing a reunion closer). Oh, and instead of thanking after each reply...I'll just thank you all here and simply respond...down below...


	22. Love Is One Thing I Do Well

**A/N:** Once again…no ownership by me…I only own my idea…nothing more…

I must warn you that there is some serious fluff in this. I think it could be labeled a very slight lime. I'm not sure, but heck you all be the judge of that.

**Chapter 22**

**_Love is one Thing I Do Well…_**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Joey muttered as he showed Serenity for the tenth time how to pick the dead bolt lock. "You know they may have an advanced system in there and then teaching you the art of lock picking will have been for nothing." He handed her the small tools in their special wallet and she attempted to choose which to use and then tried again. This time there was a sliding sound and the lock released. She smiled widely in triumph.

"Looks like I'm a quick learner." She giggled.

"Yeah, it's something every brother should be proud of his kid sister for, her ability to break and enter." Joey frowned as he stood from his kneeling position. His hands went to his hips as he sighed heavily. "I still hate the whole idea of you pretending to be in love with Tristan. He could be dangerous Serenity. I really hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry Joey," she smiled brightly at him. "I'll have Mai there to help me out and I'll only stay as long as I need to." She didn't want him to catch a hint of trepidation. If she even sort of acted scared he would put a stop to the plan. "Let's try a different type of lock."

By the time they had finished Serenity was practically an expert at lock picking. She could even break into a car and hot wire it. She didn't think that skill would come in handy, but she didn't want to second-guess him and then be sorry. Funny, at one point in his life Joey had been considered a hood, now his 'skills' would be used to help save instead of steal or hurt.

Mai stood back watching while she plotted a few things of her own. Roland had said it was vitally important to learn which room Seto Kaiba was in as well as the lay out of the mansion. It was highly hoped that there would be a window in his room so an escape would be easier to manage. Trying to get Kaiba out through the mansion with all the guards would prove to be very difficult.

Mai figured out a plan, using her own feminine talents, to distract while Serenity could enter the room. However, if they couldn't figure out which room, then her plan was shot before it had a chance to take off. There was also the problem of how to get Tristan to give them the 'blueprints' of his home. Seeing as even Yugi couldn't get to him, it seemed there was little hope they could get him to switch teams and hand Kaiba over.

Mai went to her closet, while Joey and Serenity continued his lessons of thievery, and picked out a killer outfit. She would easily be the most intense eye candy in the mansion. She just hoped the rare hunters were male and heterosexual. It would suck if they weren't. She zipped up her skirt and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Joey would have a cow when he knew this is how she intended to go out. Then again, if she couldn't get heads to turn plans would go down the tubes quickly.

There was a knock at the door…it should be Tristan, right on time.

Serenity came into the bedroom to sit with Mai while Joey answered the door. Tristan acted normally, Joey didn't bring up the subject of Kaiba, Tristan didn't volunteer.

Serenity shoved the rare hunter's robe into her backpack while Mai finished her make-up. "You have to swear to me if anything goes wrong we leave and attempt nothing more than getting our feet in the door." Mai said firmly.

"Nothing will go wrong," Serenity tried to assure Mai, and herself as well. It was now or never; time to face the man that held Seto prisoner.

Serenity walked out into the living room and there stood Tristan joking around with Joey. It was almost scary how he was acting so normal after kidnapping Kaiba. A true lunatic would think his actions were normal…wouldn't he! Was Tristan a lunatic? Would he actually hurt Seto? Would he hurt her? Oh God, would he hurt Mai if he found out what the two of them were planning! What had she gotten her friend into? She would have to be excessively careful.

"Serenity…" Tristan smiled as he approached her. She looked at the bouquet of roses on the table and the large box of Godiva chocolate next to it. He stopped a few feet in front of her and continued to stare.

"Hello Tristan," she stammered, then added, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I can't believe Seto Kaiba kidnapped you the way he did. I swear Serenity he'll eventually get what's coming to him." He came closer and stroked a finger down her cheek, "he didn't hurt you? Did he?" There was concern in his eyes and she knew then and there that she had him. He was looking at her like a man in love would look at the object of his affection.

It took every ounce of strength for her not to retch.

"I'm fine, please if you wouldn't mind I'd rather not talk about it. I want today to be about…" she nearly gagged on the words… "Me and you." She smiled as she looked up at him. "I'm pretty much ready to go when you are." She reached for her coat.

"Hold it," Mai interrupted, as planned. "If you think I'm going to let you traipse out of here with Tristan unescorted after everything you've been through you're sadly mistaken."

"We're only going back to Tristan's house," Serenity offered.

"I honestly don't care where you're going. I just know that I'm going with you. You put your brother and me through hell when you disappeared, I won't let it happen again."

"It's fine with me," Tristan offered, he honestly didn't care as long as he was able to spend some time with Serenity.

With that the three left. Joey called Yugi and Roland and the three got ready to put the mansion under surveillance while Serenity and Mai infiltrated the inside.

* * *

A long lunch ensued, Serenity drew it out longer than it needed to be. She figured as long as a table separated them she would be able to dodge handholding and everything that came with it. She also tried to be sweet as sugar, which was driving her nuts and making Mai gag. Tristan was falling, hook, line and sinker. 

After lunch Serenity asked, through lowered lashes and a sweet pink blush on her cheeks, for a tour of his home.

"I want to see where the man, who I'm falling in love with, lives." She twirled a few stray stands of hair around her finger as he thought over her request and then, knowing he could deny her nothing, started the tour.

"Who are all the men in robes?" Serenity asked, nonchalantly, trying to count their numbers.

"They're my Dad's guards. If you ask me I think they're worthless. One is more brainless than the next." Tristan said without lowering his voice.

Tristan suddenly grabbed Sereinty's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry Serenity, none of them will hurt you. I've heard what they did to you, locking you in Kaiba's boathouse and then burning it down. What you have to understand is that they were trying to get you away from him to save you."

_Yeah, save me from Kaiba to rape and murder me in my hospital bed._

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you Tristan. You always make me feel so protected." She gushed in a lowered tone. She denied the urge to rip her hand out of his.

He led her through the mansion, pointing out the library, the game room, the kitchen. She took note of all the doors and windows, as did Mai.

"What's on the second floor?" She asked, innocently.

"Mostly bedrooms." Tristan offered with a shrug of boredom.

"Can I see them?" Serenity asked with excitement. "I'm sure they're decorated grandly and I just love seeing where you grew up and live." Tristan blushed and smiled at her.

One of the rare hunters pulled him aside, "Sir, do you really think this is a good idea? Showing her the weaknesses of the house? I mean, what if she's working in Seto Kaiba's best interest? You're giving her the mother load of information."

Serenity interrupted, "I'm sorry Tristan, I just was interested in seeing how the rooms were decorated. If you feel I'm a threat I'll leave." She looked so dejectedly at him as a tear streaked down her cheek. His heart ached to hold her, but the look Mai gave him warned him off.

"Don't be silly Serenity. I know you're no threat." He led the rare hunter away to have a word with him.

"How dare you question my girlfriend's motives? She could care less about Kaiba; she's falling in love with me. If you ever talk to her or about her negatively again I'll see to it that you're banned from the grounds. Oh, and by the way, make sure the others know that as well. I won't have her scared in my home!" Tristan was livid that one of the hunters would look at Serenity, let alone question her.

She smiled timidly as he came back a single tear slipped down her cheek. "If you want to take me home, I'll understand."

"I want nothing of the sort, in fact, I would be more than happy to take you on a tour of the rooms upstairs." He held out his arm and she took it timidly.

"Thank you Tristan, for sticking up for me. I wish they understood how much I care about you."

He looked at her downcast eyes, the soft blush and smiled. "They're just concerned that you may be here to help Seto Kaiba." He had to get it out there, just in case. She looked up at him with terrified eyes.

"Seto Kaiba? I hope to never have to see him again." She flinched at the touch of his hand and she quickly turned her back to him. She couldn't let him see her eyes. They could give her motives away. "He was…cruel…to me." She shivered for emphasis.

"Well, you don't have to worry about him any more Serenity. He can't hurt you any more." Tristan assured her as he led her towards the stairs. Mai smirked behind Tristan's back, the girl was good, she was playing him better than Mai thought she could.

Serenity's blood ran cold when she turned and saw a pair of eyes regarding her from under a hood, if looks could kill, she would have been struck dead on the spot. Her breath caught for a moment as the new hunter passed her on his way down. There was something so familiar about the man, however, there was also something deadly. He would have killed her, of that fact, she was sure. Just who the hell was he. She tried not to give it too much thought and instead turned her attention to the task at hand. She had to find Seto. She swallowed hard and tried to force the eyes out of her mind.

* * *

"Well," Tristan smiled at her. "Now you know all of my secrets." He slowly walked towards her as she stared out the window onto the grounds below. She tried to figure out the best way to escape across the lawns. "Maybe you could let me in on a few of yours." He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them slightly. She rolled her eyes, thankful he couldn't see her face. 

"There are no secrets to tell." She whispered. "I'm an open book."

He slowly turned her around to face him. "If you were an open book I would know where I stood with you Serenity."

"I have so many feelings that are confusing me right now Tristan. I mean, I came home and there you were…" She looked up at him and gave him her best fake smile. "I gave you my first kiss." She diverted her eyes away from him. "Then everything happened at the museum and I was forced to deal with Seto Kaiba." She could feel a warm sensation take over whenever she recalled her time with the blue-eyed CEO. "I just need a few minutes to breathe and figure things out." She stroked the side of his face, instead of slapping it like she itched to.

"My feelings for you run deep and are so strong…I don't see them changing any time soon."

_I'll hate you forever because of what you've done to Seto…_

"There's no need to rush anything. I know you've been through so much. I just want you to know you have my heart and I'll do anything to protect you and keep you safe. I hope to someday make you more than my girlfriend…" He smiled at her. The knock at the door stopped him from continuing. She was thankful, because the rage she was feeling was about to bubble over.

It was Mai and a rare hunter. "She was snooping around the house."

"I was hardly snooping. First I was looking for a bathroom and second I was looking for Serenity. This house is one giant maze and I got lost." She walked over to Tristan's bed and plopped down on it. She pulled out a nail file and began to lazily shape her nails. "What were you two doing while I was off chasing my tail? I should be quite aggravated with you Tristan. Was this a ploy to get to be alone with Serenity?"

Tristan blushed at the implication. "I'm sorry Mai, I should have led you there myself. This place is confusing." He looked up at the rare hunter. I want you to go and tell the others that Mai and Serenity have complete access to my home. I don't want them to be harassed by your men when they need to use the bathroom."

"Do you think that's wise Sir?" It was the same hunter that had questioned him about showing them around. Serenity also recognized him as the one who took Seto away from her at gunpoint. She kept her expression neutral. If she gave him the look he deserved Tristan would know she wasn't the naive, innocent, angelic creature he had created in his mind.

"It's about time for your lesson Master Tristan," Max continued. "I also think it is time for you little friends to go home." His eyes bore into Serenity with that statement.

That wouldn't do at all. They hadn't found Seto yet! They couldn't leave! Quickly she came out with the first thing that popped into her mind.

"I don't want to leave you yet Tristan, I haven't seen you in such a long time and I've missed you so much." She softly grasped his hand and squeezed it. The other hunter who had glared at her on the steps entered the room. His eyes were unassuming until he saw Serenity throwing herself at Tristan. Then the cold hard glare was back. Serenity could almost feel the chill race down her spine.

"The room is ready Sir," the unhooded hunter announced.

"It is time for your lesson in dueling." Max insisted.

"You meaning his lesson in cheating," Mai chirped. "You rare hunters never play fair, you always cheat."

"I won't be cheating Mai," Tristan assured her. "They're teaching me how to duel and that's all."

"You should have asked Joey and Yugi for help, shoot I would even lend a hand. Why learn from this scum?" Mai asked as she folded her arms across her chest. Her eyes hardened and the look of distaste on her face was blatantly clear.

"I'm fine, really Mai." Tristan assured her. "Why don't you wait for me until after my lesson? You could explore the mansion and then the…three…of us can have dinner." Tristan had wanted Serenity to himself, but knew Mai wouldn't allow that. Then again, he would never want to leave Serenity unattended in this household, not with all the 'scum'running around.

"I would love to have dinner with you! Oh Mai…can we!" Serenity's eyes flickered from Tristan to Mai. Naturally the blonde agreed. Tristan was elated by her excitement.

* * *

"Ok, now listen," Mai started as soon as they were alone. "I've scanned the hallways and there are no cameras. I believe that his room is down the hall from here. One man guards the door, and he's a lustful jerk so he'll be easily distracted. You pick the lock and get in. I'll give you time in there, but when you hear me again, at the door it will be your signal that I'm distracting him a second time and you better get out and fast." Mai helped Serenity adjust the robe after pulling her hair into a French braid. 

They made their way into the hall, and after a few twists and turns, Mai placed her hand on Serenity's arm. "You wait here until I can get him away. When the coast is clear pick the lock and go inside. I'll try to give you some time." Mai looked at Serenity and smiled. It had been several days since she had seen Kaiba and the reunion was a long time coming.

The plan went into action and with no effort the rare hunter was led away. Serenity quickly pulled out her tools. The lock was a basic one and with a few tries she heard the telltale slip of the bolt. She stood up and caught her breath. The doorknob turned easily and she opened the door timidly. The room was lit but not brightly, there was no window. Slipping in, she noticed him sitting on the bed facing the opposite wall. The door closed behind her and she smiled. He was in a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was different than what he was wearing the night he was taken from her arms.

Clearing her throat she captured his attention, he turned slowly. "What do you want?" He growled at the hunter. This one he could take easily, he was shorter than the others and had only a slight built. He would be easy to overpower and then he could…escape into a house filled with other hunters…it was at best a long shot.

"I wanted to tell you I love you, but not when you're going to talk to me that way." She pulled her hood down and smiled at him. She wanted to rush into his arms, but found herself helplessly glued to the spot.

Slowly he stood and began the task of moving towards her. It was then she noticed the bruises on his beautiful face, the bags under his eyes and his slight limp.

Was it a dream? In all the days he had been here he never imagined that she would show up. It was the only amazing thing in the dank room he was forced to occupy. Her feet finally felt free enough to move towards him. They met half way and just gazed at one another.

"You're safe." He whispered as his knuckles brushed her cheek. She pressed her face against his hand and closed her eyes. He was alive. He was hurt, but alive.

"I did a lot of fast talking that night and Umbra is brainless." Her eyes slowly opened. She looked up into eyes that were so familiar and…warm. His eyes had never been warm before. "I'm just thanking the powers that be that you're alive Seto…"

The sound of his name falling from her lips caused his breath to catch. He hadn't had anything soft or warm in days and now, here she stood before him, tempting him in ways he never imagined he could be.

"Did you say what I think you said?" He growled roughly. His left arm snaked around her waist.

"Yes, I'm thankful you're alive." She leaned in closer. Her hands moved to his shoulders. She felt her body being pressed closer to his. That familiar ache he caused assaulted her senses. She licked her lips in anticipation. He felt so incredibly good.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about the other thing.." She smelt like lilacs and his memory retreated to that fateful day in the park when he caught her picking the fragrant blooms. Had he known then all the events that would unfold he doubted he would have changed a thing. Except, perhaps, he would tie her to the bed at night to prevent her from wandering in the morning.

Her fingertips traced a bruise on his cheek, but he winced and pulled his face back. The concern on her face was evident, she quickly muttered a sorry and softly placed her hand back on his shoulder. He looked at her again, the pain gone from his eyes.

"I love you Seto Kaiba," she managed quietly before his lips claimed hers.

Lips parted as their kiss deepened. It turned ravenous and needy in a matter of heartbeats. Her fingers tangled into his hair as his hands worked their way up and down her back, pulling her closer as his mouth devoured hers. There was no protest, as she pressed closer into his warmth, enjoying the dance of their tongues. He growled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up off the ground, lifting her to a level slightly above him. She broke the kiss as she looked down into his sweet face, her honey brown eyes searching the depths of his blue. The realization of his being here and holding her were sinking in slowly.

Her lips brushed his again, teasing him before settling. She nipped at his lower lip, then his upper, drawing them, in turn between hers to be caressed by her tongue. Had he always tasted this good? Had it always felt this right? She felt him moving towards the bed and sighed against his lips. If he wanted her here and now she would never have the energy or the inclination to resist him.

He sat down and she straddled his hips. His hands moved up and down her sides as they traded gentle nips with their mouths. She suppressed a giggle as his mouth made its way to her neck. His warm breath sighed against her ear. She dug her nails into his shoulders at the havoc he was reeking on her senses. His tongue traced the shell of her ear before he whispered, "I need you."

She whimpered as he started pulling the robe up her body. There was no resistance as her hands raised to rid herself of the costume. Their eyes met again for a brief moment before their lips sought to dance again. This was insane, she should be using this time to tell him what was going on, but she was relishing how good he felt. His hands slid up under the back of her shirt, feeling her skin caused his breath to escape raggedly. Desire had never raged through his veins like this before, a woman had never affected him like this before. She was like a drug and the delirium was suffocating.

Their lips met again and it deepened instantly. She lost track of valuable minutes as his hands explored her completely.

He could hardly believe that she was here.

He pulled away slightly as his fingers unclasped her bra. She gasped, digging her nails into his hair. She smiled at him as she bit her bottom lip. He smirked as his hands continued their inquisition into new territory.

"Not that I'm not thrilled to see you," he pulled her lower body closer to his in order toinsure her of his interest. "But don't you think Roland or Mokuba should have come?" She moaned softly as his hands deftly stroked her. His mouth settled on the hollow of her throat. He had never touched her so intimately before, her focus was driven from her. She moaned gently as she nuzzled his hair. She didn't want the feelings he was stirring within her to end.

Her head was spinning but she managed a, "what do you mean?"

"Well," he murmured against the side of her throat. "I think one of them should have freed me from this room, not you. Then again, who am I to argue? This is the best torture I've endured this whole hellish time."

It was then she realized that he thought he was free. How would she explain that in a few minutes she would be leaving without him to be with another man? How could she tell him Mokuba was nowhere to be found and that his only chance at freedom was through a rag-tag group of his enemies?

He sensed her hesitation and ended his kisses. Sliding his hands back down her body he rested them on the outside of her shirt, around her waist.

"What's wrong…love?" He asked as his grip tightened and his eyes started turning cold.

**A/N:** Wow…that took like forever…I hope you all liked it. I figured I would throw in some serious fluff. They haven't seen each other in awhile and, well, I figured under the circumstances they were parted they would need an explosive 'hello'. I hope I succeeded. Thanks for all the wonderfully informative reviews! You guys all seriously rule, makes me want to update instantly, but this time I'll need a few for my fingers to uncramp...please keep me going!


	23. Spinning the Tangled Web

**A/N: **Oh boy...running out of ways to say I own nothing of Yu-gi-oh, the only thing I own is my way of twisting thing...in other words: my plot...

**Chapter 23**

**_Spinning the Tangled Web..._**

Serenity wished she could crawl into a hole and die. Kaiba's grip was tightening and she could see his patience was wearing thin. Then again, had he ever had any patience? Her musings caused him to squeeze his hands on her waist. The gasp she released regained her scattered attention.

"There is so much to tell you Seto," her eyes dropped to his chest. For some reason confessing everything into those blue eyes would be an equivalent to torture. She managed to look up and scanned the room. It was horrible. The air itself seemed very stark, cold and foreboding. At least he had a bathroom that was his own. Damn, no windows. Roland had hoped for a window.

"Why don't we just get out of here and then you can tell me whatever you need to I hate this…_hell hole." _He was anxious to get his life back on track and sitting here in this room wasn't conducive to that. She wiggled on his lap and he smirked, he would make this permanent tonight. Now that she was in his life, and in love with him, she would never leave his side again. Love for him was elusive, but a woman to love him was remarkable and precious. He had toyed with the idea of returning her love, and in time he knew she would dust out the cobwebs around his heart.

"That's just the thing Seto. You aren't _exactly_ free." She blushed from embarrassment at having led him on, then again had she? Honestly she hadn't had time to say much of anything thanks to the kiss…and everything that accompanied it.

* * *

"I'm just saying that she seemed rather close to Seto Kaiba when she was in that hospital." Max tried to convince Tristan of Serenity's allegiance to the CEO. "He was curled up in the hospital bed with her and she didn't seem to mind at all. She's playing you Sir, I wish you would see that." Max wanted to throttle the stupid kid, but the boss would hardly appreciate that. 

Tristan sighed as he plopped down onto the office chair behind a desk that was allocated to him. His father was grooming him for learning the business as well as dueling. Being compared to Seto Kaiba's shadow was pathetic and he hated when his father reminded him over and over how successful Kaiba was, and how dim-witted he was in comparison. Well, there was one thing he knew he had. Serenity was his, not Seto Kaiba's.

Max folded his arms across his chest; his eyes scanned the room at the charts of duel cards and the magic card sheets that littered the boy's desk. He was 21, but was still a boy in so many respects. The office was a mess, there was no organization, much like his mind, Max supposed.

"Serenity has expressed an interest in me, she hasn't even mentioned Seto Kaiba." Tristan growled. "How dare you question her motives! It's obvious she cares for me or else she would be standing there trying to convince me that it was wrong to imprison Kaiba and all…just like Yugi." Tristan had a far away look in his eyes; it was regretful that Yugi had to turn on him like that. He had been Yugi's back up for years and now when he needed Yugi on his side, he was cast away and accused of heinous things. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"How do you explain them being in bed together Sir?" Max asked in a sarcastic voice, he would love to hear this.

"Kaiba was probably trying to take advantage of her. She was too sick to fight back so he pressed his advantage. It's just the type of cad he is." Tristan fought down the rage he felt. From now on Kaiba wouldn't be allowed to breathe the same air as his sweet Serenity.

"We also saw her shopping in town. She was hardly running for her life. In fact, she was disguised so no one would recognize her. Do you think she didn't want to be noticed so she could stay with Kaiba?" Max asked in an attempt to shake reality into the insolent boy.

"She probably had to go along with whatever he wanted to save herself. She did tell me he was cruel to her." Tristan began to idly flip through the sheets of magic card explanations. He didn't want to have this conversation any longer. He took a pen and began outlining some questions for the hunters regarding certain cards.

"What if she slept with him Sir?" The question hung in the air as Tristan attempted to quash his anger. The pen snapped between his fingers as he rose from the chair.

"You go too far!" Tristan growled. "She is pure and wouldn't even dream of kissing a man, let alone get into his bed. If you insult my soon to be wife again I will have you dealt with severely!" Tristan looked around the small office. His lesson was over, it had been worthless as far as he was concerned, because Serenity was the only thing on his mind. "If you insist on challenging her feelings I will arrange a loyalty test for her. Once she proves how true she is you are to back off and stay off…understand me!" Tristan wanted to rip his throat out.

"Very good Sir, I think it may be a good idea to start updating the security system as well." Max replied. He had to keep reminding himself this kid was his meal ticket. He was making money hand over fist in this association and so keeping the boy happy and safe was paramount.

"I keep telling you, and I grow tired of repeating myself Max, this is my home not some damn fortress. I will not have my every action taped, nor do I wish my friends to be taped. We have plenty of security outside on the grounds, and if you're concerned about a certain CEO forget it. We have so many rare hunters running around there is no way he could evade recapture if he did manage to leave his room." Tristan was adamant about this issue and was getting weary of being questioned about it time and again.

"It would be in your best interest." Max almost growled at him.

"No, it would be in yours to keep Kaiba under lock and key. I believe a guard is enough, I won't change my lifestyle to suit him. My suggestion to you is deal with it the way it is." Tristan struggled to keep normalcy in his home. Especially now that Serenity was here, if she had to see the cameras Max wanted to put in day in and out, would she stay around? He doubted it and she was the important part of his life, not dueling or his father's company.

"I know your father would be angry if Seto Kaiba escaped without relaying the knowledge we need." Max sighed heavily. Trying to reason with Tristan was like trying to reason with a brick wall.

"He's locked in a maid's room with no window...only one door leads in and out. Surely your 'rare hunters' can keep an eye on a single door. Or are they even less intelligent than I thought they were!" Tristan was done with the discussion. He sat down and began flipping through his deck, trying to remember all the special abilities of his cards.

* * *

"What do you mean I'm not free?" Seto lifted her off his lap, forcing her to stand before him. She moved back and he quickly gained his feet. "Where are Mokuba and Roland? Where are my men? What the hell is going on!" He was livid. 

"Roland and I are working together to get you out of here. Unfortunately no one knows where Mokuba is. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth. Roland still has men out looking for him." She began to pace in front of Seto Kaiba as she began relaying everything.

"If I'm not free how the hell are you here?" He asked as he grabbed her upper arms and forced her to face him. "What kind of game are you playing Serenity?"

"Actually it's a plan we all came up with…" She started.

"Roland and my men?" Kaiba asked with a quirk of his brow, somehow knowing he was going to hate her answer.

"Not exactly…" she tried to divert her gaze away from him. He was going to be furious with her and she hated that fact.

"What…exactly…" He asked as hereleased her and then folded his arms across his chest. He was not happy and that was the understatement of the century.

"Well, I'm here to get the lay out of the house. To find out where you are in the proximity and see if I can figure out a way to get you from in here," she motioned with her hand to the room, "to out there." She looked at the door, waiting to hear Mai's voice and dreading leaving him.

"You came in here all alone?" She could see the anger flash in his eyes. Did the temperature of the room actually drop 20 or 30 degrees?

"Of course not," she rushed to his side, grabbing his arm in an effort to reassure him. "I'm here with Mai, Mai Valentine. We're scoping the place out." Did she dare tell him how she was playing Tristan?

"This isn't a game Serenity," he hissed through clenched teeth, grabbing her arms again and giving her a bit of a shake. "These men are dangerous and until now they had nothing that could convince me to give up my secrets. If they capture you my hand will be forced…" He looked at the discarded robe on the floor. It was a sad attempt at infiltration on her part. "Did you think they wouldn't catch you because of your disguise! What is Mai stalking the halls wearing the same stupid get-up!" He couldn't believe she would place herself in such peril to save him. He wasn't sure if he should shake her until she realized how stupid it was or kiss her into complete submission. She was risking her life for his, she was in love with him. Her eyes looked up into the blue depths of his with confusion like a doe caught in headlights.

"Mai isn't disguised." Serenity let slip. "You see we have this plan. She's distracting the guard outside your door while I talk to you." Her head was nodding like it was the best idea she had ever had.

Seto shook his head in an effort to gain some control. A decoy was all that was keeping his Serenity from the rare hunters? This was insane. Her life meant nothing to them and if she was caught only God knew what they would do to her.

"You have to get the hell out of here while you can." He grabbed the robe off the floor and attempted to push it over her head. She was trying to fight his efforts as he shoved her towards the door. "They won't think twice about killing you, or worse, torturing you and raping you. These aren't amateurs and I'm not willing to risk your life to save mine."

She turned to face him, struggling to hold back her tears. "The only person you care about is Mokuba, why do you care what happens to me? I'm a nuisance remember? Because of me you're in all this trouble…" She struggled against him, trying to stay away from the door as she ranted.

"You saved me that day in the museum." Kaiba started, "Umbra was coming toget me after he took care of the man whose murder you witnessed. I had been set up but you stopped it. I owe you and I hate owing people." That was it, he felt indebted to her. He might have an attraction to her, but it was more about being indebted than true feelings.

"But Seto, you saved me in the hospital. You owe me nothing." She felt like crying, here she was in love with him and all he wanted to do was repay a debt.

"I didn't do it very well, if I had you wouldn't be here right now. Besides, if I save you this time you'll owe me." He smirked as he caught her wrist and tugged her closer. "For now I need you to leave and don't come back."

"I'm not some simpleton Kaiba. I have a plan and I will execute it. I have everything right where I want it and things are falling into place nicely." She pulled her hand away from him and placed her hands on her hips. "I have a secret weapon." She giggled softly as she motioned to her figure, she could see he wasn't getting it.

"What's this 'weapon'?" Kaiba asked, shaking his head. Whatever it was she had to know that playing with fire equaled being burned.

* * *

Mai struggled to keep the rare hunter's hands at bay. She tricked him into a friendly game of duel monsters. If she won she would get his rarest card and if he won…well…he simply couldn't win and that was that. She made a mental note to herself not to wager her virtue on a card game. She didn't like it and Joey would flay her for it. 

Thankfully her play was a bit more aggressive and he was down by 1500 life points. She kept wondering what was going on behind closed doors, but then cringed when her mind wandered there. All Mai knew was that Serenity had better be a good girl. This game of Duel Monstershad to be won in her favor, oh...and Tristan had to be trained for a bit longer. There was so much at stake and even one wrong time lapse could spell disaster for them all.

* * *

"Well? I'm waiting. What's this weapon of yours?" Kaiba looked at her with cold eyes. Whatever came out of her mouth next he was sure he would hate. He just didn't realize how much he would hate it. 

"I know the son of the man who kidnapped you." She shrugged, he obviously wasn't getting the fact that she was the weapon. She would have to explain it,and try not to meet his eyes.

_Tristanwants me to be his girlfriend and God knows what else…Hey he thinks I'm in love with him too. Did I mention that? I'm doing my best to lead him on into thinking I want him as much as he wants me. I haven't had to kiss him yet, but I'm sure that's coming. You don't have a problem with this do you, Seto my love! _

"He's part of Yugi's gang – so!" Seto was hardly interested.

"Well, he isn't really part of Yugi's gang anymore…they are on the outs. Yugi tried to convince him to set you free and Tristan wouldn't agree. He told Yugi he wouldn't help him if he got in over his head. It isn't good." She looked at the floor as her shoulders slumped in defeat. " Joey isn't happy either."

"Oh no! Please tell me you haven't asked **_them_** for help! Anyone but them Serenity!" Kaiba started pacing the room as he ran his hands through his hair. It was humiliating to have them help him. His worst enemy and that…that…dog!

"My brother is not a dog…" Serenity seethed.

Kaiba stopped and looked at her from a few feet of distance. Had he said that out loud? He was losing his mind.

"Whatever." He whispered as he stopped pacing and turned his attention back on her. "How come I get the feeling I don't know everything yet." His eyes were intense and she could swear it felt like he was boring a hole into her.

"I just left out one minor detail…but it's so small and unimportant." Her fingers displayed what appeared to be an inch with her thumb and index finger. It had to be illustrated as a minute point or he would have a cow. Exaggerate it less…the distance between two fingershad to seem more profound than what she was doing with Tristan (at least that's what she had to make him believe). She began to absently fiddle with a lock of her hair. Damn, she needed a haircut, and a stall tactic. She twisted it around her finger again and again, seeming to have forgotten the question. She sighed and blew a puff of air up at her bangs.

"It's bad isn't it? It has to be for you to be so scared to even tell me." He took a step towards her and she took two back. Where the hell was she going to run in this cube? Answer, nowhere. She was trapped in here with a slightly miffed Seto Kaiba. She was about to tell him something explosive and in a few seconds he would become an irrational Seto Kaiba. How does one sugar coat the fact that they are romancing the enemy of the man they love? Even if it's for a good cause it still sounded horribly awful.

She rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, dropping the hair back onto her shoulder. She started concentrating on her nails. "Well, um…damn it…there just is no good way to say this…"

"Then just say it all ready, my patience grows thin and you have to get the hell out of here soon." Kaiba glared at her.

"Fine." She closed her eyes, balled up her fists and let out a deep breath. "I'm dating Tristan. But not in the conventional way." There it was out. She opened one eye slowly. If he were going to kill her she would rather die with her eyes closed. When the fatal blow didn't come, she risked a glance.

He was just standing there, staring openly at her. Huh…maybe it wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

"Oh thank God Seto, I thought you would be angry. I'm glad you aren't." No change in his expression, so far much better. "You see, Mai and I had this idea that if I lead Tristan on I can get lots of access to this place, maybe even get you a room with a window. Though I haven't figured out how yet," she turned from him, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. "It's working, he's falling for it all right. He's kind of stupid and always has had quite the crush on me. I've even managed to evade all types of touching. You would have laughed if you had seen him try to hold my hand. I mean, I allowed it, if I didn't he would have known something was up, but I found things to do with my hands to make a second hold impossible. I think he's getting frustrated." She giggled and then looked at him.

"Have you lost your mind?" He asked with a strange expression on his face. He wasn't sure if he had heard her right. If he had it would all come to an end-now! No girl of his would be community property. He had theundeniable urge to kill Tristan. He wanted a one on one confrontation with the moron. "You let him touch you!" Seto was enraged. Only he was allowed to touch her, she was his and being so, no other man had a right to touch her.

"There's no other way Seto. I have to get you out of here and this is the plan. If you can come up with something else, well then - I'm all ears." She moved closer to him, suddenly wanting him to chase away any ghostly remains of Tristan from her body and mind.

His hands squeezed her shoulders. "You're going to get yourself killed Serenity."

Instead of showing intense anger towards her he closed his eyes and threw his head back. "Damn this all to hell! I feel so powerless and now here you are risking yourself to save me. Where the hell are my staff and my brother? Why do I have to rely on Yugi and company to save me time and time again?" He looked back at her. "I won't allow this…I forbid it." He growled.

"It isn't your choice anymore Seto. I'll save you no matter what the cost." She placed her hands on his, which were still on her shoulders. She squeezed them just as she heard Mai's signal. She had to leave him, now her tears did fall, but Seto Kaiba caught them.

**A/N:** I decided to put this out before anything else. I kind of left things hanging last time and a few of you didn't understand why they would have a 'moment' at such an awkward time. Let me clarify. First off...Kaiba believed her showing up signaled he was free. He merely took it that she was sent to unlock his door and greet him. In such a case-why not celebrate? Serenity, after being annoyed by Tristan, and not sure whether or not Kaiba was, in fact, alive just gave in to her emotions and feelings. I wanted it to read as ironic and this chapter focuses on that. Tristan is spouting how he wants to marry her and how she hates Kaiba and there she is all over him, proclaiming her love. Any questions? Any questions? If so...review me or e-mail me. Thanks so much for all the splendid reviews-have I mentioned how awesome you guys are. (That would be the second reason for the quick update...as a thank you to you all!)


	24. The Ultimate Betrayal

**A/N:** No ownership…only in my dreams, then again Seto lies in my fantasy so…don't own him though. I need to thank **Akewataru **for the inspirational idea for this chapter. I kinda twisted her idea a bit, to suit my needs, but it was an awesome one-thank you!

**Chapter 24**

_**The Ultimate Betrayal**_

"Don't put yourself in harm's way Serenity. Once you leave here-and you better leave here-don't come back. I have faith in Mokuba and my men, you have to stay away or you'll get hurt." He was softly squeezing her shoulders for emphasis. Trying to imagine her in a cold desolate room, like the hole he was in, proved unbearable.

"I love you Seto." Her eyes searched his, imploringly. "I will do anything to save you. Until Mokuba shows up, I'll work with Roland and the others to get you out." She pulled him down for a quick kiss, which lingered. There was a second knock and she hastily made her way to the door. There was longing in their eyes as she turned to him.

"I will get you out," she vowed. Then, she was gone. The soft click of the door never sounded that harsh before. The room was even worse now than it had been before, it was as if the sun was permitted to shine, but then doused just as quickly.

Seto circled the room, running his hands nervously through his hair. His captivity had meant nothing; there had been no way they could convince him to betray his company. Serenity just gave them their pawn. If they threatened her, he would have to fold his hand. Stupid woman. He was only able to think straight in this prison due to his knowledge that the people he cared about were safe. He no longer had that comfort. Where the hell was Mokuba? It was a good thing that no one knew where Mokie was. If the good guys didn't know, then the bad guys would be clueless as well. Powerless was not a feeling he was use to, and he decided, there and then that he hated it.

Was it too much to hope for that the Scooby gang wouldn't screw this up? He shook his head, then laid down on the bed. Closing his eyes, he thought of how good it had felt to hold her. There was a feeling of elation in his being that frightened him. No woman had ever affected him the way she did. He rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. "Where are you little brother?" He growled low.

* * *

Serenity, clad in the rare hunter's robe, and Mai made their way back to Tristan's room. Twice they had to duck into smaller bedrooms and, once, a bathroom. Fortunately, luck was on their side and their scheme had gone unnoticed. 

Serenity dashed into the room and threw herself on the bed, while Mai locked the door. Leaning against it and breathing heavy, Mai slid to floor against the barrier. She had come quite close to losing to that damn hunter. He had been cheating, not that it surprised her, but because of her heightened fear for Serenity, it had almost gone unnoticed. She nervously flipped through her deck, smiling at her trusted Harpie Ladies. Her deck never failed her. Even her few losses were due to poor calculations on her part and, of course, Yugi's and Joey's skills. Covering her deck within her hands she sighed.  
"Oh Joey, I could so use a hug right now." She murmured. Simply thinking of his warm soft eyes, and his fierce over protectiveness made her grow warm. She thought of their first kiss, and the time she admitted she loved him. It was a defense mechanism. It happened whenever she had fear, and fear was coursing through her veins at an alarming rate. She shook her head, trying to focus on the 'here and now'.

"Quick, Serenity, get the robe off and hide it again. We have to make like nothing happened. We just explored a bit and that's all." She rose to her feet and pulled Serenity up off the bed. Tears were streaking down Serenity's cheeks, but she managed to hold back her sobs. Slowly, Mai pulled the robe off of Serenity. It had to get placed into the backpack before it was seen by any of Tristan's goons. Thankfully, that whole situation was over. The next time they saw Seto Kaiba again would be when they released him.

"You better go clean up in the bathroom before Tristan comes in and sees you like that. We won't be able to explain why you're so upset." Mai led the crying doe-eyed girl into the adjoining bathroom. "You told him didn't you?" Mai asked, gently.

"I told him I loved him," Serenity sobbed softly, not being able to hold back. "I also told him I would get him out." She looked down, then back to Mai, "Please tell me we'll be able to save him Mai. I don't think I could handle losing him. I love him so much."

Biting her tongue, Mai shut Serenity in the bathroom. The truth was, she had no idea. Would they be able to save him? Would Tristan find out? Would Mokuba ever show himself? Were they all ready screwed? She needed answers to so many questions and she had none.

Serenity crossed to the sink and gazed at herself in the mirror. Mere heartbeats had passed since she was in his arms. Having been held, touched, and kissed by lips that brought her such pleasure, were the sole reasons for her sanity. It had taken every ounce of strength to leave him there, alone. How the hell could she go on with her charade of liking Tristan? If he touched her tonight she would retch and die. Seto's touch was everything; Tristan's was no better than a corpse's.

A slight knock caused her to snap out of her trance. Mai called in to tell her that they were wanted for dinner. Great…just perfect. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the ice-cold water. Softly, she pressed the cold wet cloth to her face and eyes. Hoping, against hope that she could cover up her crying. If it didn't look too bad, she might be able to say that there was something in her eye and it had caused her a lot of distress. Tristan was an idiot; he would buy anything she fed him. _Well, open wide…asshole._

She searched her purse for her make-up and quickly freshened her face. She still looked like she had been crying, but it was better. Thankfully, Visine would take the red out. Too bad it didn't work instantaneously. When she walked out of the bathroom, it was with a soft glide. Gone was the girl who trudged into the bathroom, looking for a window to toss herself out of. Serenity was back to normal, and ready to free the man she loved. Her confidence was still present as her thoughts cleared. It was time to continue with the plan. She took a deep, albeit ragged, breath and smiled at Mai.

"You look better," Mai smiled, the girl had made an amazing recovery. "Do you think you can handle this, or do we feign illness and leave?"

"I'll be fine. I just have to keep my head clear, and my mind on what's at stake. If I fail too many people will be hurt and I won't stand for it." Her brown eyes no longer resembled a doe's; her eyes now looked like a tigress's. She looked like she was on the prowl and felt like she would take no prisoners. No mercy would be on Tristan when everything fell down, and it would fall down, right around his big stupid ears. Jerk…

* * *

"I hope you like filet mignon Serenity. I wanted to have something special planned for our first night together." Tristan smiled at her all sweet and fuzzy like. It was sickening. Twice he had tried to take her hand, but fortunately, she had seen the signs and quickly used her hand to lift her glass or use her napkin. 

"I think the meat is a bit gamy. It tastes like it was ill prepared. I'm hardly enjoying this second class meal." Mai turned a snobby nose up at a blushing Tristan. "I've had better cuisine at McDonald's. I honestly think you should look into hiring a new chef. Obviously, this one has no talent. Did they work in a hospital or a morgue before here?" She looked down at the forkful of meat she had skewered and made a disgusted face.

"If the food is so bad may I suggest a restaurant?" Max asked her, snidely. If he could have, he would deliver a sharp slap across her smug face.

"Are you asking me out? Because I would have to say no-gutter trash isn't my style. I prefer men, not pigs." She hmphed and then turned her attention back to her plate. Pushing the food around was getting boring. However, if she looked at her watch again it may look obvious.

"You have a tangy wit to you." Max smirked. "I think you just need the right man to tame that bitchy side."

"You couldn't handle the bitch in me, I'd tear you apart in two minutes flat." The growl she used was menacing and severe. If he thought of touching her she was going straight for his jugular, with her fork. She clenched her fingers around the utensil, readying herself

"That's a theory I'd like to test. Maybe after dinner we could…"

"We have to leave after dinner," Serenity interrupted. "I have to get home Tristan. I'm still a tad weak from my ordeal in that fire." She gave a soft cough, for emphasis.

"Don't let Max bother you Serenity." Tristan slipped his arm around the back of Serenity's chair. "As long as I'm in charge he'll stay in line. He works for me you know." He puffed out his chest, as if he were somebody important. Serenity had the urge to slam her elbow into him.

"I must insist you stay through dessert…Miss." Max offered. "We have a floor show that I'm sure you'll find amusing, or at the least, interesting."

"A floor show?" Mai asked, trying to hide her nerves.

"Well, if you're done with your mediocre meal we could begin." Max sneered at the blonde.

"Is Tristan going to duel one of you idiots? Maybe you could demonstrate the new cheating techniques…" Mai challenged.

"A tongue as razor edged as yours could cause you harm, beauty." Max tried to stroke her cheek. Mai slapped it away.

"Control your dogs Tristan or I'll relieve him of what little manliness he has." Mai threatened. _Oh Joey, thank God I have you. I have to remind you how much I love you tonight, and how thankful I am for someone as wonderful as you…_

"Max, they are our guests and I expect you to treat them with respect…understood?" Tristan snapped at the rare hunter. Unfortunately, he missed the death glare that was shot his way by Max. The boy was insolent, and eventually, would be dealt with. Max turned back to Mai, she would be dealt with too, but not in the same fashion. He had plans for her. He had to suppress his thoughts, before his body gave away his eagerness.

"Now, Serenity, I wanted to give you something that would make you feel better." Tristan stroked a finger down her cheek, and then turned her chin, so she was face to face with him. She tried to hide her disgust. His smile let her know that her efforts were successful.

"Just being here with you makes me feel better." She cooed.

_Being in Seto's arms earlier did wonders for me. Just knowing I am in the same space he is does more for me than you ever will…_

"Bring him in," Max called out, to no one in particular.

Serenity's eyes widened at the sight brought before her.

There was Seto Kaiba, struggling between two rare hunters. A third had his hand buried in Kaiba's chestnut brown hair, tugging his head back with vengeance.

Mai's eyes immediately went to Serenity. It was make or break time. Earlier tears and sobs over this man wracked the girl's small frame, now she had to put up a front. Mai closed her eyes tight for an instant. Serenity wasn't ready for this…

All eyes fell on Serenity. The awareness of the hard gazes was more than unnerving. Suddenly Tristan's arm around her shoulder felt like a cobra, ominous and oppressive. How could she do this? What should she do? Max's steel glare warned of the consequences she would face if she flinched at Seto's treatment, worse yet, the rare hunter who hated her came into the room. She would die tonight, of that she was sure. The only question that remained was, which of the rare hunter's would slay her. Maybe Tristan, in a fit of rage, would deliver the fatal blow.

With a voice that shook, slightly she asked, "What is he doing here?"

"I know you knew he was here Serenity. My question is, did you come for me or for him?" Tristan's eyes looked demandingly at her.

"I knew he was here." Serenity tried to sound cross. "I just didn't think you would parade him in front of me."

"I just thought I would give you the opportunity to tell him how you feel." Tristan offered. He hated the idea that he had to put Serenity through this trial, but he had to satisfy Max's curiosity. Having her loyalty tested was more than annoying, he knew she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Taking a deep breath, she finally managed to turn her eyes towards Seto. He was fuming! She knew if one of the men slipped their hold, hell would break lose. Eyes that were warm and gentle for her a short time ago, were frigid and unyielding now. She swallowed hard and bit her lip; this wasn't what she wanted. Her heart was screaming, but it had to be still. If she faltered now, all would be lost.

Tristan smiled smugly at Kaiba, "how does it feel Seto Kaiba?" He stood up and tried to stare the CEO down. "How does it feel to lose the girl you want-to me?" Tristan stroked his fingers through Serenity's silky hair. She tried, desperately hard, not to flinch at the unwanted stroking. She wasn't his dog…

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Kaiba growled, menacingly.

"You don't like it when I touch my girlfriend?" Tristan smirked at the struggling man. He knew Kaiba would kill him if he broke free, but three hunters were able to contain him, for now. "She's mine Seto Kaiba. She wants me…don't you Serenity?"

All eyes turned to the girl who was tearing apart at the seams. How would she handle this? She had to prove loyalty to one man, but the loyalty to the other was at stake. There was no way to win this, she sadly realized. Her mouth opened slightly, then closed. She was here to save the man she loved. If she had to damn herself to do, so be it.

"I finally get to thank you, Seto Kaiba, for being stupid enough to trap yourself, so I could get free." Slowly, she stood. "If you had been a bit smarter, I would probably still be at your mercy, wouldn't I?" She felt his eyes narrow on her. They had never looked at her so coldly before. Her heart felt pierced and shattered with each word.

"You belong to me Serenity." Kaiba returned through clenched teeth. "Do you think that boy could make you happy after you've been with me?"

She was staring into his eyes now. Honey brown meeting glacial blue. She longed to know if he knew she was lying, he had to know it was a game, just a lie. She had confessed her love only moments ago.

She picked up Mai's water and splashed it in Kaiba's face. She, for a split second, thought of slapping him, but that would have caused her to shed tears. "Get a life, I was never yours. How dare you insinuate I was? How the hell could I love someone as harsh and cruel as you?"

His eyes narrowed on her face. _Please Seto don't fight me. Can't you see this is hard enough on me without you arguing against me?_

"Well Max, I think you could put our _friend _away. He belongs in that small room, where he can't hurt any other unsuspecting girl." Tristan approached Serenity, who was still trying to calm hers nerves.

Without her awareness, he turned her and grabbed her in a swooping kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth, stealing her breath and almost making her gag. His left hand tangled in her hair while his right arm tightened around her body, tugging her fiercely close. She pressed her hands against his shoulders, trying to free herself, whimpering at his force.

Kaiba's struggles reached a fevered pitch. It would have been easier to hold a feral tiger. He yanked and pulled, used his legs to kick, he twisted and growled, but the three men, along with two more, held him fast. Suddenly, Max took the butt of his gun and swiped it at the back of Kaiba's head, causing him to pass out.

Serenity was released from Tristan's grasp. His hands were still on her waist to steady her. Her fingers flew to her lips, while she stifled the urge to spit out his rancid saliva. Her heart hammered in her ears as she realized what had happened.

"I'm sorry it had to happen that way Serenity," Tristan whispered against her ear. "I had to test you, so Max would trust you." He pulled back so he could look down at her flushed face.

_I love when she blushes. She's such an innocent little angel. I bet that was her first intimate kiss. I only wish it could have been done in private, but there will be so much more time for that now._

He kissed her forehead and smiled at Max, as Kaiba's limp body was dragged from the room. Mai was staring blankly at the CEO; she watched a trickle of blood turn his collar a crimson color. Sharing that with Serenity would be a mistake…

"Tristan, I need…can I be excused?" Serenity's flight or fight response kicked in. Her senses screamed to fight, but to save Seto she would merely fly.

"Of course, darling." Tristan licked his lips. She was so overcome by his kiss she was probably going to recover herself. It probably took all her strength to hold back. He knew she would have urges, and he knew she would come to him when she was ready to explore them.

She nearly stumbled from the room, turning blindly down one hall, then another. Tears began stinging her eyes. The last thing Seto had seen before he was cold cocked had been her and Tristan in a lip lock. Did he know she hated it? Praying silently, for his understanding, she wandered aimlessly for a few moments.

Tristan's grotesque, acrid, sulfuric bile had replaced the warm, sweet, gentle taste of Seto. Her mouth felt violated, raped by that creature. She had been tested, and had passed. What had it cost her? Her pride, her dignity, her heart? Could it have cost her his love? Would Seto still want her after that display? He had nearly turned rabid when she was grabbed. She didn't resist. Did he understand why? It was a sneak attack by a coward.

So many thoughts turned in her head; her stomach lurched. She wanted to gather herself and get the hell out of this asylum.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her from behind. She was pulled back against a man's form, a rare hunter? She had no idea who it was. She could tell he was strong, and quite angry.

One of his arms snaked around her waist while the other held a knife against her tender throat. No scream escaped her lips. She had past the point of shock.

"Give me one good reason why I don't slit your worthless throat-you bitch." He growled against her ear. The knife pressed closer, as she swallowed hard.

"Go ahead," she whispered in defeat, her hands guiding his, pressing the blade closer. "You would save me a lot of trouble. I think I'd rather be dead at this point."

**A/N:** Am I evil? Please say yes…make my day…lol! Hmmm how fast would you like an update? Special cookies for anyone who guesses who it is…you have lots of choices…Tristan, his Dad, a rare hunter, Max, Umbra, and the list goes on and on…could it be an escaped Seto Kaiba? I wanna hear your guesses peoples…if you get on my case I will hammer out Chapter 25 post haste…if not…I'll let you twist. PMSing, so sue me…lol! I also want to give many thanks to you all for all the awesome reviews! I am humbled and not worthy…but I thank you for the support and the ideas!


	25. One Long Trecherous Riddle

**A/N:** Don't own anything but my twisting plot…all the characters (with the exception of the ones never seen on the show 'cause I made them up) are owned by someone other than me… I think we all know who that genius it…

I must give major credit to those who guessed correctly...you will know who you are shortly...

**Chapter 25**

**_One Long Treacherous Riddle_**

"I tried to explain to you Sir, that we have tried all methods to get Seto Kaiba to crack, but there seems to be nothing we can do or say to waiver him." Max ran a nervous hand through his hair. By Friday the patent would go through for Kaiba Corp. and all would be lost for Taylor Industries. "I think we're finally getting closer to Mokuba Kaiba Sir, that might be the key. He has been spotted in California, in the Bay area to be exact."

"I'm losing patience Max," Taylor Senior growled into the phone. "If the information has to be beaten out of him, so be it!"

"The only thing that a beating will get us is an unusable Kaiba. I had my men do a number on him, the guy looks like hell and yet it seems he mocks us as we pound him." Max shook his head. Breaking fingers would kill progress, as would any other torture method. Gozaburo made Seto Kaiba into one tough SOB. Max was still certain the way to the CEO was through what meant most to him-his brother and the girl. Too bad the little bitch was the object of Tristan's affection. The only way to break the attraction was to show what a turncoat she was. Problem was, Kaiba liked her and yet she seemed to like Tristan. Was the girl insane? What the hell she saw in Taylor's son was beyond him.

"That patent will be filed and set in mere days Max, you promised to deliver the system to me…are you capable or do I need to replace you with someone competent?" Taylor growled on the phone. Max shuddered, knowing what 'replacement' meant.

"I'll get the information Sir." Max sighed heavily. One way or another he had to get the information.

"I'll be coming home earlier than expected. I'll be there Thursday, not Friday. If you can't handle this I will then."

"Yes Sir," Max relented.

"Don't think that gets you off the hook, Max. There will be severe consequences if I have to get the prototype myself. I didn't hire you to piss my good money away." Taylor did his best to maintain his control. "Know this, rare hunter, there will be hell to pay if you fail. Believe me, I will take great pleasure in taking out all my aggression on your sorry ass if you fail me." With that, a loud click was heard.

Damn, now Max felt seriously screwed. He slapped the cell phone shut. His last shot was Mokuba, and where the little bastard was…only God knew. Unfortunately, he didn't know God on a personal level, not on any level-actually. It was time to collect the runt and peel off his skin, if need be, Seto Kaiba's compliance now meant **_his_** own life or death, and Max had no intentions of dying. He was into the practice of self-preservation and that's what his intentions were-save himself.

* * *

So many thoughts turned in her head; her stomach lurched. She wanted to gather herself and get the hell out of this asylum. 

Suddenly an arm grabbed her from behind. She was pulled back against a man's form, a rare hunter? She had no idea who it was. She could tell he was strong, and quite angry.

One of his arms snaked around her waist while the other held a knife against her tender throat. No scream escaped her lips. She had past the point of shock.

"Give me one good reason why I don't slit your worthless throat-you bitch." He growled against her ear. The knife pressed closer, as she swallowed hard.

"Go ahead," she whispered in defeat, her hands guiding his, pressing the blade closer. "You would save me a lot of trouble. I think I'd rather be dead at this point."

Her words stayed his hands. What the hell was she up to? She wanted death? It just didn't fit into the equation; then again, little made sense these days.

Slowly he dragged her into the closest room. After he jerked her in, he shut the door behind them. It took every ounce of strength he possessed not toslice the blade across her throat. He gave her a harsh push. She stumbled forward and fell to the floor sobbing. It seemed as if she was a big tangle of tears, sobs and wild red hair. She looked pathetic.

"Why not just kill me? Save everyone the energy and effort?" She hiccupped and whimpered. Tears fell relentlessly down her puffy, red cheeks. Even closing her eyes tightly didn't help. Images flared behind her closed lids; Seto's murderous glare, Tristan's heated one, the fetid kiss, the agony of seeing Seto slump forward, how much more could she take?

"I don't know what your game is," he growled as he grabbed her by the hair, at the back of her neck. He lifted her, she wailed softlyas she rose to her feet under the harsh treatment. "I sure as hell am going to find out. You better start talking before I really do slit your throat."

After regaining her feet she turned her eyes to the rare hunter. It was the same one who had been eyeing her with hatred since she stepped foot in the house. A small gasp escaped her lips upon realizing it. He held the knife at the ready. The blade gleaming under the light he had flicked on. Could it be possible that his eyes were even colder than before?

"Who are you?" She whispered. "Why are you looking at me with such hatred? Aren't you pleased that I passed the test your Master gave me? I stood up and proclaimed his ownership over me…what more do you need? A blood oath?" Holding her hand out, daring him to cut her. Thesadgaze turned from sorrow to anger. Her voice wavered. More tears soaked her lashes, frantically she wiped at them to clear her vision. She had suffered enough. It ended here.

Her tears had no effect on him. She deserved to hurt, to suffer. Whatever the reason was forthe tears he hoped to multiply it.

"Aren't you glad you finally got to tell the famous Seto Kaiba where to go? I mean, with 'lover-boy' standing in the wings it didn't look hard from where I stood." His voice was harsh and sarcastic; he wanted her to hurt. He wanted her tears.

"I would rather tell 'lover-boy' where to go." She turned to face her assailant. "Kill me, because I already feel dead inside."

Complete silence.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The rare hunter reached for her again, grabbing her slim throat with one hand. "You always giggle and look at him with such sappiness, only a fool would think you weren't head over heels for him."

"Then I guess you are a fool." She scratched at his wrist, her air being cut off. He loosened his grip, with that she gasped in a deep breath. "It doesn't matter anymore now. Everything that I was fighting for just ended with that lecherous kiss." Her eyes dropped to the floor. She had just given away her true feelings-to a rare hunter. "Slit my throat now please, I was honest with you so, make it quick." Resigning to her imminent death she tipped her head back, baring her throat.

A soft chuckle caused her head to snap up. "You're laughing at my pain? Are you mocking me?" She moved to slap him. He quickly grabbed her wrist. Just as quickly he pushed back his hood.

Raven hair and soft gray-violet eyes, which looked hauntingly familiar, were revealed. A tiny gasp escaped her now parted lips. A soft smile crept across his lips as he released her wrist. She felt like she was looking into Seto's eyes, well, they were the same shape as Seto's.

"I've grown up." Mokuba offered.

"Mokuba?" Serenity softly touched his cheek, could it be? "I don't understand."

"I'm here to save my big brother. I thought you were here to torment him." Mokuba shrugged. "I need the truth now."

"I love your brother Mokuba. I came here to rescue him too. Mai, Joey, Yugi and Roland are all in on this. Seto has been so worried about you." She threw herself into his arms and he hugged her to him. He softly stroked her back. He smirked, Seto had a girlfriend-how amusing.

Mokuba was still confused. "You said he was cruel to you and then the water thing…"

"I had to do something or else Max and Tristan would have seen right through me. I just hope Seto did see through me. I was with him earlier today and I told him how I felt. I just hope he doesn't think that I'm really in love with…that…leech." She cringed in Mokuba's arms.

"My brother is fairly intelligent, at times. I think he'll know. I just hope he wasn't hurt too badly. I can't get in to see him. If he knew I was here he would blow a gasket." Mokuba squeezed her tighter then let her go.

"You shouldn't be here Mokuba. If you're discovered they'd kill you." Serenity's eyes were wide in fear. He was taking a greater risk than her. She could leave, butif he was found out he would be, at least tortured. A shiver coursed through her body, Mokuba was Seto's greatest concern. If Max had Mokuba… "You have to get the hell out of here, go into hiding. I can handle this. Oh God! Do you know what you're doing?"

She clutched hisrobe and tried to shake him. This was insane! Holding one Kaiba brother was bad enough; two could open the way for a complete take over and an end to the Kaiba name. His smile caused her to stop, the gesture almost calmed her.

"My brother always says to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I'm only living by his rules." He shrugged and chuckled. The years melted away, and she found herself smiling back.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you. How old are you now?" She took his hand in hers.

"I'm 18 now. All grown up, but still a boy in Seto's eyes I'm afraid." Mokuba led her to the bed, where they sat down. "We don't have a lot of time. They'll be missing you soon."

"What do we do Mokuba?" Serenity let the fear show, for once.

"I have men in here, besides myself. There aren't many of us yet, a few more will be joining us shortly and then we can rescue Seto." Mokuba squeezed her hand.

"What can I do?" Serenity asked.

"I need Seto in a room with a window. I also need Tristan distracted." Mokuba sighed heavily. "I know you hate him, and I hate asking, but do you think you could do it?"

Serenity's gaze darted nervously around the room. She had nearly gagged from the kiss he planted on her. If he tried again she wasn't sure she could submit. Then again, Seto's life hung in the balance, and now so did Mokuba's. Could she ignore them and just sit back, hoping for the best? Unfortunately she feared the worst. Looking at her hands, then up to Mokuba's eyes, slowly she shook her head.

"I have no idea how to get him moved." Her shoulders slumped. "Roland had suggested the same thing, but Mokuba how?"

"Tristan was delighted with torturing Seto tonight by using you." Mokuba started. "Maybe we could use that against him?"

"Let me think about it. Mai might be able to help me come up with something. Mokuba, you can't get caught. Promise me you'll stick to the shadows. Stay out of the way until the time is right. It would kill Seto to have you in danger." Serenity stood.

"Seto huh? Does he call you Serenity?" Things had changed since he went away to school. It seemed things were improving. Maybe his brother could learn to act human, and less like a computer. Mokuba reached under his robe and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. "You better clean up before you go back out there. I would come up with an explanation too. Girls don't cry when the man they love kisses them." He winked at her, trying to lighten the dismal mood. They both knew what they were up against. However, they now knew they had allies.

"I'll be OK Mokuba, Tristan is somewhat…" She searched for a word. Her eyes darted around the small room.

"Mentally incompetent? Moronish? Dim-witted?" Mokuba smirked that famous Kaiba smirk. Serenity giggled.

"How about D-all of the above?"

"Clean up and get back out there. They mustn't know anything is wrong. And for God's sake, get out of here soon. Spend as little time here as possible." Mokuba adjusted his hood. "Seto would kill me if he knew I was putting you in danger. I saw the way he reacted where you're concerned."

"I'll be back tomorrow," Serenity explained.

"Tristan's lessons are everyday atthree o'clockwithout fail. If you find yourself here at that time we'll be able to exchange information. First things first, work on the window, let me work the inside. Tell Roland I'll be in touch, but tell him to trust no one. There are inside enemies." Mokuba looked her over as she wiped her eyes. She was in no state to go see Tristan.

"What will you tell Tristan? Why were you crying?" Mokuba questioned, she needed to have an excuse.

Serenity dabbed at her eyes for the last time. "My first true kiss was just experienced in front of a man I despise. I had wanted it to be special and sacred. I'm just a sappy little thing that let's her emotions get the best of her. I'm sorry I'm so…naive." Sharp eyes met gray-violet ones. A question lingered, would that explanation work?

"Go, but get out of here now. Nothing more can be done today. Also be leery of Max, he doesn't trust you."

Serenity stood on her tiptoes and kissed the young Kaiba's cheek.

"Please be careful Mokuba."

She turned towards the door. Hesitating for a moment. "We will free him, right?"

Mokuba bit his lower lip, his eyes downcast. "Of course, he's never let me down. I won't fail." Serenity turned to him.

Softly she whispered, "No Mokuba, WE won't fail."

Serenity walked quickly down the halls and back to the foyer. It was past time to get the hell out of here. She had so much to tell the gang. She whispered a soft prayer for the Kaibas, so close to one another, yet so far. Would it make Seto happy to know they were under the same roof, or drive him insane? She would obey Mokuba and not disclose a thing to Seto. Seto… She would have to get him out of that hole tomorrow. She also wanted to see him again. Make sure he was all right. He did receive a major blow to the head.

Her eyes burned furious at the thought. If Seto were seriously hurt, Mokuba would have to stand back. She would draw first blood! Mai was standing near the door with, ick, Tristan.

"Are you ready to go hon'?" Mai asked sweetly as she eyed the door. This place was creeping her out, and the sooner she was in Joey's arms the better.

"Yes, but I'll miss you Tristan." Serenity smiled shyly, not raising her eyes to him.

"I'll see you soon." Tristan tried to comfort her, she sounded so sad.

"Maybe I could come over tomorrow?" Serenity asked, trying to sound hopeful. It was very necessary for her to come back and get Mokuba's plan into action. The more time she spent here the easier that would be. Only problem was that she had to make Tristan think he was the aggressor. If she didn't he may realize she wasn't as innocent as he believed her to be. That would be dangerous, very dangerous.

"Would you really like to? I mean I was going to ask, but I was afraid that you might not be able to…" Tristan's gushing made Mai and Serenity want to hurl. "Please, I would love to have you here tomorrow. Maybe lunch?" He offered.

Serenity's mind reeled; she had to be here when Tristan had his lesson. Mokuba said that was three o'clock. It would be the only time she would have to speak to him, and see Seto. She needed to see Seto.

"How about two o'clock?" Serenity offered with a shy half smile. Eagerness would be a bad thing.

"Oh…um…"Tristan struggled. "I have a duel lesson at three." He looked disappointed.

"Well," Mai offered, "We could have lunch at two, you could have your lesson and then you could spend time together after that." Mai had no idea why Serenity wanted that time, but had a feeling it was for something important. Mai shrugged, as if in annoyance, and turned her eyes back to Tristan. What would he think?

The expression on the boy's face wasn't readable. He looked confused, which probably meant he was thinking.

Max returned to the room, as the question hung in the air. His cold dark eyes drank in Mai, and she shuddered at his survey. Once he knew he had her attention, he ran his tongue across his lips as if he were imagining her taste. It was revolting.

"Take a picture, asswipe, it'll last longer." Mai said flippantly as she tossed a long lock of hair over her shoulder. The man terrified the hell out of her, but if he saw the fear in her face he would know he held power. "Tristan, you should train your underlings better. Manners are important, that derelict doesn't seem to have any."

"Manners aren't everything Mai," Max countered. "Sometimes skills make a woman happier."

The comment was arrogant and lewd. Tristan turned his attention on the man. If Mai felt nervous in the house, Serenity may not be able to come. Something had to be done.

"Apologize Max, this instant." Tristan snapped. "I won't have my invited guests harassed by you. Mai is off limits."

Max snarled low in his throat and turned to leave. He looked Mai up and down once more. She had never felt more violated.

"We have to go Tristan," Serenity announced sadly. "I appreciated your hospitality."

Tristan leaned in to kiss her, but Mia intervened.

"I think she has had enough kisses for one day, Romeo. She has a reputation to uphold and I won't allow her to do anything unseemly. She is a lady, after all." Mai slowly tucked Serenity behind her. "You love birds will see one another tomorrow, until then you'll just have to use your memories to keep you both warm."

Tristan smiled at Serenity, she smiled back, weakly. She hated leaving Seto and Mokuba under this roof. Tristan could be left in a heartbeat, in fact, she longed to be out of his presence. The longer he looked, the more his brown eyes seemed to devour her, the more her stomach turned.

Mai opened the door and out they went. The night air was crisp and cool. It felt good to be in the fresh air, as opposed to the stagnant dank air that seemed too oppressive in the mansion. The moon was almost full; stars filled the black sky. The two girls walked to the car slowly, each enjoying the fresh night air, taking deep lungfuls before exhaling slowly. They had pulled it off. How they had done it was beyond them, but they had. No one inside was the wiser, that they knew of.

Tristan was still as moronic as always. Max, well, they knew he would be a problem. Thankfully, Tristan had put him in his place, for the time being. Caution was still key.

Once they were safely on the road, the van containing their friends came into view in the rear mirror. Mai smiled brightly…Joey. Serenity noticed the smile and knew it was for her brother. Mai's finger looked so naked without the engagement ring, but she didn't feel safe wearing it around the hunters.

"I have some news," Serenity finally broke the silence. "Mokuba is alive."

Mai looked at Serenity when they arrived at a red light. Her eyebrow quirked, it was as if she were asking Serenity to go on. Mokuba was the missing link in this whole mess. If Serenity knew he was alive, she must also know where he was.

"Did Kaiba tell you?" Mai asked, intrigued.

"No," Serenity whispered, sheepishly, "Mokuba did."

**A/N:** Congrats go out to: for your insightful guessing. The rest of you, don't feel badly at all, I know I have this plot twisting and turning. It honestly could have been anyone. I'm not a great guesser at mysteries, just wanted to see if any of you were. (Though, I must admit I did have the SCREAM series figured out quite quickly.) I just wanted to make sure I wasn't too obvious, otherwise, how could I keep you all in suspense? Things are building, I'm working on the seriously scary part now and I'm kinda freakin' my own self out. Geez, I hope you can all handle it. My beta is down to her last nail-lol! Thank you for all the awesome reviews...once again...guys you are the best-hands down!


	26. Shelter Before the Storm

**A/N:** Last I checked I still didn't own Yugi-…too bad. Well, for me anyway…There is a lemon/lime warning for the first part (more like sprite) if you hate that-scroll to the first break and skip it. You know my style by now, I'm not crude and there is nothing nasty I swear…it's PG-13 for sure-no R in any way…promise…

**Chapter 26**

**_Shelter Before the Storm_**

"So, are you going to tell me what happened today?" Joey asked softly, as Mai entered his bedroom and closed the bedroom door. Basically locking out the world, leaving him and Mai in their own silence. Mai stood, staring out the window, mulling over the events of the day. She felt his presence behind her and shivered in response. Quickly he was within inches of her, stroking his hands up and down her arms, trying to rid her of the chill she seemed to have.

"You know I love you Joey, completely and unequivocally. There is nothing I would do to hurt you." She could hardly face him. Her fingers twined with his, on her arms,as a tear trickled down her cheek. "I can hardly wait for the day we take our vows and become husband and wife. Even though I don't think I deserve you." She shook her head, softly, and her hair cascaded down her back.

"What happened Mai? Did someone in there do something to you?" His voice took on a gruff note, his jaw clenched. If anyone so much as pulled a strand of hair he would kill them. "Tell me."

She turned into his arms and draped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself tightly against him. His arms circled her waist as his nose buried itself in her neck. Her scent was so unique, a mixture of roses and honeysuckle. He felt her sigh deeply.

"You know all day long I just wanted to be right here-in your arms." She snuggled against him and he smiled. If anyone had told him she would eventually be his, he would have laughed in their face. Someone like her deserved so much more and yet she was here in his arms-soon to become his forever.

She felt him relax and smiled. She longed to tell him how she had risked her life, never mind her honor, for Serenity. She needed to tell him, but not tonight. Tonight she just wanted to be his.

"Is everyone asleep?" She asked in a hushed tone. His lips were softly brushing her neck, nibbling the sensitive skin beneath her ear. He whispered a soft _yes_, as he continued to scrape his teeth against her delicate skin, gently moving his lips lazily up to her ear.

"How can I make it all better? Just tell me sweetheart, and if it's in my power-it's yours." His warm breath against her ear caused her to moan softly, gently, and eagerly. She tugged his shirt up and over his head, not able to bear being separated from him. Her fingers dancing across his skin caused him to shudder. He had kept a silent prayer going all day for both of them, and now, here was his sweet reward. Softly she kissed his neck, then moved lower to his collarbone, softly nipping him.

"Love me Joey," she murmured. "And let me love you-that's all I want tonight. No discussions, or thoughts, just us." She pulled back slightly so she could look into his honey-brown eyes. Now she understood why Serenity was going out on a limb for Seto. If Serenity felt even remotely as much for Seto as she did for Joey…

Joey leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her over to the bed. She playfully kicked off her shoes and giggled. He smiled at her, "how is it you can twist me right around your finger?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Because, Joseph, you love me." She snuggled into the pillows as he gently laid her down, "and you know that I love you as well." She smiled up at him and winked. There would be no twisting if they weren't both on the same page…

He smiled down at her, taking delight in the mere sight of her, lying beneath him. They knew they were entering uncharted territory. The idea surprised Mai, but didn't shock her. All day long she had wondered what it would be like to truly be with him, the man she loved. If She had died in that mansion, or one of the hunters had raped her…she just couldn't even go there. For reasons she couldn't put into words, the only man she had ever trusted was Joey. She longed for him-to touch her in the sweetest and gentlest ways.

There was a tender gleam in his eyes, before she realized what he was doing; his lips were ravishing her throat. She closed her eyes and clung to him, afraid to move and break the spell, she raked her fingers down his bare back as she whimpered with pleasure.

When he lifted his head she opened her eyes, looking into his soft brown ones. He was breathing heavily, and she was softly panting.

"I sound like I just ran ten miles," he cooed. "All up hill."

"Is that what I do to you, Joseph?" She asked, honestly.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Mai."

They held each other's gaze; two heartbeats began to sound alike.

"You can tell me to stop at any time Mai, you know that." He murmured. "You had said you wanted to wait."

"I love you, Joseph. I no longer see any need to wait." She knew this was a dangerous game that all of them were playing. A part of her was terrified of dying before knowing this man, who had saved her from herself. She needed him completely.

Slowly, his right hand trailed down the slender arch of her neck, tracing the neckline of her shirt. Her heart raced. Slowly, her buttons were undone. Gently he exposed her to his anxious eyes, she felt flush and embarrassed, but his warm smile assured her that she had no reason to be.

"Are you scared?" He whispered against her lips.

"Yes, I mean no…I mean…" His hand slid over her and began a gentle caress.

"Are you afraid?" She asked in a slow moan. His hands felt warm and wonderful, like they were made for touching her.

"Of loving you?" He softly caught her lips, "it feels too natural."

Slowly, but eagerly they undressed one another. Sharing intimate kisses and touches, a few giggles and more moans than either cared to allow or deny. In the end Joey stopped before crossing that final barrier-the final threshold that would make her completely his.

Mai knew if she said no he would back off. All of this would end as quickly as it had begun. The most amazing thing was that she realized nothing would change either way. She would be his wife in a matter of weeks; the proof lay in a little box, tucked away in her dresser. He would still love her, and she him. The only thing that would change would be the intimacy, the true knowledge of this man she had longed for-for so very long.

"Since the first day I met you in Duelist Kingdom I've wanted you. Even when you tried to cheat during our duel I longed to know if your hair felt as soft as it looked. I wrestled with myself constantly when it came to you. There was never a time when I wasn't feeling desire for you Mai. I just had to protect my own heart, I was terrified that maybe you wouldn't want me. We'll be married soon, if you need to wait-we will." He fought for every ounce of control.

Mai knew what it was costing him to hold back. He could have taken her by now, yet, he waited. Even now, he treated her with respect and honor.

Sweet helplessness swept through her. She lay back against his arm, closed her eyes softly and offered herself up to him.

Gently he covered her with his body. The ache could not be denied anymore for either. He whispered her name softly and lovingly against her ear as he slowly claimed her as his own. She gasped, and then arched, pressing against him. Her fingers sliding up and down the corded muscles of his back. If this was what paradise felt like, it was worth every ounce of pain needed to achieve it.

More new and wondrous sensations began to fill them. Mai could hardly contain herself; she matched his movements. Stroking his hair, taking in his warm, familiar scent until she felt her body rush. Tiny thrills sang along each nerve ending. His name left her lips time and again. Joey soon whispered her name huskily against her ear, as he found his way to join her-in paradise.

Their breathing began to calm, as he pulled her into a close embrace. They fell into an exhausted sleep, both dreaming of the other and of sheer bliss…

* * *

Serenity shyly followed Tristan into the living room. They had just finished lunch when Mai announced that she was going to use the bathroom. The creep wasted no time dragging her into another room, in an attempt to get them alone. Keeping her fingers interlaced behind her back prevented hand holding, but how long could she keep the distance. 

For a few minutes she thought of resisting the slight invitation, the gentle wave of his hand-beckoning her towards the door of the room. She had to play this right. If played to coy he might catch on that she had no interest. Besides, Mai would find her quickly as soon as she returned to the dining room. They hadn't wandered too far, only a few doors down.

"Do you like my home?" Tristan asked as he approached a large picture window, overlooking the grounds. He smiled, a smile she couldn't see, as his back was turned towards her.

"It's quite lovely, actually. I'm just not used to this much excess. Joey and I live quite menially. I mean-I wouldn't know what to do with all the rooms and space. How does one choose what to fill a house like this with?" She shrugged.

He turned and looked her up and down-she looked exceptionally lovely today in a pretty light pink sundress. Crisp, clean, sweet and just so perfect. How did he end up so lucky? He held out a hand to her, trying to coax her out of her shyness. His angel was just so sweetly innocent, like a flower that was a mere bud, not even ready to attempt to bloom.

She blushed so dainty. "Tristan, you know I'm not that kind of girl." She looked down at her feet; clad in Keds…she would need them for a fast getaway from Seto's room when she saw him later. Joey and Yugi had made her promise to stay away, but Mai seemed sympathetic and they agreed to keep this a secret.

"Please, don't you trust me?" He asked.

"You did pull a fast one on me yesterday. I didn't appreciate being kissed like that so openly." I mean, it was the first time for me." She absently played with the hem of her dress as her toe nudged the carpet.

_I nearly retched in your mouth…asshole…_

"I promise I won't do it again until you're ready. I just wanted to prove to Max that you were in love with me and not Seto Kaiba." He seemed frustrated as he said it. Could he still have doubts? That wouldn't do at all; she had to think of something fast.

"I trust you Tristan." She slowly placed her hand in his. He tugged her towards the armchair before the window. He sat in it, and it seemed as if his intention was to pull her down into his lap.

"What are you?" She tried to ask, but he tugged her down before she had the chance to finish her thought. There was no way she was going in his lap. Mai warned her this morning, on their ride over, that Tristan wouldn't love the chase anymore once she was caught. She needed him to be VERY interested, conceding nothing, acting shy and hating Seto.

Swiftly, her mind spun, her knee came up to protect her from a fast fall into his lap. She knew she hit her target when his eyes grew large quickly. Her knee connected with a very delicate area of his anatomy.

He gasped.

She pulled back.

He released her quickly as his hands fell into his lap, gently trying to ease his suffering.

"Oh my God! Tristan I am so sorry! I thought I was going to lose my balance when you tugged, I didn't realize. I am so sorry!" She covered her lips, as if in shock, but honestly, it was to hide her growing smile.

_Serves you right…_

"Is there anything I can do to help? Maybe get you some aspirin?" She tried to seem concerned-she hoped it seemed genuine.

* * *

Mai returned to the dining room, to find Serenity and Tristan gone. Great-now what? She huffed and folded her arms across her chest. She would have to find them and quickly, Serenity couldn't hold him off and still seem interested for long. 

With a harsh sigh she turned towards the door, and right into the chest of Max. Great-just perfect.

"What are you looking at?" She growled at him, trying to be intimidating.

"Well, I've always been told that there is no charge for looking," he leered at her. "However, how much would it cost to touch?" He reached out a hand to feel her skin and was quickly slapped away by her, even faster, shooting hand.

"Consider that a warning," she glared at him. "Attempt to touch me again and I will remove body parts that I deem unnecessary."

"I like my women feisty. That little red-haired bitch is too shy and mellow. I thought she was something else, but apparently she's just a sappy child. I like vixens, and I'd like to attempt to tame you." He tried to close the gap.

"If you come any closer I'll…I'll…" Mai tried.

"Scream?" He asked, with a voice dripping in sarcasm. "Go ahead. My men listen to me, not you." He took two more steps. What she wouldn't surrender he would simply take. That was nothing new to him. He was a rare hunter. The motto was to never say die. You got your card at any cost. He felt the same way about this woman-who had embedded herself into his brain. He had to have her in order to rid himself of her. Once she was lying broken beneath him, he was sure his obsession would fade.

"I'll kick your lame ass from here to kingdom come. Don't try me, you won't like my claws." She was beginning to feel a bit of panic, she only had her words and a few quick moves. If there were a struggle, she would lose for sure. After last night she knew there was only one man for her, and damn the fact that he wasn't here. How she longed to disappear into her memories and be right back there in that moment.

"Excuse me…err…um…Max." A rare hunter called in. "It's time for Tristan's lessons. Should I get him? He's in the living room."

Max grumbled something to Mai about unfinished business and made his way out of the room. Mai slumped into the closest chair, burying her face in her hands. She didn't notice the hunter shut the door.

"Are you alright?" A deep voice asked.

Mai's head shot up. "Mokuba?" She faintly whispered, as she looked at him in disbelief. He had pulled back his hood, revealing his gray-violet eyes and features that resembled his brother's, though softer-sweeter and more gentle. His raven hair was now cut short, but still a bit unruly.

"I'm fine, he's just such an jerk. I swear I will kick his ass at some point." She ran nervous fingers through her hair. "Do you know if Serenity is ok? I lost track of them when I had to leave to use the bathroom."

"She's fine, in fact she's better than fine. I do think Tristan will be singing a few notes higher from now on though. He may even lose some interest in her today."

"I'm glad you're alright Mokuba." Mai stood up and walked over to him, pulling his hood back up. "We have to keep you that way kid." She winked at him.

"You only told Roland, Yugi and Joey right? I told Serenity there are spies everywhere. So far I have close to twenty men in here. We'll be breaking Seto out soon. Serenity just has to figure out a way to get him into a room with a view." Mokuba kept his gaze level with Mai.

"I discussed ideas with her and I think we came up with something fool-proof. She just needs to see Seto one more time. Maybe you can help. Would it be possible for you to guard his door for a few to let her in?" She asked softly. They both heard the click of the dining room door. Serenity quickly closed it behind her. She smiled when she saw Mokuba.

"Tristan is off for his lesson. No better time than the present."

* * *

Seto was pacing the room like a caged animal. He would have clawed his way through the damn walls if he thought he could have made his way out. When the door slowly began to open, his first inclination was to just snap the man's neck and be done with it. Thankfully he hadn't. With the push of her hand red hair tumbled out from under the protective hood. 

"Serenity!" He asked, in anger and elation. "I thought I told you to stay the hell away?" He was growling and fast approaching. Suddenly she felt his hands gripped onto her shoulders. He shook her softly. "This is insane! You should be nowhere near this damn place! What the hell were you thinking?" He was irate, his eyes nearly glowing red in anger.

"Seto I had to come back, I had to explain…"

"He touched you yesterday-damn it he kissed you! I could kill that bastard!"

There was no reasoning with him. "I had to make sure you knew it had nothing to do with me…that I love you. The only reason why I allowed it to happen was so that he suspected nothing! I have to get you out of here." She sounded desperate as tears streaked down her cheeks. "Do you have any idea how hard this is for me? To pretend to feel nothing for you when all my thoughts are clouded because I fear for you so much?"

"He touched you." Seto scowled as his fingers dug into her tender skin. He ceased when he saw her wince. His intention wasn't to hurt her, he…liked her too much to hurt her…yes, he liked her…a lot-a whole lot. In fact-a whole hell of a lot.

"You touched me first, and as far as I'm concerned-your touch is the only one that matters-my heart is yours." Serenity's eyes were imploring.

"Do you have a better plan?" He asked, in an attempt to calm down. He couldn't burn the image out of his head of the kiss.

"First things first Seto," she pulled him over to the bed and sat him down. She tugged off her robe.

She noticed the smirk on his lips. She frowned at him and then crawled behind him. She had to see the back of his head, where he had been hit yesterday. Her fingers gently parted his hair, looking for the wound she was sure would be there. She took in a sharp breath when she saw the jagged wound, blood still crusted around it.

"Did anyone even bother cleaning this?" She bit her bottom lip as she examined his scab.

"Oh yeah, they baby me here, can't you tell from my luxury accommodations?" There was the sarcastic Seto Kaiba she fell in love with. Gently she pulled out a small kit Mai and her had put together. "This may sting a bit," she whispered as she sprayed a small bottle of antiseptic on the wound. A cotton swab waited under it for any run off.

He rolled his eyes, unnoticed and fisted his hands.

"This isn't my cleaning solution of choice, it stings. The gentlest would be peroxide, but I don't think you would want a patch of light hair back here-it would bleach you." She dabbed at it a few times, cleaning off the crusted blood.

She recalled how she almost started crying when Mai told her about the blood. Joey, however, still didn't know about her feelings for Seto, so Mai had shot her a 'react gently' look. Roland asked, in depth about the incident, trying to ascertain the damage done to the young CEO. It was an almost fatherly concern, which touched Serenity deeply. His workers were loyal, at least some of them were. She explained to everyone what Mokuba had said about trusting no one. Roland was thrilled to know Mokuba was on the inside, albeit, a bit nervous as well.

"How bad is it?" He asked gruffly, trying to seem annoyed at her ministrations. He hated the stinging, but her fingers were deft and so gentle.

"You'll live," she kissed his neck impulsively. How she longed to turn back the hands of time to that morning in his summer home in the woods. She would have never left his side. They would still be there, together, safe, and protected. "I'm going to put some Neosporin on this, it should prevent an infection. Do you have anywhere in here where you could hide it from being seen? You should keep applying it."

Her warm breath against his ear was a bad thing, making him remember nights that they came so close…

"I don't have much more time Seto," she whispered with a sigh of deep regret.

"You should get out of this place and stay way," he warned her, but not as forcibly. He wanted her around; it provided him comfort-these few stolen moments. Her safety, though, was primary to him.

"I'm going to get you moved from this room today. You need a room with a window." She stood up, moving away from him. They missed one another's warmth immediately. "Just know, whatever you witness has no bearings on my love for you Seto." She looked at the floor, dejectedly, Mai's idea would work, but it would be ugly.

"Don't get hurt." Seto growled, he was beginning to realize he couldn't control her.

"I won't, just don't think badly of me. When I leave this room I'm acting, please realize that." Her amber eyes implored him. His blue eyes softened, she was afraid. She couldn't be afraid. Fear caused people to mess up, fear left room for mistakes. She had to be resolved.

"Just remember you can outsmart them Serenity, rare hunters are stupid creatures. Not even good enough to be considered human." He would give her what strength he had left. "Look what they did to you yesterday, against your will." His blue eyes gleamed in anger at the remembrance of the kiss Tristan stole, a kiss that belonged to him-alone. "Are you going to let them manipulate you? Or will you put them under your foot where scum like them belong?" He watched her body language. She was bristling at his words. It was working.

She looked up at him, more determined than ever to get him out.

She strode forward, suddenly stroking the nape of his neck and planted her lips against his. Dry-mouthed, Kaiba berated himself for not being prepared. But he made the most of the moment, meeting her lips with his, tasting the corner of her mouth and teasing her upper lips before she could pull away. Her mouth tasted warm and enticing. Her heart beat rapidly against his. He followed her mouth as she pulled away, turning her head. What had begun only as a way to strengthen her resolve-to prepare her, had suddenly become a longing-a stirring in his core. He wanted to devour that prim, bow-shaped mouth.

"I must go now, before I'm missed." She panted against his neck, as he had drawn her into his arms. His nose nuzzled into her hair, she had the scent of sunshine on her. The dress she wore was crisp under his fingers, though he liked his hands on her bare flesh much better-soft and silky was better than crisp.

"I love you Seto, and we're closer to getting you out." She tilted her head up and looked at him, before turning her attention to the robe.

Slowly she pulled back on the robe. He watched her with regret, wanting to tell her not to leave him. If circumstances were different…but, sadly they weren't.

"Please avoid confrontation, be one step ahead." He warned.

She turned to look at him once more before she left his room. She tried to memorize every aspect of him. Once he was out, she would never leave his side again.

Slowly she made her way down the hall, unfortunately, a pair of eyes had spotted the very tiny rare hunter.

**A/N:** Hmmm…who caught her? I wonder…I will also keep you guessing…as always. Thank you all so very much for all the reviews! I can hardly believe this story is so popular! You guys are the best and totally keep me going! Glad you all enjoy it so much…please review and let me know how I'm doing-input, input, input! LOL!


	27. Sleeping With The Enemy

**A/N:** Don't own Yu-gi-oh at all, only my plots…please don't sue-I have nothing of value (except my puppy and if he keep resisting the housebreaking-I'll hand him over gladly).

**Chapter 27**

_**Sleeping with the Enemy**_

Serenity managed to, once again, sneak back into the room Mai occupied. Quickly she tugged the hood back and then pulled the robe over her head. Mai was still shaken from her episode with Max, but dared not say anything. She was too afraid it might complicate things in Serenity's mind. It had been a scary and tense moment for Mai, what if Mokuba hadn't interfered? Would Max resort to rape? She shivered.

"Are you ok Mai?" Serenity asked as she shoved the robe back into the bag. Quickly she zipped it and plopped it on the floor. Umbra had come in handy, she had to make a mental note to Mokuba that Umbra-though not on their side-was at least 'in' on things. She looked back at Mai.

"Earth to Mai? Are you there?" Serenity tried again, softly waving a hand before Mai's eyes.

"Huh?" Mai shook her head, trying to rid it of Max. "Sorry hon' I can't seem to keep my wits about me." Mai rubbed her arms.

"Why don't you stay in here? I'll go and see if I can't put our plan in action." Serenity walked over to the door and paused, turning. "Lock the door behind me. I'll tell Tristan that you have a headache and needed some rest."

"Without me watching your back and running interference you're vulnerable." Mai warned. Serenity put her hand up and shook her head.

"Stay. I know what has to be done. Let me go do it while I have the courage Seto gave me." She smiled, weakly, at Mai.

Mai raced to the door after Serenity left and bolted it shut, still not happy, she shoved a chair under the knob. If Max tried to get to her that would delay it until she could find an alternative way out. Satisfied, she sat on the bed and waited, silently praying that Serenity succeeded so they could be finished. She never wanted to come back to this place; it was too dangerous. She wanted to be with Joey-only Joey.

* * *

"Tristan?" Serenity asked softly as she played with her food. Dinner was miserable without Mai. She didn't want to be alone with him and yet, the only way to save Seto was to be alone with Tristan. The conversation had lagged. They really had nothing in common anymore. They would have discussed dueling, but she didn't want to hear about the cheating he was being taught. Talking about the old days and friends were off limits, seeing as he had destroyed all of his friendships. She could discuss New York but, honestly, didn't want to share anything she had shared with Seto with Tristan. 

"Yes, Serenity?" He smiled at her, but noticed her hands were now buried in her lap. He so wanted to reach out and hold one, maybe caress her soft skin, place a kiss on her palm.

"The other night you sort of shocked me with Kaiba." She shrugged softly, not meeting Tristan's eyes.

"I've apologized for that Serenity, I mean, you have to know it was Max directing that. I would have saved that kiss for a more private time. Max wanted to make sure we knew where your loyalties were." Tristan looked very concerned, was she still cross with him?

"I understand that," Serenity offered meekly. "I just wanted to offer you a belated thank you." She sighed as she examined her nails in her lap. She knew the part she had to play. If she seemed eager he might catch on, and for Seto's sake, that couldn't happen. "I mean, he did horrible things to me Tristan. Being his captive was awful. When I thought of it, later, I realized how that kiss must have affected him." She finally looked up at Tristan and smiled. "He looked really mad." Quickly her eyes dropped. She couldn't seem like a maniacal witch.

"He was furious, I thought he would break away from the guards and kill me." Tristan chuckled. He was so caught up in his recollections he missed the flicker of hatred in her eyes.

"He deserved it for what he did to me." She shrugged subtly.

"He deserves more than that for what he did to you." Tristan caught her eyes with his, noting the soft brown color. He was so dense he couldn't see her true feelings.

"You shouldn't be so cruel Tristan." She giggled. "Do you remember the train ride we took? I remember it fondly." She smiled, hoping it didn't look false.

"I do," he whispered, remembering the time they had spent alone together.

A coy smile accented her soft lips. "Maybe we should show Kaiba just what we mean to one another." She offered.

"How Serenity?" Tristan asked, hanging on her words.

"Well, maybe he could see us together and then he'll know he has no hold on me." She turned away, wondering silently if her acting skills were any good.

"He saw us yesterday, when I kissed you." Tristan offered.

"You know him," Serenity dismissed the thought with a flippant wave of her hand. "He probably thought that was an act."

Tristan lost himself in thought over her statement.

"Maybe we could walk past his room and hold hands, pretend we don't know he's watching." She offered, looking at him sideways. Was he buying this? Had he caught her? Her breath held as he mulled things over.

"That would work if he could see us." Tristan frowned.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"His room has only one way in and out, leaving the door open isn't an option." Tristan shrugged.

Suddenly, Serenity felt someone approach her from behind.

"Why don't we put Seto Kaiba in a room with a view?" Max's voice sounded from over Serenity's shoulder.

Serenity swallowed hard. Max scared the hell out of her, what was he up to?

"Would that work for you Miss. Wheeler? Then you and Master Taylor could parade your 'love' under his window, while he watches on helplessly." Max shrugged, seemingly impassionate.

"But I thought you said he needed to be guarded." Tristan looked at Max.

"He can still be guarded and have a window, can't he Serenity?" Max asked, innocently.

Panic welled in her body, she was scared now. Honestly scared. Something was going on here, something she knew nothing about. Seto had told her that the rare hunters were stupid, that she could outwit and out maneuver them. Could she? She had no choice, if she wanted Seto saved.

"I guess, I mean, I don't know your security measures." She shrugged, but kept her eyes focused on Tristan. He had to think she was his. She felt as if she were a cornered animal of prey. Here she was in the same room with men that could destroy her, playing a game that could get her, and everyone she held dear, killed.

"Maybe we should move him to a room with a window." Tristan smiled, thinking how sweet it would be to show that snob that he had the girl-Seto Kaiba had lost this battle.

"It could make things 'interesting' for Seto Kaiba, I mean, the boy is clearly bored in his room." Max lifted his com-link and ordered Kaiba to a different room. One that had a window.

Serenity was in a terrified frenzy inside, but on the outside she sat demurely. If they sensed her fear, the game would reverse and everyone would be in jeopardy.

"Could we take a walk Tristan?" Serenity offered. She hated being alone with him, but it was better than being near Max.

"You can take your walk in a minute dear, first Master Tristan must call his father." Max sat down diagonally away from her. He wouldn't do anything to her, it seemed, at that distance.

"I'll be right back Serenity and then we can take that walk." Tristan smiled as he left the room.

After the door clicked shut Max turned towards Serenity. Her heart ceased beating and her mouth dried up quickly. She was scared to death, digging her nails into her palms-sure that she was drawing blood.

"It seems I found a spy on the grounds." Max announced, not directly to her, more to the room. Immediately she thought of Mokuba. Had he been found?

"A spy?" She asked, trying to be uninterested.

"A small one, with red hair-like fire." Max's eyes turned to her. "I had a feeling you were in leagues with Seto Kaiba-no woman with your spirit would fall for Tristan the sap." He smirked at her ashen look. Her eyes were wide and the blood seemed to drain from her features. She prayed she wouldn't throw up on him, but couldn't guarantee it.

"W-what makes you say that?" She tried to keep her voice even.

"You can stop pretending, I know about your rendezvous. I caught you coming out of his room." His evil grin turned her blood cold. "What were you two doing in there anyway?"

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking a-about." She had to gain her composure, her eyes darting to the door Tristan had left through.

"You can knock off the shy-innocent act. Besides, now I'm in a very interesting situation. I could use this knowledge-tell Tristan of your treachery and then torture you before Seto Kaiba's eyes until he spills everything…" His leer caused her heart to palpitate.

"Please…" She whispered.

"Or, I could switch plans, change teams. I know Seto Kaiba is impossible to break-believe me I have tried. I may have a shot using you, however, can I risk it?" He stood and circled around her. "I have a bird in the hand now. If I set him free I could demand a nice pay off for it-through your interference I could earn a pretty penny from him-could I not?" He was behind her now, his hands resting on her slim shoulders. "How much do you suppose he deems his life worth?" His hands closed in around her throat, not squeezing, just proving his dominance.

"I'm sure you would be paid handsomely." Serenity offered, hating the feel of his hands on her skin.

"How inside are you my lovely?" He began caressing her neck now, in a way that made the bile rise in her throat.

"I could assure you of monetary rewards-if that's what you mean." She stammered. She'd never tell him of Mokuba.

"I know things are getting dangerous here," he chuckled, "I no longer trust my own men. I have a feeling in my gut," he leaned closer to her ear, his rancid breath penetrating her senses, "that Seto Kaiba has men in here. I don't know who they are but in my book, protecting my own ass is far more important than loyalty." He ran his tongue up her cheek. She flinched, wanting to wipe it, but scared to move. "If you betray me, you little witch, you will be introduced to pain far beyond anything you can imagine."

"What do you want from me?" She whispered.

"I will allow Seto Kaiba to escape tomorrow, providing you have 5 million dollars wired into my bank account tonight." His fingers started sliding up and down her arms, sending horrid shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes, fighting the urge to flee.

"I have no money," she lamented.

"You know how to get in touch with those that do. Would you like your lover back tomorrow-warming your bed?" He moved close to her ear again, she swallowed hard. "Have you missed the feel of him against you?" His tongue stroked the shell of her ear. She swiftly pulled away and stood, facing him.

"Why should I trust you?" She growled, somehow finding the strength that Seto had given her. "What's to argue against you turning on me? The money could be wired and you could go back on your word. There is no trust." Her eyes glowed in fury, her hair wiping around her like a war goddess.

"I see why they have such interest in you-maybe you'd like to test your talons on me small falcon?" He smirked at her and licked his lips. He began to approach.

"I nailed Tristan earlier and I was being nice to him. If you dare touch me again--I will show you what true pain is." She warned.

"Loyal to the CEO eh? Is he that good?"

"Go to hell." She spat.

"I've been there, I think I'd like to retire in pleasure. Preferably with that saucy vixen who locked herself in the room upstairs."

"Stay the hell away from Mai." Serenity took a step towards him. "If you touch her my brother will take great pleasure in disemboweling you."

"I take what I want you little bitch. I'm offering you a way out. Take it or leave it." He folded his arms across his chest, waiting for her response.

"You'll get 1 million tonight-the rest after Seto is freed."

"Shall we seal the deal with a kiss?" He ran his tongue over his crooked and yellowed teeth. Vermin, that's what he reminded her of-a rodent.

"Only if you wish to sing high soprano, asshole." Serenity was barely holding it together.

Max handed her a card then turned towards the door, "Your lover will be freed tomorrow if the money is in this account tonight. Afterwards I expect the rest of my payment to be forwarded."

"Deal," she whispered. He left her in the room. He heart was raging wildly. She might as well have made a deal with the Devil himself. The door opened and in slipped Mokuba. She could barely look up.

"Are you alright? Max just left and barked about some order of moving Seto." Mokuba looked at her small frame, it shook softly. "Serenity?" He came close and touched her shoulder.

She jumped violently and pulled away from him. "Don't touch me!" She cried out softly, then placed a hand over her mouth.

"What did he do to you!" Mokuba looked at her with the concern of the world. His eyes so softly expressive and empathetic-she wanted to cry. "He didn't…"

"Rape me?" She bit her lip and trained her eyes on the floor. "He might as well have. He caught me in Seto's room. He is the reason for moving Seto-I struck a deal with him."

Mokuba's eyes narrowed, "He caught you but didn't turn you in?"

"He wants money and lots of it." She handed him the card. "You have to wire a million dollars into his account tonight, then after Seto is freed tomorrow another four." Her shoulders slumped. "I had no idea what to do," her eyes met his imploringly. "Did I make a grave mistake?"

Mokuba closed his eyes and shook his head. "We'll play his game. Does he know about me?"

"I would never betray you." She answered simply.

"I'll take care of this-get out of here tonight as soon as you can and, hopefully everything will turn out right tomorrow." He looked at the girl before him. Who knew she had such tenacity? She always seemed so timid, did her love for Seto change her? Maybe Seto's love of Serenity changed him as well. One could hope.

Mokuba slipped from the room. Serenity sat at the table and rested her head on her arms. The stress was so intense, she could hardly breathe.

When Tristan reentered the room she didn't stir, not until he placed his hands on her. She let out a scream and turned so quickly that she fell out of her chair and curled herself up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her knees as she stared up at him.

"Are you alright?" Tristan stayed back, clearly he had missed something.

"I-I this whole thing…rare hunters…Max…this fortress…prisoners…Tristan, it all scares me so much." She tried to think fast, but failed miserably.

"It's ok, maybe we should just get out of here, maybe go for a walk in the park?" Tristan offered.

"If it's all the same to you, could I go home? I'm feeling a bit spooked and just need some rest." Slowly she rose to her feet. Trying to steady herself, not wanting any assistance from him. Her mind was moving too fast, would Seto get out in the morning? Would Max double cross? Would Tristan catch on? What had Max done to Mai?

"Of course Serenity, I'll send someone to go get Mai and then I'll see you both out myself." Tristan offered.

* * *

They walked out of the dining room and Tristan told Mokuba to go get Mai. Serenity breathed a sigh of relief. Mokuba was the only safe thing in this damn place. 

"Will I see you tomorrow?" Tristan asked her.

"I don't think that would be a problem." She offered. What the hell did Max have planned? She may have to come, or she might have to stay away-how was she to know?

"Good, maybe we'll just get the hell out of this place and do something fun-like a movie." He wanted to touch her, but her earlier reaction stopped him.

Mai joined them soon after, Mokuba was fast on her heels.

* * *

They pulled out of the driveway and barely turned the corner when Mai pulled over and started crying. Joey, Yugi and Roland pulled the van behind them. Quickly Mai threw herself into Joey's arms. Yugi entered the car with Serenity and the two drove in silence while both wondering what had happened to Mai. 

"This game is too dangerous." Joey said as he paced the room, his eyes barely leaving Mai. "You two could die in there and I'd be-helpless in a van outside. This ended today."

"It has," Serenity offered. "Max switched sides. I struck a deal with him."

Slowly she explained it all to them, no one interrupted as she explained everything.

"Then it's over?" Joey asked.

"I guess now we just sit and wait." Serenity shrugged. She stood and left the room without another word.

A few minutes later she was curled up, fully clothed in the bottom of the tub. Max's words and actions caused her to feel so violated. She was rocking softly and crying. This was the nightmare to end all nightmares. She said a short prayer. Hopefully, it would all end tomorrow.

Only Seto could make it all go away.

* * *

Sometime, late at night, a lone figure walked through the halls of the Taylor mansion. Most of the rare hunters were asleep, the night crew were at their posts. He noted the placement of Seto Kaiba, not really understanding why the man had been moved to a more pleasurable room. Slowly, he moved to a lone door at the end of the hall, without thought he opened it. 

Max looked up from the computer screen and laid eyes on his boss.

"Mr. Taylor, we weren't expecting you back so early," his eyes darted to the screen, noting that the wired funds were safely tucked away. He closed out of the screen.

"You were getting no where with Kaiba so I decided to come home and reason with him myself." The man scanned his room, his eyes stopped on a picture of his son. Tristan might look like him, but the boy hadn't inherited any of his business savvy or intelligence. It was a shame. Too bad he wasn't more astute like Seto Kaiba, a son a man could be proud of.

"I've tried all forms of torture, but to no avail, it seems whatever Gozaburo did to him made him immune to physical attacks."

"Have you found his brother?" Taylor senior asked.

"Not yet Sir. The boy dropped off the face of the earth." Max shrugged, wishing he had covered his tracks more, how would he explain his bank account?

"Incompetent," Taylor muttered under his breath. "Leave me, I have things to do. Tomorrow is my last day to block Kaiba Corp.'s patent on the duel technology I desire."

"I was just finishing something up Sir…" Max struggled.

"Are you implying your work is more important?" Taylor's eyebrow quirked.

"Um…no Sir…I just." Max stammered.

"Then get out." Taylor growled.

Max looked helplessly at the screen, he was screwed-big time. He walked around the desk and towards the door, casting one last glance over his shoulder, would his demise would come quickly? Had he gone wrong? Hopefully, Taylor wouldn't find the account.

"Oh Max?" Taylor said in a voice that was frighteningly calm. "I think we have some matters to discuss come morning."

**A/N:** Next chapter will be a doozy…that is all I shall say…please read and review and I'll thank you all for it! Promise! Thank you for all the reviews and inspiration thus far-you are the greatest!


	28. The Soul That is Damned

**A/N:** Several of you commented on the chapter title of #27. 'Sleeping with the enemy' doesn't necessarily mean to do what you were all thinking…dirty minds…LOL. It can also mean teaming up and being in leagues with an enemy as well. Serenity and Max formed an unholy alignment, as you recall. So 'sleep' meant join…in a non-sexual sense. It was an attention getter and I thought quite clever.

**I must warn you all-this is an intense chapter. If you haven't noticed my rating has changed, this chapter is one of the reasons. So, mature, not horrendously mature, subject matter ahead. There is violence, assault, and possible…um…angst for Serenity. So read at your own risk. You all have been warned. -Twilight**

DO NOT OWN…Yu-Gi-Oh…not a hair on anyone of their heads…only my plot…my sick twisted plot…

**Chapter 28**

**_The Soul That Is Damned_**

Serenity hardly slept that night, wondering if this was the day that Seto would be freed from his prison. At least he had sunlight, which gave her hope. If he had sunlight, and the window, he had a chance. Mokuba was there, with a band of men, to free him and hopefully, by day's end—Seto Kaiba would be home.

The ringing of the phone startled her; quickly she ran and picked it up. Who would call before six in the morning?

"Hello?" Serenity asked, in a hushed tone.

"It's Max. How soon can you get here?"

"Why, what's going on?" She asked nervously.

"I need a diversion, and you're it. Do you want him freed or not?" Max growled into the phone.

"Fine, I'll be there in an hour."

Serenity quickly showered and dressed. Everyone in the house was still asleep. Serenity couldn't see any sense in waking them to bring her there. Seto was getting out, after all, so little if any assistance was needed. Another reason to let them slumber was Mai's condition. Yesterday she was totally freaked out, today she could prove to be more of a hindrance than help. She closed her eyes, softly, and imagined the scenario in her head.

_She would go to Tristan, maybe convince him to go out with her for the day, and Max would get to work. Max would have convinced several hunters that it was better this way—freeing the rich CEO and reaping the rewards Kaiba could give them. Waiting for a possible pay off from Taylor was risky, at best. Kaiba may never divulge his secrets to help Tristan and his Dad. This way they were assured something. She would divert Tristan, and by the time Tristan dropped her off at Joey's place, Seto would be a free man. Mokuba would be out and safe. Then she would go to Seto._

Slowly she left the house, quietly so as not to wake anyone. She drove there, quickly enough to stay within her hour limit, but slow enough to calm her nerves.

The gate was open when she arrived, so she drove right in. She pulled up the long driveway and stopped in a spot not far from the front door. She was slow to get out, looking up at a house that no longer seemed inviting. A shiver raced down her spine, it was almost as if the windows had eyes and the mansion had become a living, breathing entity. Why was she suddenly so scared?

It took every ounce of strength to force herself to the front door. She rang the bell, while shifting her weight from foot to foot. She felt anxious and…wrong. The butler, as always, answered the door. She followed him in.

"Where is Tristan?" She asked casually.

"He's in the office upstairs, he wanted me to bring you up there to him. Please follow."

They slowly climbed the steps and made their way down the corridors. She had to swallow hard several times. Something was wrong—very wrong. Maybe she was reading too deeply into this, but Tristan never met her upstairs, always in the living room or library.

"You sure he said up here?" She asked, glancing around nervously. Maybe it was part of Max's plan, but then again, where was Max? He was usually at the door greeting her and Mai.

"This way Miss," the butler showed her a door. He opened it and bade her to go in. As soon as she entered—it was closed behind her. She gasped at the slam of it, and the sudden feeling of being trapped. Quickly, she turned and fumbled with the knob. She wasn't surprised to find it locked. Gulping hard, she turned to face into the room.

There, before her, was a desk. She was down a short hall that led to the room, which contained that desk. Suddenly she didn't want to advance. She didn't want the chair, which was turned towards the window, to reveal its owner. No, she wanted to run, to flee, to put as much distance between herself and this place as possible. Worst thing was, everyone was still asleep at home. Hopefully, Joey would find the note she left, and soon. Could he rescue her? Maybe she was past being rescued at this point.

"Come in child," a warm, smooth voice called out to her. "I won't bite…not yet, at least." She heard the voice chuckle and chills ran down her arms. It wasn't Max, or Tristan. Who was this? Slowly, tentatively, she walked towards the desk.

When she reached the inner chamber, some 10 steps later, she looked around. Quickly, she cried out in shock. There, gagged, chained to the wall, and stripped to his waist was Seto. She cried out and started to run to him. His eyes were the same ferocious blue as always, looking more deadly than ever. She ripped the gag from his mouth; he took in a few gulps of fresh air through his lips.

"What the hell is going on?" She cried out as she tried to unclasp the chains.

"It's a trap Serenity," Kaiba offered, shaking his head. "This psycho lured you here to get to me." Kaiba's eyes narrowed on the chair.

"Ahhh, so the boy finally speaks the truth." The voice growled. "Funny, I could make dearly departed Max sing like a bird, but this…boy…will sing for no one."

Serenity closed her eyes then turned around, to face the chair.

"Who are you? Where is Max? Where is Tristan?" She asked, in bare whispers.

The chair slowly swiveled, "I would be Tristan's father, my dear." He stood, but stayed behind the desk. "Max would be there," he pointed to the opposite corner of the room.

Serenity took a hesitant glance and noticed the gnarled, sinewy remains of the rare hunter. It looked like he had been thoroughly tortured; blood still seeped from his lifeless form. She quickly doubled over, gagged and proceeded to empty the contents of her stomach.

"Too ugly for you? It shouldn't be you little spy. You caused this man's death." He spat at her, even as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"Let her go you lunatic…" Seto raged, tugging against the cuffs that held him.

"Oh, Mr. Kaiba, we've been through this before. Then again, you're experiencing an aversion to my plan. See, now I have the girl, the object of your desire. Do you think you can see straight enough to turn over your plans to me now?" He approached Serenity, grabbing a fistful of her long hair, and yanking her back.

She cried out at the brutal pain he caused. Her hands quickly went to his, in a feeble attempt to free herself of his grasp. She scratched at his hands, but to no avail. He was holding her in a vise-like grip.

"She cries so prettily, and here am I, just starting her adventure to torment." Taylor sneered at the struggling CEO, who was beginning to slice into his wrists with his struggles. Kaiba's blood trickled down his arms. The scariest thing was Taylor's calm demeanor. Serial killers behaved this way—methodical, scheming and calm—deathly calm.

"Let her go…I'll give you what you want!" Kaiba demanded, sounded slightly defeated, but still mad as hell.

"My dear," he pulled back Serenity's head to see her face. "I do believe that Mr. Kaiba is afraid I'll do to you," he turned her towards the corpse that once was Max, "what I did to him."

Serenity nearly fainted, but fell short of it, partially due to the pain that was being inflicted upon her. She felt as if her hair was being ripped out by the roots; a jagged yelp escaped her lips.

"Do you know that Mr. Kaiba watched as I gained every ounce of information from Max?" He pulled her ear close to his lips, yanking her off balance. She stumbled into him, "I think he's afraid for you well being. I think it best he does worry for you. You'll be lucky to escape with flesh on your bones."

"You can have the patents…" Kaiba growled, "just keep her out of this. She has nothing to do with any of it. Let her go, get me to a computer and I'll hand it all to you on a silver platter!"

Taylor grinned, an evil grin, one that would make hot blood instantly freeze. He might be Tristan's Dad, but there was none of Tristan's goodness in him.

"Tristan would be mad…" Serenity cried out. He stopped and whipped her face around, so he could stare into her eyes. "If you hurt me…he'll be mad." She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes. Taylor threw her away from him, as if she were on fire. She stumbled to the floor, falling to her hands and knees, tears streaking down her face, her heart in her throat. She would die here, before Kaiba's eyes, without saying good-bye to her brother or friends—at the hands of this monster.

"My SON, is gone Miss. Wheeler. I sent him away. I didn't want him to know just what a little whore you really are!" He started to approach her again. This time he was in a seething frenzy.

Serenity tried to crawl and scoot away from the maniac, but slammed into the wall…this room was a large dead end.

"What's the matter Miss. Wheeler? There are windows…remember how you were going to show Mr. Kaiba your love for my son? You wanted him in a room with a window so he could see you 'romance' Tristan." He glared at her, as she tried to pull up her knees—it was a sad attempt to shield herself.

"I'm so sorry," she shook her head, not being able to control the sobs now. Her shoulders shook softly. "I never meant to hurt your son…I was…I was…" He grabbed her arm, jerking her to her feet. She screamed out in pain.

Kaiba felt completely helpless. The more he struggled the more cut his wrists became, doing that was of no practical use. What the hell could he do to save her?

"If you hurt her Taylor, I swear you'll get NOTHING from me!" Kaiba swore through clenched teeth.

Taylor turned to the chained CEO, dragging poor Serenity around. Her arm was going very numb, his fingers felt like daggers digging into her flesh. She tried to pry his fingers from her arm, but his hold was firm.

"Oh Kaiba…still thinking you hold a card," Taylor tormented him, by making Serenity scream, as he jerked her arm up sharply. Then he was 'tsking' a very angry, albeit chained, dragon. "You see--you will give me what I want…" Taylor smiled, "then maybe, just maybe, I won't cause her too much damage." He turned and leered at Serenity, who finally understood his meaning. She started struggling now, terrified of what damage he intended to do. She was screaming and fighting him like a rabid, feral cat.

"Little bitch!" Taylor screeched as he backhanded slapped her—sending her spiraling into the wall. She barely maintained consciousness, as she slid down the wall, and fell on the floor.

"Hmm Mr. Kaiba…would you want her if she weren't as pure as the driven snow?" He snickered. Kaiba's eyes widened with the realization of what this madman was saying.

"So help me God-I'll kill you!" Kaiba started struggling again. He noticed how dazed Serenity was…she was no match for this man.

"You had so many opportunities to just give me what I wanted. Now, I'm afraid you'll have to watch her pay for your stubbornness." He growled as he walked back to Serenity and grabbed her by her hair again. Pulling her up he slammed her on her back, on top of the desk. "Don't close your eyes Mr. Kaiba, you might miss something…" He laughed like a maniac as he ripped open Serenity's shirt—buttons flew everywhere. Seto screamed out her name—Serenity just screamed.

It all happened so fast at that point. Serenity struggled as Taylor groped her and kissed her neck. Serenity's hand, which she had been feebly using in an attempt to steady herself, came across a hard object—possibly a paperweight? Without thought, she grasped it, and then nailed him in the temple. She put ever ounce of strength she could muster behind the hit.

All Kaiba heard was her outcry. Then he watched as Taylor went limp on top of her.

"Serenity?" He cried out. He tried a few more times, with no luck. The two were still on the desk. It was then he heard her broken sobs. Taylor had to be out cold, but for how long? He had to motivate her…

"Serenity, pull it together. He's out. Push him off." He waited, no response. "Come on, push him off. Love, you have to get him off…come on Serenity."

"Seto?" She managed, despite her shock. "Help me please…" She whispered through her tears.

It tore at his heart that he couldn't come to her aid. "You have to help yourself, but as soon as you get up, you can free me and then I'll be able to help you."

Slowly, and with much effort, she pushed him off. He tumbled to the floor and hit it with a loud _thunk_. She yelped again. Now, she was sitting on the desk—alone. She turned slowly and looked at Seto, her eyes implored him to tell her what to do next.

"The keys are in the top right hand drawer." He instructed. If he was soft on her she could break, and then the shock would take over. "Get up Serenity, go to the drawer and get the key. Come on now—move it." He was harsh, but if she fell apart and Taylor woke up—all hope would be gone.

She slid off the desk, nearly fell because her legs felt so weak, and moved to the drawer. The key was there. With shaking hands she managed to grasp it. Taylor was still slumped on the floor, blood pouring from the wound she had inflicted. She gagged and bent, preparing to be sick again.

"You're stronger than this Serenity…don't play a martyr. Has your brother ever backed down? Even against insurmountable odds?" He had to inspire her, and if using her sibling as bait worked—so be it. "Do you want Joey to be proud, or ashamed? What would he say if his own sister couldn't use a simple key in a lock?" His eyes flamed. "Move your ass Wheeler."

Her eyes snapped up at him, he had her.

Quickly, silently, she padded over to him, key in hand. She noticed the blood dripping down his arms, the cuts around his wrists and the various bruises all over his torso. He had been beaten before she had arrived, that was why his shirt was off. Her eyes sprung fresh tears, his eyes narrowed.

"Cry later, free me now…" his voice was raspy and a bit hoarse.

She slid in the key and turned it…it was the beginning of his freedom. He took the key with his free hand and unlocked the other chain. He grabbed her in his arms before she fell. He held her close, cradling her to his chest. Kaiba's blood started staining Serenity's ruined shirt.

Suddenly the door burst open. Kaiba quickly turned. He placed Serenity in the chair and stood before her, ready for a fight. He'd be damned before he'd be locked up again, and he'd rather die than let anyone touch Serenity.

Three rare hunters stormed in.

Seto had nothing to fight with, no way to hold them off.

"It figures!" The leader shouted out. He pulled his hood back, to reveal violet/gray eyes. "I bring the Calvary and you're free…" There was disappointment in the familiar voice.

"Mokuba!" Kaiba shouted.

Mokuba noticed the blood, bruises and the crumpled bodies. "What did I miss?" He asked, moving towards the couple. Mokuba pulled off his robe and tossed it to Kaiba, who pulled it on.

Kaiba knelt in front of Serenity. "Are you alright?" He asked, his concern reflected in his eyes. She had a death grip on her shirt, holding it closed before her. She could still feel Taylor's hands on her. She fought the urge to cry.

She shook her head yes, attempting to be strong for Seto's benefit.

"Mokuba, stay with her," Kaiba grabbed another robe off another hunter and tossed it to Mokuba for Serenity. Seto Kaiba ran off with one of the guards, leaving the other with Mokuba and Serenity.

* * *

"I don't see why we have to stay at Kaiba's mansion," Joey griped in the limousine. "I mean, if he's free and all, why can't life just go back to normal again?" 

Mokuba sighed heavily. "Tristan is still on the loose. Until we're sure he posses no threat we want you all under guard. You did so much to save my brother—it's the least we could do to repay you all." Mokuba smiled at Mai, she smiled back.

It felt like a major weight had been lifted from her shoulders when she heard that Max was dead. The full-scale investigation was annoying, but Taylor Senior was now in jail. He would be there for a long time. Murder, attempted rape, countless attempted murders, false imprisonment, and the list ran on and on. Serenity was fine, which was good. Mokuba didn't tell them much, only that Serenity had played a pivotal role in Kaiba's freedom. They would have to wait to see her. He wouldn't betray Serenity's privacy.

* * *

"Thank you for the help Miss. Wheeler." The detective tried to smile at her. 

Serenity felt at a loss. Everything had happened so fast. They had scraped under her nails, photographed her bruises, and took down her account of events several times. Her shirt had been gathered in an evidence bag, Kaiba had loaned her one of his.

The police tried to make her feel like a heroine. She wasn't one, if Seto hadn't commanded her—they could still be there.

She looked down at her fingernails, still caked with dry blood and suppressed a gag. She had hit Taylor with such force—she could have killed him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Kaiba asked from the doorway. The urge to hold her and comfort her was almost overwhelming, but he was afraid of her believing it was out of gratitude.

"Fine," she whispered meekly. "I'll be fine, I'd like to shower. I need to get the stench and feel of him off me." She shivered.

"I'll leave you to your privacy." Kaiba turned and shut the door behind him. He wanted to stay, needed to stay, but placed her before him—and left.

She wanted to cry out to him, she needed him, now more than ever. He seemed preoccupied and distant.

She looked around his room, it felt like him here, and it comforted her a bit. She took the longest shower she had ever taken, washing and rewashing everywhere that man touched. Her head hurt, from the hair pulling and bruises were beginning to appear more blackish and red now. The one on her face was the worst, her left eye looked a bit bloodshot as well. She had never earned a black eye before. Gingerly she touched it and then winced, it hurt worse than the others. Even the one on her arm wasn't this bad.

She dressed in Kaiba's shirt again and pulled on the sweatpants one of his maids had leant her. All of her clothing was being washed. Slowly, she made her way into the room. Kaiba was sitting on one of the couches, waiting for her—it seemed. She swallowed hard and approached him.

"I brought you some tea and something to eat." He wanted to ask if she was still sick to her stomach, he ached to take her in his arms, but was too afraid—he didn't want to add to her trauma.

She slid into the lone armchair and pulled her knees up, resting her chin on them, her arms wrapped around her legs. "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry." She shrugged softly.

This woman had shown Kaiba what courage was all about. She had, in effect, rescued him with the help of Mokuba. Sure, if she hadn't interfered Mokuba would have managed, but she put herself, family, and friends in jeopardy because of him. No one had ever gone out on a limb like that for him. He moved closer to the chair she selected, then sat on the coffee table in front of her.

He lifted her chin with his fingers and turned her face. He remembered seeing her get hit and winced. "Does it hurt?" He whispered, trying to be gentle. It was nearly impossible for him, he wasn't gentle—he was Seto Kaiba.

"Not overly much," she offered, not wanting him to be concerned. She wanted to hear him say the words, the words she had told him days ago…that he loved her.

"Is there anything that I can do to make you feel better?" He asked, wanting to tell her he had fallen, but knowing this was the most inappropriate time. He didn't want her to think it was heat of the moment, or some compelled payback. He would wait until she was out of shock and would accept his words as truth.

"It feels weird to be with you and not be scared," she turned away from his intense gaze.

"I have guards everywhere, no one will harm you." He offered. He had failed her earlier and refused to do it again.

Tentatively, she lowered her legs and leaned forward. Slowly she took his hand and traced the bandages on his wrist.

"Are you okay?" She asked, concern evident in her eyes.

"It's just scratches," he said. She didn't believe him, had seen the blood run down his arms in rivers.

"You're my concern." He said, with seriousness.

"Why did you leave me?" She mustered the courage to ask. "Back in that room, with Mokuba? Why didn't you stay with me?" It was a thought that was haunting her. Was something else more important than her? Did he have better things to do? Something he felt deserved his attention more?

He wanted to tell her that if he had stayed he would have killed Taylor with his bare hands. That the thought of that man taking another breath drove him insane. He would have ripped Taylor's heart out if Serenity hadn't been there. Her presence was Taylor's shield. She had prevented the man's violent demise. He had to leave, or he would have been a murderer. It wouldn't have been for what Taylor had done to him, Seto was use to being the object of strange plots. It was what he did to Serenity, also what he tried to do, that nearly cost him his life.

"I had to make sure the perimeter was secure." His eyes frosted over. He couldn't let her see or know the truth; he didn't want her to fear him.

"Oh," she whispered. She wasn't as important as the perimeter. She fought the tears that threatened to fall. Gently she released his hands and curled back up on the chair, shutting herself off from him.

"I knew you were in capable hands." He tried, but even he thought it sounded lame.

"Does my brother know what happened?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Not the whole story, just that you're safe. He's on his way here. Mokuba picked them all up. Until we know where Tristan is we can't take the risk of retribution."

Her heart sank; she wasn't here because he wanted her here, only because Tristan could hurt her. He didn't love, or want her; he was just repaying the debt he probably felt he owed her. She swallowed hard. This is not what she had imagined. She had imagined warm embraces, long kisses, sweet words and warmth. What she was getting was a chilly reception from a man she thought loved her. From a man she had nearly given the ultimate gift, she risked her life—and Mai's, and all she received was a cup of tea and a sandwich. It was just wrong.

"Is there anything that I can do to help you…Serenity?" He wanted her to say 'hold me' or 'love me', and he would have—gladly. He just couldn't initiate and scare the hell out of her. She had been through so much, his confessions, desires and love were not what she needed now. She needed rest and comfort.

"Nothing," she managed, lowering her eyes. "Can I be alone?" She choked out. The tears were close to the surface now. "I just need to sleep." He rose and left her to her silence.

"If you need anything, just press the intercom and ask." He explained before closing the door behind him.

"I need you," she whispered once the door clicked shut.

**A/N:** So, what did you all think? He is free now…however, I think I have just thrown in an interesting twist…did I not? He thinks she needs his absence…she needs his presence…ahhh the communications problems…poor couple. Am I just evil or what? Read, review and let me know…Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are the greatest!


	29. Silence Speaks as Loud as War

**A/N:** I so do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...

Thank you Megs for playing beta this chapter...

Nothing much to say, just, before you all get too upset remember this is romance...ok? If you still hate me in the end-fire at will (just know that if you kill me I cannot continue).

**Chapter 30**

_**Silence Speaks as Loud as War**_

"Where is my sister?" Joey came in fully enraged. Even though Mokuba had said she was fine, Joey wouldn't believe it until he saw it with his own eyes. Kaiba was walking down the stairs; he had just left Serenity, his heart aching to soothe her wounds.

"What have you done with her?" Joey growled as his eyes locked with Kaiba's.

"She's comfortable." Kaiba bit out, he honestly didn't want to share her, not even with her own brother. Where had this fierceness come from? He wasn't sure.

"Where Money Bags?" Joey wouldn't play games—he needed to see his sister, he was sure she needed him.

"She's in my bedroom." Kaiba scowled. Not even thinking how that would sound to Serenity's brother. He didn't expect the left hook Joey threw. Kaiba nearly fell, but simply stumbled and regained himself.

"What the hell do you mean _your bedroom_?"! Joey snapped, ready to hit the object of his hatred again. Mai quickly jumped on Joey, grabbing his arm and turning him towards her.

"Calm down!" She yelled. "What are you crazy? After what we've all been through? You come in here swinging first?" Joey's eyes began to clear as Mai's words got through to him. "I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for why she's in his bedroom." Mai closed her eyes. She prayed this wasn't the way Joey would learn of the budding love affair—between his sister and the enemy.

"The two safest rooms in this place are mine and Mokuba's bedrooms." Kaiba explained, with a growl. "I wanted to ensure her safety."

"Just stay the hell away from my sister, she repaid you in full. You may have saved her, but she saved you more." Joey spoke through clenched teeth.

Kaiba quickly spat directions to his room. Joey, Mai, and Tea quickly raced up the stairs. Kaiba started to walk, but he wasn't sure where to go.

"Kaiba," Yugi called out. Kaiba stopped, not turning around. "She saved you in more than one way-didn't she…" Kaiba grunted and left. Yugi smiled, the small bit of darkness that still lingered around Seto had dissipated. Something had changed. Yugi looked up the long flight and smiled. There was a different air about Kaiba. Yugi was curious, but wouldn't say anything--not just yet.

The door slammed open to find Serenity curled on the couch sipping a cup of tea. The first thing Joey noticed was she was alive, the second was the bruise, and the third was Kaiba's deep blue shirt. He quickly ran to her and scooped her in his arms, holding her there on the couch. Serenity was trying to breathe, struggling against her brother's intense hold. She kept tapping his shoulder, trying to get him to release her. Her teacup sat, emptying on the floor.

"Joey!" Mai finally snapped. "Let the girl breathe for heaven's sake!" Mai and Tea finally approached the couch as Yugi walked in. Mai quickly dropped a linen napkin on the wet stain to blot it up.

Serenity was released and she sat back, panting a little.

"Did Kaiba hurt you?" Joey asked as his eyes narrowed, "just give me the order and I'll…" It was then he noticed the look in his little sister's eyes. It confirmed his suspicions, she was…and he now knew it… When had she fallen in love with Kaiba? More curious than that—why? He wanted to ask her, maybe he could shake them out of her. When had she developed feelings for his worst enemy? How could he make her see that Kaiba was all wrong for her? Then again, Joey was beginning to doubt his own judgments of people. Tristan was a great case in point. Not that he ever deemed Tristan worthy of his sister, but at least he thought Tristan would be a great friend. Maybe he wasn't one who should judge. Not now at least.

Joey sat back and listened as Serenity softly explained what had happened. She didn't go into too many gory details, scared that she would get a bunch of condescending speeches. She had saved Kaiba, and even if her worth to him was gone now, her heart still loved him.

After awhile, Serenity explained she wanted to go to sleep. She asked everyone for a bit of peace so she could rest.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Joey asked, his eyes full of concern.

"Stay…until I fall asleep…" She smiled sadly at him. He gladly climbed on the bed with her and stroked her hair until her breathing became even and deep.

Finally, and with great reluctance, he let her go. He looked down at her for a few moments. She wasn't a child anymore. Going through hell aged a person, he just hoped it wouldn't destroy the girl in her.

Everyone else wandered down to the living room and then the dining room. Mokuba made sure they all had plenty of food and the best rooms in the mansion. Mokuba would see to their comfort, while Kaiba locked himself in his office. Why hadn't she called for him, Kaiba wondered as he paced? It was hours ago he had left her and yet, still—nothing. His heart, a heart she had helped him discover, was aching.

Day turned into night, and suddenly the mansion was quiet and still. Kaiba wandered the halls, each time coming closer to her door, his door, but he didn't dare enter it. He recalled a time by the lake when he held her in his bed, how she cuddled in his arms, how perfect it all was. He softly shook his head. Could it all be over? Was she so disappointed in him? He thought and rethought those last few moments at Taylor's home. There really was nothing he could have done differently. His wrists were aching—the gashes were deep. In the battle of flesh and bone versus metal—metal would always come out the victor.

"What are you waiting for?" A familiar voice asked his back. Kaiba turned, his displeasure apparent in menacing glacial eyes. Mai was leaning against the wall, watching him with renewed interest.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He snapped at her.

Mai wasn't impressed with his anger. "You should be in there with her. She needs you, I can see it in her eyes." Mai watched his expression change and go soft, if only for an instant. "The whole time we were in there, with her, she kept looking towards the door. She was waiting for you."

"She has her brother," Kaiba's eyes wandered as if looking for an escape route. Could Valentine's words be true? Was Serenity waiting for him? If she had simply called him, he would have ran to her. What if Mai was wrong? If Serenity wanted his absence and he intruded she would hate him. He sighed heavily, deep in thought—and feeling lost. He never gambled; he always knew the opponent and had back up plans. How does one back them self up when it comes to matters of this magnitude?

"She'll always have her brother, but she needs you now." Mai's eyes flashed anger. "She risked a helluva lot for you, don't leave her with thoughts of inadequacy. She doesn't deserve that."

"I'll do what I have to do." He grunted as he turned and started to leave.

"For a so-called genius, you're pretty stupid." Mai tossed at him before she went back into her room. Mai leaned against the door. He was an idiot, plain and simple. Arrogance would be his downfall, what a joke. Poor Serenity would suffer because that man's ego was bigger than most could imagine.

Mai watched Joey sleeping soundly, the moonlight shining in and playing on his features. A smile crept across her lips. Thankfully, she knew where she belonged. She was sure those two would figure it all out as well, hopefully sooner—not later.

Kaiba wandered for a bit longer. Suddenly, he found himself inside the room, with her. He couldn't recall opening the door, but there he was. She was settled in the center of his bed, covers down around her waist, one of his shirts clinging on her form, fiery hair splayed across his pillows. Angelic, perfect, amazing—she encompassed all things for him. How long he stayed there he didn't know, just watching—not daring to move. Fearing the slightest movement or sound would destroy the tranquility.

She shifted at one point and he moved towards her warmth—like a moth to a flame. So close, and yet a world away. Shaky, dexterous, fingers lifted a lock of hair. Sitting on the bed he leaned in; she was within his reach now. She had touched him earlier, why didn't she ask him to hold her? Why? He felt so inferior and unwanted. Softly and slowly he traced the bruise on her face. War wounds caused by him, indirectly, but still… Would she ever forgive him; could he ever forgive himself?

Her eyes opened slowly, blinking back sleep, trying to focus on the figure leaning above. Kaiba pulled back, when her eyes started to settle on him. Turning on her side, she regarded him with tired eyes.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered, stroking the hair away from her face.

"Better," she closed her eyes, loving how gentle he was being. Begging him, without words, not to stop.

"Is there anything that I can do for you?" He asked, feeling completely…helpless. When had he ever felt like this before? He frowned. She snickered.

"What do you find so amusing?" He asked in a hushed tone. A bit annoyed that he was trying to be serious and she was acting like a child.

She rolled onto her back again and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. How could a wall have gone up between them? When had it happened? He didn't understand.

"This…us…" She turned her head in his direction. "We're acting like…well, like we hardly know each other. It makes no sense." Her eyes captured his.

"Would it be better if I did this…" He leaned down and captured her mouth with his, gently and slowly. No possession, no claiming, just a soft sweetness he had never shown before. When he broke the kiss he lingered, just above her sweet lips.

"Stay and hold me…Seto…please." She turned away from him as he slipped off his shoes. Gently he spooned her, holding her against him, trying to erase the events of the day. Ever being mindful of the bruises and cuts, of the hurts and the aches.

She sighed gently, "I'm glad you're free." It felt too wonderful to feel this wanted, this protected. She smiled into the darkness; her heart skipping beats as his fingers stroked her softly. He was soothing her, gentling her. Did he even realize it? She slipped back to sleep, there, in the dark, cuddled in his arms.

He wanted to understand, but he began to blur with the stars. Tomorrow he would make everything better; he would heal her. Tonight, he just needed to assure himself that she was safe. Time would heal her and rid her mind of the ordeal she was forced through, and he would…be there. Simply be there—he finally understood.

"Serenity, I love you," he whispered against her neck, right before he drifted off to join her.

The morning came fast and furious. The cold, hard, harsh light of day replaced the cool and calming moon and celestial bodies. Serenity rolled over, feeling sheets that had been abandoned before her eyes had opened. Had it been a dream? No, he had been there, holding her. She was sure of it. She could still feel him on her skin. His familiar cologne, his signature scent, lingered like a prayer. It was better now. She sat up and rubbed her arm lightly, it hurt worse this morning.

She showered and dressed—as quickly as her sore body would allow. Maybe she could catch Seto before the others came down. A smile quickly replaced the solemn expression on her face. Suddenly nothing felt bad anymore, even the hell she had been put through—it was all worth it now. She left the room, wearing some of Seto's clothes again. It seemed as if this was a growing routine with him. She shrugged, it was almost as if he was right there with her, gently hugging her.

Unfortunately everyone was up, she noticed, and seated around the dining room table. So much for enjoying a private moment, she shrugged as she took a seat. The obligatory 'good mornings' were exchanged, as were the gasps at her black eye.

"It's too bad Money Bags left so early—he should see what price you paid to help him." Joey mumbled as he filled his plate with pancakes.

"He left?" Serenity asked, feeling her heart sink. She thought maybe he would stay home with her today, but apparently work called louder. As her smile faded, a maid came in with several envelopes. She handed one to each member of the table; everyone received one except Tea.

"What is this?" Joey asked the envelope.

"Open it and find out." Mai said sarcastically, adding that the paper wouldn't answer his question.

There was a collective gasp as each pulled out a slip of paper.

"What is this?" Mai looked shocked, as she held and stared at a cashier's check for a half million dollars. Joey's expression was just as perplexed as Yugi's.

"Mr. Kaiba instructed to give you this, as well." She handed a letter to Mai.

"It simply says 'for services rendered.' I don't get it." Mai shrugged.

Serenity's heart broke in that instant. She was being paid 'for services rendered'?

Mokuba came in all full of cheer, but halted when he saw the confused looks.

"Did I miss something?" He asked no one in particular.

Mai reached across the table and handed him the brief note. He stood as his eyes glided over the simple line.

Mokuba frowned, "what the hell is this suppose to mean?" He looked immediately at Serenity; her hands were beginning to shake as she held the check. Tears, that she could hold no longer, trickled down her cheeks.

She fled the room, excusing herself and leaving the check on her plate. She really had nowhere to run. No room to flee to, no privacy that could be her own, and no plan she had come up with before she left.

Her friends and brother were still sitting there, probably shocked. She was shattered. She had rendered a service? Was almost sleeping with him a service as well? Or was it almost being raped, to save him, considered a service? What defined 'service' in the Kaiba dictionary? She suddenly felt sick, knowing she would be 'rendering' her breakfast to a toilet—she ran to the nearest one—in Kaiba's room.

* * *

Mokuba was mad as hell at his big brother. How could he do this? Serenity had sacrificed so much, almost more than any one person could handle, and this was how he repaid her? He pushed away from the table and quickly left the mansion, he was off to find Seto and pound some sense into him. He was sure his big brother could kick the crap out of him, not that he ever would, but Mokuba was determined to get in a few good hits before he went down. 

He drove quickly, too quickly, and arrived at Kaiba Corp. with vengeance in his heart and eyes. This was the final straw. His brother had been allowed to get along with these insults and aggravations for too long. Now it was time that Seto Kaiba grew the hell up.

Mokuba stormed into Kaiba's office like a demon ready to make final judgment. "What the hell did you do?"

Kaiba excused himself from the phone and gently placed it back in the cradle. "What is the problem kiddo?" Blue eyes were wide in shock, at the tone Mokuba used.

"You…you gave them checks?" Mokuba managed. "For services rendered?" The boy was hardly holding onto his anger. "Have you lost your mind Seto!"?

Kaiba blinked a few times in confusion. "Did you think I should have given them more? I could easily…"

Mokuba stormed over to the large desk and slammed his fists on it. "You don't get it do you?" He yelled into Kaiba's deadpan face. "You…you…" Mokuba couldn't finish before there was a knock at the door. Kaiba held his hand up to silence Mokuba while he stood up and got the door. He quickly signed for a package and feverishly opened it. Mokuba watched his brother with interest. His anger not ebbing, but momentarily halted.

A smile threatened to spread across Kaiba's face, a true smile. Mokuba's mouth fell open. It had been years since he had seen Seto smiled that way, would he now? What was in the package?

"It's perfect," Kaiba whispered, still ogling the contents of the box. It was as if Mokuba had disappeared, as if he were alone with his treasure. Mokuba, his curiosity getting the better of him, approached.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked, softly.

Kaiba turned the box for Mokuba to see. Nestled in the deep blue box was a ring—a perfect engagement ring. Now poor Mokuba was more confused than ever.

"I called in a favor this morning." Kaiba explained. "I wanted this as soon as possible." He cradled the box in his hand and made his way back to his chair. Placing the box before him, on the desk, he sat back in his chair and stared at it. "Do you think she'll like it?" He asked, another smile almost graced his lips.

Mokuba's mouth opened and closed, making him look more like a fish than a human.

"I figured a blue diamond would be perfect for her. I have a business associate at Harrods whom I called a favor into, he helped me locate and purchase this." He turned the box to show Mokuba again. "It's the blue empress diamond. I wanted something very unique for her, hell; she deserves more after what she's been through. I only hope she likes it."

"You want to-to…I-I don't understand." Mokuba was struggling now.

"I want to marry her," Kaiba helped. "Do you think it's too much? She is so dainty, but," he pulled the ring out of the box and held it to the light, marveling at it. "I want her to think of me when she sees it."

"If…but then why…" Mokuba still looked confused, and his inability to form complete sentences was aggravating Kaiba.

"What is the problem? If you say she deserves better, I would agree, but I'll do my best to make her happy. By the way, could you stay around for a few days before you dash off again? I'd like to take her somewhere special to propose." He thought of the lake, she had wanted to take a boat ride. Well, he would take her on a boat ride she would never forget. "I figured you could hold things down here."

"Why did you give her a check for rendering services to you?" Mokuba spit it out, finally!

"Excuse me?" Kaiba blinked a few times. "I wrote out checks to cash and had them given to her little 'crew'. She didn't get one." Kaiba shrugged as he placed the ring safely in the box, he then flipped it closed and placed it in his chest pocket.

"Serenity received one Seto." Mokuba whispered as his eyes fell. Did he dare tell his brother how devastated she was?

Kaiba's eyes widened in realization, this was bad. The ramifications could be cataclysmic.

* * *

Mai ran into Kaiba's room and found Serenity curled near the toilet. She slid down to the floor and stroked Serenity's back. Thankfully, she had convinced the others that Serenity needed some girl talk. Tea looked hurt, but Mai and Serenity were nearly related now, it made sense Serenity would want Mai. 

"I thought he loved me Mai," Serenity gasped between sobs. It was the most heart-wrenching sound Mai had ever heard. Seto Kaiba had betrayed her, hell, Tristan actually looked attractive after this maneuver.

"Come on," Mai helped her up and then led Serenity to the couch.

They sat there, Serenity softly crying on Mai's shoulder as she slowly rocked the girl and petted her hair.

"Men suck." Mai soothed. "I just wish you had learned that the…not so hard way."

"Oh Mai," Serenity sat back and wiped her tears with her palms. "He came in here last night and held me all night long. I don't understand. Why? Why do that if you plan on this?" Helplessness washed over her, as a sob escaped.

Mai continued to stroke her hair, attempting to soothe her. "I wish I knew. Kaiba always was…different." Mai didn't get it, but then again, did anyone get the eccentric billionaire? "Do you want us to rip up the checks?" Mai asked seriously.

"No!" Serenity gasped, "cash them all. Hell, if he wants to pay off some debt he feels he owes—let him." She was angry now. "All I ask is for you and Joey to bring me to the airport after you do. I want to get the hell away from here and him as soon as possible."

"What about Tristan? He's some where out there…maybe you should stay and wait until it's safe." Mai suggested.

"Tristan won't even think to look for me in New York. I can't stay here Mai, surely you see that, Kaiba sees me as some kind of…" Serenity swallowed hard. "Whore or prostitute…or something." Serenity looked confused. She stood up and began doing a nervous pace. "You know, for years I had dreams that lingered in me. I spun wonderful fairy tales of princes and white horses…things every normal girl does. Right?"

Mai shook her head, sadly. Joey was her knight, the man who always rescued her and was always there. A man who she gave her hand to, and he presented her with his heart. Everyone should be so lucky. Even as she tried to push him away, he persisted, but never smothered. Now they were together and more in love than ever. She would be his wife soon, and it calmed her. At one point, she was sure it would have terrified, but now it was like a favorite sweater or a warm blanket. It was perfect. Poor Serenity, Mai had hoped it wouldn't end like a train wreck, but here it was—and Serenity was the only causality.

"I thought he was sweet, a bit bitter, coarse and callus, but he always seemed like a lost boy." She bit her lip. "I guess I made him into my prince. Hell, he looks like a prince—doesn't he?" Serenity shook her head. "God! I'm so mad at myself for being sucked in! How could I fall for a pretty face and some pretty words?" Her heart took her back in time to him carrying her in the rain, the motel, the shower, their first kiss; despite her best efforts her tears started again. "If what I felt for Kaiba was real love…remind me of it—if I ever claim to feel it again." She folded her arms across her chest and sighed heavily. "Next time I want to reserve the right to protect myself. Storybook love may be cold, but it doesn't break you. I'll never do this again. Next time I'd rather dream."

The gang left the mansion, despite Kaiba's guards' efforts to keep them there.

"We'll go back to the house and help you pack Sis," Joey offered.

"I'm not going to pack much," she sighed, "you can ship the rest of my things to me once I'm settled. The faster I get thousands of miles in between that asshole and me the better I'll feel." She hated that she wore his expensive shirt. She thought about leaving every memento of him behind, but a part of her needed this reminder of him. Maybe it would help her stay cold and focused.

Joey refused to acknowledge her mistake. He swore he wouldn't say 'I told you so'. Not one foul word left his lips, nothing derogatory was said about Seto Kaiba, he thought it—but never uttered it.

Seto Kaiba left Kaiba Corp. as Serenity zipped her bag shut.

He arrived at his home as she purchased her ticket at the airport.

**A/N:** Don't get too upset...I love the chase.


	30. Teach Me to Believe in Something

**A/N:** Yes, this was supposed to go out yesterday…I know that, but circumstances moved outta my control. If you move to Florida…you get company…that interferes with normal life and everyday flow. Anyway. You all know the drill I do no own Yu-gi-oh or any characters, but I do own my storyline…

**Chapter 30**

**_Teach Me to Believe in Something_**

The first thing he noticed when he drove up to the front of the mansion was that Wheeler's car was missing. This had to be the product of a bad dream, had they all left?

"You were given specific instructions not to let them leave." Kaiba growled to the guards, who raced out to greet him and Mokuba. His mind raced as his heart pounded. If she received a check and she thought he was paying her for her services—how on earth would he convince her that it was a mistake? His hand, instinctively, touched the lump in his chest pocket—this was hers. Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"Fire whoever made the damn mistake," He walked to one of his cars; the limo was too bulky and slow. Mokuba raced over and slid in with him.

"You may need some help big brother," for just a moment Kaiba noticed--the raven-haired teen looked like his biggest fan, once again. It had been ages since Mokuba acted like this. He had the sudden urge to throw his briefcase at the boy, who was almost a man. "Let's go get her…" Mokuba chirped with glee.

Kaiba smirked; he was ready for this. It figured someone would screw this up. Hell, most things, if not done by him personally or Mokuba, were screwed up. They took off.

Mokuba gave him directions to Joey's house—Kaiba had never been there before. As soon as they arrived Kaiba parked and approached the door. He tried the bell and knocked. Hopefully, she would see the stupid mistake that had been made. Could she really believe he would do that even after last night?

"Seto," Mokuba called out. "I don't think they're here…Joey's car isn't in the garage, and I don't see it anywhere else."

"Damn," Kaiba growled. Where the hell was she?

* * *

Serenity stood there, watching the passengers board, her heart in her throat. She had come home so full of dreams and hopes. It was here, in this same airport, that she had first seen Kaiba, after all those years. If she knew then what she knew now, what would she change? A tear trickled down her cheek. The experience of a lifetime, wrapped up in a billionaire's arms. Her mind wouldn't stop repeating the last few frames, but her heart recalled fevered glances and warm, wet kisses. She touched her fingers to the glass, tracing the Kaiba Corp. building that loomed in the distance with her fingertip. He was there, in that building. Having repaid his debt, his life was moving on. 

"It'll get easier," Mai whispered, squeezing Serenity's shoulder. "You'll settle in and start taking pictures again. There are so many men in New York—you'll have your pick ya know?"

"Will he have blue eyes and chestnut brown hair that feels like silk? Will a million butterflies stir me when he looks at me? Will I want…him, the way I want Seto?" Serenity shook her head. Why couldn't the thoughts and memories be pushed aside? "Who said it's better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all?"

"Someone who never had their heart shattered." Mai shrugged, looking away. "I'll miss you."

Serenity tried to smile, "I'll miss all of you more, but I have to be away from here. I don't think there is a place in Domino that I wouldn't look up and see that damn building. I can't live under the shadow of 'could-have-been', it would drive me insane."

"Then go…heal and be happy Serenity. We'll always be here for you, if you need us." Mai hugged her tightly. She turned out of Mai's arms, after the hug, and looked towards Joey. He was quietly standing there, holding her bag. He had hardly said two words since Yugi and Tea had helped them pack.

Serenity slowly walked over to him, "I think I'll miss you most scarecrow…" She giggled. How many times had they watched that movie together?

"Leave it to Kaiba to screw this all up. I thought I'd be able to have you for a while. It's not fair." Joey turned from her, not wanting her to see his eyes mist over.

"What happened…happened. I wouldn't change anything Joey. He might have died if I hadn't intervened, who knows, maybe someday he'll change and it'll be because of me." She shrugged. He might actually learn to love a woman someday—all because she had stirred something in him. Had she? She still wasn't sure.

"Yeah, but I get to lose you because of him. How is that just?" Joey grabbed his little sister and hugged her tightly. She held him as well.

"It all happened for a reason Joey…now you have the money to get the ring and have a great big wedding. You and Mai can start a wonderful life together." She held back a sob. "Maybe that's why it all happened—to give you and Mai and Yugi and Tea happy endings." She pulled out of his arms, stood back and tilted his chin up. "I'd be happy and satisfied with that, just fly me home when the wedding happens."

"Where's your happy ending Serenity?" Joey asked.

"Not here…" she looked out the window, back to the Kaiba Corp. building. "I love New York, I think my happy ending is waiting for me there…" She wanted her happy ending to be here, with her friends and Joey. She wanted it to be in the Kaiba mansion, snuggled in Seto's arms. She wanted what was over. What Seto Kaiba had massacred. She wanted what never will be and maybe, never was.

"_Final call for flight 732 non-stop to San Francisco…Final boarding call for flight 732."_

"That's me," Serenity sighed. "Take care of each other and everyone." They all hugged together. Mai and Joey watched as Serenity disappeared down the tunnel, on her way to an altered future.

* * *

Kaiba and Mokuba sped off to Yugi's game shop. Maybe they went there. Kaiba didn't know what to think; only that he had a very bad feeling. Mokuba refused to meet his eyes when Kaiba asked how Serenity had reacted to the check. How stupid was he? He should have put names on the checks—this would have never happened if he did. 

"Slow down Seto…you'll get us both killed at this rate!" Mokuba growled at his brother. He had never seen Seto look so demonically possessed.

When they got to the game shop, Mokuba realized Joey's car wasn't there—but Yugi's was. Progress. Possibly Yugi and Tea would know where Serenity was.

Seto slammed his way into the shop; he hadn't been here since he had challenged Yugi's grandfather for the fourth Blue Eyes. Was he foolish to think Yugi might help him? Then again, Yugi had helped him many times in the past, despite his crappy attitude. Kaiba rolled his eyes, thinking about what a wonderful person he had been. He had no intention of changing and showing weakness, but he had let **_her_** in. Now that she was embedded in his heart, he would fight to keep her there.

"Kaiba…what are you doing here?" Tea's voice stopped him.

"Where is Serenity?" He asked the much shorter girl. He would use intimidation to get the facts.

"She's where you'll never find her," Tea growled back. She had never been afraid of him and she'd be damned before she started. "Why the hell do you care anyway? Want to purchase more services from her?" Her sarcastic tone was cold and cutting.

"I don't have to explain _anything_ to you. Where is she?" He had never hit a girl, but he wanted to hit her. What the hell did she mean by 'somewhere he would never find her'?

"If you came here looking to get information out of me for—get—it! She wants nothing to do with you anymore. She put everyone's lives on the line to save you, you cold-hearted jerk. Nice payback, you treat her like a common whore!" Fire flashed in her blue eyes. "I never thought you could sink so low…I remember in Duelist Kingdom when you forced Yugi's hand, then criticized his actions—actions that saved you. You're unbelievable Seto Kaiba. Why not go home to your computer? It seems to be the only thing you care about."

Her words stung, but he listened to every one of them.

"Tea," Yugi rushed out. "What are you…" his words stopped. "Kaiba? What are you doing here?" Yugi tilted his head, trying to figure out what was going on. He had missed something, he supposed.

"Where is she?" Kaiba asked, barely able to stop his voice from betraying his inner torment. Was she where he would never find her? Could they have hidden her that well? He would tear up Domino looking for her, and never stop until he succeeded.

"Serenity?" Yugi asked, knowing his answer already. "I don't understand…why? Why do you care Kaiba?" Yugi's voice was slow and even, not judging or screaming. Level and calm, as always, giving the benefit of the doubt—it was his gentle nature.

"I need to explain something…" Kaiba's voice lowered as his eyes fell to the floor.

"What! That maybe you paid her less than what her heart was worth!" Tea, once again, charged at him, angry as hell.

"You should tell her to calm down, and not judge so quickly." Kaiba hissed in Tea's direction, even though the words were meant for Yugi.

"Judge quickly?" Tea wanted to hit him—really hard. "**You** paid her for services rendered. She loved you and risked everything for you. **You **betrayed her heart and her soul. I should be calm? Maybe **you** should catch a clue Seto Kaiba. **You **treated her worse than the lowest common denominator, and now **you** have lost any right to see her—ever again." Tea's arms folded across her chest.

Yugi held a hand up in Tea's direction, as if to give her a silent warning of 'let me'.

"Why the check Kaiba? Why do that to her?" Yugi asked, not thoroughly convinced Kaiba was the bad guy.

"Why should I explain myself to you?" Kaiba spat.

"Because he's your last chance Big Brother." Mokuba had come in at some point and was standing behind Kaiba. "Tell him what happened, or I will."

Kaiba gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He never had to explain motives or actions. He really hated that he would have to now. Did she mean enough to him that he would back down and show a bit of his soul? He closed his eyes, contemplating for a moment.

_He could feel her eyes on him and so he opened his. Cool ocean blue met honey brown for the first time in hours. She was smiling at him. He moved forward on his chair, so that he was closer to her. That didn't satisfy Serenity; instead she shifted in the bed and patted the place beside her. He complied, quickly wrapping her in his arms, she scooted slightly on top of him—sliding one of her legs between his two. She tilted her face up to him; he caught her mouth with his. Hours ago he was terrified he had lost her and now here she was in his arms—alive and no worse for wear. Softly he nibbled her lower, then her upper lip. She sighed against his mouth, terrified that she would wake up and this would be a sweet dream._

"_I want you Serenity," he growled against her mouth. "When we leave here," he smiled at her like a child with a secret, "your bed will never be empty again."_

_She giggled, although it hurt her throat a bit. "I'm not giving that to you unless I know your intentions are pure, Mr. Kaiba." Her voice had a very raspy tone to it thanks to the smoke. He liked it, thinking it was quite sensual._

"_Are you looking for a commitment?" He asked. She shook her head 'no'. He softly kissed her nose._

"_I'd rather have your time," she croaked, smiling as she put her hand over her mouth. She sounded awful._

"_How about I give you both?" He kissed her again._

Images haunted Kaiba, he had to do anything and everything. He had never swallowed his pride, was slow to give a thank you, and sucked at apologizes (not that he ever made any, the few he had were half-hearted at best). Would he change so completely for this girl—his whole way of living?

"The check wasn't supposed to go to Serenity. One of my staff made a mistake. It was supposed to go to you." His blue eyes caught Tea's lighter blue, slightly confused ones.

"You expect me to believe that?" Tea finally stammered. "Why would you write me a check? I did nothing…"

"You did, you let Yugi help. You let him put himself in harm's way for me. You deserved compensation as much as anyone." Kaiba looked away.

Tea blinked a few times, it was all sinking in. "You weren't going to give Serenity anything?" Tea asked, in a quieter tone.

Kaiba sighed in frustration. Now she was mad that Serenity wasn't getting a check? Two seconds ago she was ready to rip him apart because Serenity had gotten a check. What the hell was up with women? Was there any reason to them, hell was there any way to reason _with_ them?

"Serenity wasn't going to get a **_check_**." Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, now he was really getting annoyed.

"Wasn't what she did…didn't it deserve something? I mean, the rest of us did things, but she was nearly raped." When the words left her lips Tea regretted them. Kaiba's face changed, as if all the sorrow in the world lay behind his blue eyes. Could it be his conscience wasn't so empty?

"Show them Seto," Mokuba coaxed, gently. "You have to make them understand."

Kaiba wanted Serenity to see it first. It was her ring, it would be wrong for them to know before she did. Then again, if he didn't show them, he might never have the chance to show Serenity. Slowly he reached into his chest pocket and pulled out the small box. He opened it and looked at the ring first, before he rested it on one of the glass cases. He heard Tea gasp, and Yugi take a deep breath.

"Kaiba," Yugi lifted up the box, confused and yet so full of joy. "This is for Serenity? Is it an engagement ring?…"

"Of course it is!" Mokuba couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "He wants to marry her!"

You could have heard a pin drop in the game shop, at that moment. All eyes fastened on Seto Kaiba.

"Do you…do you love her?" Tea asked, eyes wide.

Yugi smiled, and nodded. He was right, Kaiba had changed. Gone was the man looking to fight in order to prove he was free of Gozaburo Kaiba. This man's agenda was for love. He always fought for Mokuba, but Mokuba's heart was always his. This time Kaiba was going after something quite illusive. Seto Kaiba was in love.

"Quick," Yugi acted, "we have to get you to the airport, now!" He grabbed his and Tea's jacket, while Tea grabbed their keys. Kaiba and Mokuba looked very confused. Airport?

"Do you want her or not?" Tea growled as she shoved Kaiba towards the door.

The drive to the airport caused them each to lose several years off their lives. Even Mokuba was scared, and he had driven with his brother before.

They abandoned the car in the red 'no loading zone' and made their way into the airport, disregarding the screaming security guards.

"She's on her way to New York, I just have no idea which airline she would take." Yugi gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"We have to look for all the flights to New York." Tea stopped in front of a monitor.

"No flights go directly from here to New York." Kaiba countered, "There has to be a stop over of some sort…" He pulled out his phone and flipped it open. Calling the office he had his people try to find her on a flight…any flight.

"Isn't it illegal to pull up plane manifests?" Tea asked, with concern.

Mokuba smirked, "for some yeah, but not for my brother. No one will know he even entered the system."

With only a slight change in his eyes, Kaiba flipped his phone shut.

"I missed her," it was barely whispered.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"Her plane took off a few minutes ago, and I missed her. She left thinking that I…" He couldn't even finish his statement. She left believing he thought she was a hooker, a common street whore. She hated him. He hated himself.

"Where was she going in New York?" Mokuba asked Yugi.

"She said she would call and let us know when she got settled… She didn't give us anything specific. I'm so sorry… Maybe you could fly there and find her?" Tea bit her lip. Kaiba hadn't looked this lost since he was almost defeated by Yugi at Pegasus's castle. It was as if he were shutting down.

Mokuba pulled out his own phone and flipped it open.

After retrieving the plane information he called the New York office of Kaiba Corp.

"I want two men to wait for flight 847 from San Francisco at JFK. It is a continuation of flight 732 from Tokyo. A girl will be getting off—Serenity Wheeler. Long red hair, slight build, about 5'5, brown eyes, age 20. Find her and have her tailed. Under no circumstances is she to be approached. Make sure she is never out of your sight, not for a moment…" Mokuba slapped his phone shut. The next call he made was to arrange travel for his brother to New York.

"You have grown up," Tea smiled at Mokuba. "I never thought you would take control."

Mokuba smiled, "I learned to be calm from my big brother." He beamed at Seto, who was slowly starting to come back around. "If you'll excuse us, we have a flight to catch."

The two brothers started to walk away, towards a private gate. Kaiba suddenly turned around and looked at Tea.

"You once asked me what I had at the end of the day. My answer then was 'all I need'." Kaiba started. Tea nodded in remembrance. "I think I'll change that now…"

Yugi smiled at Kaiba. "What do you have now?" His once fiercest rival asked.

"I have hope." With that, Seto Kaiba turned and walked to a plane that could possibly take him to his destiny.

_Serenity called for help, and Kaiba was at her side instantly. She didn't notice how it took no time for him to reach her. She was in quite a deal of pain. He had her shoe in his hand, he dropped it into her lap and he knelt beside her._

"_If you yell at me right now I swear I'll scream," she thought he looked exasperated._

"_You already are screaming," he pointed out the obvious._

"_I've fallen and I think I broke my ankle." She whimpered, but refused to cry._

"_Just what were you doing out here Wheeler? As if I didn't know."_

"_I think I should go at this alone. I've caused you too much trouble already. If you just get me back to the hotel, I'll call my brother and then I'll set everything back to normal." She hoped he would see that this was the logical way of doing things, and that he'd agree._

"_I don't think so. You pulled me into this and now I'll get us out." He smirked at her, "Besides, you're in my debt and I do intend to collect." His gaze lingered on her lips and she licked them gently. She felt herself blush, and had the strongest urge to smack him._

_He leaned forward to assess the damage to her ankle, before he touched her she cried out in pain._

"_The usual way it's done it to feel the pain before you complain about it," he explained._

"_I was just preparing myself Kaiba, I know you'll inflict more pain so I decided to get a head start." She glared at him in defiance._

_He had already figured out that it wasn't broken. It hadn't swelled up and she could move her toes without crying out. _

_She, naturally, didn't believe him. He wasn't a doctor. She leaned forward and placed a hand on his arm for balance to see if her ankle was, in fact, all right. Her face was just inches from his. She looked at her foot while he looked at her._

"_It looks broken," she admonished._

"_It isn't."_

"_Well it looks broken," she argued._

"_But it's not."_

_She eyed him suspiciously and with a bit of anger. "You know, you should learn about sympathy Kaiba. This is a horrible thing that happened to me. I'm hurt and you're not being the least bit comforting!"_

"_This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been stupid enough to try to run away from me." He reminded her._

"_I wasn't running away. I was just making myself scarce. I figured you would get in the car and drive away before you even missed me." She looked right at him when she told that lie. That was a mistake because only then did she realized how close he was. Neither said a word as their eyes locked. She couldn't seem to catch her breath. Those eyes of his seemed to make her heart skip beats._

_She noticed a piece of his hair was looming dangerously close to his eyes and she reached out and brushed it away. He acted as thought she had just smacked him. He jerked back, looking quite annoyed. She was so embarrassed by his reaction that she turned her face away from him._

"_You're a very hard person to understand Kaiba. I've been around you for a bit now and I've decided that you're a grump with a bad temper. You have so much and yet you're so ill mannered."_

_He smiled at the authority in her voice, "What else have you noticed?"_

"_That you don't like me." She stated that so simply._

_She waited for him to tell her that she was wrong, but when a denial didn't come she continued, "You think I'm a nuisance."_

"_Yes, I do."_

_She took exception to his honesty. "I could learn to hate you, Seto Kaiba."_

"_No you couldn't," the look he gave her made her stomach quiver. "I may be unpleasant, but you're very sweet natured. I don't think you know how to hate."_

She had tried to run before and was quite unsuccessful. He'd be damned before he let her get away this time. He was right back then, she couldn't hate. She would be reasonable and logical…and if she didn't shoot him on sight—he might be able to explain himself.

**A/N:** Yes, I used two flashbacks in this chapter. They were necessary in my eyes. I've never flashed back before, but Kaiba's about to do something very out of character—chase a girl. I think I needed to justify his actions. Besides, I happen to like their early interactions and it was fun revisiting those scenes. Hope you enjoyed.


	31. Don't Dream It's Over

**A/N:** Standard disclaimer…don't own Yu-gi-oh or any of its characters. I do own my plot and not much else…please don't sue. All of nothing is still nothing. 

Thank you to my newest beta—you did an awesome job!

**Chapter 31**

**_Don't Dream It's Over_**

Serenity sat in her seat, stoic and numb. The man next to her attempted conversation several times, but after her quick yes or no responses, he gave up. The mind is a funny thing and hers kept going over the time she spent with Seto. Every conversation, every moment, every touch all relived; every scab was ripped open. A tear slipped down a moist cheek. The book she tried to bury her thoughts in lay, unopened, in her lap. It had all been lies; nothing was what it seemed, had he ever felt anything but lust for her?

She loved him; there was no doubt about it. She risked her life, her brother, and her friends… He thought she was worth just what everyone else was worth, not a nickel more. She bit her lip until a coppery taste assaulted her. If time could be turned back she would return to the night of the storm, and suspend it there. Reliving each heartbeat and every touch—again and again. It had been so perfect and so right. How come he didn't see it? Was he angry that she tried to save him, or worse, did he look at her as used goods? She had kissed Tristan and his father had tried to rape her. Even though the man hadn't succeeded he had touched…

He slender fingers gripped the book tighter, causing her knuckles to turn white. She couldn't get the images out of her mind, and she felt torn between the mental pain of the assault and the physical pain of her breaking heart. She needed to heal, to start over, and to stop loving him. She still did. There was real terror in the realization that she might always love him.

Looking out the window she saw the New York City skyline. She thought it would be years before she laid eyes on it again. Maybe, someday her and Seto would return and they would take a carriage ride through Central Park, or catch a Broadway play. Never did she think that she would come back—alone. Her fingertips traced the outline of the skyline on the plane's window, much like she did the Kaiba Corp. building at the airport. The circle had closed. She had come back around and was broken, left to lie on the rocks. How could he? After the gentleness of the other night, how could he? She longed to be nameless and faceless in a city of millions.

* * *

Kaiba's fingers were tireless on the laptop. Mokuba rolled his eyes; Seto was just as tyrannical as ever. Could it be that this was the only way he knew how to relieve stress? Then again, if he did manage to get Serenity back—he could discover a whole way to relieve stress. Mokuba grinned as he imagined Seto taking long weekends away and coming back with a smile on his face. 

"What are you grinning about?" Kaiba questioned his younger brother.

"I was just thinking about how your operation will go after you get Serenity back." Mokuba snickered.

"Operation?" Seto's eyebrow shot up. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"I think she'll make it mandatory to remove the stick from up your ass." With that statement Mokuba broke out in hysterical laughter.

"Glad you can find a good laugh at my expense," Kaiba mumbled. He watched her plane on the tracker that Jet Blue so kindly provided for its customers. She would be landing soon, and his men would call when they spotted her. He just hoped she wouldn't slip through. What if she managed to go unnoticed? It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack.

"They'll find her Seto…I know they will." Mokuba had moved, without Kaiba noticing, and was now looking at the screen over his brother's shoulder.

"They better, it would be much harder if we had to figure out her destination. Hell, even Yugi and Gardner didn't know. I doubt if the Mutt would tell me after everything, and Mai…she…doesn't think highly of me." Great, he wanted a girl who's family despised him, then again, aside from her—he despised her family. So, it would all work out. He grunted. He just hoped she would hear him out. It was all so simple. She would have to understand that it was all a mistake. Gardner understood—she was a major pain in the ass—always annoyed him and yet, she understood. Serenity loved him, had told him several times, she would understand…she just had to.

Mokuba flipped his phone shut. When had he made a call? Seto must have been too deep in thought to even realize it.

"We have men in several areas of the terminal. Including ones in the baggage claim and out by where she could hail a cab. It's possible that someone is picking her up, so if that's the case we have men circling the airport. We **will** find her Seto…long before she leaves the airport. By tonight you'll know exactly where she is and you'll be able to talk to her. Hopefully, by tomorrow she'll be wearing your ring and everything will be the way it should be." Mokuba sat down. They were close on her heels. However, Seto still had to convince her it had been a mistake…

The plane on the screen disappeared; it had landed. Now it was a waiting game until one of his men confirmed she had been spotted. Minutes never seemed to stretch on this long. The total concept of time began to stretch on and on. It was possible that all the bases hadn't been covered. Had something been overlooked? Damn the concord for going bankrupt. It was the only method of flying that could have conceivably gotten them there in time.

"Ring…damn it…" Kaiba growled at the phone.

* * *

Serenity walked through the terminal and adjusted her bag again. Airplanes were the best way to travel, it cut the time down, but jet lag was a real problem. Flying to Domino was bad, but this trip was worse. Mentally it had been hell and that had caused physical pain. A nice hot shower and about twenty hours of sleep would ease the temporary discomfort, but hearts needed time to heal. No longer able to resist the urge, she plopped onto one of the seats on the concourse. She rubbed her eyes, which were still burning from her tears. 

New York was a wonderful place, and a nameless place—a person could disappear into the crowds and never be seen again. You could become a number and lose your identity in the crowd. She no longer ached to be known, fame from taking pictures no longer appealed. Unzipping her bag, she pulled out her portfolio and began flipping through it. Stills, sceneries, memories. A small child cried out and a mother scolded its older sibling, she looked up and smiled. For some reason the scenario made her think of Joey and Mai—would they make her an aunt? She hoped so. Her fingers had continued flipping even while watching the world go on all around. Nothing had stopped, life continued around her. Didn't everyone realize how broken she was? She was almost mad at her heart for continuing its everyday rhythm.

Suddenly, she looked at the pictures on her lap. There it was…the most perfect picture of a lilac—taken on that day in the park. She flipped…there he was. Eyes too blue to be cold—a serene look on his face-not really belonging to him. What had he been thinking? Sitting there on that bench that afternoon, had he realized that life was about to be turned upside down? Her eyes scanned every part of his face; she was quite familiar with him. How did these get in her bag? She was sure she had left them…

"Yugi…" it was a whispered word, which held no weight. Tossing them in the receptacle near her was her best bet, but for some reason, they stayed.

She stood again and made her way to baggage claim. The small suitcase she had taken with her was on the carousel; she watched it go around twice before she lifted it up. How could brain function cease? Exhaustion. When a body was ready to shut down the mind began to assist. How come his eyes were that shade of blue? That deep Caribbean color which reminded a person of tropical islands which were warm…they should be lighter, icier, glacial—to reflect his soul. She was angry.

"Serenity!" A familiar voice called out.

Serenity turned and smiled as Rebecca Hawkins came running over to greet her.

"I missed you! I thought you weren't coming back for a while, when Joey called I was thrilled… Hey…are you okay?" Soft blue eyes blinked at her.

"I'm sorry it's been a long flight," Serenity shrugged and then accepted the embraced offered to her. "I missed you too, I'm sorry I didn't call but life in Domino was—insane."

"Well, then you've come to the right place. We'll kick back in my Grandfather's place and relax for a few days before we figure out what you're gonna do."

"Thanks Rebecca…" Serenity tried her best to smile. "I have quite a bit to fill you in on."

"It's a long ride, you can fill me in on the way, then sleep for a few days. You look awful." Rebecca grabbed Serenity's backpack, just as a man slammed into her. "Geez buddy…" Rebecca shrugged, "welcome back to New York Serenity…"

Serenity told her some things, but left quite a bit out. She didn't feel like going into details of love that she had lost—it was too hard. Seto was too hard to discuss. Maybe later, maybe never.

"I know you're running away, but you know, once upon a time you did love it here…remember?" Rebecca asked a very sad Serenity. "When you first arrived you wanted to stay forever, you kept comparing it to Domino and you told me everything that Domino lacked. Maybe you can get back to that state of mind."

New York had been nice the first time around, but it was missing Joey and her friends and…him.

* * *

Kaiba answered the phone before the first ring ended. His breath caught when he was told she had been spotted and tagged, a tracking device had been placed on her bag. Several of his guards were on her tail. He wasn't near her yet, but soon he would be. He could hardly imagine what she thought of him, how could he dispel her belief that he was a cold bastard? Well, he was, but he needed her. Wanted her…hell, he slid his hand over the lump in his coat pocket…he had to have her. 

He ordered the limo to meet him and Mokuba at the terminal, they brought no luggage, an oversight, they could shop in New York. He would pick Serenity up, maybe spend a few days in New York with her and then bring her home. They could put the whole mess behind them and pick up where they left off. Actually it would be better than where they had left off, they would be engaged.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean—you told that asshole where Serenity is headed?" Joey was irate. His best friend had just betrayed him; he never thought Yugi would do that. 

"If you would just calm down a minute Joey you'd see that it was the right thing to do. Kaiba came to the…" Tea attempted, but was interrupted…

"For years we knew what a creep he was! How many times did he look out for himself, and not give a damn about anyone else? Think about it! He has his own sick, twisted agenda—always has. He doesn't care who he hurts or what methods he uses as long as he comes out on top. Yugi, you of all people should know that!" Joey turned brown eyes, blazing with fury, on his small friend. Joey couldn't stop moving—like a caged tiger, prowling. He didn't seem to know where to go with himself; he had to get over to New York fast…damn it all straight to hell! "That bastard would sell his soul to the devil himself to beat you at duel monsters!" Joey looked as if he were about to have a nervous breakdown.

"What's going on?" Mai asked, walking into the room. "What are you screaming about?" She looked at Joey and softly grabbed his arm when he tried to turn away.

"They told money-bags where Serenity went…they led him right to her…they betrayed us all…" Joey tried to leave, but Mai's grip kept him where he was.

"What did I miss?" Mai looked back and forth between Yugi and Tea. Who both seemed at a total loss for words, their eyes were downcast as they shrugged.

"Kaiba and Mokuba came to the game shop looking for Serenity. I told them where to find her," Yugi's eyes were hardly focused as he sighed helplessly.

Tea shook her head, "You don't understand. Kaiba explained that the check wasn't for Serenity—it was a mistake. Kaiba has something else for Serenity…" Now Tea wrestled with wanting to tell, and not wanting to. How would Joey react to an engagement between his baby sister and Kaiba—a man Joey loathed?

"I bet I know what he has for Serenity, and I hope she knocks his teeth down his throat…" Joey growled. He raced over to the phone, breaking Mai's hold. He punched in a few numbers and asked for information to call the airlines—he was going to fly after them.

Mai approached him, once she figured out his plot, and slammed the phone down. "What are you doing?" Her eyes were narrow and angry. "I know you love your sister, and she loves you, however—she's a big girl and totally capable of putting Kaiba in his place if he needs that type of treatment. If you fly after her like an insane maniac—it will only piss her off. Sit down and let Yugi explain!" Mai pointed to a chair, and Joey slunk over to it. Mai rolled her eyes, hoping this would not be as bad as it seemed.

"Kaiba came to the shop with Mokuba. They explained that the girl who handed out the checks made a mistake. Serenity's check was supposed to go to Tea." Yugi started explaining.

"Then he didn't even think of my sister?" Joey was back to being completely pissed off again. Mai rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head.

"Make up your mind Dear…right now you have the man in a lose/lose situation. Besides, I think Serenity would want to know what the original intention was." Mai folded her arms across her chest as Joey rubbed the back of his head. He frowned at his soon to be wife.

Tea blinked a few times before she continued Yugi's tale. "Anyway, the thing is…Yugi and I saw how Kaiba was going to 'compensate' Serenity. I'll give you a hint…it wasn't a check…" Tea looked at Mai, winked, and then smiled brightly.

"OH MY GOD!" Mai squealed. "How big was it? I bet it was huge!"

"It was huge! I've never seen one that big before! I never thought one that big existed. Leave it to Kaiba…I was **very** impressed. I think Yugi was impressed too. Weren't you?" Tea looked at Yugi, who was nodding and smiling. No one noticed how Joey's face had paled and his jaw dropped.

"He showed **_it_** to you?" Joey asked, but was ignored.

"I can't wait to see it for myself! What did it look like?" Mai raced over to Tea and the two girls were practically prancing.

"You're never gonna see it!" Joey suddenly bellowed. "Hell my sister is never gonna see it either!" He turned angry eyes on Tea. "You saw it? Why would you look?" He then turned to Yugi and growled, "You let Tea see? I can't believe you would direct him to my sister after he just whipped it out like that! Have you all gone insane?" Joey now had proof that Kaiba was a shameless pervert! Normal guys didn't do that—it was just wrong.

Three sets of eyes turned towards Joey, all blinking with confusion. Why was Joey so angry?

"You should be happy for her, this is what she has always wanted. After all Serenity went through—she needs this so badly." Mai whispered softly. "I guess we got carried away with the size, but that's a girl thing." She shrugged.

"Is that all you think about?" Joey was really turning red now and almost foaming at the mouth. "How big it is? Don't any of you see that…that…it's…just…wrong?"

"I also care about the perfection of it…" Mai stated simply.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you the best part Mai—it's blue! I never saw a blue one before!" Tea exclaimed with glee.

Joey's eyes widened with horror. "That's just not normal…" Mental images flooded Joey's mind and he swallowed the urge to be physically ill. Blue? He knew the guy was different, he just didn't realize he was **_that_** different.

"It happens occasionally Joey, it's very rare and unique," Mai shrugged it off—as if it were perfectly fine. "Besides I have seen a blue one before—it was so pretty." She smiled. "I'm sure it'll please Serenity, she's a lucky girl, you have to see that…"

Joey's mind raced.

_Kaiba is huge…and blue…and they all saw it…and he's going after my sister to…to…to give it to her?_

They heard a large thud. Then they all ran over to assist a passed out Joey…

* * *

Rebecca helped Serenity get settled into the guest room. Rebecca couldn't help but start flipping through the portfolio. When they had been roommates, before Serenity went home to Domino, Serenity's pictures decorated the walls of their apartment. These were just as beautiful, and the memories of Domino came flooding back to Rebecca. 

"You've gotten better, if that's even possible. My Grandpa hung that one of the skyline in his study." She stopped flipping when she came across Seto Kaiba. "Why do you have a picture of the self-proclaimed computer wizard? Man, I hate this guy! Well, actually hate is too strong a word. I just wish he wasn't so arrogant. I'd say he was good looking, but I think your talent makes him look better than he really does."

Rebecca didn't know what she had said wrong, she bit her lower lip as Serenity broke down in tears and threw herself across the bed. The small blonde scrambled over to her, sitting beside her and rubbing Serenity's back. She didn't understand why Serenity was crying, what had set her off? Rebecca tucked her hair behind her eyes and attempted to soothe her bawling friend.

"It's probably the long plane ride, and leaving home. Maybe you should have stayed in Domino. I thought that was your plan. I mean—I'm thrilled you're back, but I hate seeing you so sad and your tears are so…heartbreaking. What happened?" Rebecca grabbed a few tissues from the box next to the bed and handed them to Serenity, who grasped at them feebly.

"Just ignore me…" Serenity sniffled. "I'm being so over dramatic. I swear I'm aggravating myself now." She sat up and wiped at her tears, and then swallowed hard. "I was stupid enough to fall in love with a guy—and he broke my heart. He actually offered me money for having 'rendered him services'. Thank God I never slept with him, just gave my heart over and my heart will mend. To think—I wanted to be with him forever. I guess you can't change the wicked—can you…"

Rebecca took Serenity's hand and squeezed it. "Then he didn't deserve you, not if he hurt you. There are so many men here who would donate body parts to have you…this guy sounds like a jerk."

"Not a jerk, just a cold-calculating bastard." Serenity's eyes wandered to the window. It was a beautiful spring day, how could the sun still shine and birds still sing? It was as if all her sorrows had no effect on the rest of the world. Shouldn't it be raining and miserable? The skies should be engulfed with clouds and it should be dark, not light…

"Wait just a second," Rebecca gasped. "You and…" She raced to the pictures and held up one of Kaiba, "HIM?" Rebecca flipped the picture over and stared at the image. She remembered Kaiba being insensitive; he kept calling her kid, even when she used her computer prowess to save his ass. "Why? What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's the problem, I wasn't." Serenity shrugged. "Temporary loss of my common sense." Suddenly she smiled, and then looked off into space. "He did know how to kiss…"

Rebecca frowned, "More to life than kissing, like compassion and having a heart. The only good thing about Kaiba was the Blue-Eyed Dragons he held." She shook her head in disgust.

"And Mokuba," Serenity added.

Rebecca shrugged and sighed, "You'll get over him. I'll help you. I know lots of guys—sort of the reward of being surrounded by men all the time." She giggled as she pushed her hair, which was now as long as Serenity's, back over her shoulders. Gone was the immature child, replaced with a young lady who was as smart as always, just more refined and quite beautiful. "Maybe I'll fly to Japan, lead Kaiba on and then dump him hard. Turn about is fair play you know?" Serenity giggled as she imagined her friend hunting after Kaiba. "Maybe it would take a genius to topple one…"

The two girls laughed as they thought of creative ways to torture Seto Kaiba. From dying his hair blue to eliminating useless body parts, nothing was off limits. Soon Serenity actually started feeling better.

"I'm just glad to be rid of him. If I never see him again it'll be too soon. I guess a major part of my leaving Domino was to get away from him. He was awful Rebecca…I am so done with that ugly mess. Seto Kaiba can crawl back under the rock I lifted—it's just too bad I can't smash that rock back down on his thick skull."

The two girls smiled at each other and giggled.

"Not that I can't spend the day bashing him, but I'm hungry. I'll go get lunch started. I bet you're starving. Airplane food sucks." Rebecca left her and walked down the stairs. Her heart slammed into her throat as she glanced out the large bay window; a limo was pulling up the driveway. Who could it be? She raced to the door and opened it. The limo came to a halt on the gravel making a crunching sound. Why was she suddenly reminded of a circling shark? The door opened and a man stood up, she tilted her head, trying to remember where she had seen him before. Her eyes widened as he glanced her way, violet eyes…Mokuba…She quickly slammed the door even as he yelled, "wait!"

Mokuba rushed the door and started banging on it, demanding her to open it.

"If you don't leave the property…I'll…I'll call the police!" She shouted as she flipped the lock closed. Damn…was the kitchen door open? She left her spot—leaning against the door—and raced into the kitchen. She arrived just as a strange man did. She screamed and bolted the door closed. She then, methodically, checked each window, making sure they were locked. What the hell was she supposed to do now? How did they figure out where Serenity was? She raced to the phone and picked it up, only to find the line was dead. This couldn't be happening! She ran to get her purse, but before she even took it out, she knew her cell phone had a dead battery. She was bad at remembering to charge the stupid thing.

Serenity heard the screaming, pounding and other assorted noises. She left the room and came down the stairs.

"What did you see a spider or something?" Serenity giggled as she recalled Rebecca's hatred of crawling bugs.

"Worse! I saw a Kaiba!" Rebecca came tearing into the room, which Serenity just entered, and pointed out the window. "See for yourself…he found you. I have no idea how, but he did!"

Serenity approached the window, slowly, tentatively, almost in fear. She moved the curtain slightly and peeked outside. A sleek black Mercedes limo sat in the driveway, Mokuba was at the door. Where was Seto? Oh God! He had come to what—humiliate her more? Was that his game? She could vaguely hear Mokuba asking Rebecca to open the door, and Rebecca yelling back '_over my dead cold body'_…

Serenity began to feel her head swim, all the blood rushing into her ears, her heart pounding. Suddenly he was walking around the house towards Mokuba. The man she loved was right outside the door. She raced to get away from him, only to have him turn up on the doorstep—thousands of miles from Domino. Why was he here? Maybe he'd make her another offer? Maybe he was attempting to purchase additional services? She frowned as she approached the door.

"Go home Kaiba!" She spat, in a voice she had never heard from her own mouth. "Or go to Nevada—prostitution is legal there, it's illegal here!"

Instead of giving up he smirked, damn he wanted her. He could see her in his mind's eye—all fired up and angry.

"Serenity…Open the door…" He spoke in a steady voice.

"Go to hell Kaiba—I'm not for sale…"

"Serenity…I need to set things right…open the door." His voice was more commanding.

She bit her lower lip, now what?

**A/N:** I hope you all liked my little stab at some situational comedy… Did any of you laugh? I hope so; my current beta and I enjoyed it, Samantha did too. Let me know if you found it funny, or if you hated it or whatever…I love all your comments and I thank you for all the continued inspiration! Have I said it before? I'll say it now—you guys really are the greatest and I thank you! **responses to reviewers on my profile page!**


	32. Action Not Words

**A/N:** Firstly I do not own Yu-gi-oh

Second, I believe that Rebecca Hawkins is Mokuba's age, maybe just a touch younger. Could someone give me her exact age in relation to their ages, meaning Kaiba, Serenity and Mokuba? I have Serenity at approx. 20, Kaiba at 23—which would make Mokuba 18…making Rebecca 17? If I'm far off let me know…okay? If not, then I'm pretty much going with those ages. I don't think they're too far fetched. Thank you!

Oh, and thirdly...from now on I will post my answers on my profile page...I will only keep the two most recent ones as I answer every review...so, if you review (know I love ya for it) look for my response on my profile page...I couldn't bear it if this were to be taken down for answering reviews...and I feel the need to answer...you take the time to let me know how I'm doing--it's only right! Look for it all there!

**_Chapter 32_**

**Action, Not Words**

"What do I do?" Serenity asked a wide-eyed Rebecca. "I don't want to deal with this! I came to New York so I would never have to see him again!" She rolled her eyes and pressed her back against the door, was this her effort to hold him back? He was here, had chased her all the way to this location, why?

Rebecca bit her lower lip and shook her head no. "Don't open the door, whatever he says and whatever you do—don't open the door." The pretty blonde started backing away, not able to take her eyes off the barrier, and raced down the hall. Serenity was left to play barricade.

"Please leave me be, Kaiba. Haven't you hurt me enough? It's over…" Her voice threatened to crack, as tears trickled down her cheeks. Somehow she managed to not let it waiver. If she did that, he would know. When the heart rules the mind, weakness follows and fools give in. She was no fool.

"Serenity, open the door. You're being unreasonable." It was his warm voice, like silk purring against her ear. It was a demand, but a soothing one. One a lover might ask in a warm bed during a thunderstorm. Her heart thudded in her head, as much as her mind refused him, her damnable heart was ready to betray and throw the door open.

Kaiba switched from the door to the bay window and rapped on the glass gently. She jumped and turned, a shiver raced through her body—head to toe. Brown hair and deep blue eyes, not narrowed but questioning, appeared. He was looking at her—watching.

Tossing a blanket over her head, and hiding like an infant looked good right about now. Seto looked amazing, standing there in his black turtleneck and dark blue trench coat. Even through the gauzy curtains she could see his form and his eyes, and she wanted him. Swallowing hard, she managed to break eye contact and turn away.

"Just open the door. There is no way around this, I'm going no where until you hear me out." She could feel panic, even as her hand reached for the door. He watched as she neared the latch, in a matter of seconds she would be in his arms, where she belonged. His pulse raced.

"That's it…let me in." She looked towards the window and then at the lock. Twisted in two directions; torn between resistance and surrender.

A shrill sound cut the silence. Her gasp was sharp and snapped her out of her daze. She looked towards him as he backed away from the window. Siren? Was it a siren? Rebecca came running into the room, further pulling her out of her trance.

"Idiots didn't realize I have a cable modem…I called the police online. Let Kaiba choke on that fact." She led Serenity over to a rocking chair and forced her to sit. "Stay here while I get rid of our uninvited pests." Serenity nodded, dumbly watching as Rebecca walked through the front door. A door she herself longed to run through. Her mind could almost conjure how it would feel to touch Seto. Did she care if he used her? He was like a drug. How could he be so intoxicating? Why was she so dense that she couldn't see the forest for the trees? Rebecca would get rid of him and he would go home…leaving her here…without him. Tears streaked down her pale cheeks unnoticed. War wounds etched on ivory skin, she had sworn not to waste her sorrow on him. Giving into the urge made her angry.

Rebecca burst out of the house as two police cars pulled up. Her smug look of satisfaction irked Kaiba to no end. She approached him and folded her arms across her chest. Arrogance begets arrogance. His blue eyes attempted to bore a hole through her being. She might be taller now, but he could still swat her like a bug.

"Same brat as I remember from some years back. Where is your teddy bear?" His snide comment didn't quash her smile.

"She wants nothing to do with you, why not leave her alone? You once told me to use my head and now I'll return the favor. Use yours—go back to Domino and forget her. Let her get on with her life, she's done with you." Rebecca was being quite forceful, using a tone Kaiba didn't appreciate. "I know what you did, and as much as I know what a jerk you are, even I didn't think you were capable of something so horrible." She shook her head and looked away as the police approached.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of kid," his blue eyes frosted over. The last thing he needed was this little know-it-all getting in his way. His arms folded across his chest, he'd deal with her once he dealt with the police.

"Is there a problem?" The approaching office asked Rebecca.

"Actually there is." She sneered at Kaiba and then looked at the lieutenant. "This man is trespassing on private property. He was also trying to gain entrance to my home. I believe that would be considered harassment…officer…Sir." She looked at the man, batting her innocent blue eyes. "They even cut my phone line, so I wouldn't be able to call for help…I was frantic…"

The lieutenant turned to Kaiba, who was shooting daggers at the young woman. Kaiba was fully aware that this little twit could never be 'frantic', deranged and idiotic yes, but frantic…never. She knew what she was doing, had always had a stiff upper lip—with a major dose of attitude. She could be accused of being frantic as much as Kaiba could be considered giddy.

"Is this true? Did you cut the phone line? Are you harassing her?" The cop directed his question to the taller CEO.

"First of all," Kaiba said in a commanding voice. "I did nothing to the phone lines that must be her imagination, which is over active—obviously. Second, my girlfriend is here. We had a bit of a fight, and I am simply here to try and resolve it." He shrugged and turned his attention back to the front door. Would it be too much to hope for—maybe she'd come out on her own?

"If you weren't invited you are trespassing." The officer pointed out.

"There were no signs on the driveway warning that it would be trespassing to knock on the door." Kaiba countered. "Had I been a well informed passer-by, I would have attempted a phone call."

"Hard to do when you **_cut_** my phone line!" Rebecca growled. Kaiba was way too cool and smooth for this. She was getting quite aggravated.

"Miss, you don't have a sign posted at the end of the driveway, do you? And he wasn't forcing his way in, was he? I don't see any signs of kicking in the door, or jimmying the lock…" The officer shrugged.

"He cut my phone line! That's damaging my property!" Rebecca bit out—her eyes narrowing on Kaiba, who suddenly looked quite bored. He was studying his nails and looking up at the sky as she continued her tirade.

One of the other officers came around the side of the house shaking his head. "No cut phone wires Sir."

"You fixed it didn't you?" Rebecca accused. "Officer, surely you must see that…"

"What I see is that he came here, maybe not invited, looking for his girlfriend. I'd like to question her." The lieutenant remarked, as he scribbled something down on his pad.

Kaiba's ears perked, question her? That could be an in for him, if she wouldn't open the door, now she would be forced out—perfect. He was sure once she saw him she would let him explain.

"Now? She can't come out here with him…" Rebecca pointed at Kaiba. "She doesn't want to see him. Do you realize what he put her through? No way!"

The officer looked at Kaiba, "Did you physically harm your girlfriend? Is this a domestic abuse case?"

Kaiba was taken aback, "I would never hurt her." He growled.

"You did hurt her!" Rebecca snapped.

"I want to see the girl," the officer demanded.

"I'm here," Serenity called out from the doorstep. Slowly she walked over to them, trying to remain calm and collected. This was the first time, since the night in his arms; she was face to face with him. She knew he would see that she had been crying, that she was upset, but she prayed he wouldn't see she was still in love. She would hide that, keep it, it was hers and she would be damned before she allowed it to be used against her.

She would remember this moment, the clear sky, the crisp breeze, and the warm air. She would remember the crunch of the stones beneath her feet and the way the leaves flickered above her in the treetops. This was the day, the moment, and the instant that she would let him go. Looking into his blue eyes would destroy her, so she looked into the officer's.

"Has this man hurt you ma'am?" He asked, noting the bruise on her cheek. It was from Taylor, cleverly disguised with make-up, which was washed away by her tears. Rebecca's eyes widened, while Kaiba's eyes narrowed.

"You hit her!" The feisty blonde cried out, pointing an accusing finger at the CEO.

"No! Rebecca, wait," Serenity wouldn't let them accuse Kaiba of that. "He didn't hit me, this was from something else—someone he tried to protect me from."

The cop and Rebecca looked at Kaiba, who gave a curt nod.

"What would you like us to do?" The cop questioned the two girls.

"Just escort them from the property, please." Serenity looked at the ground as she said the words.

"Serenity— don't do this." Kaiba looked at her and, instinctively, grabbed her upper arm. "I need to talk to you." He wanted her to look up at him, to acknowledge him. He would have dropped to his knee there and then, if she responded to him positively.

"There is nothing to say, your check spoke louder than words Seto Kaiba." She shrugged her arm, and he loosened his grip, letting her go. He noticed she wouldn't look at him, not at all. Could it be she was afraid to? That he would see something in her eyes?

"Go home Kaiba." She turned on her heel and slowly started walking back to the house. It would be so easy to throw her self into his arms, but she denied the urge.

"I'm not giving up on you Serenity…" He growled. "I have no intention of leaving here without you."

"You are leaving here without her. Get in your car and drive away…" Rebecca challenged as blue eyes shot daggers at her. She was far from intimidated. "You don't scare me, so stop trying. Go home or the good officer will kick your ass off my property." Rebecca stormed away.

"You win the battle kid…but not the war…" Kaiba promised. She shot him a look that would kill most men, but he found it amusing and smirked at her—blue eyes watching her through his bangs. He walked his way over to the car, ever mindful of the house to his right. He looked it up and down, wondering where she was in there, could she see him? Was she attempting to see him? He would be back and then they would talk. He slowly moved into the Mercedes and slammed the door.

"Drive." It was a simple order barked at his chauffer.

"But your brother…" The driver attempted.

"I said drive, are you having problems understanding direct orders?" Kaiba was looking for a fight now, and he would take it out of this innocent person's hide if he felt the need.

Slowly the limo crunched its way down the drive and turned right out onto the street. They would park around the corner and wait for Mokuba there. If the driver dared to question him again he would be fired. Kaiba checked behind them to see the other car stop as well. Now he would sit and wait. He had no idea if Mokuba's plan would work, but his brother seemed to be getting good at stealth missions.

Rebecca made iced tea and brought in two glasses for her and Serenity. She handed one to her distraught friend and sat down across from her. She thought for sure Serenity would cave in, and run to Kaiba on sight, but she seemed stronger than that.

"You'll forget him Serenity. He always was a creep. It doesn't seem like time has changed him at all." Rebecca huffed. "Same stuck up rich snob as he always was. Don't let him get to you…there are more fish in the sea." Rebecca settled back in her chair and sipped her tea. Serenity stirred hers and sighed. Would she ever get over Kaiba? Did she really want to?

"There just has to be a way to let him go." Serenity whispered. "I simply have to figure out how…"

"Scared girls like you usually just write serious guys off." The male voice startled the two of them enough to send Rebecca plopping off the couch and onto the floor. Mokuba chuckled as he walked over and tried to help her. "It wasn't my intention to catch you off guard…but this is a better side of you…" He snickered even as she slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" She picked herself up, quickly and made her way to the phone. "Get out or I call the police. Non-negotiable…you have five seconds…"

"You are such a pain in the ass—has anyone told you that lately?" Mokuba asked with a lop-sided grin.

"I'm a thorn in the side…your brother is a pain in the ass." She snapped back. Her eyes widened as he grabbed the cordless phone from her.

"I need two minutes with Serenity and then you can call the police…" He informed her and winked.

"No deal…you give me the phone and I won't call the police if you leave now." She moved closer and tried to grab the phone. He raised it over his head, at a now typical Kaiba height of six feet, there was no way she would reach it. Though he did like how she was pressing against him during her efforts.

"Your mouth makes up for your vertical impairment…" Mokuba played a game of keep away, which caused Serenity to giggle.

"Mokuba—lay off…" Serenity finally stood and walked over, holding out her hand for the phone. "Give it to me…you can have your two minutes and then I'll give the phone to Rebecca."

"Hey, maybe in two minutes I can charm her enough that she'll ask me to stay." Mokuba shrugged as he watched the pretty blonde flush red.

"Will hell freeze over in that time as well?" She retorted.

"Come on, you can do better than that…" Mokuba tempted.

"Yeah, I could kick you…in the proper location…and end the bloodline…" She stuck her tongue out and sat down on the couch, mindful to cross her legs. Mokuba watched her with a gleam of interest. Serenity caught it and, despite her foul outlook on love, she smiled. Mokuba deserved happiness.

"Your two minutes Mokuba…" Rebecca chastised.

Mokuba turned violet eyes on Serenity and lost his smile. "I know why you're avoiding Seto…"

"Well, obviously! You were there when he had the stupid checks handed out." Her voice had a small catch in it.

"Yes, but then I went to confront Seto…remember? Or were you too busy running away before you realized I wouldn't let him get away with something like that?" Mokuba was accusing her.

"Mokuba I…" She tried, but his hand shot up, silencing her.

"You were afraid…still are…frightened like a child…not bold like the woman I know you **are** capable of being…" He searched her face.

"Scared of being hurt by your brother…yes I am…so I'm taking my heart out of the equation." She folded her arms across her chest.

"Was your heart in the equation?" Mokuba asked, seriously. "I mean, I know you told him you loved him and you rescued him, but did you ever think of what would happen once there were no obstacles?" He watched her expression change, she was thinking about it.

"I loved your brother and he gave me that check…"

"It was an error, Serenity. You never even gave him a chance to explain. He flew here—on your heels—and you still denied him a moment of your time. Why? I think you need to ask yourself why you fled. Anger or terror? Were you that incensed with Seto, or were you terrified because now there is nothing to keep you two apart?"

"Your two minutes are over," Serenity turned away from him, biting her lip. She was furious, pure and simple—not scared…

"Seto isn't leaving, not until you talk to him." Mokuba moved closer to the door.

"Is he going to move here forever? Because she'll never talk to him, not if I can help it." Rebecca shot a smug look at Mokuba. He licked his lips and she blushed, as she crossed her eyes at him. He smiled at her and tilted up her chin.

"Keep fighting it…Rebecca." It was a practical purr and she felt her knees weaken.

"Ass…" she growled.

"Yeah, maybe, but an adorable one…" He winked as he opened the door and left.

"Adorable my foot!" Rebecca challenged under her breath. "He's as bad as his brother!"

Serenity sat back down and went over his speech. Was she afraid of no obstacles? That her and Kaiba would have to deal with a relationship, not bad guys, scaring her? Heaven help her, because nothing else could. He would wear her down, she was sure of that. Eventually she would have to see him, but not anytime soon. She would leave in the morning for a new place…and escape him.

"You didn't get through to her either, did you?" Kaiba asked as Mokuba entered the car. "She's being stubborn."

"She's scared." Mokuba replied, shrugging.

"Of what, Tristan?" Kaiba asked narrowing his eyes and looking out the window.

"No, of you." Mokuba pulled a soda out of the mini-bar and opened it, chugging it down. Who was Rebecca to call him an ass? Little brat…well, not exactly 'little' anymore… She was all grown-up. He bit his tongue as he thought of her. Geez, not her…anyone but her… He rolled his eyes and sighed. Why did he have to pick a challenge…just like Seto? He had girls fawning all over him. Why choose a girl who was clearly repulsed by him? Then again, she had blushed…

"Why of me?" Seto still concentrated on the scenery.

"She has to face you now, nothing holding either of you back. Your feelings are bared, well, at least hers are." Mokuba shrugged as he replayed the events of the day in his mind. "What next big brother? This idea sucked…"

"I take her…" Kaiba said it so simply, so—purposefully.

"Take her?"

"Tonight. We're going back and I'm taking her. I made certain arrangements, while you tried to reason with her. Seeing as there is no reasoning, I'm taking her." Kaiba shifted and looked at his watch. "Once the lights go out—I go in and she leaves with me…willingly or gagged—makes no difference to me." He was done—this was ridiculous. She loved him and as soon as he had his say things would go back to normal. He felt the ring pressing against his chest, he would be grateful when it was on her finger so he could be finished with the box…

Serenity twisted again. Sleep was illusive and her mind kept trying to wrap around Mokuba's comments. Was she afraid of Seto? Of loving him? It would be in the real world now, no James Bond novel…not that she was a Bond girl. Would it work? How could it? She turned again, looking out the window and up at the moon. She could see it from her bed, the moonlight splashing down on her.

Slumber was not going to happen anytime soon. She rose out of the bed and crossed the room, sitting down on the window seat. She loved him, had no doubts about that. It took every ounce of strength not to launch into his arms. He looked amazing, and she wanted him, but…and there it was…the nameless thing. Mokuba said Seto had made a mistake. Why would he chase her, if he had paid her off? Mokuba had been angry as hell with Seto, and yet now he was on Seto's side. None of it made sense. She rested her forehead against her knees, which she was hugging to her chest.

The door opening caused her to look up.

"Rebecca?" She called out towards the dark at the other end of the room.

"Guess again…" Seto's voice responded.

She gasped, jumped, and then quickly stood. In the spill of moonlight, in her white nightgown—she was like a vision to him. He approached her and stopped just short of grabbing; remaining in the shadows, just out of her line of vision. She could make out a simple murky shadow. Her heart raced. His eyes raked over her again and again. No Rebecca, no police, no annoyances. She looked panicked, but she wasn't screaming or running.

"What are you doing…?" She whispered, trying to find her voice.

"I've come to get you." He moved closer, stepping into the light. "No more games Serenity."

"I'll scream…" it was a small threat, she wasn't sure if she could find her voice if she tried. "I will…"

"Go ahead, your friend…the brat…is indisposed of…" He smirked.

Serenity's eyes widened, "What did you do to her? If you hurt her I swear…I'll…I'll…" what would she do? Seto was bigger, stronger and faster. Whatever had been done to Rebecca had taken place already.

"Mokuba is…seeing to her…comfort." Kaiba moved closer and stroked a finger down her cheek. Her eyes were so wide and doe-like his heart quickened. She swallowed hard.

"What do you want?"

"Your compliance," he shrugged. "It will be so much easier if you just walk out of here with me. Fighting would be useless; surely you see that…I don't want to hurt you."

"You would hurt me?" Her voice squeaked.

"Not intentionally, but if you struggle you could harm yourself. I would hate to see that happen." He moved closer and she stepped back. "Where are your things?"

"I'm not going…" She shook her head.

He frowned, "You are. Get your things."

"I…I want to change…" She stammered. He would leave the room and she would lock the door, climb out the window and run off…barefooted.

"Fine…go ahead." He had no intention of leaving.

"You would stay and…watch?" She was horrified.

"I know you, you would attempt to escape. You won't be hurting yourself." He picked up her backpack. "Are you through stalling?"

She nodded. Did she have a choice?

"You can change when we get there."

"Where is there?" She asked as he grabbed her wrist. A million jolts of pleasure originated from that contact. Could that be why she wasn't fighting?

"You'll see…" He turned for a moment. Looking down at her. Fighting the urge to kiss her, but needing to so badly he could taste it. Her eyes scanned his and then gasped as his fingertips traced her lips. "I won't hurt you…" it was a soft promise.

"You already have…" She felt a tear trickle down her cheek.

He frowned, "let's go." He pulled her out of the room, down the dimly lit hall and stairs to the front door. The chauffer was there and Kaiba handed him her bag. He looked at her bare feet; the loose stone driveway would shred her delicate skin.

"Where are your shoes?" He asked, annoyed that he hadn't let her put them on.

"In my room somewhere," She looked out at the limo and felt like throwing herself onto the floor in a tantrum. It would only prolong the agony and why resist the inevitable? She gasped when he approached her. He grabbed her upper arm and tugged her close.

"No," she whispered at his touched. His eyes no longer looked cold—that frightened her. He gently scooped her up in his arms. He shivered a bit. It had been so long since he had her like this, in his arms. He would bring the walls between them down.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders; cursing herself for having to touch him. It felt too good, too right. His hair felt too soft, his scent too intoxicating, his mouth too close, his heartbeat too rapid. She wanted him, despite everything—the check, the betrayal, nothing mattered in those moments. He carried her to the limo. Gently he slid her into the open door and she scooted across the seat. The opposite door was locked, she was hoping it was open—she could have raced out. He moved in beside her. His blue eyes searched her face by the interior light of the limo. His fingers stroked the bruise on her cheek.

"No more harm…only healing…" He promised softly.

**A/N:** Yes, those of you who had your radar alerts on caught it…Mokuba and Rebecca… Let me hear how you liked or hated this chapter. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! You guys are great… **Look for my responses on my profile page! I always answer you all, so if you wrote me I wrote you! **


	33. Rekindling

**A/N:** I don't own Yu-gi-oh…I don't own the characters, but the plot is my own.  
Sadly, the next chapter will end this story… However, I have left too many couples dangling and story lines need to be sewn up. So, I will be writing a sequel to this…Hopefully I will have a name for it by next chapter. I started so many romances, and Tristan is also lurking in the shadows—so, I feel compelled…

I was going to put my responses to your reviews on my profile page, but, for some reason, I can't update my profile. So, the responses are still here...If you reviewed I responded as always. Thank you guys-you are the best!

**Chapter 33**

**_Rekindling…_**

The backseat of a limousine would be considered roomy and spacious by most. However, in the space of minutes, it was as confining as a tomb—boarding on a coffin. Shifting from sitting as close to the door as possible, to practically sitting on the armrest was as uncomfortable as it was insane. Why did Seto Kaiba have to sit in the center of the seat? There was plenty of room to his right, but instead of enjoying his own personal space—he was insisting upon interfering with hers.

The drive was excessively boring, made worse by the blackness of the night. She didn't recall saying anything since they pulled out of the driveway. Soon, the streetlights became further apart until they became non-existent. It was pitch black now, and all Serenity could make out were the shapes of trees and mountains. Just where were they headed? She tried to watch signs, but it was too hard to do. Asking him might spark conversation; did she want to talk to him? She was sharing his oxygen, recycled from his lungs, and then shared with her. She could still detect his cologne, feel his eyes on her at times, and softly she wished he would simply fall asleep. Instead he sat there, haunting her.

"I need to use a restroom," she whispered. It was true, but it could also be a way out. If they pulled into a well-populated area she could find someone to explain her plight to. Even if she could leave a note…hadn't she seen that in a movie once? A woman, kidnapped, left a note on a bathroom stall door in lipstick. Maybe it was on a mirror. She couldn't remember. Did she even have lipstick?

Kaiba leaned forward and lowered the privacy glass. "Next rest area—stop." He sat back, somehow closer, and raised the barrier again.

"I need my bag. I don't want to walk around in bare feet." She said it with as much apathy as possible. For the most part, she wanted him to feel like he was lower than dirt. Suddenly she felt him shift, she tried to look without actually turning her head. He was taking off his jacket. Slowly he handed it to her.

"You need to cover up as well." He explained.

"Why Kaiba? You didn't seem to mind kidnapping me this way. Embarrassed because you stole me in the middle of the night in my nightie?" She faced him and noticed the slight frown. "Maybe I should parade around like this. Better yet, maybe I should take this off and really cause a scene. Being in jail is better than being with you." She felt the limo ground to a stop. She gasped as he grabbed her arm.

"I'll instruct my driver to cover his eyes. I'm sure the raccoons will enjoy the show. I, naturally, will enjoy the view. Take your gown off Serenity…I dare you." A smirk played across his lips.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, almost on the verge of tears again.

"I want to get through to you, the check didn't belong to you. It was meant to go to Gardner, never to you. Do you honestly think I could place a price on your sacrifices?"

"I want to go home," she whispered.

"I'll take you home. Give me a few days and then I'll take you back to New York or to Domino—your choice. I'm only asking for a bit of time." He moved closer and slipped his jacket over her shoulders. Her eyes looked up into his.

"You aren't asking—you're taking. Where is my choice? You didn't ask if I would come, you stole me Kaiba!" He was amazing; he looked as if he had the right. It took every ounce of strength she had to stay her hand from slapping him, and yet, she wanted to fall into his arms and beg to be held.

"If you need to use the bathroom, I suggest you get on with it." He handed her the bag. Quickly, she found her slippers and pulled them on. Kaiba and the chauffer escorted her to the bathroom and back. Her plans for leaving a message were moot—she had no lipstick and no pen. She could hardly ask Kaiba to borrow one. Part two of her plan also died, there wasn't a soul around—not even a single car passed them.

Without further delay they were back on the road—to an unknown destination.

At some point she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. She was resting against the window when Kaiba slipped out of the car and looked at the house on the lake. It was perfect. There wasn't another home for miles around, it was large—for his staff—but cozy, so he could keep tabs on her, and it had a dock and boat. Maybe her heart would remember what her mind was forgetting. He opened her door slowly, and nearly smiled when she almost fell out. He thought about letting her, maybe a fall into the mud would snap her out of her self-induced isolation. He slipped his arms under her and smirked as she curled against his chest—sighing in her sleep and softly mumbling his name. Not Kaiba, but 'Seto'. At least in her sleep she remembered him. He walked her into the house and up to their room

He settled her in the bed. Her things would arrive, from the cabin in Japan the next day, accompanied by his own. Having servants and gofers were the perks of owning a company. He slipped the jacket off of her, and covered her with the quilt. She murmured something and rolled onto her side. He watched for several moments and then turned to slip the box from his jacket into the top drawer. Soon it would find its rightful place on her delicate finger.

He went downstairs and made himself a pot of coffee. He thought about sleep, but with only his chauffer—he was reluctant to allow her too much freedom. He sat on the deck and watched as the sky started to lighten. The sun would rise over the lake, and soon she would wake up to her first day with him. Being sleep deprived wasn't something he was a stranger to, hopefully she would be sensible and he would sleep at night. At least he would have some help in the morning. Idly he wondered how Mokuba had faired with 'the beast'. He smirked at that thought. She had grown from a small annoyance to a royal pain in the ass. He chuckled, he couldn't think of anyone who deserved her more than Mokuba.

Slowly Mokuba crept into Rebecca's bedroom. She wasn't awake, hadn't even stirred in her sleep. He stood there, fascinated with her. In sleep she looked like an angel, comfortable within her tangle of honey-blonde curls. How could someone who looked this celestial have such a sharp tongue? Then again, did he really want to think about her tongue? Interesting thought…

She stirred, as if sensing a presence in her room. He quickly swiped her glasses off the nightstand, and tucked them into his jacket pocket. If he kept her blind he could keep her manageable…or at least that was the plan. He absently ran a hand through his hair. When had she grown up? How many years had it been? Too many. She was short and carried a teddy bear into Kaiba Land all those years ago. Her hair had been in pigtails. She was annoying as nails on a chalkboard.

He scanned the dark room and noticed the teddy bear on a chair in the corner, and for some odd reason, it brought a smile to his face.

She blinked into the darkness, "who's there?" She reached for her lamp and flicked it on. Blindly she searched for her glasses as she blinked—an attempt to get her eyes used to the harsh light.

"I'm hurt…you've forgotten me all ready?" Mokuba smirked, the trademark Kaiba one his brother was infamous for. "I thought we had bonded. Maybe the next time I leave I should give you something more substantial to remember me by…"

"Mokuba?" She nearly stuttered—her voice did shoot up an octave or three.

"In the flesh…" He approached her bed, snickering as she gasped.

"Get out!" She yelled, as she yanked her covers to her neck. Looking at the table, she realized her glasses were gone. "What did you do with them?" There was absolute ice in her voice.

"What did I do with what?" He was going to play with her a bit. He liked her a bit off kilter. She was quite adorable when she was angry.

"You know damn well I'm talking about my glasses! What did you do with them?" She fumbled around, leaning over her bed to feel the floor near her nightstand. Had they slipped and fallen? She was still clutching her blanket around her, dragging it off the bed, and using a rather bad word when it didn't pull free easily. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and shorts, but still, he shouldn't have the right to see her in her PJs.

"You look better without them, did you ever consider contacts?" Mokuba suggested, while a smile played on his lips.

"No, I never considered contacts. I hate them actually. Give me my glasses!" She stood and tried to approach him, unfortunately, her blanket refused to make the trip. It was pulled out of her hands, due to her firm tucking under her mattress. She gasped as Mokuba chuckled.

"You're coming all undone for me… I should sneak into your room more often. So, what would you like to talk about?" Mokuba walked past her and sat on the edge of her bed. It was a complete mess now, but he enjoyed her white lacy sheets. "Nice mattress…I see you go for comfort…"

"Get off my bed and get out of my house! What the hell are you doing here anyway? Surely you can't tell me that you were so enamored with me that you came back for more?" He could hear the heavy sarcasm in her voice. This was far better than a girl who panted after him. He wanted her.

"I'm only here for a short time…disappointed?" He gave her a hungry look, and her eyes immediately narrowed. Realization dawned on her, and her eyes immediately widened.

"Kaiba…Serenity!" She ran towards the door, but Mokuba beat her to it. He slammed his body against the door and 'tsked' her.

"I can't let you do that…but I will let you do other things…" His eyes devoured her lips.

"You're disgusting! Are all men as piggish as you, or are you the sole title holder? You hardly know me and yet you're wanting to what? Lure me to bed? Your name doesn't impress me." She folded her arms across her chest as she sized him up and down. She wished she had her glasses, she would feel so much more secure.

"I was hoping my looks would. You know—I've been told that I'm quite…appealing." He moved away from the door—approaching her.

"Actually you are appealing…" she purred, taking a few steps towards him and squinting. "As long as my glasses are off—you're very appealing." She sneered at him.

"Well, if I'm more appealing with your glasses off, maybe I should keep them…" He patted his jacket pocket.

"At least you don't wear those ridiculous trench coats your brother insists upon. Where is he taking my friend, by the way?" She tried to maintain her cool. She decided to take a different approach. "Perhaps I would find you more attractive in the moonlight—if I had my glasses."

"Either you aren't as smart as you boast, or you think I'm stupid…" He leaned in a bit, she didn't back up.

"Naturally, I think you're stupid…" she said with such an air of confidence he laughed out loud.

"You try me," his fingers tilted up her chin. "But I prefer a challenge. There's no fun in something being attained by means of a silver platter."

"I'm not a challenge Mokuba—I'm an impossibility. I would also have you know this is illegal—breaking and entering and forced restraint." She maintained eye contact to the best of her ability. Without her glasses she could barely make out the shape of his face. Damn her imperfect eyes. Usually she didn't care—now her weakness was being exploited.

She made an uncalculated break for the door, and he quickly slammed himself on it…His back leaning against the door. "I'm not that easy Rebecca, and you're staying put for a bit longer—make yourself comfy. Hell, crawl back in bed, want some company?"

"You are underestimating me. I could seriously hurt you. Now, tell me where he's taking her. If he crosses state lines it's a federal case of kidnapping—I'll have you know…" She approached him, and pressed a hand to either side of his face. He liked this; she was beginning to see they could enjoy this time together. Slowly, she moved her leg so the she was rubbing against his inner thigh. A look of utter male satisfaction crossed his face. He knew she wouldn't be able to hold herself back for long.

"I think you're in need of a man's company, maybe then you wouldn't be so…uptight…" He chuckled at that, but stopped when she kneed him—hard.

"I think you are in need of a reality check," she growled as he fell to his knees. "Now get out of my way. If you thought you were going to face a shrimp of a girl who cowered because of your dumb-ass name…you're less intelligent than I thought! And even though you're cute—don't think for one second it will sway me from trying to save Serenity from that lunatic you share DNA with!" She was fuming as she started ripping through her top drawer. She yanked out the contacts she wore sometimes and put them in.

Mokuba watched her with curiosity. In spite of the pain she had caused him. It was a dirty trick, but he was scarcely aware of the pain—she had just called him cute…

Serenity woke with a soft groan. She jumped when she realized it hadn't been a nightmare—it was a fact. Slowly sliding out from under the covers she looked around the room. Her bag was nestled on a chair, waiting. She walked around, wondering where the hell she was. She remembered being carried by Seto, and her heart did a flip-flop. It had all felt so familiar and right. It had been a long dark ride and sleep had finally won.

The window might offer a clue. When she pulled the curtains back she gasped. It was almost the exact scene from Kaiba's place. She knew it wasn't **_the_** place, but the setting was so similar. A lake nestled right outside a magnificent house, a boat tied to a dock and nothing for miles except trees. What had he done?

Fumbling through her bag she dressed quickly, there was no lock on the door and she didn't want to be caught changing by him. Today she would convince him to free her, with that resolve she left the room and began her search. It didn't take too long—this place wasn't nearly as big as the one… She shook her head—an attempt to stop thoughts of the past from haunting her.

He was sitting out on the deck with his back to her, the sun was rising and playing on his hair. His body looked relaxed and a bit slack. Slowly she opened the door and stepped out. Circling the chair she realized he was sleeping. A smile crept across her lips. Watching him sleep had been her favorite pastime. She sat across from him and watched with interest. How could this have happened? When had the road forked? His face was relaxed—boyish—his lips utterly kissable. How many times had they lost themselves to urges and moments?

"What are you thinking?" He asked, catching her off guard.

"That you're insane for trying to orchestrate a moment that passed us by." She shrugged, but continued to stare.

"I'm not trying to relive…I'm trying to rekindle. I don't believe in time warps or do overs. I believe in moving on and learning from past mistakes." His voice was deeper from his sleep. It sounded like a lullaby and she closed her eyes, feeling it wrap around her.

"Mistakes?"

"I let you leave me each morning. I can't help but think that if I hadn't we would be in another place right now. Possibly still there, experiencing one another." One blue eye opened, trying to see her reaction.

"It happened, and everything else happened too. Probably for a good reason—we aren't meant to be." Her voice sounded strained.

"I think you believe that as much as you believe pigs fly. We have something and before our time is up—I _will_ make you feel it again." His eye closed and he leaned back, enjoying the knowledge that she was there.

"It's gone Kaiba. Maybe it was never there. Intense moments spin-off intense feelings. I know you say that check was a mistake, but maybe—in the grand scheme of things—it wasn't. Possibly it served to show us how wrong we are. How we acted out of fear and need." Try as she might—all the doubts flooded her.

"I never felt this way before Serenity, and you told me you love me. How many times have you given your heart away?" His voice was taking on a growling quality. "I know you're scared, but there really is no reason to be. I'll show you how good it can be." His eyes opened again, they flooded her mind and caused her to gasp. He was moving towards her in a predatory way.

She jumped from the chair and raced from the deck, down the stairs and to a path that led to the boat. Where was she going? Why had she panicked? He grabbed her from behind, slipping his arms around her and burying his face against her neck. She felt his warm breath, and against her will her breathing came in sharp pants. His lips settled gently on her skin, his tongue tasting her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Her mind wanted to fight, but her heart was winning this one.

Nowhere to run, trapped by a man she…loved. Mokuba's words once again haunted her. Was she scared? When they were first together, they knew it could end abruptly at any moment. There was no end point now. It would last until they wanted to end it—until it came to its own natural ending. How long would he want her? Maybe that was her fear. Was she a whim?

"Why didn't you hold me that day?" She whispered as his mouth rained hot kissed along her neck and ear.

"I didn't want to suffocate you…I thought you didn't want me. Why didn't you ask me? Everyone was comforting you—but you never asked me to."

She turned in his arms. He allowed it, but still held her firmly. Her hands pressed against his chest, he was so warm and perfect, her fingers starting to draw lazy circles on him, despite the protests of her mind.

"I wanted you Seto…so desperately…I was afraid you didn't want me anymore…because of…him." She turned her head, not wanting to see the hurt in his eyes.

"You saved me…He was scum." He turned her chin, forcing her to face him. "I…knew your sacrifice. If anything I wanted, and still want, the man dead. I would do anything to take your pain away—I thought if I stood back you could breathe and heal." His lips caught hers. She didn't struggle against him, but her eyes remained open, even as it deepened. She heard herself whimper, her fingers dug into his shoulders. Seemingly her body and heart were taking over, despite her mind's resistance.

Finally, she managed to push him away from her lips. Their breathing was now ragged.

His eyes closed as he rested his forehead against hers. "Forgive me Serenity."

Her fingers stroked the sides of his face, down his jaw line, to his neck and then into his hair. He felt so familiar, so right. What now?

"It hurts too much to be rejected. In that time—when I thought the check was made to me—I died inside." She dropped her eyes, she couldn't look at him, he might see it in her eyes, or her face—she would betray herself to him. She always seemed to. Seto always seemed to know her thoughts and feelings. His apology blew her small world apart. It wasn't fair, he had ripped her to pieces and now he thought forgiveness could mend them?  
It wasn't right. She wouldn't let him manipulate her that way. "They're words Seto... How can I trust you? How can I be sure that if I take you back you won't decide in a few weeks to let me go and trample me?" She shook her head. Seto was so guarded and secretive, would he ever let her in?  
How could she bare her soul again? She couldn't but, then again, her heart longed for Seto. The fire he stroked in her was what fairy tales were made of. But passion would wind down and fires were doused. She should air on the side of logic. Her heart had chosen Seto before and she could have lost so much.

Suddenly he was there, his finger tracing her tears. "You would deny us? You would deny what we have?" She whimpered and then struggled to catch her own sob. She nodded.

"Then look at me..." Seto commanded as he moved in, his lips a breath away from hers..."say the words and destroy me..."

Her eyes were so wide—destroy him?

"Seto…" Her fingers traced his lips; she couldn't tear her eyes away from his.

"Guarantees aren't worth the paper they're written on. I promise to try not to hurt you, to let you know you are wanted and appreciated…" He searched for things even as he watched her eyes dull with his words.

"Why do you want me Seto? You could easily find a girl who came from a better family—one you actually like…one who doesn't give you so much trouble—who…"

His lips silenced her. The kiss felt desperate, a last attempt. Her eyes fluttered closed as her hands buried in his thick hair. He released a soft moan as he tugged her against him. There was no letting her go. He would force her to stay.

He broke the kiss and looked down at her again. Her eyes were still closed. A smile tugged at his lips, she was breaking down.

"Look at me," it was an order, not a request. Slowly honey brown eyes focused on deep sapphire blue ones. She looked dazed, as if she were intoxicated. "I don't want to lose you, I want you Serenity." He searched her eyes.

"I'm…scared…" It was a whisper.

"I'll protect you this time," his voice was rough.

"What if it doesn't work…" tears slipped down her cheeks.

"It will." It was a simple statement, and he shrugged softly as if punctuating how sure he was. For the first time she smiled at him, gentle fingers traced the smile.

"I've missed your smile Serenity."

There was no need to fight anymore. Suddenly he scooped her up in his arms, she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed against him. This would happen…because they needed it desperately. His steps were determined and quick, into the house, up the stairs and then the bedroom. Their eyes locked, his eyebrow raised for a moment in question. Would she deny him? He would never take her without consent.

"Seto…" She whispered as he laid her on the bed. His body covered hers, their mouths hungrily devouring one another. How long had it been since they had kissed like this? He was tugging at the buttons of his shirt as his mouth claimed hers again. Her fingers laced behind his neck, holding him there—mouths open and hungry. He finally wrestled his shirt off. She broke the kiss and her eyes searched his.

"I want you Seto…" She turned away as she blushed.

He turned her chin, forcing her to face him.

"I…" He started, but then floundered.

He looked at her lying there—cheeks flushed, eyes watery with unshed tears, lips parted and swollen from his kisses.

Her fingers stroked his lips, "you don't have to say anything Seto…"

"I do…you deserve it—more than anyone." He rested his face against her shoulder and took several steadying breaths as she stroked his bare back. She was soothing her dragon.

Her heart felt as if it would stop beating. He didn't need to say any words. He moved again, and looked down at her, for once his blue eyes revealed their owner. She tugged him back down kissing him, holding him, pressing against him. Nothing mattered anymore. Her hurt was dissolving through his tender touches.

If he had given up, would she have been able to avoid him? No, she would have sought him out, found an excuse. Hell, she was already wondering how long it would take Joey and Mai to set a date…she wanted them happy, but more importantly—she wanted an excuse to see him. Maybe in the park, or at the museum, hell, she was prepared to march to Kaiba Corp. to present her pictures.

She giggled as he started undressing her, slowly, gently. His fingers were a bit shaky.

"Are you nervous too?" She asked, knowing where this was going.

"How can I be, when I love you?" It was a simply statement, loaded with Kaiba logic.

"S-S-Seto? Did…did…you just say…"

"What do you think I said?" A smile curved his lips and she realized it was the first one she had ever seen on his face. It wasn't a smirk or a sneer, there were no cold calculations behind it—it was genuine and beautiful. It was for her.

"I love you…" She answered his question, repeating his own words back.

He moved near her ear and snarled, "I know you do Serenity…"

She threw her head back, laughing as he attacked her neck and throat with kisses. She could always count on him to be a smart ass. Thinking of which, she slid her hands down his back, and squeezed the object of her fantasies. She was pleasantly surprised to hear his gasp.

"You little minx…" He flipped them over so she was on top of him. She idly wondered when his pants had come off…one of the great mysteries solved—he wore boxers.

His hands softly caressed her bottom through her shorts. She smiled down at him.

"And what do I call you Seto Kaiba?" She caught his mouth and fairly devoured him with her kiss, leaving him breathless when she pulled back.

A smug look of satisfaction crossed his face, she giggled. He folded his arms behind his head, and used his hands to cradle his neck. He looked quite comfortable, and utterly delicious. "I think 'Lord of Dragons' will work nicely."

Serenity found herself wandering around the room a few hours later. He was sleeping, wrapped in the sheet. His shirt found a new home—on her. The scent of his cologne comforted her as she looked out over the lake. The sun rose over the water, but still danced on the surface as it began to set. They hadn't done anything he was afraid she would regret. He wanted to wait to take that final step.

"_When you're sure of us…we will, but not a minute before…"_

Those were his words. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable and felt secure. He really did love her, and even if he never said it again (though she hoped he would—often) he had said it. She smiled as she thought of the warm and tantalizing things they had done that afternoon…maybe it was good they hadn't gotten completely uninhibited—it would probably have blown her mind.

She sat in the chair behind the desk. Staring at him for hours was fast becoming a most appealing hobby.

A thought struck her. She should get in touch with Joey and let him know everything that had happened. Oh God! Poor Rebecca! What had Mokuba done to her? Then again if he was anything like his big brother…Rebecca probably wasn't complaining.

She opened a drawer, looking for some paper to make a list of all she had to do. A small deep blue velvet box stopped her in her tracks. Looking from it to the bed, her hand finally settled on it. Quietly she lifted the small treasure, and flipped it open.

**A/N: **One more to go…(gulps…I will miss it…sob) Please let me know you still love it...

**Hakubaikou-chan:** Awe…thank you. I really do try to do the man justice. I appreciate knowing that I do it well…

**UniqueWolfLover:** I hope you liked Mokuba and Rebecca in this chapter. I think they would be cute together.

**Yugikid:** They are the cutest, glad you like how I write them… I love the 'Pepe-Le-Pu' comparison. Yeah, I guess he kind of is in my stories. If she would have listened after the ring…would he have believed she loved him or the ring? Hope you aren't bored any longer…

**DoomDevilGirl:** I always update as quickly as time and betas allow. Addictive huh? Cool.

**KhenemetamenSekhmet:** I bet you liked this…didn't you? Am I right?

**Fiona McKinnon:** thanks

**Telecoi:** I have to…it's all in my nature and style. Do you want me to change my style?

**DarkEmpressofAnime:** I would never want the suspense to kill you, so I have updated…

**Gekkou Hana:** I so get all your humor-you know that! I always call you Samantha, when was the last time I used your real first name? Kaiba jumped on the initiative train…love it when he does that! Double meanings and dirty minds…geez we are bad!

**Miss Artemis:** Hope you liked this Mokuba/Rebecca scene as well…

How did I do in this chapter—did you like it? I don't want a mushed out Kaiba…that would be wrong…just wrong… (hands you a paper bag-in case you hyperventilate again)

**ChaoticPhoenix27:** Thank you again… I love giving Seto control…(sigh)…

**Setine:** Did I do good?

**Mrs. Samantha Kaiba:** Ring on her finger huh? Not yet… Did you like what Mokuba and Rebecca are doing? They'll do more next chapter.

**Svakee2000:** I hope you understand her a bit more now…she isn't really dense just hurt and scared.

**Marikandchloe:** Major success. I think Kaiba had a way better moment in this chapter. What do you think? Rebecca and Mokuba would be so volatile it would be adorable! And Mokuba is sugar where Seto is colder…totally fun to do love interests for them both.

**Ms. Behavin:** I had to stop somewhere or drabble on forever!

**DMG-0787:** I bet this was the chapter you were waiting for…right? I tried to explain her plight. Poor thing has been through so much, but now Kaiba is there. He'll make it all better. Scared not stubborn. Glad you liked the drabble…

**XXR.I.PXX:** Yes, the Kaiba brothers are both so interesting and yet pick difficult women. Geez, but the chase is so darn much fun!

**Crazyjen16:** Did you like the continuing Rebecca and Mokuba scene? I think they are, or could be, adorable…

**XSweet Cherry Angelx:** She is in New York. Her flight had a stop over in San Francisco and then continued to NY. It is too long of a flight to go from Japan to NY. I know…poor Joey is still passed out somewhere in a time loop. I shall correct that at some point in time. Three hours reading it…wow that is dedication. I hope you aren't disappointed your friend told you about the story. I like knowing people refer others to my stories…very cool!

**Kawaii cherry:** No more twists…not yet anyway. I bet you liked this chapter…

**SetoxSerenity4ever:** I hope this answered your concerns…what was she to do? How do you resist him?

**SenayDalig:** I think this chapter answered all your questions posed to me. Yes, Seto's reaction was meant to be totally Setoish. I am trying to get a lot of interaction and viewpoints and these 4 characters just seem to play well off one another. I'm glad you noticed it. You seriously broke it down quite wonderfully-thanks! Was this chapter filled with cute moments or what? Yes, Rebecca is a bit more vinegar than Serenity…so Mokuba will have his hands full. But, he is a Kaiba so he can handle it…

**Mistyshadows:** Nah, I am not easily offended… No forgiveness is necessary—I know you were being funny—just wanted to play along. I try to be a nice person…but I do get evil sometimes (points to broken baseball bat in corner…and smiles) I broke the tension…did I do it well? (with said bat…over Serenity's head…lol)

**Abbs04:** So, this is what you wanted? I hope you like it!

**Youkiyra Solar:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter, seeing as I dealt with both couples… I'm so thrilled you love it.

**StarWolf4:** You spy correctly… He got somewhere…did you like?

**Serenity Kou:** I'm glad too! Thank you, I like the Mokuba/Rebecca coupling. I hope I kept up the good work…let me know.

**Pink strawberries:** not a problem about the signed review…just glad you reviewed. Ahhh the Joey thing. I shall have to deal with that at some point, or leave him passed out in a corner somewhere.

**Hakiruo:** I'll let you know when it all ends…probably 1 more chapter unless I really run. Glad you like the storyline—but if you do why do you want it to end?

**Dreamcloud516:** Glad you liked the match. I bet you loved this chapter…am I right? Let me know.

**Setoxserenity:** CHILL! (LOL) I think this chapter is the best answer I could give to your…um…request. I update very quickly and I think many would be upset if I had my head ripped off… I'm glad you loved the story…you should check out my other one Christmas Gift—total SetoxSerenity fluff… Hopefully it will keep you busy for a bit.

**UncontrolledChaos:** Awe! Thank you…you made my day. I tried to make a fun mystery/romance. I don't care for Tristan either…so it was an obvious choice. He's such a blah character—I think I gave him a bit of depth. What do you think?

**Sangha:** I bet everyone liked the double meaning. I did… I think he 'took her' quite well. What do you think? How romantic…ahhhh

**Inuyasha-xcgirl:** Oh! Thank you so much! You are too sweet! I complied to both of your requests…more Rebecca/Mokuba –and as for Serenity, she had an epiphany.

Things would never be normal with Seto Kaiba. Rebecca did put up a fight…I just wasn't able to fit that in last chapter. So, I made sure to go into a bit of depth. You are right they are like Seto and Serenity in the beginning, but there are differences. Mokuba doesn't have the attitude Kaiba did and Rebecca is way more aggressive than Serenity could ever be. I will be continuing this story line into the sequel. I have to wrap this one up, but I have so many plot lines open and couples falling…I would feel bad to just leave it all hanging. Besides, I think it warrants a sequel—don't you think?

**Yami's lil bitch:** You should love this chapter…do you?

**Inuyoukai-san:** Patience is a wonderful thing…I have lots of it…lol

**Shanichan11:** One of your favorites? Glad to hear it!


	34. The Dream Will Live On

**A/N: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh, only my own plot...

This is the final chapter for this story, HOWEVER, **_there is a sequel in the making._** I shall have it posted in a week or two. I do have a few stories to update. I have been on a lengthy vacation to my old home town in NY. I had intentions of writing while away, but the best of intentions were crushed by needy friends--and my urge to have all out fun.

I am back now...and I shall not disappoint you with slow updates. You all know how good I am at updating quickly--just needed a short term break. I would have alerted you all in my profile, but for some reason I can't update my profile in simple mode--only html...and html is the pits...

Anyway...here it is...enjoy and review. Let me know if you want a sequel--if you don't let me know that too!

* * *

**Chapter 34**

**_The Dream Will Live On..._**

Serenity snapped the small blue box closed and sighed. It would be bad to get caught red-handed with this. Did he really mean to propose? When had he thought of this? What if she had continued to fight his advances, would she have missed his proposal? It was unthinkable.

She fingered the velvet box and flipped it open again. It was magnificent, a bit big for her hand, but it was the bluest stone she had ever seen. Sapphire perhaps? But it wasn't the blue of a sapphire. Delicate fingers traced the stone as her mind began to wander.

Seto Kaiba's wife…

How did she honestly feel about that premise? It was hardly something she saw herself doing at 20, but then again who controlled love? She swallowed hard and closed the box. Maybe the ring wasn't for her. Hell, this wasn't his house—maybe this was the owner of the house's ring. Then again, wouldn't this ring be in the safe? Seto shifted in the bed, pulling her attention away from the jewel and to his form.

Could he be more beautiful? In sleep he looked like an angel, but her angel had horns. She liked his horns. Closing the box, again, she slipped it back into the drawer. She had a lot to think about.

Standing up and opening the curtains, the lake seemed to have caught on fire with the last dappling of the sun. They had spent most of the day in bed, not an unpleasant thing, but something thoroughly unexpected. Seto shifted again, one of his arms snaked over the vacant spot Serenity's warm body had once occupied. The blanket slipped down his bare back, showing off the intricate muscles and lean body of a man known, to most, as ruthless. How many had seen the tender side she experienced? The lure of watching the lake was replaced with watching Seto Kaiba reach for her; she knew he was seeking her out in his sleep. For some odd reason that made wanting him even more natural.

Stroking her hands up and down her own arms, loving the feel of his shirt on her, she wondered if he was dreaming about them. Would his mind still tumble though lengthy computer issues and holograms, or would he relax and dream of erotic encounters? His left hand tightened into a fist and slowly he rolled onto his back. Despite her effort to stay where she was, slowly she approached his sleeping form.

Now here was an entertaining position, standing above a sleeping Seto Kaiba. How many women would give their eyeteeth to have this view? Absently she dug her toes into the rich carpet below her feet. Funny, this room didn't seem to suit her dragon. It was too…feminine…too sweet. Lacey curtains and pale greens decorated the small room. The other cabin was far more complimentary to his character. All she needed was a thunderstorm and then she could scoot right back into bed with him.

Blue eyes blinked open. "What time is it?" He mumbled in a sleep-laced voice.

She shrugged and then regarded the clock on the nightstand, "Seven fifteen."

He smiled, "almost time for bed again."

"You, Seto Kaiba, are insatiable." She folded her arms over her chest and shook her head in mock annoyance.

"Technically I was never satiated Serenity. I told you, only when I'm sure you realize how I feel about you…" The way he was staring at her showed his intention, but his blue eyes showed his reserve. Swallowing hard she sat beside him.

"What now? Shouldn't you call Mokuba and tell him to release poor Rebecca?" Serenity asked, as Seto's fingers traced lazy circles on her exposed thigh.

"Poor Rebecca?" Seto scoffed. "That she-devil will scar my kid brother for life, no doubt."

He sat up and slid to lean his back against the headboard of the bed. The sheet and blanket were puddle around his waist. In other words, he looked delicious. Serenity's hungry eyes fairly devoured him; he smirked at the attention her soft eyes were paying to his body. Hunger was a two way street and before he analyzed things he tugged her close, sinking his right hand into her hair and kissing her breathlessly. Her soft whimper of surprise was replaced quickly by a deep moan of longing.

She found herself draped across his lap, as his mouth played delicious games with hers. They both explored the other's shoulders and necks with eager hands. Who knew that a man who appeared so damn cold could run so hot in just a mere instant.

"I want you…" He growled against her neck, near her ear.

She nodded, knowing his want and echoing it in her own heart. "We should get dressed and get out of the bedroom Seto," she whispered as she thought of the ring. If it wasn't hers she had to protect herself. "Before we do things that can't be taken back."

"I would never want to take it back," he mumbled. "Would you?" A brief hint of insecurity passed through blue eyes that normally hid all emotion.

She shook her head, never breaking eye contact. "I told you I love you Seto and I meant that." Would she say yes to a proposal? She still remained unsure. Could she continue to pursue photography? Would he want a working wife? How long before he wanted children? There were so many questions circling her head and heart.

A loud bang startled them both. They both looked towards the locked door of the bedroom.

"What the hell?" Kaiba muttered as he placed her on the bed and scrambled to pull on his jeans and then his sneakers. She watched as he yanked on his shirt and then he paused—his hand hovering over the doorknob. "Stay here, lock the door…"

With that he was gone and she did as she was told. Standing there terrified to move or think. Suddenly she realized she was in nothing but his shirt and underwear. If someone bad was here…this was not the outfit to be in. Grabbing her clothes she made a beeline for the bathroom and locked herself in. Just great, they were finally together…possibly getting engaged and once again in peril. Where the hell was the happy ending!

Kaiba made his way down the hall, with stealth, making sure to be silent and trying to be invisible. When he came to the stairs he overheard two loud voices. One being Mokuba and the other being…

"Oh damn it!" He groaned as he walked down the stairs. "Mokuba! What the hell? Why did you bring **_her _**here?" He made his way towards the couple and then stopped when he was within a few feet of Mokuba.

Rebecca tossed her long silky blonde hair over her shoulder and looked up at Kaiba defiantly, "I demanded to be brought here—I will have you know." She enunciated her words with a sharp poke or three to Kaiba's chest. He was hardly amused.

"Take her back home, I didn't ask to hear her mouth and I am not amused." Kaiba was talking over the irate girl's head, directly to Mokuba.

"I will so not be ignored Seto Kaiba, what the hell have you done with Serenity? I'll be damned if I leave here before I see my best friend. Now, where's the dungeon? I'm sure a sick, twisted kidnapper such as you has a dungeon…" She pushed past him and began calling out Serenity's name at the top of her lungs.

Kaiba approached his brother; a boy who used to be short, but now fell just a few inches shy of his big brother's height.

"Remind me about what I did to you that was so awful…" Seto muttered.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked as he covered his smile with his hand. Seto looked annoyed as hell as the object of his anger began shouting throughout the house.

"I must have done something really rotten to have you bring that shrew up here. I think it's a revenge plot on your part." Kaiba folded his arms across his chest and observed the frantic girl.

"I bet she's tied up and gagged in some cellar! Where the hell is the cellar you…you…" Rebecca turned and looked at the two men who were staring at her. "OH! I can't even think of words to use on you… Then again, I can but I'm a lady." Rebecca tugged her unruly hair back over her shoulders and gathered it as if trying to make a ponytail.

"In your own mind perhaps…" Kaiba said dryly.

"I hate you!" Rebecca growled.

"Trust me, the feeling is quite mutual." Seto assured her.

"What is all the shouting?" Serenity asked at the top of the stairs.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room." Kaiba's eyes narrowed on the redhead. She had changed into a pair of his shorts, but kept his shirt on. He decided he liked her in blue. His voice was firm, but even he could hear the gentler tone of it. He frowned, there was no way he would go soft—not even for her.

Serenity caught his eye and smiled, "I thought I heard Rebecca."

"You did," Rebecca squealed as she practically tackled her friend. "Are you okay? What did he do to you? I swear I'll maime him!" Rebecca turned her fierce blue eyes on Seto Kaiba. "What did you do?"

Kaiba was a bit taken aback by the accusing tones of this person he didn't like.

"He didn't do anything Rebecca, I'm fine." Serenity assured the flushed girl. "Seriously, I'm okay—he was a…um…" Serenity wanted to say 'total gentleman', but for some reason that didn't seem to apply. "Very amicable host."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "an _amicable_ host?" He asked in a questioning tone. They nearly did _that_…and he was amicable?

Serenity smiled warmly at him.

"I'm missing something…" Rebecca mumbled. "Anyway, I'm here to rescue you." She grabbed Serenity's wrist and tugged her away from Kaiba.

Serenity heard Kaiba's low growl and smiled at him, there was no intention of leaving his side. She still wasn't sure if she would marry him, but leaving him wasn't an option.

"Rebecca, I'm staying here—with Seto. We made up."

"I was never in a fight," Seto scoffed.

"He's an ass Serenity, surely you see that?" Rebecca was a bit shocked.

"Yes he can be at times," Serenity's eyes raked over him, "but I fell in love." A soft shrug and diverted eyes told Rebecca she would lose this battle.

"What kind of brain washing technique has he used on you?" Rebecca walked over to Serenity and placed a hand on either of Serenity's cheeks. She made a big show of searching the girl's eyes and tilting her head this way and that. Serenity finally pulled away.

"Do you mind?" Serenity snapped. "He didn't brain wash me or drug me."

"That's ironic—I would think one would have to be on drugs to stand being in _his_ company." Rebecca gave Kaiba a sharp sneer.

"So, Mokuba, tell me again why you thought this was a good idea." Kaiba growled, never taking his eyes off said shrew.

"I never said 'good', I just thought it was better than her running to the police. Kidnapping is a federal offense. You would have gone to prison." Mokuba snickered. Somehow the thought of Seto doing hard time—and not in his own pampered surroundings—was comical.

"I wasn't kidnapped Rebecca." Serenity offered.

"You went willingly?" Rebecca asked knowing Serenity couldn't lie to save her life.

"It was under duress, but I'm glad I went with him. Just drop it Rebecca, seriously, I'm where I want to be." She could feel his blue eyes on her, she didn't need to see his gaze—her heart felt it.

"Well I'm not…**_I _**was kidnapped and I am not where I want to be." She hmphed softly and placed her hands on her hips. "I want to go home and call 911—I'm reporting them for breaking and entering, kidnapping, threats of bodily harm…" She used her fingers to list the offenses. "I have every intention of prosecution and telling…you will both go to prison and then Serenity can be deprogrammed. So there Seto Kaiba!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "see what you left me with Seto?"

"As I recall, you volunteered for the task." Seto amended.

Mokuba snickered, "I didn't think she'd still be a brat after all these years…"

"Once a brat, always a brat. Women aren't cured of that vice. You thought you would turn on the charm and she would melt—guess she proved your plan inadequate." Seto smirked.

"Ouch," Mokuba chuckled, "that hurts. I just needed more time."

"And she needs to be taken over a knee…"

"I so volunteer," Mokuba nodded with a firm smile planted on his lips.

"I am in the room you Neanderthals! Serenity! Honestly, what the hell are you thinking?" Rebecca looked completely aghast at the two men talking about her. "They are acting as if I'm an object not a person. You like this idiot and his little DNA sharing counterpart? I swear you lost brain cells since you last left New York. I'm telling your brother!"

Mokuba watched her rant and rave, he was completely entranced with her. Blonde hair wildly wrapped around her, blue eyes sparkling with mischief, and the logic and sarcasm were entertaining as all hell. He wanted her, heaven help him—he did.

"Chauvinist!" She snapped at Mokuba.

"What the hell did I do now?" Mokuba asked innocently.

"Where do I begin? How could you go along with his plans? You have broken so many laws I lost count…"

She started listing them again when Mokuba decided he had had enough. In a quick move, taking the blonde completely off guard, he grabbed her and pressed his lips tightly against hers. There was a muffled attempt at rebuke and her palms pressed firmly against his shoulder—an attempt to push him away. Kaiba moved closer to Serenity, a look of disgust on his face.

"It isn't that bad…" Serenity giggled. "Stop looking at them like that," she whispered.

"It is that bad and I can't help it, why the hell is he kissing her?" The disgust was clear.

"Why did you kiss me the first time?" She asked as she slipped her hand into his.

Kaiba shrugged, not really recalling the _why_, but remembering he liked it.

Rebecca was shocked at first, but a few seconds passed and she found her eyes drifting closed, her hands no longer pushed at him and suddenly her lips softened against his. Mokuba's grip on her loosened and his hand softly stroked her back as he attempted to calm and then deepen the kiss. He was too late; she took the initiative and deepened it instead…

"You kissed me first," Kaiba felt a lump lodge in his throat as he watched the kiss progress—it was sickening.

Serenity frowned, "No, you kissed me first."

He turned to look down at her; she was staring at him intently with a frown marring her brow. His mind raced, no, he was sure she kissed him first. He didn't recall kissing her in the rain while holding her or at the airport or park. He sure as hell didn't kiss her in the museum or in the car…what was she thinking of?

"You forgot," she accused.

"You kissed me in bed that night, after I carried you through the rain." He shrugged nonchalantly and cleared his throat. This kiss hadn't lasted long enough for his taste.

"Wrong Seto Kaiba," Serenity corrected, as she pulled her hand away. "That wasn't our first kiss. And, I can assure you—you did kiss me first." She was angry now.

Great, now he had to watch his own flesh and blood kiss a girl who made his skin crawl and the woman he loved was annoyed. This was getting worse, and it had started so blissfully—what the hell went wrong? Blue eyes shot daggers at the blonde who was now wrapped around his kid brother—she started the problems. If it weren't for the she-devil, he and Serenity would be nuzzling in bed right now.

Mokuba finally broke the heated kiss and smiled when he noticed Rebecca's eyes were still closed. Lots of fight, but lots of passion too—this could get interesting. Had he kissed her senseless? A gentle kiss to the bridge of her nose caused her eyes to flutter open, a soft 'oh' escaped her kiss-swollen lips.

"Our first kiss wasn't in bed that night…you better remember it Seto Kaiba," Serenity's tone of voice was dangerous.

His mind raced, when the hell had he kissed her and how many presents would make this better? And what presents do you get an angry fiancée? Then again, he hadn't proposed yet—maybe when he did all would be forgiven.

Rebecca turned at the harsh tone in Serenity's voice.

"I…recall," he started, grappling with the memories of that night. "I gave you the top—not the bottom so you should be happy for that. Because I remember that quite well." He looked at her smugly.

Rebecca and Mokuba's jaws dropped simultaneously.

"You're impossible, I was taking the top whether or not you approved." She stuck her nose up and turned away from him.

"You should have had the bottom—that would have been my preference." He smiled at her back. It was amusing to bait her.

She smiled, but never allowed him to see it. "I bet it would have. Now quit stalling—when was our first kiss?" Not daring to turn around and let him see her smile, she kept her back to him.

"You said it wasn't in bed…"

"Very good, you might not remember—but at least you listen." She nearly giggled, but managed to hold it in.

His mind raced, he didn't want to be in an argument, not in front of Mokuba and _her_…especially not _her._ Rolling his eyes heavenward and growling a bit, he quickly folded his arms defensively across his chest.

"When there is something to listen to, yes, I am quite a good listener."

"Good to know," Serenity mumbled. "Now, figure out our first kiss and I may allow you to kiss me again in the future."

Scoffing at the fiery redhead he wanted to tell her just how uninterested he was in ever kissing her again. Instead, a loud slap caught his attention. Rebecca had just realized what Mokuba had done. The aftermath was a confused looking Mokuba rubbing his slowly reddening cheek.

"What the hell was that for?" Mokuba asked as his eyes narrowed on Rebecca.

"How dare you kiss me without permission," she managed, still flushing from the heated kiss.

"You weren't complaining when it was happening."

"You were smothering me," it sounded really stupid, even to her.

"I swear you could drive a man to commit homicide, and what's with the delayed reaction?" Mokuba grabbed her upper arm and turned her to face him.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked.

"Because someone had to shut you up." Mokuba explained through clenched teeth before turning to his older brother, and in an exasperated tone asked, "Did you and Serenity have this much fun in the beginning?"

"She never hit me, not even after…" It was then he recalled… "Not even after our shower incident." Blue eyes shone with intelligence. "I kissed you in the shower that first night, before we went to bed."

Serenity smiled widely, he was a pain in the ass, but he was now her pain in the ass. "Took you long enough, you self-proclaimed genius."

Slowly the two drifted together.

"You…you showered together and slept together the first night?" A horrified Rebecca gasped as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "Serenity! How could you! You said that you wanted to wait for that, and then you just give it up on the first night? OH my God! Couldn't you have at least chosen someone less annoying? I mean seriously!"

Mokuba leaned in close to Rebecca's ear, "you forgot to mention how your friend demanded to be on top…" He pulled back and snickered as Rebecca's face paled.

"What on earth are you two talking about?" Serenity asked innocently.

Seto smirked, now understanding just how guilty it all sounded. Would they even believe how innocent it all really was? Did he care? No, not really. In fact, it was all dementedly amusing. People warped things into total guilt without much provocation these days. It was a bit disturbing that one of them was Mokuba…when did he learn all about sex anyway?

"You had sex with Kaiba the first night out with him!" Rebecca accused.

Serenity looked at her friend as if the girl had grown a second head. "Are you insane?" Serenity accused. "We have NEVER done THAT…"

Kaiba narrowed his eyes on Serenity, "you say that like it would be a horrible experience…"

"Well, we haven't…" she shrugged and tried to calm her blush and skyrocketing blood pressure. She knew what he meant, but it wasn't intended as an insult—just a way to cover her embarrassment. Sharing intimate details of her time with him was inherently wrong in her mind.

Biting her lower lip Serenity decided to change things a bit. Seto was now mad, she was embarrassed, Mokuba had been slapped and Rebecca wanted to have ANYONE tossed into prison. Something needed to be altered.

"Will you excuse us?" She indicated her and Seto as being the 'us'.

"You can't leave me with him!" Rebecca yelped.

"Watch her," Seto sneered at the blonde. Quickly he grabbed Serenity's hand and led her from the room, out the door and down to the dock. She tried keeping up with his much longer strides, but nearly tripped several times. Time was of the essence, because Rebecca was probably intending on chasing after her friend, and Seto was at his wit's end. They made it to the dock and quickly he stopped, tossed her over his shoulder and boarded the boat at the end.

"Put me down!" She complained as he manhandled her. He did as she requested, onto one of the seats. He left her there, complaining to no one who was interested.

Untying the boat from the dock, he proceeded to start the engine and pull out slowly onto the lake—even as Rebecca showed up at the beginning of the dock. Pleas of 'wait' were ignored, as Seto let the throttle out gaining distance from the shore.

Serenity sat in stunned silence as the image of her friend grew smaller and the expanse grew larger. Blinking and wondering why, she rose and approached the man she thought was level headed.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Because I knew you wouldn't, and I would have choked the life out of her if we stood there any longer." Shrugging he returned his attention to the lake before him. The damnable little blonde was annoying as hell, this was his time with Serenity and that little pill was not going to ruin this.

Serenity sat down and watched as Seto maneuvered the boat over the water, staring at him and wanting him…why did he affect her like this? Honestly, she should want to kick him, instead she had an undeniable urge to tackle him.

Slowly he pulled back on the throttle, bringing the boat to a slow crawl. When he cut the engine she let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. All was silent for a moment until he dropped the anchor, which made a loud clatter as it disappeared below the surface. It seemed he intended to keep them out there for a while.

"Perfection in the silence," he whispered as he moved closer to her.

Despite herself she backed up. Kaiba tilted his head as he continued to approach, "now, let's discuss this sex issue…"

"Seto Kaiba…I…" and then he silenced her by claiming her mouth. The boy was nothing, if not thorough. Breathlessly she looked at him when he broke the contact. She sat back quickly onto the seat as the boat shifted beneath her feet. He stood over her, enjoying her dazed and confused look.

"First of all, your friends really need to learn their place. I can be patient for only so long—before I drown nuisances like her…" He tilted up his chin in the direction from which they had come—indicating that he was complaining about Rebecca.

"Second, you need to start thinking about where we are leading to…we may not have had sex yet, but we have been intimate. You have enough information to know whether or not you want to pursue more, and when you do—inform me, not your friends." Serenity's mouth opened and closed with no words escaping her lips.

"Third, I need an analysis of where we are headed…"

Brown eyes narrowed on blue. Talking to her as if she were a child was annoying to the point of aggravation. How could she marry him when she wanted to slap him…hard…

"You are exasperating and annoying and overbearing…" She growled.

"Is that all?" There was amusement in his eyes.

"No, how about hard-headed, ornery, obstinate, and infuriating?"

"I thought for sure you would also add arrogant, dismissive and impossible." There was a glint in his eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings." She grumbled as she turned her head. It was so hard to refrain from smiling. A day ago she thought it was over, but here she was with him, alone on a lake and arguing.

"Hmmm." He turned from her. "What did you think of the ring?"

The world seemed to stop and she kept spinning. How did he know? Hadn't he been asleep? Now she felt like a snooping child, who's hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

"The what?" She would play coy. Blink innocent eyes, while batting eyelashes.

"Are you going to deny having seen it? Come on Serenity, I know you did—I was watching you…"

"You were asleep!" She accused and then slapped a hand over her mouth. Why not just blurt it out? Her cheeks burned anew.

"Well?" He prompted.

"Alright, I admit it." She whispered, feeling stupid.

"I knew you did, admitting it means nothing to me. I want your answer. Surely you thought about it. Would that arrangement be tolerable for you?"

Her face drained of its color…was that her proposal? Her whole life she imagined flowers, soft music, candles…he would get down on one knee…smile at her adoringly and gently ask for her hand and heart in marriage… This was so not matching that image.

"Are you serious?" She asked through clenched teeth and an evaporating patience puddle.

"Very, are you?" He shrugged and turned his head slightly. This was not what he had anticipated. He imagined her throwing herself in his arms, soft curves pressing against him as she confessed her love and desire for him. Then again, hadn't she done that already? Maybe she was becoming a bit more reserved, he wasn't sure if that was an appealing idea.

"THAT was my proposal? I mean, really? Because it lacked all elements of a true proposal." She huffed and sat down hard on the seat.

"My point has been put across, hell, in ancient times I would have offered two or three cows for you and you would have no say. I think this was done tactfully—like the proper business transaction. We would be entering into a verbal agreement, followed by an actual marriage contract." He seemed lost in thought, even as her mouth gaped open. "I won't look for a prenuptial agreement—I do love you and all. I also don't believe in divorce, so that would hardly ever be an option." Scratching his chin thoughtfully he turned to see her stunned expression.

He was serious, as serious as a train wreck. You couldn't watch it and yet could not tear your eyes away from it.

"You are obviously taking this all in, and I don't blame you—it is a big decision." He moved closer, and then knelt before her.

This was the position he should have taken when he asked.

"Seto…I love you, you know that." She placed a hand on either side of his face, he was beautiful and perfect and yet…

"I know that." He smirked at her.

"I have thought about it…and I…can't say yes…" Her eyes dropped even as his searched her face. Did she say 'no'? It wasn't possible…it didn't fit into his calculations. He had the perfect ring, the perfect setting (she always wanted to go on the other lake in the boat), and the perfect argument for the marriage. All the pieces were in place. The frown marring his face showed his annoyance and disbelief.

"I want the fairy tale Seto…"

"Fairy tale?" He hated that she sounded so sad, he didn't understand.

"I want the magic of a proposal that I can tell our children about, not about how you would trade cows for me…" she shook her head, still not believing that particular comment. "I want to be your wife, but I just don't think you understand the romance of marriage…and until then, when you understand…my answer is no." There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill onto her cheeks.

Standing from the kneeling position, he couldn't tear his eyes off her. This was wrong. His mind hurt from the rejection, she had slid into his life—made her mark and now wanted to be free of him?

How was a girl supposed to explain to a man like Seto Kaiba that she wanted romance? Hell, the man had never been romantic with her…had he? Quickly, a retrospect began in her mind. Every event, every moment, was gone over and dissected—scrutinized for romantic content. There were no flowery words or phrases, no candle-lit dinners or bouquets of flowers, instead, there were sarcastic comments, heated kisses and quiet concern.

The boy had carried her for over a mile, without even knowing her—through the rain. He had shared a bed and room with her, never seeking to take advantage. Sure, he had teased her, but she honestly had felt safe as a kitten.

Seto Kaiba moved to the edge of the boat, leaving her to her thoughts. Looking over at him, she took in his form—defeated. That was the only word for his posture. An ache began to fill her being.

Risking her life for him had never fazed her—she was in love with him. His reaction to her trying to save him was terror—she recalled it in his eyes. It wasn't there because he feared a girl saving him, no, it was there for her welfare. Possibly his own demise would have been more agreeable to him then any injury to her. She noted the bandages on his wrists, and how he fought to free himself of the chains that held him back from rescuing her. Chills raced down her spine.

Standing, slowly she approached him.

"Do they still hurt?" Concern was evident in her voice and her fingers stroked his bandaged wrists. He turned towards her, a question in his eyes. A lump formed in her throat. He had chased her across the world—and then kidnapped her in an attempt to speak with her. Seto Kaiba—a man who ran a billion dollar company and thought egocentrically—never gave up on her.

He shrugged, trying to keep his mind elsewhere. Rejection wasn't a thought he had. The worst she could have said, in his mind, was _'I need time'_. He would have given her that, but an outright _'no'._ Well, it was just wrong. He loved her, pursued her, admitted things to her, nearly claimed her in his bed...and wanted her forever.

Did she need the prose and the mushy love songs?

"Would you save me?" She whispered and was quickly rewarded with a slight nod. "Would you ever leave me?"

His eyes widened at the question, it was a foolish one. A tear trickled down her cheek and he wiped it with a thumb, she pressed her cheek into his open palm. A soft sob escaped her, as her eyes drifted shut.

"I kidnapped you, I would do anything necessary and within my means to prove myself to you. I know most think I'm rude and callus…but I have never wanted anyone more." He let out an uncomfortable breath.

"You have proven yourself Seto," she bit her lower lip.

"But you still don't want me." He turned from her then, gently pulling his hands from her and bracing them on the railing of the boat.

"I do want you, more now than ever—I just need…" A heavy sigh escaped her as she pressed her forehead against his back.

"Romance, which I know I am incapable of…" He grunted, she'd never be happy with him.

"What you give is better than romance Seto." He turned at that statement, now thoroughly confused.

"You never pushed me to do something I might regret, you tease, and bring things out in me I never thought myself capable of. Who knew I would be able to storm a stronghold and rescue someone…Well, Mokuba did the hard part, but I like to think I helped—even a little…"

Suddenly his mouth was on hers, probing and tasting, tempting her to react. Her fingers wound into his silken hair as she pressed against him. What if he would have died? What if a chance for this moment, for a life together, had been denied? He deepened the kiss and she whimpered against his lips. Desperation started tugging on them both as he shifted her higher against him, pulling her curves against the contours of his body. Holding her suspended against him.

She finally managed to pull back, her breathing now a ragged exercise of need.

"We aren't over…" He whispered.

"My dream is far from over Seto Kaiba—I feel like I'm standing at the beginning with you. Will you wait for me to catch up?" She asked, seriously.

"Forever…" He mumbled as he tugged her into another warm, heated kiss.

* * *

**_A/N: The sequel should be arriving in a week or two…

* * *

_**

**BellaNymph:** Yay! So glad you loved it…and the sequel will be up soon.

**StarWolf4:** I hope you liked the end chapter—I know it took awhile, but vacations are distracting.

**Setine:** No smut, but I think I am going to have to cave into some soon… I have many fans wanting it—just not sure if I could actually write the stuff… I guess we shall see…

**Yugikid:** This story isn't over—I am sequeling it…I have too much left to write and explain. Did you like her reaction to the ring and all? Probably not what you expected, but it fits so nicely with the sequel.

**ChaoticPhoenix27:** Sequel is already in the works. I hope you think this last chapter was fantastic…

**UniqueWolfLover:** They are together…sigh…love. Rebecca and Mokuba are both older and I kind of like their dynamic—just hope I can continue to make them work. We'll see in the sequel…

**Rajalily:** Don't miss it too much, for there is a sequel… Lots of tissues huh? Poor you, I didn't mean to have people shed tears, but I'm glad you loved it that much!

**Gekkou Hana:** YES! But my sequel will be up and coming soon. If Kaiba was half naked around me…I would have many issues…and he would be tackled.

**SetoxSerenity4ever:** Every chapter is your favorite? You are too kind. Yes, a tiny lime…I may have to add more citrus in the sequel…

**Serenity Kou:** I hope you don't hate me for taking so long…but vacations are time consuming… I love the Rebecca/Mokuba storyline… Look for more of that. The sequel will delve into all couples and Tristan…and it will be up quite soon.

**Crystal-shards213:** There was fluff and a bit of drama…I hope you like how I twisted it all. If not, the sequel will make all readers smile. I don't think life is all that easy and this relationship would never be simplistic. So, I am glad you liked realism. So many people like Cinderella stories…that just could never be possible… I like complexity. Besides, Seto Kaiba is a handful… I also like making a character fight their own feelings and instincts, makes it more interesting—makes the reader go…"Please just tell him/her!" Wonderful suspense.

**Sarah:** Not almost over—sequel…did you like what happened btw…

**Ms. Behavin':** Sequel will be up in a week or two. It will be action packed and involve all the couples (heavy SxS) I try to keep my plots interesting, sometimes I succeed, thanks for letting me know. Awww you are too sweet…just sorry I have been so busy and neglectful.

**DMG-0787:** No words huh? The sequel should be up quite shortly, so this is not the true end. I left way too many unanswered questions. I have too many couples out there floating…and an evil Tristan lurking in shadows…

**WishList:** Love is NEVER simple… Kiddyshipping is very fun and I look forward to continuing it in the sequel. I wanted the proposal to be different in a Kaiba way. I can't see something cliché happening, with violins and all. I hope I didn't disappoint. Yes, the checks were a nice dilemma – and it will be brought up again I promise…

**XXRIPXx:** I hope you liked the ending…I know…she listened but then this comes along…but I liked it. It so feeds right into the sequel!

**Crazyjen16:** I am sorry…I was vacationing…

**Kawaii cherry:** The end… However a sequel is coming soon… probably a week or two. I bet this is so not what you expected…right?

**Svakee2000:** No I refuse to write about a dense woman—unless I hate said woman. On the show I agree with you—sap…total. There will be a sequel—week or two…

**Mariks1andonly:** thank you … hope you liked the end!

**DoomDevilGirl:** It has ended, but a sequel will follow in a week or two…

**Eh, I forgot…:** Thank you! I didn't think that would be a cliffie…

**Blueheartzs:** I finally updated! Sorry it took so long…

**Yami'slilbitch:** Awww thanks! Nope, one long last one…but the sequel will make you happy…I hope. I will e-mail you when the sequel arrives.

**FionaMcKinnon:** Thanks!

**Sangha:** Yes, she did… Another mess? Sorry I did not mean to do that. Did you like the twisted ending? I hope so…

**SenayDalig:** Did you like how I spun it? They are back together and happy…yes they are. You had so much to say and I appreciated it all. I tried to have her inner turmoil brought to the surface and according to your review I did it well. It did hurt, but I like the older Mokuba, and a smart and sarcastic Rebecca is so fun to write. I look forward to writing more of that relationship.

**DarkEmpressofAnime:** I am so glad you love it so. I hope you love the sequel as much!

**Abbs04:** I updated…it is the last, but watch out for the sequel…out in a week or two…

**Telecoi:** Best chapter yet? Awww thanks. It will not end here—just give me a week or two…and it will come back with a vengeance…lol

**Animefangirl:** Favorite add—yay! Mokuba is lighter, softer and a certain flirt. He is also a bit more sensible, but still stubbornly Kaibaish… Look for the sequel…

**GoldenStar:** They did not do it…not yet…wait for the sequel. Mokuba and Rebecca are fun to write—I think I like them together…

**XSweet Cherry Angelx:** And with this chapter the dream ends…I miss it already. But, the sequel will be up really soon!

**Iluvkb:** Thank you!

**Kiyoshi-wheeler:** I miss it already, but I have some updates on other stories to do and then I will be out with the sequel… Three days to read it all huh? Good to know.

**Youkiyra Solar**: This is the final chapter, but the sequel will be out in a week or two…promise. I have to update my other stories and then it shall appear!

**Bubbleblu000:** Thank you and I will try to not disappoint!

**Mahlee:** Yes she did! Lol… This ends the story, but a sequel is in the works—it will be out in a week or two…

**Komo Pineconeseed**: What an awesome quote…I may have to borrow that from you if you don't mind…I really love it and it is so the tone of this story! This story has officially ended, but with so many loose ends I have to do a sequel…besides my villain is lurking…

**Inyuyasha-xcgirl**: I hope you like what I did and that the suspense didn't kill you. Awww your smile is sooo big because of my story—I am so glad I made you smile! You will be getting a sequel soon, so please don't kill me over the ending. This just ushers in the sequel so nicely…trust me. You made me feel so good—thank you for all the compliments…They are more than appreciated…

**Dreamclous516:** Yep, last chapter, but there is a sequel…a week or two and start watching out for it.

**Demon Lover:** Don't die! This is the last chapter, but there is a sequel in the works…week or two…

**Lilxangelxsweetz:** I KNOW! I am sorry, but I was on vacation and time just fled from me. I hope this long chapter made up for it. There is a sequel coming…look for it in a week or two…

**Ayuka-chan:** This is the last chapter…hope you like it. Look out for the sequel in a week or two! Glad you like it so much!

**Silver Fantasy:** I just did update! Sorry if anyone was unintentionally killed or maimed...


End file.
